


Last Winter

by Ellalone



Series: Tales Out of Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s slang, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Military Training, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Swearing, Violence, Women in the Military, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 110
Words: 114,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalone/pseuds/Ellalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously known as 'The Winter Of The End'.<br/>*CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION*</p><p>You're quite the mystery to Bucky Barnes. The first time you met, was the time you saved him from some huge guy he got into a fight with. But before he could even catch your name, you were gone. The more he got himself into trouble, the more you started showing up. Even though he starts loving everything about you, you push him away, in fear he might ask about your past.</p><p>| I do not own Marvel, 20th Century Fox or any of their characters. I do however, own this story |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940s slang:  
> \- Fat head = a stupid or foolish person.  
> \- Dead hoofer = a poor dancer.  
> \- To take a powder = to leave.  
> \- A dish = a cute girl.  
> \- Kraut = what Americans called the Germans during the Second World War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! You are about to start reading an under-major-construction story. This means I am rewriting the entire story from the beginning to the end. So even though it may seem as though there are 110 chapters, - which there originally were - only a certain amount are edited until further notice. If there are any of you who have read the original version of this story and are disappointed I am in a way, erasing it, please do let me know and I will consider re-uploading it as a story of its own. But please do realize that I began writing the old version of the story about two years ago, meaning my grammar wasn't all that good and that some parts of the story line are a tad messed up.
> 
> I will leave a warning in the title of the chapter I updated last to let you know where to stop reading. If you do decide to continue, I warn you that it will not make any sense whatsoever because, as I said, it's an old unedited chapter.
> 
> I have started my rewriting on 12/03/2017.

James Buchanan Barnes always considered himself to be the responsible one, someone who wouldn’t punch a fella straight in the face if they’d called him a fat-head or a dead hoofer, unlike his best pal Steve. Steve always sought out the fights, he wasn’t one to take a powder when the town’s bully would ridicule the advertisement of America’s bravest soldiers shown in the cinema. He wouldn’t care that he’d be thrown against the trash cans in the alleyway outside, or that he’d get kicked in the stomach over and over again till he was bruised and bleeding. Of course Bucky would always be right in time to save his ass.

Then again, Bucky was the responsible one of the duo.

He thinks back to this morning, where he’d met this cute blonde at the apothecary, where he was supposed to pick up Steve’s medicine.

Steve and him, they worked hard to scramble the money together. Bills needed to be paid, Buck’s sister needed to be looked after and Steve’s state of health didn’t make things easier for the two of them. But they always managed to get by, one way or another. In a couple of weeks his sister would be off to boarding school and it was only a matter of months till he would be joining the army. Perhaps he could send some of his wage back home, to make sure Steve could go to art school.

Bucky didn’t really feel like he needed the money. He didn’t think he’d have a future after joining the military. So, he was set on making sure Steve would. The kid was talented, he’d have a fair chance at getting a proper job. Bucky did not.

As he took out the cash from his pocket, he felt someone’s gaze fixed on him. She had the bluest eyes and a polka dot dress on. He’d have to admit, she was a dish. But the way she followed Bucky’s hand as he paid the employee, made him hesitant to walk up to her.

You see, Bucky had gone to the funeral of Steve’s parents only a couple hours earlier. He’d worn his best – and only – suit, with his hair slicked back and his shoes shined. He hadn’t thought of changing after dropping Steve off at home.

She obviously thought he had quite a share of money stored in the bank.

He obviously knew he did not. He didn’t even have an account.

But she didn’t have to know that.

He took her out, treated her like any real gentleman would, and even shared a kiss afterwards. She was absolutely smitten with him, he could tell. After all, he’d been in this situation plenty of times.

He never intended to go out today, he’d rather have hung out with Steve. But he knew what this girl wanted from him, and in a way that’s what made him ask her out in the first place. Not because he liked her, but because he wanted to teach her a lesson.

His ma had told him plenty of stories when he was a kid, about all of her lady friends whom had married for the money and didn’t really care for their man. They had all ended up taking care of the kids, cleaning, cooking, becoming the perfect housewife. His ma had always told him to watch out for those girls. She wanted him to marry a girl he loved, whereas his dad had merely instructed him that he should get someone who’d do all the chores at home for him and who would obey his every command, like a soldier would. His dad had slept a couple of nights on the couch after that strong piece of advice.

He’d always remember his mom to be the strongest person he’d ever come to have known. She’d taught him all he knew, and he intended even now, after her death, to make her proud of the son she had raised.

A very fond memory, but unfortunately it didn’t soothe the pain of a fist connecting to his face. He shook back to what was happening in the now and only then realized his idiocy in never stopping with trying to make other folks listen to his own so called wisdom.

The gal’s boyfriend had shown up, right when Bucky had wanted to tell the girl the truth about the contents of his wallet. Apparently the couple had had a big fight the day before about him losing his job and not being able to take care of her and whatnot. The usual stuff.

The gal had taken off without a second glance in Buck’s direction.

Of course the bloke took his anger out on him. And in that moment Buck wished that he had someone for him like he was for Steve. Someone to remind him of how stupid he actually is and yet takes care of him while he lectures. No one took care of him anymore.

“Look, pal, I didn’t know she was your girl,” he tried to reason, but it was obvious that it was useless. The man’s red face wore eyes with fire which would have made any Kraut scurry off in fear.

Bucky tried to hit him, missed and ended up with a large foot in his gut and two arms wrapping around his neck, sucking the air out of his lungs.

‘ _Great job, Buck_ ,’ he thought to himself in his annoyance, ‘ _Just add those cracks and bruises up to the medicine bills. Steve will be happy to hear that._ ’

He started to feel lightheaded, and he knew he was going to pass out any second then.

But then a voice echoed through the alleyway they were in, making the man loosen his grip a little and Bucky already felt a surge of gratitude towards whoever was brave enough to step in.

Until he looked up at his rescuer and had to do his best to keep his jaw from dropping in shock.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” The words left her mouth like a song of velvet tones,  soft yet threatening.

 She wore an army green service uniform, one Bucky would only recognize as one only of the highest ranking would receive. It appeared to have been tailored just for her, as it fit her curves like a tight leather glove. Her hair was curled at the tips and was pushed back enough to show off her striking facial features, along with a scar which ran from her right cheekbone up to the inside of her left eyebrow. She didn’t appear to be self-conscious about it however, as she carried herself with a confidence that little girls would look up to and boys would admire.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to tare his gaze from her eyes. They looked as if they had lived through hundreds of years of the endless routine of life, experienced and focused, yet so tired and aged, even though the rest of her didn’t show any signs of elderliness.

Of course he was intrigued; she was the most beautiful woman he’d even lain his gaze upon.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, lady,” the man growled, “this ain’t no place for people like you.”

If he hadn’t been holding him in a choke hold, Bucky would’ve – only this once – agreed and would’ve told her to turn her back to him and walk back the way she had come from.

A well-acted look of confusion crossed her face. “People like me? And who exactly are people like me? Last I checked, there are no people like me, but me.”

Bucky admired her confidence, he’d give her that.

The bully seemed puzzled with her words for a moment and of course, a man with an IQ like his would only grow angrier when being outsmarted and treated like a child. “I’ll give you one last warning, lady. Get lost or get tossed.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no. My ass won’t be the one to land in the mud.”

It seemed the brute hadn’t been bluffing about his final warning. He threw Bucky off of him, sending him tumbling against the wall. His head received a big blow, making his ears pop and his vision go dark.

As the ringing subsided, all he could hear was a snap, a high-pitched scream and something hitting the floor. He was too scared to open his eyes.

When he felt a hand land on his shoulder, he knew he was done for. He sent out a silent prayer for the brave beauty and for his own good, hoping for this to end soon. If he got home with any more bruises than he already has, he would most likely cause Steve to have a heart attack or something and that was, again, a bill from the hospital they could not afford to pay.

The punk would probably even blame himself for not being there for Bucky. And then the poor dame-

He had to get through this for her. Just think of her and maybe it won’t hurt as much.

He waited for it, for the pain, for he thought he deserved this punishment.

But it never came.

“Are you alright?”

* * *

 

Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, his eyes stared up in wonder at the beauty standing in front of him, who appeared not to have a scratch on her. “H-How did you…”

A groan nearby made him stop his mumbling and look over.

“You bitch!” the man yelled at her, “You broke my fucking arm!”

Indeed, Bucky noted. The piece of bone sticking out from the flesh of his upper arm made it clear that he would need more than just a bit of bandaging. Horrific, but impressive none the less.

“I’ll break something else if you don’t keep your trap shut,” she hissed back with as much venom as her voice made of pure honey could manage.

Their eyes locked, and neither of them wanted a key to change that. He looked into her shining ones, while she got lost in his own little blue seas. No words needed to be spoken, because they both felt the same. The electricity, the warmth that spread through both hearts gradually.

It sounded cheesy really, in their own minds, to think love at first sight was a real thing. And yet this feeling made them question their morals and decisions throughout their entire life, for if this was real, then how had they ever made the right choices, while not knowing what living with this incredible feeling was like?

“Hi,” he smiled, a dashing one only he could manage to gather in a moment such as this.

“Hello,” she replied, with a small chuckle of her own.


	2. Doll Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940s slang:  
> Fat head = a stupid or foolish person.  
> Doll dizzy = girl crazy.

Walking home, Bucky couldn’t keep the smile from his face. His cheeks were warm and on the inside his belly was all fuzzy and fuzzy.

He’d trade the whole star-filled Brooklyn skyline to keep this feeling forever.

A lonely snowflake fluttered down on his jacket.

The end of winter was nearing, and yet the weather had decided for it to snow one last time on this particular night.

* * *

 

“Gosh, Buck! What the hell happened to you?!” Steve exclaimed as his best friend appeared in the doorway of his old, dusty apartment.

“Nothing,” Bucky replied warmly, which confused Steve even more.

Did he have a fever or something? Had he caught a cold in the snow? Honestly though, either of those options would most likely rather happen to Steve himself, and he hadn’t even gone outside today apart from this morning.

“And watch your language, punk. Your ma would’ve smacked you for that.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, you jerk.”

Bucky sighed as he shrugged off his coat and let himself slump into one of the chairs in the small living room. Well, it wasn’t as much of a living room as it was also Steve’s kitchen and dining room. He was lucky to have his bed and bathroom separated, when looking at the rent he’s currently paying.

Steve came back with their battle-worn first aid kit. Dropping it on the table and opening it, his shaking hands clumsily dropped the gauze and scissors. Usually it would’ve made Buck impatient as this happened a lot, but he found a fond smile appearing on his face instead.

“Just let me do it,” he said, to which Steve responded with a stubborn frown.

This is generally how it went. Of course it used to be the other way around, where Bucky had to patch Steve up and yet the punk refused to let him do it. “You won’t be around anymore in a few months, Buck,” Steve had told him once, “I should learn how to do it myself. Don’t know why I never did, anyway.” A lump had formed in Bucky’s throat at that.

He managed not to spill any alcohol on the floor as he dabbed it onto Bucky’s wounds, but Steve’s hands still wouldn’t stop their shaking. A small adrenaline burst given by seeing his friend hurt already appears to be too much for the kid, but Bucky decided not to tease him about it.

“So, you gonna tell me what happened or nah?” Steve tried again.

Bucky smiled. “I met someone today, Steve.”

The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who did you meet?”

The punk’s innocence manages to crack Bucky up into a fit of laughter.

“What? What did I miss?” Steve questioned in confusion.

“I met a girl, Steve.”

“Yea? What’s new? Ouch! What was that for?” He rubbed the sore part of his head where Bucky had smacked him mere seconds ago.

“This one’s different. I don’t know. I… She was very charming once we got to talk. She told me she has a week or two off from the military, so she decided to visit her family in town. And thank god for that, otherwise I would’ve been beaten to a pulp. Well, more beaten than I am now.”

“I’m proud of you, Buck,” Steve smirked, “I never thought you’d go doll dizzy and be actually serious about it.”

“Shut up, punk.”

* * *

 

A knock on the door made their voices quiet down. Steve turned to Bucky expectantly, to which the brunette responded with a lunge forward in an attempt to catch the kid, but in vain, for he might not have the muscles, but he sure as hell had the length to dodge. The blonde managed to make it to the door before Bucky could stop him, and opened it.

Even Steve was speechless. Both figuratively and literally; her beauty made him swallow any words he might’ve had planned to say down his throat, but besides that, in all the action that was happening this evening, he had forgotten to use his inhaler. Patting his pockets, he finally found it and puffed.

She eyed the scrawny kid curiously during his frantic search. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, and his face alone would’ve made any girl swoon, had he been taller and brawnier. He was wearing a worn suit which appeared to be a bit too big on him, tie hanging loosely around his collar.  

She smiled adoringly at Steve, making him blush. He was a mellow man, once you took your time to inspect the qualities of his features.

“Hi there, I’m looking for a man called James Buchanan Barnes. Is he around by any chance?”

He shot a quick glance at Bucky, who was shaking his head rapidly, before he answered the dame. “Yea, you’re standing right in front of him. How can I help you, ma’am?”

Bucky silently groaned, covering his face with his palm. Of course the idiot wouldn’t think about the part where she’d already met Bucky before. Steve always was a poor liar.

“Really?” she asked in an amused sort of fake confusion, “Why, mister Barnes, I don’t mean to offend you, but it appears you’ve shrunken quite a bit. And your hair has turned blond!”

Steve’s eyes widened in panic, his mouth sort of moving in a sort of way when trying to create words to say but his voice and brain failing him. “Actually, uh… My, uh- My name-“

“Oh, your name is James Buchanan Barnes too? That’s a very strange coincidence, I do apologize. I merely meant to return a coat to the other Barnes,” she told him, her forged innocence continuing.

She made Steve so nervous he had just given up talking altogether.

Bucky thought it was best to end the punk’s suffering, so he rounded the corner and stepped into the dame’s view. He crossed his arms, leaned against the doorway and flashed his most dashing smile at her, hoping it’d distract her from the way his hands were slightly shaking, his legs were swaying and his lips were twitching in his jitters of seeing her again. “Didn’t know you were this eager to see me again.”

She smiled. “It appears we’re very different in that aspect, as you decided to hide in the other room while letting your friend come up with a poor lie.”

Buck dropped his head in abashment. “I’m sorry. I was being a fat-head.”

“I agree.”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“Perhaps you could start by inviting me in.”

He wanted to bang his head against the brick wall, a couple of times. But how was he to blame, really? She made his brain turn into sticky honey.

Once they had finally huddled together around the tiny fireplace, did Steve dare to use his voice again.

“So… I assume you were the one who helped Bucky out earlier?”

“Yes,” she answered, “He had offered me his coat while we had a chat, but I had forgotten to give it back to him. Didn’t want to bother you any more than for one night, I suppose.”

It made Bucky smile. “You’re never a bother to me. And I told you to keep it, it’s freezing out there.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I didn’t need it before, don’t need it know. This uniform is warmer than it looks.” A lie, but she didn’t want him to start asking more questions about it.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Steve continued before Bucky could protest, “How’d you know where I lived?”

“Oh, uh, James’ address was sewn onto his jacket’s label, but I believe your sister opened the door. She told me that this was the only other possible main place you could be hiding.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look. They’d specifically told Rebecca not to open the door for anyone other than them. Of course she’d broken that rule when she saw a nice lady through the peeping hole.

“Hey, at least let me walk you home. You can give my coat back when we arrive. I’ll wear one of my own.”

“James-“

“Call me Bucky.”

“Right. Bucky. I’m not trying to be presumptuous, but I don’t think you have another coat,” she frowned.

He smiled slightly even though he felt very embarrassed. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. I’ll just put on a sweater over my shirt. Just give me a sec and we’re good to go.”

* * *

 

Bucky didn’t find a sweater either. But the dame had figured that if they wrapped one arm around the other’s waist and huddled close enough together, they could share the coat while walking.

Neither of them minded the proximity of their bodies, and there was no need to have it be spoken out loud for them to get to know this about one another. The way they held each other was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rewritten chapter update! Please do let me know if you enjoy the new version, or just the story in general. *Salutes*. Oh, and I’m making a Spotify/Youtube playlist if you’re all interested. I’ll let you know when and where I leave the link.  
> \- E.R.E.


	3. Doctor's Orders

“So how long will you be staying in Brooklyn?” Bucky asked.

She let out a huff of hot breath, like smoke in the cold evening air. “I don’t know, really. Depends if the troops need me back. You never know what could happen in a war like this, after all.”

He hummed in agreement.

Aside from the drunken wolf-whistles and occasional car passing by, the night was peaceful and merry for Bucky and the dame. With a full moon shining brightly upon the star-speckled sky, they made their way across the quirky pebbles of the sidewalks of Brooklyn.

“Wow,” Bucky breathed as they arrived at an apartment in the better side of Brooklyn.

“Yeah, the military was very generous with me,” she replied.

“ _Very_ generous.” He shook his head and turned his eyes to the floor, thinking twice about what he had just said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything-”

“It’s fine, really. I get comments like that a lot. Most men don’t think a woman should be fighting in the army at all.”

“They’re all idiots. Really, I’m sorry. My mouth worked before my brain did. You shouldn’t get comments like that at all. Women deserve just as good of a job as any man. Whereas I don’t prefer you working in the army considering the odds of coming back, I can still understand if this is what you want to do. And no one should keep you from doing that.”

She smiled warmly at him, “That’s a very kind thing of you to say, James.”

“How’s your family?” he decided to ask.

She takes a moment to answer. “You know, same old, same old. Busy preparing for the holidays. Right now I’d rather just go to my own apartment. I’m really too tired to deal with relatives yelling at me not to go out at night.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky laughed, “Not sure about yours but my pa would’ve gotten a heart attack if some broke fella brought Rebecca home with his arms around her.”

She smiled, but kept quiet.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult-“

“Don’t worry about it,” she interrupted him, “My dad is most likely way more old fashioned than yours. He’d always tell me I could get married on his grave.”

Bucky chuckled at that. “I was actually wondering, if you could convince your dad to allow you to go on a date with me?” he asked hesitantly.

Again, she went silent.

“You know, I’m considering two options here, either you’re really not interested or there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“You’re right about the latter. I didn’t mean to lie to you, I suppose it was more of an automatic response. State business and all.”

“Kinda had a feeling it was something like that. So, you’re not really visiting family?”

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to. They’re all dead.”

That made Bucky pause in his tracks. “Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I mean, they’ve been gone for a really long time.”

“Still, it’s your family. And it’s Christmas. No one should be alone during Christmas.”

She laughed, “I bet you say that to every pretty girl you meet who’s an orphan.”

“Ah, come on. You’re the first girl who I was willing to meet her parents for.”

A light blush spread her cheeks, the sight making Bucky’s heart pump a little faster.

“I’m serious. Steve, my sister and I still have a place in our scrawny apartment for you, if you’d like to come around. Rebecca would love you, I’m sure of it. Plus, she can cook a Christmas dinner like my ma used to.”

She seemed to think it over for a moment, her eyes darting from Bucky’s puppy eyes to anywhere else. “I- I’ll see what I can do. I can’t make any promises, though.”

“Alright,” he grinned, “Do you have any ugly sweaters? Steve still wears the one his ma made for him every year, sorta like a tradition.”

She let out a short chuckle, “I’ll check my closet. There must be one somewhere in there.”

He smiled back at her, though it dropped slightly when she slipped out of his coat.

“I hope the next time we meet, I won’t have to be saving your ass again.”

“I hope so too,” Bucky chuckled, as he walked up the steps with her. She fumbled with her keys for a moment, before finding the right one and sliding it in the lock.

“Have a nice evening, doll,” he murmured, looking down at her and stepping just a tad closer, still enough for her to back away if she wanted to, though he thoroughly hoped she wouldn’t.

And indeed she didn’t. “Goodnight, sergeant.” And she pecked him on the lips, before stepping inside her apartment.

Bucky looked bewildered at her as she was about to close the door. “Wait! Does this mean I got enlisted?!” But she’d already closed the door and he could’ve sworn he heard her laugh on the other side.

A warm feeling washed over him, one he hadn’t felt in years. His cheeks hurt from smiling and he finally let a shudder wash over his body, getting rid of the anxiety he’d felt during the entirety of her being so close to him. The past winters hadn’t been kind on him nor Steve, it was the time of year where they lost another family member or friend. That’s why Bucky genuinely never liked celebrating Christmas; to him it was more of a day of loss and sorrow instead of warmth and unity. Perhaps this year, while still mourning the death of Steve’s mother, they’d be joined by someone new.

He felt like an excited kid again and jumped of the steps in on go with a boisterous laugh. He then cleared his throat, adjusted his coat around his shoulders and went back home.

* * *

 

“ _Do you think he’s a fitting subject?_ ” a voice with a thick German accent spoke over the phone.

“Definitely. Even though we just met, I have a feeling he’ll do just fine. He practically radiates it.” She replied, as she slid the curtains aside and watched the brunette hop off the steps and stagger his way down the pavement, looking like he could take on the world. It made the corners of her lips quirk up.

“ _That’s just fine. I trust your consciousness, General. Keep me posted. Try not to be caught up for too long, we still need you at the office._ ”

“Understood, doctor Erskine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had exams and then the holidays just showed up out of nowhere. But finally, here it is! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- E.R.E.


	4. This Is The Army, Mister Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a talk with his sister and after a time skip brought to you by Tommy Lee Jones he shares his experience in the army.

Bucky sighed as he closed the door behind him and hung his coat on the peg. It was late and he was already not looking forward to going back to work the day after tomorrow. He was taking off his shoes when he heard a slight shuffling sound coming from the kitchen.

“Hey Becca,” he greeted as he walked into the kitchen, finding his little sister drinking milk straight from the carton.

She looked up at him with eyes like a deer caught in headlights, and then nearly dropped the drink when she inspected him further. “What the hell happened to you?!” She ran up to him to inspect his bruises with her hands, which Bucky pried quickly off with a scrunched up face when it stung.

“Watch your mouth. And I’m fine. I just got into a small fight, it was nothing.”

“Was it about some girl?”

That made Bucky chuckle, “Something like that. Now go back to bed. It’s late.”

She froze in confusion, taking a step back from him.

“What? Do I have something weird on my face apart from blood?” he asked in amusement.

“Who are you and what did you do to Bucky?”

He chuckled in bafflement, “What?”

“First off, you were gone till long after curfew, and you always scold me when I break it, so who says you get to break it? I should get to scold you now! Second off, you just caught me drinking from the carton, which you did not scold me for, for some weird reason. Not that I’m saying you should, but I’d just like to point that out. And lastly, you go out with a girl, and then you don’t want to flaunt about it? What is up with you today?!”

He’d waited patiently for her to finish, partially because he was in an unbreakable good mood but also because he didn’t really know what to say to her. He simply watched with raised brows until she sat down at the kitchen table with a huff and took a seat next to her. Clearly frustrated with his antics, she crossed his arms and turned her eyes away from him, waiting for some stupid excuse she knew he’d come up with.

What she didn’t expect, was for him to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. It was then that she finally let go and started sobbing quietly into his shoulder. She didn’t care if his suit was going to be ruined, nor did he.

It took some time and care along with a mug of warm milk for her to finally calm down.

“I’m sorry, sis. I didn’t mean for you to blow a fuse.”

She chuckled a bit at that, but punched him right after in the chest. Not too hard, it was meant to be more in a loving sibling way. “You just had me worried sick. Now tell me what happened.”

So he did. He told her everything and he had to admit that it felt so relieving to finally get it all off his chest. It was a story he’d never thought he’d tell, and yet here he was.

“Oh gosh, don’t,” he sighed, immediately regretting the decision of explaining it to his sister when he looked at the look on her face. “I’m going to bed.”

“You’re completely doll dizzy!” she laughed hysterically.

“You know what, why don’t we talk about the fact that you opened the door to a stranger, drank out of the carton and-“

“Alright, alright. Sorry, I’m just happy for you.”

“And you’re never going to let me hear the end of it.”

“Exactly. So, when are you going to see her again?”

“I don’t know. I’ll see if I bump into her,” Bucky replied. Of course he was merely telling Rebecca this to keep the last bit of his dignity intact. He was going to visit the dame as soon as possible.

“So you are going to see her again.” He knew she wasn’t asking and avoided her smirk as he got up.

* * *

 

Four months. It had been _four months_ since he’d last seen her.

When he had tried to contact the number she had given him, no one had picked up. And he had tried to dial every day until he’d ran out of quarters for the phone booth right around the block. The address she had been staying at appeared to be completely abandoned when he’d gone to visit it the next weekend, like no one had ever even inhabited it in the first place.

And she hadn’t shown up for Christmas. What an idiot, he was. He should’ve expected the tradition to never end, and yet he had kept his hopes up. Nothing but disappointment had come that day.

So, he had kept himself busy. He started working more hours and went out as much as he could. Whether he went to the factory or to the cinema, there was always somewhere he felt like there was something more he should be doing. Every time Steve had asked him what in the world he was doing, he had shrugged it off and told him that he was just saving up and having some fun. It was normal around his age to go dancing as much as he did, after all. It wasn’t normal however, to endure the labor he was doing. To that he kept telling Steve, and partially himself as well, that he was training to make a good impression in the army.

He gradually forgot about her, about the feeling she left behind, about the way she looked and acted and even the words she had spoken to him. Because what else could he do. It was ridiculous to think of what could’ve been, had she still been there.

The only thing that mattered was that his sister had finally gotten into a good boarding school, Steve had applied for art school with the extra bit of money Bucky had managed to scramble together and that he himself had gotten enlisted in the army. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, of the 107th infantry. A good position for a soldier such as him.

“Barnes!” A voice snapped him out of his daze.

He experienced those a lot lately, that floating feeling as if he were dreaming, where his mind always tried to slip back to that big dark inescapable blotch. But he couldn’t lose himself to that. He had to keep himself together. Whether it was for Steve’s, his sister’s or the other soldiers’ sake, he didn’t know. Nor did he care to find out which his conscience had taken to.

His sleeping schedule wasn’t very regular. Either he would have worn himself off so much throughout the day that he would practically collapse on his bed, or he would lay awake when his mind was too restless and it reminded of all the worries still haunting him.

He had half expected all his troubles to go away once he’d join the military, for he would be constantly busy with other things and the money he earned would go straight home. He would have people surrounding him who he could cope with and who understood the space someone like him needed.

It’s the military, after all. No one wants to sit in a circle with a cup of tea to talk about their feelings.

He’d really thought it would be easy like that.

Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite.

His paycheck did go home and his sister was fine, thank god. But Steve? He hadn’t heard from Steve in weeks. He was getting worried, he’d written to him enough times to the point where he had managed to piss off the mailman who had to sort all of it. He’d plainly informed Bucky that he already had enough trouble making sure the letters wouldn’t be intercepted by spies, and that he wasn’t making it any easier on him. So Bucky had decided that enough was enough and cut off the attempt to contact his best pal.

The other soldiers appeared to be a merry bunch, who tried to cling onto him as much as possible. He couldn’t blame them really, he had a hard time giving off a ‘don’t talk to me’ appearance when everyone was very brotherly towards him in his camp. Eventually they all started sharing stories about home, of girls, siblings or parents waiting for them or of the comfort of not being yelled at every single day. Of course they had known what consequences came with joining the army, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t miss their families. As for Bucky, he felt the same way. However, he did not have a lot of pleasant stories from home to share except for the times when his parents were still with him, and those seemed like ages ago. So he tried to stay in the background and merely listen to the others.

Ultimately, that feeling of homesickness started to get to him too. Late night talks with Rebecca, lunches with Steve and even just seeing the man in the apothecary he missed.

They might be training as much as possible, but during all that, you have too much time to think.

“Barnes! Are you even listening to me?!”

Bucky snapped his head up to meet colonel Phillips’ glare. The entire brigade had their attention upon him, contributing to the fully aware feeling of what a fool he was making of himself.

“S-Sorry sir, you were saying?” he blubbered finally.

The colonel breathed out through his nose and shook his head marginally. “I was wondering how our troops were doing but it appears that some of them would rather spend their time daydreaming about kissing the Germans instead of fighting them.”

A low set of chuckles emerged from the group of men surrounding them.

“No- No, sir. Sorry, I got distracted for a moment. It won’t happen again, I promise you,” Bucky replied and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Phillips took a good look at him, and in his orbs flashed this emotion Bucky nearly recognized to be understanding, before the colonel cleared his throat. “It better not soldier, otherwise I won’t be able to send you into the front lines.”

A lump formed in Bucky’s throat. He wanted to hide somewhere in a dark corner, anywhere, and be left to rot so his colonel and his parents wouldn’t have to look down upon him anymore with such disappointment. He awaited for Phillips to continue, to tell him he should just pack his bags and go home for what use was he, really?

“I think you and your troops should take another lap around the perimeter, let’s see if my warning catches your attention then.”

He let out a relieved sigh, and nodded. “Sir, yes sir.”


	5. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has not yet been rewritten, nor the chapters after. There’s a possibility the storyline or character developments will not make any sense if you continue to read. I highly recommend you wait until it’s updated, for I wrote this like two years ago and it’s not the best.

**Your P.O.V.**

You sneak behind one of the big steel things in the Hydra-base. It had been really tempting to blow everything up, but you can't do that right now. You have to save Bucky and approximately 500 other soldiers who are currently still rotting in their cells. Maybe afterwards you can use your new weapon Stark made you. You don't really know why he's designing all this cool stuff for you, but you guess it's because he has a thing for strong women or something like that. Weird ass guy. Anyway, we're trailing off the subject here. You hear someone walking up next to your hiding spot, causing you to quickly dive beneath a huge container. You see the boots of the HYDRA-agent slumping by, making it clearly noticeable for you that he is not very fond of his job. You hear shuffling next to you.

You quickly pull out your gun, pointing it at the guy who seemed to have had the same idea as you by rolling beneath the same container. After a second he notices you and gulps in shock. As he slowly holds up his hands, you look him over. He's wearing a blue spangled outfit, with matching mask covering half of his face and red boots. On his chest is a white star, and next to him lies a red, white and blue shield. "Nice outfit. Now who the hell are you?" You ask in a whisper. "I'm Captain America. I came to save my friend Bucky and the other soldiers. Who are you?" He replies. Now you recognize him. "Oh, I'm Lady Deadpool. I'm also looking for Bucky and the soldiers. Big fan by the way. I love your comics," you say, lowering your gun. He nods, "thanks," he whispers back. "Now let's go. It'd probably be more useful if we work together." You nod in agreement and swiftly follow him once the coast is clear.

Steve and you decided to split up. After a while of running through dark hallways and dodging HYDRA-agents, you reach yet another hallway. But this one's different. There's a room on your left a while further. As you start walking towards it, Katanas in hand, a man hurriedly runs out of the room, holding a briefcase with paper sticking out. He turns around to look at you, and you recognize him in an instance. Doctor Arnim Zola. 

His eyes widen in fear, and after a moment of staring, he turns around and runs away as fast as he can. You jog after him, only to stop once you reach the door he appeared from. You peek inside quickly, and get your mind back to following Zola. But you stop dead in your tracks once you've taken a few steps away from the room. Was that...? You take another look. Your assumption is right. But now comes the choice. Take a life or save a life? You don't have the time to argue with yourself. You promised.

Stepping into the room once again, you look at the shivering body strapped to a chair. You quickly sheath you Katanas back and walk over to his side. "Sergeant... 32557... Barnes." Okay. He's rambling shit. Maybe you should just swing him over your shoulder and carry him outside. Or maybe bridal style. No, he probably wants to keep his reputation on a good level. You pull of the straps with ease, as Bucky turns his head to look at you. "You... you're here..." he almost whispers. "Of course I am. What did you think? That I would just leave you here?" You reply. He doesn't answer that, but slowly gets up, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor. You put two fingers beneath his chin and pull it up, making him face you. "You're a survivor Barnes. I told you so," you say. His breath is a little ragged, and uneven. Pupils dilated. You trace your hand over his upper body, feeling his heart beat violently in his chest. He leans in closer, your lips barely brushing.

You hear footsteps, causing you to step in front of the chair Bucky is sitting on, to make sure he doesn't get hit, pulling out your guns. It goes quiet. The person approaching has to be right next to the door now. After a few seconds of silence, a figure holding a shield in front of his body appears. "Steve?" You ask, lowering your weapons. He peeks over his hideout, quickly glancing from you to Bucky. When he sees his friend, he runs up to him, pulling Bucky in a big hug. "I thought you were dead," Steve says, stepping back but keeping his hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky glances him up and down, a little shocked. "I thought you were smaller," he comments dryly.

"Sorry to ruin the reunion boys, but we've got company," you say, glancing in the hallway only to see five HYDRA-soldiers marching towards you. Steve places Bucky's arm on his shoulder for support, and helps him get up. God, you really don't have the patience for this. "Never mind, I got it," you say before they can reply. You teleport behind one of the enemies, slicing his and his neighbor's head off with your Katana. The other three were about to turn around when you shot them in the head. With one bullet. With a small 'thud' their corpses fall onto the cold floor. You look up at Steve and Bucky, who both are in slight awe of your actions. "That was awesome," Bucky comments. "I know. Now let's get out of here," you reply.

You jog through hallways, off and up stairs, crouch behind barrels and jump over railings, all the way making sure Steve and Bucky can keep up with your pace. You begin to hear loud explosions and when you reach the top of a flight of stairs, fire is on the floor beneath you. "Hey!" Steve shouts. You look over to see Zola and Schmidt running over a catwalk above all of the destruction, away from you. After they reach the other side, Schmidt turns to Steve. "Captain America! How exciting! I am a great fan of your films! So... doctor Erskine managed it after all," he says, as he and Steve start walking towards each other. "Not exactly an improvement, but still... impressive," he continues. And just like that, the captain punches him straight in the face, making Schmidt stumble backwards against the railing. "You got no idea," Steve replies. Schmidt looks up, but something is hanging loose beneath his eye. It looks like he's bleeding. "Haven't I?" He tries to punch Steve back, but instead hits his shield, leaving a dent in the metal. When cap tries to pull out his gun, Schmidt hits him again, and this time he doesn't miss. Steve falls back while his gun falls off the catwalk.

In the meanwhile, I'm trying to hold Bucky back from intervening. "This is not your fight!" I hiss at him. He stops his efforts, glaring at me. "You're not allowed to be mad at me. I just saved your ass," I mumble. Schmidt takes a few steps towards cap, but before he can do anything else, he gets kicked in the abdomen and flies back. Zola quickly pulls a lever, causing the catwalk to separate. As Schmidt's side slowly moves to Zola, he gets up. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" He starts grasping the side of his neck, pulling off what looks like a mask. We watch in horror how a red skull shows. "You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asks. "You are diluted captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just too afraid that we have left humanity behind," Schmidt continues, throwing his mask into the fire and walking towards an elevator. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly, without fear." "Than how come you're running?" Steve asks. Schmidt doesn't answer as the doors close. Another explosion sets off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little longer, but that's mainly because of the scene from the move I put in with Capsicle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I might post another one today, but I'm not sure. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT! And oh, may the force be with you!
> 
> \- EK


	6. Leap Of Faith

"We have to go, NOW!" you yell, glancing around. Steve nods in agreement and starts running along the side of the railing. On the other side, you can see the exit. There isn't a catwalk though. Or a staircase. Just one, creaky metal beam which goes straight across, barely above all of the fire and explosions. Steve bends the metal of some broken railings to the side, making way to cross. "It's the only way!" He yells over the loud noises. He looks at Bucky, signaling his head for him to go first. Bucky shakes his head violently. "Not without her!" He yells back. Steve frowns at you for help. You sigh in annoyance. Guys can be so stupid. "You go first. We'll be okay!" You tell Steve. He hesitates at first, until another explosion sets off. You peel off your mask. It got burned a bit earlier and now it doesn't make much difference if you're wearing it or not.

Steve slowly makes his way across the metal beam, step by step being very careful. When he's almost there, the beam shifts downwards. Steve jumps to the other side just as the metal falls into the fire below. He climbs over the railing and turns back to you. "There has to be a rope or something!" He yells. This isn't going to work. "Just go! We'll find another way!" Bucky replies. "No! Not without you!" Steve yells. You look at the distance between you and Steve. You can't teleport that far. And you sure as hell don't know how to teleport twice in such a short time. Maybe... Just maybe...

You pull back some more of the railing, surprising Bucky with your strength. You walk back over and face him. "Do you trust me?" You ask. He looks lost in your eyes for a moment. "Yes." You grab his hand, run towards the edge and you jump with him.

You know how in some movies time seems to stop for a moment? Or someone goes in slow-motion? That's it. That's exactly what's happening right now.

You turn your body to Bucky, and pull him in an embrace. You stare in his blue eyes for a moment, before pressing your lips against his. You knew that when you jumped you would barely make it halfway. And so, you teleport to the other side. Your feet finally plant on the solid ground again. Bucky doesn't seem to care what's happening though, since he's so absorbed in kissing you, moving his hand from your neck into your hair. The kiss is hungrily, and yet still gentle. You pull back after a few seconds. He's breathing heavily, and he leans closer again so his lips brushing against yours. He sure isn't happy you ended it so soon. You turn your head, almost completely forgotten Steve was standing a couple yards away. He looks kinda shocked. "When did that happen?" He asks. You look back at Bucky, who still has his eyes filled with lust fixated on you. "I-uh, we should probably go. Like, now," you comment. Still inside an exploding building. "Right." Steve nods curtly.

You make your way down a flight of stairs, finally getting outside into the fresh air. You take a deep breath, before nodding back to Steve and Bucky to follow you. "Come on," you say, "let's find the others."

'The others' were basically all of the soldiers who had been captured inside the HYDRA-base. About 500 men from our own camp, and probably just as many from other camps, who had been captured earlier. They were pretty easy to find, since they were 'hiding' in the woods just outside the destroyed base. After we thoroughly explained we meant no harm, they still kept their guns pointed at us.

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you. You may as well be some HYDRA secret agent or something! I mean, look at _her_! She's carrying some big ass swords and let's not forget to mention; guns! And what kind of suit is that anyway?!" The soldier who has taken the job of speaking up motions to you. "Hey! This suit is freaking awesome, okay?!" You start, making Steve sigh in frustration. "And for your information, we are most definitely not HYDRA-scum. Do you even know who this is?" You say, pointing at Steve. "That's Captain America!" Someone yells from the crowd. The soldiers starts discussing with each other. "Captain America?" Bucky mumbles. Steve shrugs. "I'll tell you about it later. A lot happened after you left," he replies. "Really?! I hadn't noticed!" Bucky says sarcastically with a chuckle. "Now hold on a second!" Another person speaks up.

He makes his way through the crowd, and finally reaches you. He has big mustache and orange hair, covered slightly by his dusty bowler hat. He glances Bucky up and down, and his eyes narrow. "Weren't we in the same cell?" He asks. Bucky furrows his brows, thinking deeply. "I-uh, yes! Dum Dum Dugan, right?" He replies. Dugan laughs and shakes Bucky's hand. "Glad they didn't beat ya up too bad," Dugan comments. "They're fine!" He finally yells, and you can almost literally see the tension drift away. The crowd starts moving again, this time towards the road. "Do any of you have the slightest idea in which direction your base is?" Dugan asks. Bucky and Steve glance at each other. "I do," you say. Dugan smirks. "Lead the way, miss," he says, gesturing to the front of the group.

You walk about five yards ahead of the group. You're not really such a huge fan of socializing. More friends means more sadness for you. One day they'll just age and eventually die, leaving you behind. That is your biggest conflict at the moment. Especially because of Bucky. He's... something else.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I keep thinking about that kiss. And I still can't keep my eyes off of her. It's inevitable. What guy wouldn't stare at a beautiful lady walking in front of him? Oh, right. I glance at my sides and see that the other soldiers are basically doing the same thing I just did. I'm usually not the jealous type when it comes to girls, but I never actually dated someone I want to stay with. To grow old with. I feel that way about her. But seriously, I know they probably haven't seen a woman in like a decade, but could they just be a little more subtle about glaring at her... behind? Is there even a decent word for that? I don't know. My momma would probably scold me if she'd hear something like that come out of my mouth. I look back over at lady Deadpool. She walks very stiffly and uncomfortable. She's probably feeling all eyes on her. I quickly jog up next to her, and lock her arm in mine. I take a quick glance back to see all of the other soldiers groaning and now turning their attention to something else. That's right. _She's mine_. And from the corner of my eye, I swear I could have seen a slight smirk on her face too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Two chapters in one day?! I know, I was feeling writery. Yes, I just made that word up. I hope you like the fact that I'm changing P.O.V.s a little here and there, just to let you see what's on Bucky's mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	7. Lies

**Your P.O.V.**

"So, are the stories true?" Dugan asks, before slurping up the soup inside his bowl. You had just set up camp once you were certain that there was enough distance between you and the destroyed HYDRA-base. You found some cans of food in the tank, which you heated up by making a fire.

"What stories?" You ask, slowly stirring your spoon in the food. "Oh, come on! Everyone talks about it! The tales about you shooting three guys with one bullet, about your origin, about your abilities..." Dugan replies excited. "Well, the first one certainly is true," Bucky comments, plucking on some pieces of grass next to him. Dugan's eyebrows shoot up surprised, while the other soldiers wait patiently to hear more. You sigh deeply. You don't really like to talk about your past. About what you've done. About what you had to do. "Can I ask something?" another soldier with a heavy French accent mumbles quietly. "You just did, but continue anyway," you reply. "Can you... _die_?" It grows very quiet. The only sound made by the crackling fire, and sometimes the scraping of spoons against dishes. It seems even the crickets stopped chirping just to listen.

You look over at Bucky, who looks back at you expectantly. "Yes," you lie. You don't need everyone going crazy about your healing factor. The soldiers turn their attention back to their food and chatting with each other. You gaze back over to Bucky, only to see him glaring at you with a face that clearly shows that he doesn't believe you. "I'm gonna go find some more firewood," he mumbles to Steve, before picking up his gun and walking into the forest. You get up as well, and before you followed Bucky, you looked at Steve, who gave you an understanding nod.

You sneak after him, keeping a little distance between the two of you. After another couple of yards, Bucky stops and sits down in a little grass field, picking up a daisy. You hide behind a tree in the meantime. "I know you're there," you hear him say. You teleport in front of him, making him jump a little. He gets up, towering slightly above you now. "Why did you lie?" He asks, placing the daisy behind your ear into your hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," you reply. He snorts. "Oh, please. I can tell when you're lying," he says, turning his back to you. "Right, because you can read me that easily after the short amount of time we spent together," you snap back.

That was too harsh. But you can't tag him along. "I lied because I don't want someone telling shit to HYDRA and them experimenting on me," you continue. He turns back to you, and takes a step forward. "Another lie. And stop pushing me away," he says. "Fine! You wanna know why I lied?! Because I don't want to think about the moment you'll be old and happy and married to a beautiful wife and spend time with your children and grandchildren while I'm still here and... what? Doing what exactly? Probably still working for the army or something, since I don't age!" You raise your voice. "I don't want to see you in pain while I'm still here. I don't want to see you die while I'm still here. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" You tap him slightly, but forgetting about your strength, he gets pushed a little harshly against a tree. Bucky doesn't flinch though, or even pull back in the slightest way. "Well that's too bad. Because I'm with you till the end of the line," he says. You look at him in disbelief.

"Why?" You ask. He bites his lip. "Because I'm so hopelessly in love with you," he whispers. Before he gets to continue you push your body against his and kiss him. This kiss was different from the one in the HYDRA-base. This kiss was a lot more passionate and a little less sloppy. You move your hand through his hair, making him groan. He turns you around, so now you're against the tree. He pushes you up, and you instantly wrap your legs around his waist. He kisses you deeply, trailing his hand from your neck to your leg. Even through every one of your senses is tingling, you hear a small twig snap, making your pull back and grasp your gun. You place your arms on Bucky's shoulders, so you can hold your weapon properly as you point it at the source of the noise. _Steve_.

You don't lower your gun though. You're a little too pissed off to do just that. Steve stares wide-eyed at the two of you, as Bucky turns his body a little to look at the possible threat. "Eheheheh," Steve laughs a little awkwardly, "s-sorry, I just heard yelling and I thought- you know what? I think I just heard Dugan call out my name. Well, I'll just leave you to it! America needs me, heh!" he says before turning around and quickly running off. "Steve!" You yell. He stops in his tracks and looks a little frightened back at you, expecting a punch or something. "The camp is that way," you call out, pointing to your left. "Right, I knew that!" Steve replies, while running in said direction.

Bucky turns back to you and sighs as you put your gun back in its holster. "Well, that killed the mood," you mumble. Bucky chuckles and carefully sets you back down on the grass. He places a soft kiss on your lips. "Hey, just enjoy the moment. I know this is difficult for you, as it is for me too, but just roll with it, at least for now," he says. He bends down to grab a couple of small logs, just to make it seem he didn't do anything. You cross your arms and watch him. "Enjoying the view?" He asks. "Of course. You should walk up front, ya know, to make it seem like nothing happened," you reply, smirking. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want me to walk up front?" "Oh yeah." "You forgot, I know when you're lying," he chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is so sweet. Things got a little heavier in this chapter, so I hope you liked it. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	8. Tension

Steve and Bucky proudly march through the gates of the base, weapons in hand and soldiers following them while the colonel raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't think I'd see you here again," Phillips comments. "Well, we got some help," Steve replies, looking to his left side. His brows furrow once he realizes lady Deadpool is gone. Bucky quickly looks around him, searching your beautiful eyes. "She was just here like ten seconds ago!" Steve says confused. "Yes, I'm aware lady Deadpool saved your asses. She's probably off to the next mission," the colonel replies. Bucky starts to push himself past the crowd, until he's back outside the gates. He sees you walking away from him, Katanas dragging over the gravel. He runs over to you and blocks your path, making you sigh deeply.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "What does it look like? I'm leaving. Next mission awaits," you reply, trying to move past him only to get pulled by your waist into his chest. "Why would you just leave like that?" He asks, and you can see the hurt in his eyes. "I told you yesterday. I can't do this, Buck," you reply softly, cupping his cheek. "Please don't go. Just stay for a few more missions. I won't stop you once you leave. I just want to get to know you more," he pleads, leaning into your touch. You tiredly rub your eyes and snort. "Fine. I'll meet you at the bar tonight, 7 on the dot. Don't be late." "I wouldn't dare to be," he says, smirking. You chuckle, and before he can make another snappy comment, you press your lips hard against his, and pull back teasingly after a few seconds, to see him still with his eyes closed and already slightly panting. When he tries to move closer to your lips again, he feels a gush of wind. He opens his eyes and watches you a couple feet further, walking away from him. "Don't be late!" You yell over your shoulder. You laugh once you hear him grumble in in exasperation.

**{ A COUPLE HOURS LATER }**

"See? Told you. They're all idiots," Bucky says as Steve sits next to him by the bar. He smirks and sips on his amber colored drink. "How about you?" Steve asks, "you ready to follow _Captain America_ into the jaws of death?" "Hell no," Bucky replies, "that little guy from Brooklyn was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him," he says. Steve smiles a little, before signing the bartender for a drink. "But you're keeping the outfit right?" Bucky asks, smirking. "You know what? It's kinda growing on me," Steve replies, as he looks at the canceled tour poster for the Captain America shows. Bucky nods, and just like that, everyone grows quiet. The soldiers who agreed to join Steve on his mission, stop singing and the piano plays a little softer. Steve and Bucky both glance to their right to see two figures stepping towards them.

Peggy had offered you a ride to the bar, which you gladly excepted, since you don't exactly have a car and teleporting is quite exhausting. You had decided to put on a dress this time, because your suit smelled like sweat and blood and you don't have anything else to wear really. You had tied a black ribbon around your waist, and put on a small amount of make-up. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair hung loosely down your face. Who has time to do their hair anyways? But once Peggy picked you up, you did feel slightly under dressed. But maybe that's just the way she makes everyone feel.

"Captain," Peggy greets. "Agent Carter," Steve replies, keeping a straight face. You walk over next to Bucky, who glances you up and down, his mouth a little agape. "Ma'am," he greets, smirking. "Howard has an equipment for you to try, tomorrow morning," Peggy continues. "Sounds good," Steve replies. The soldiers begin to merrily sing again. "I see your top squad is prepping for duty," Peggy comments. "You don't like music?" you asks, seeming a little confused. "I do actually," she says, keeping her eyes focused on Steve, "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing. I'm just waiting for the right partner." You feel Bucky sneak an arm around your waist and slightly kissing your neck, but you don't really pay attention to him since you're a little fixated on what's happening between Steve and Carter. "At 800 captain," she says before leaving. "Yes ma'am, I'll be there," Cap replies, trailing his eyes over her one last time. Steve looks at you, and chuckles when he looks at Bucky. "What?" You ask confused.

"I'm invisible," Bucky snorts, "I'm turning into Steve. This is like a horrible dream." You look over at him and remember his actions earlier, which you didn't notice because of the conversation. You realize you've basically been ignoring him this whole time. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Buck!" You stammer. "Don't take it so hard," Steve says, patting his friend on the shoulder. "That's what she said," you mumble. "What?" Bucky asks confused. "Nothing. Never mind. Let's go dancing!" You excitedly say. He chuckles and drags you on the dance floor, just in time because _Moonlight Serenade_ just began playing softly.

"So, you'll stay?" He asks, as you slowly sway with the music. His hand is on your hip and the other holding yours, while your hand is on his shoulder. "I guess I'll have to. Can't let you do anything stupid now, can I?" You reply. "You didn't seem to pay much attention to _me_ earlier though," he says, looking at his feet. _Oh, this will be fun_. "Are you jealous, Barnes?" You ask, smirking. "What? I- no! It was just that- I didn't... I was just implying that-" he stutters, searching for the right words. You chuckle. "Don't worry sweetie, I think Rogers is already busy with someone else." He looks at you confused. "Oh, come on! You could have probably cut the tension with a knife." "Between who?" You stare at him confused. "Uh, Peggy and Steve..." you say, raising your eyebrows. "Oh, I didn't even notice them. Guess I was just too fixated on your beauty..." he purrs. "God, Barnes," you sigh with a chuckle. "It's actually Bucky, but you can call me whatever you like doll," he replies. "Those are the worst pick-up lines I've ever heard." His smirk falters. "I guess you get a lot of compliments," he says, clenching his jaw. "There's that jealousy again." "No it's not. Stop." "Ahw sweetie, I'll never stop. Because, like you said, I'm with you till the end of the line," you whisper in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! What do ya think? Let me know in the comment section below? Alright, I think I'll start writing the next one already, because Moonlight Serenade really makes me want to write about Buck. Please do follow me, like and as I said, comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	9. Enjoying The View

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone in Coney Island?" Bucky asks Steve, as they both stare at the rope they're supposed to glide off of when the HYDRA-infested train arrives. "Yeah and I threw up?" Steve replies. "This isn't payback, is it?" "Now why would I do that?" Steve says, glancing at the ends of the rope to make sure it's properly tied. "Scared of a little height boys?" You ask, sneaking up on them from behind a boulder. They quickly turn around, sighing once they realize it's you.

"What are you doing here?! I thought we agreed it would be best if you stayed back at camp?!" Bucky snaps. "I was never known for following orders, Barnes. And I certainly do not need protection. The more soldiers we have for the job, the quicker it's done and the less casualties. Am I right Cap?" You snap back. Bucky looks at Steve with a pleading look not to agree with you. "I'm sorry Buck, but she's right. But I don't agree with you not following orders," Steve finally says. "I'd like to think orders are just requests that aren't asked very nicely," you reply with a smirk. Bucky clenches his jaw at glares at you for a moment. "Fine," he says, before he turns his back to you.

"We were right, doctor Zola is on the train," one of the Howling Commandos says, "a HYDRA-dispatcher gave them permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him back." Cap glances at Bucky before putting on his helmet and turning towards the tracks. "Let's get going because they're moving like the devil," another one says, looking through his binocular. Bucky walks over to you. "Don't get hurt. I won't forgive you if you get hurt," he says. "I won't. Don't worry about me Barnes. Best look out for yourself and Steve," you reply. "I know... I just have a bad feeling about this..." he mutters, pulling you in an embrace. "Hey," you start as you look up at him, "it'll be fine. You're a survivor, remember?" He snickers, and places a soft kiss on your lips before signaling you to go before him in line to glide onto the train. "Scared?" You ask. "Nah, _just enjoying the view_ ," he purrs.

"We got about a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield," Steve says. "Mind the gap," someone says. "Better get moving bugs!" Dugan comments. Another soldier already has his hand up to give the signal to go. "Maintenant!" He yells, after a few seconds ( _maintenant means 'now', in case you didn't know_ ). You glide off after Steve, with Bucky trailing behind you. You land and duck in a swift motion on the dark metal. You three climb down one of the ladders on the side of the train, hop in and close the door behind you.

Before you can sneak down along the side of the wall, Bucky steps in front of you, making you roll your your eyes over his protective behavior. Nothing really happens until Steve decided to walk into the other wagon and you into the hallway in between. The doors instantly close, blocking you from getting to Steve and Bucky. While a guy in a huge suit of weapons fires a blue blast at Steve, Bucky begins to fire at a bunch of HYDRA-agents. You quickly decide to help out Buck, since Steve is a super soldier and only has one enemy to take down whilst Bucky multiple. You grab one of your knives and try to jam the door open. Bucky hides behind a container when he's out of ammo, and he stares at you through the little window. "Go! Help Steve!" He yells. "No! I'm not leaving you, you idiot!" You snap back. He seems a little shocked by your sudden choice of words, and decides to not argue with you any further. Once Steve blasted the door open with the help of the now unconscious HYDRA-agent, you pace to the enemy on the other wagon, anger and adrenaline filling your veins. The agent tries to shoot you, but you slice the bullet in half swiftly with your Katanas, before - as you like to call it - turn the enemy into a kebab skewer. You pull your swords back and the lifeless body drops on the floor.

You jog back over to Steve and Bucky. While Steve looks pretty amazed by your actions, Bucky only glares at you. "Are you hurt?" You ask him, crouching down. "A-am I hurt?! No, I'm not hurt! But you could've gotten hurt if that guy hadn't missed that shot!" He snaps. "But I-" you start, only to be cut off again by Bucky. "Just go and find Zola. We'll be fine here." You felt a pang of pain burn into your chest. Steve gives you an apologetic look, as you slowly get up and turn around and walk into the other wagon. Just as you reach another small hallway to the next door, you hear a crash behind you. Part of the wall Bucky and Steve were next to was blasted open, leaving a huge, gaping hole with the scrap of blasted metal bent to the side of the train into the open air. Steve was blasted back, while Bucky grabbed his shield. "Bucky NO!" You yelp, but it's too late. Another blast was sent in his direction, and even though the shield protected him, the blow sent him flying back. Steve quickly takes down the agent while you run over towards Bucky.

"Steve, quick!" You yell, reaching out your hand to him. He takes it and you use him as a n anchor to reach over to Bucky, who is clinging onto a creaking metal bar. You reach out, so does he, and as your fingers just barely touch-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! SHABLAM! I know. I'm so mean. Sorry. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT! (but don't peace out like falling off a train. THE FEELS)
> 
> \- EK


	10. The End?

The bar breaks.

"BUCKY!" You yell, as he crashes into the deep abyss. His eyes only show one emotion as he falls to his death. Not the horrible fear. Not the complete and utter shock. _Guilt_. Only guilt.

You try to jump after him, but Steve grabs your sides and pulls you against his chest. "No, Steve- I have to help him. I have to find... He can't be-" You break down starting to hyperventilate, as Steve crouches next to you, his arms still wrapped around you. "There's nothing we can do. There's nothing... we could've done," he stammers. You look up at him, and see tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Steve, he was your best friend... I'm so sorry," you sob through ragged breaths. He hugs you a little tighter, burying his face in your hair. You stroke his back in comfort, as he cries out.

He wasn't worth your time anyway. _What? No, shut up._ This is what happens once you connect with people, (Y/N). Remember? _GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

You slowly open your eyes, only to find that you're not in the train anymore. A bright lamp shines from the ceiling, lighting up the room. You're on some sort of hospital bed, but this certainly doesn't look like a hospital. The walls and floor are made out of concrete, without any furniture places among them. There is only a door on your left, and a one-way mirror on the wall in front of you. You hear the metal door open with a creak, making you jump up out of the bed and pull out one of your hidden knives, only to notice that they're gone. All of your weapons seem to have been taken from you. At least you still have your suit on.

"Hey," a voice says. You look up to find Steve standing in the doorway. "Hey," you mutter back. Steve sighs, and walks over to sit on the hospital bed, patting the space next to him. You obediently sit and stare at him, furrowing your brows. "What happened?" You ask. "You passed out after..." Steve starts. He doesn't finish that sentence. You try to take his mind off it, and mostly yours as well, by continuing. "Where are we?" "A base colonel Phillips set up," he replies. He grabs a bag he was carrying with him from his shoulder, and opens it t o reveal your weapons. "Sorry about this. The colonel suggested we took them from you before you went all paranoid thinking this was a HYDRA-facility," he says. You nod in understanding, before putting all your weapons back in their hiding places and your belt. "You... mumbled some things when you were unconscious. We couldn't really make out what you were saying though. Do you... remember anything?" Steve asks uncertain. You look at the mirror. "Are we alone?" You ask. Steve nods, as he furrowed his brows.

You sigh deeply. "I... was taken from my parents by HYDRA when I was little. They trained me in what they called 'The Red Room' before they found out I had a very rare disease. Of course, they experimented on me. Couldn't let their best agent die. So, they turned me into their personal slave. After years of... well, doing some horrible things, I finally figured out what was happening and I could see what was good and what wasn't. I escaped, but that voice from HYDRA never left my head. I guess it just... started coming back again after Bucky-" you stop mid-sentence. Your lip trembles as you look up at Steve. "I-I'm so sorry. I never knew..." he mumbles. "No one else knows about my past. And I trust you keep it that way," you say with a stern expression. He nods in understanding, as you get up and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Steve asks. You turn around to face him one last time before leaving. "There's nothing left for me here. I guess I'll just have to learn to move on. I hope you do too one day like me."

You didn't see Steve for a very long time. But when you finally faced each other again, you both hadn't moved on. That's just another future part of this story though.

**{ 24 HOURS LATER }**

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

You groan at the sound of you alarm clock beeping. You turned around in the bed of the hotel you were currently staying at to push the snooze-button. The beeping doesn't stop though. "What the hell?" You mutter, opening your eyes to look at the time. It's 3 in the morning. You set your alarm at 8. The beeping isn't your clock. You sit up straight and glance around the room to look for the source of the sound. Getting up, you walk towards your bag and the beeping gets louder. You pull out the little device Howard 'gave' you.

That's not possible. If it's beeping... that means someone pushed the button you had given to Bucky... But Bucky is- It's probably nothing. What if someone found his body though and pressed the button? What if he was still alive and is in need for help because he can't move? No, you're acting crazy. There's no way he survived... The thought hurts though. You press the stop-button and the noise cuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. I know. But the next one sure will spark some more interest, I hope. Does this one count as a cliffhanger? I don't know. Ah well, I'll see y'all later. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	11. Bucky?

**{ 7 YEARS LATER }**

You curse under your breath as you pull a bullet out of your leg. Currently, you're in Russia, catching your breath after taking out a HYDRA-base. You grab a handful of snow, pressing it against the still bleeding wound. You hiss at the stinging pain, but bite through it. In a matter of seconds, the cut closes. You sigh in fatigue, glad the job is done. You pull you Katanas from a corps, and wipe the blood from them into the snow.

Once you had retrieved all of your weapons, you grab your motorcycle and push it out of the bushes and back onto the concrete road. You get seated and soon enough you're speeding down the abandoned highway, enjoying the beautiful sight of the icy mountains surrounding you. The peaceful moment did not last long though. You hear an explosion behind you, throwing you off the bike and the fire burning your back. You yelp out in pain as you roll onto the solid floor, landing on your stomach. You push yourself on your elbows up, only to get pushed down again by a boot on your back. You groan, the wounds on your back burning horribly. You turn your head, glaring up at your attacker.

After a few seconds of your vision clearing, you look at the man's masked face, instead of the barrel of the gun pointed at your face. You had once learned that staring into your attacker's eyes might give them a feeling of guilt. But that technique is kinda out of the question here. Your burns heal quickly, making the man turn his head to your now bare back. You spit out some blood on the floor, and chuckle. "Enjoying the view, sweetie?" You ask, smirking. He doesn't respond. He only slightly turns his head, from what you guess is confusion, before pulling you up by your arm.

This gives you the chance to grab your gun, elbow him in the abdomen, teleport a bit back and fire. You stumbled back by the blow of your teleport though, making you hit the man's goggles instead of his head. He had crouched and gasped his stomach after your punch. You could almost literally see the seething rage radiating off of him. He pulls off his goggles, revealing piercing blue eyes. _His eyes_.

"B-Bucky?!" You stammer, unable to believe your eyes. You must be hallucinating or something. It can't be him. He died 7 years ago on that train. The man furrows his brows, glaring at you in confusion. His expression confirms your thoughts. "I-uh," you stutter, not knowing what to do next. You just make a run for it, teleporting far, far away from the man before grasping the branch of a tree. You catch your breath. Not from the running, but from the clear confusion in your mind. You slide to the cold floor, letting out a soft sob.

All of those depressing memories you tried so hard to push down, come washing back over you like huge waves. "It's not real... it's not real..." you keep mumbling over and over again, until your ragged breath slows down a bit. Once your mind settles on the confirmation your attacker wasn't who you thought it was, you get up and rub your eyes tiredly. This day was way too long.

After a couple miles of walking through the huge woods, you set up camp and decide to call it a night. You light a small fire, making sure no one will notice it from a distance in case Bu- I mean that guy - tries to find you again. You hold your hands above the warmth of the small crackling flames, letting out a sigh of relief. That is, until you hear a twig snap behind you, making you pull out your guns and turn towards the source of the noise.

Two yellow eyes stare at you. You lower your guns, as you crouch down. A rather young, snow white wolf appears from the darkness of the forest, carefully stepping around you. You eye it carefully as it lays down next to the fire. You hum in understanding and sit back on your spot again. "You were just getting a little cold, weren't you?" You ask. The wolf blinks once, before closing its eyes and drifting off. After a little while, you cover yourself in blankets and let the darkness take over as well.

_The grass tickles your back, but you don't mind. It's a beautiful, sunny day today. You put your hands behind your head and enjoy the warm feeling. You feel two hands trail from your thighs to your shoulders, making you smile. You open your eyes to meet two piercing blue ones hovering over you. He straddles you and kisses you softy on your lips. He pulls back after a lingering second and chuckles. That wonderful chuckle you'll miss so much. Your smile vanishes as realization hits you. "What is it?" He mutters as he kisses a trail down your neck to your collarbone. "You're not real," you whisper, "you're dead." He looks back up at you. "And how did that happen?" He asks. You furrow your brows in confusion. "Because of you," he says, his eyes turning cold. "W-what?!" You stutter, your bottom lip trembling. He slides his hands to your neck, his grip getting tighter and painful. You try and pull on his arms, as your air gets cut off, but it's like they're solid. "You could've saved me! You could've done SOMETHING! I WAITED FOR YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!" He yells. You shake your head in denial. You let out a sob as he shakes you. Then, making you shiver, he licks a trail along your face. And again. He pulls back to look at you, only his eyes are a shimmering yellow instead of the usual blue._

You scream waking up. You're sweating, hair sticking against your face and you're trembling. You quickly take in your surroundings, and feel something warm on your lap. It's the wolf who woke you up and licked your face. It was just a dream. You break down crying, and you pull the young wolf in your arms as it snuggles up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, I love wolves. Perhaps we can keep it? Anyone got suggestions for names? Maybe 'Wolverine', or is that too original? Let me know! I loved writing this chapter, especially the dream with Bucky. I hope you enjoyed. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT! (but don't peace out like falling off a train, getting brainwashed by HYDRA and/or turning into their personal slave)
> 
> \- EK


	12. Nightmares And Comfort

"Where are you going?" You yell after the young wolf. He doesn't respond however, as he just keeps running along the side of the road, now a couple yards away from you. You sigh and shake your head. He's been following you for three days now through the cold, icy landscape of Russia. Maybe he's growing tired of you. You don't blame him, since all you really can do right now is maybe look for shelter in this horrible snow.

Once you hear something in the bushes next to you, you really start to think you've been alone for too long and growing paranoid. That is, until you feel a needle press into your neck, making you spin around, grab your guns and aim them at the possible threat.

It's the guy you ran from a couple days ago, this time with a crack in his goggles from your bullet and a huge gun in his arms, barrel pointed at your face. How did he find you? "What do you want?" You ask. He doesn't respond. "You know, you can just shoot me, and I'll shoot you at the same time. The only difference is that I will survive and you won't," you continue. Your vision starts to blur a little, and your stomach lurches. Maybe it's okay to close your eyes for a moment. Just for a minute? "W-what did you i-inject me with..." you mutter, your hands dropping your weapons, as you start to wobble a bit. You drop, but before you reach the cold floor beneath you, two strong arms wrap around you. You hear a bark, a gunshot and a howl before the world goes black.

_You feel someone nuzzling their face in your neck, their warm body pressed against you. You crack open your eyes. "Morning," Bucky murmurs. "I hate mornings..." you groan, pulling the sheets of the bed a little closer to your body. "Mornings are the best. I get to wake up next to you," he says, stroking your hair. "What are you doing Bucky?" You sigh. He furrows his brows a little in confusion. "You're not supposed to be here," you whisper. "I know, but can't you just enjoy the moment? For me?" He asks, cupping your cheek. You nod in agreement, as you close your eyes again. "You should probably wake up now, doll," he whispers in your ear. "Wake up. Wake up!" He raises his voice._

"Wake up," a raspy voice says. Your head is throbbing, you feel cold and your back hurts. You open your eyes, even though it feels like the intensity of the light is going to explode your head. You're on the cold, concrete floor, in a rather small room. On your left is what you guess the exit, in front of you another door - maybe the bathroom? - and in the corner to your right side is a bunk bed. On the bottom bed sits your kidnapper, sharpening a knife. You groan, rub your eyes tiredly and sit up. Once the dizziness falters, you get to your feet and lean against the wall. The man glares at you for a second through his goggles, before returning his interest to his weapon. "Seriously?" You ask. The man looks up at you again, showing no sign of emotion. "You somehow drug me, kidnap me and bring me to this place, but you couldn't even place me down on a freaking bed?!" You ask bewildered. No response. You sigh in annoyance.

The door opens, and you quickly take a few steps back when two huge men walk in, each standing on one side of the doorway. "How lovely it is to finally see you again, (Y/N). I certainly did not expect that a simple formula of mine would knock you out like that," a voice with a heavy swiss accent says from the dark hallway. "Zola," you acknowledge, recognizing that voice in an instance. "Oh, the formalities. From now on, you can just call me Doctor again, like old times," Zola replies with a dark chuckle, stepping into the room. "I see you've met the Winter Soldier. He'll be keeping an eye on you for the next few months," he says, nodding to your kidnapper. "Oh don't worry sweetie, you don't have to. I'll be gone soon anyway," you tell the soldier, ignoring Zola. "We'll see about that," the doctor says, before exciting the room along with the two heavily armed men. You hear the door lock, and you curse under your breath.

After a few hours of laying on top of the bunk-bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the Winter Soldier sharpen his knife, the door opens again. The soldier gets up, leaves the room and the door locks. "So much for keeping an eye on me," you murmur, closing your eyes and falling into a much-needed slumber.

_"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" You ask. "Because you didn't save me," Bucky mutters, as he kisses your neck. "I tried to, honestly. Steve held me back!" You tell him, meeting his piercing blue eyes. "You could've teleported," he suggests, raising his brows. "I couldn't because I would've ended up in one of the walls or maybe even beneath the train. There wasn't enough space," you say, tears threatening to spill. "Oh, doll. I know," he mutters, pulling you against his chest and placing a kiss on top of your head, " but you just didn't try hard enough." You feel his arms around your face, a crack in your neck and then nothing._

You wake up, your breathing ragged and your body covered in sweat. You take a few deep breaths, before drying your face with the sheets of your bed. Once calmed down, you hear something in the corner of the room. You look down, only to find the Winter Soldier - now without the goggles, the mask still covering half of his face - curled up in a ball, shaking on the floor. He probably got back while you were asleep. He seems to be in an even worse state than you were when you woke up. You make a decision, your humanity taking over, and jump off the bed and crouch down next to the shivering body. You place your hand on his shoulder, making him slightly jump and look up at you, blue eyes widened in shock and- fear? It is. He's afraid. You sigh. Your mind is telling you not to, but your heart says otherwise. You wrap your arms around him, pull him against you and quietly start to hum a song until he finally falls asleep, resting his head against your chest. You stroke his long, brown hair and notice something shimmer on his side.

His left arm is made of metal, a red star painted on it. "You don't want to be here either, but you just don't know yet," you whisper, before leaning your head against the wall and letting the darkness take over as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a sad Bucky... He got wiped, if you were wondering why he was shaking. Anyone got names for the wolf? Someone said I should name him 'Dave', which I thought was extremely hilarious for some reason. Let me know! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	13. Moving On

You wake up, tangled in blankets. You don't remember getting into bed. You must have done it in your sleep. You run a hand through your hair, and suddenly realize two things. First, you didn't get any odd nightmares about Bucky last night. And second, you're not in your own bed. The pillow had a nice, musky smell to it. You'd almost say it smelled... _familiar_. It might not be very soft, but it's the best sleeping spot you've had in months.

Bored to death, you spend time searching through the room, since you're way too curious not to touch anything. After rummaging through the closet, finding nothing more than armor and black pants, you open the drawer in his nightstand. Your breath starts to get ragged.

It's the device you gave Bucky, broken into pieces. You pick it up with shaking hands, your bottom lip trembling. Why does the Winter Soldier have this? Your sadness mixes into anger, into rage. You peer beneath the small table, and as you guessed, there is a gun strapped to the bottom. You rip it from its place, get up and shoot the lock off of the door. You slam your foot against it, hitting a guard in the face with it as you shoot the other. You're going to get out of here, and if you're lucky, you run into the Soldier as well.

After running through some long, dark hallways, at times teleporting past people, you come across a window. You take a step back, before slamming your shoulder against the glass. It doesn't budge. You try shooting it, but not even a scratch appears. You quickly move around a corner once you hear footsteps approaching, and elbow the guy in face once he passes your hiding spot, knocking him out in an instant. You quickly search him, smirking once you find just the thing you need.

After the small explosive sets off, you jump through the hole, almost braking your legs, and keep running through the snowy woods until you can't breathe. You stop at the foot of a mountain, your lungs taking in the cold air. You swivel around after feeling a presence behind you, aiming your gun at the Winter Soldier.

A tear falls on your cheek, as you grab the small, broken device in your hand. "How did you get this?!" You yell, showing it to him. His expression turns from confused to shock. He starts breathing heavily, grasping his hair, until he finally looks back up at you. He takes a step towards you, as you take a step back. You see something new in his eyes now. Is it... guilt? No, it's something else. Relief? He takes another step, making you take off the safe of your gun. "Don't come any closer or I swear I'll shoot," you say between clenched teeth. A pang of hurt crosses his eyes, before he looks down to the floor.

After a few seconds he looks back up, that cold look back. He drops a bag next to him and simply walks away in the direction from where he came. You slowly walk towards the duffel bag, poke it before opening it, finding your weapons inside. He was only trying to help you. You get back up, look around to where he had ran off to. Not a trace. "Wait! Come back!" You yell, your voice echoing a little. You rub your temples tiredly, grab the bag and head off.

You stumble through the snow, the fatigue hitting after hours upon hours of walking. It's dark, snowing and windy and you can't see a thing. You narrow your eyes and hold your hands above them so you don't get anything in you eyes when you look at a huge mountain. You shiver and lean against a tree. Maybe it's a good idea to close your eyes. To sleep, just for a little while. Just as your eyelids drop, you hear a bark. From the snow appear two shining, yellow eyes. You snort. "Come to mock me, little wolf?" You ask. The young tugs on your glove, forcing you to follow him. After a little while, you reach a small cave up the mountain you were looking at earlier.

You drop to the stone floor, and sigh in relief. Everything hurts. Which doesn't make sense. Isn't you healing factor supposed to help against sore muscles or something? The wolf snuggles up in your lap, lets out a huff and closes its eyes. "You're using me. You just wanted me here for warmth," you mutter, "you're learning quick." You chuckle over your own joke, and fall asleep immediately after.

_You're back tangled in warm, cozy sheets, enjoying the peace. "What are you thinking about?" Bucky asks, propping his head up onto his elbow. You look into his piercing blue eyes. "You," you murmur. He smiles and kisses you softly. "That's the problem though," you whisper, "I can't stop thinking about you." He strokes you hair, and sighs. "It's been seven years, (Y/N). Don't you think it's time to move on?" He asks. You look up, finding a dark blue sky filled with stars. "I don't know if I can," you reply. "I moved on... Well, in some way I did. Don't waste your life trying to avenge me," he says, "I want you to look at the best in life, even if it gets difficult sometimes. I want you to be happy, and know that I'll always be watching over you, till the end of the line." A tear falls down your cheek. "Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" You ask. "Maybe because something - or someone - helped reminding your subconscious about the good things. Not just the depressing thoughts," he says. You chuckle, as you cup his cheek. You kiss him deeply one last time, before closing your eyes and whispering in his ear. "Goodbye Bucky Barnes. I will never forget you."_

That was the last time you saw Bucky in your dreams. But you never moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Bucky, warm Bucky, little soldier. Happy Bucky, sleepy Bucky, purr purr purr. Let me know what you think! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	14. Out Of Time

**{ YEARS LATER }**

"Come on!" You yell behind you. The snow white wolf quickly hops next to you, barely noticeable through the snow. Fortunately, your mask prevents the snow from getting in your face. "I'll loose you in this storm if you don't stay close, Captain," you tell the wolf. He barks, before diving into the snow. You sigh and roll your eyes. That dog never listens. Not even when you tried to stop him from getting you out of a barrel filled with radioactive chemicals you had fallen into. That's right. _Your wolf has a freaking healing factor._

You hear Captain howl loudly, signaling to you he found something. You run towards the noise, finding him digging in the snow. You take a few steps forward, and hit your foot on something hard. "Motherfu-" you get cut off by Captain's bark. "Yes, yes, I'll watch my language," you reply annoyed. You crouch down and see a piece of metal buried in the ice. You look back at the wolf, who is currently tracing the outskirts of the object. Your mouth falls agape when you notice the size. Cap runs back over to you and you pat his head.

"How are we gonna get through the metal though?" You ask out loud. The wolf nudges your hand from your side and sniffs your pocket. "Cap, I don't have any treats for you right now," you tell him. He snorts and looks up at you, before looking back at your belt. You follow his gaze. _Oh_. "Ah well, why not? No one lives here anyway," you snicker as you place the explosive down and set the timer on 30 seconds, giving you and Cap enough time to hide behind a pile of snow.

You sure as hell hope it's not some treasure or holy statue you're blowing up. You don't want the government on your ass again. You put your fingers in your ears as the explosion sets off. You peek up, and sigh in relief as you find it's just some sort of huge, crashed airplane. The explosion shook off some of the snow, and left a rather big hole in the middle. You glance down the hole, into the darkness. "How are we supposed to get down the-" You yelp out as you feel a push on your lower back, sending you tumbling down. The snow covers most of your fall, leaving just a broken arm. The only light is provided through the hole above you. You glare up at Cap, who is whipping his tail excited. "I hate you so much right now," you yell. He barks back, as you roll your eyes. 

You wait a few minutes for your arm to fully heal, before getting up and grabbing hold of your flashlight. You look around, amazed by the structure. You walk towards what you guess was the pilot's seat in front. You wipe some of the snow away, and your eyes widen in surprise.

Once you finally have a firm hold on your phone - your hands were shaking - you dial the first number that comes to your mind. " _Lady Deadpool, do you have any idea what time it is?!_ " Nick Fury calls out, his tired voice clearly noticeable even through a phone. "I honestly don't care. You might want to see this," you tell him, smirking. " _And where is this thing I have to see?_ " He asks, getting impatient. "The Arctic," you reply. It takes a while for him to respond. "What?!" He finally brings out. "Just- just get over here! I'll send you coordinates and stuff you have to bring! This is probably going to be the best think you'll ever see," you say excited. He sighs, finally giving in before hanging up the phone.

It took SHIELD 5 hours to get to you. That might seem rather quick since they had to bring a lot of stuff and travel all the way to you, but you were nearly freezing to death when they finally arrived. Fury dropped down the hole after agent Coulson, and shook your hand. "Now what was so important?" He asks. You take a step to your left, revealing Captain America's shield. And possibly even the man himself. Coulson yelps in excitement, but quickly clears his throat after getting a weird look from you and Fury.

**{ 8 HOURS LATER }**

Steve's eyes flutter open, the first thing he sees and recognizes as a white ceiling. A radio is on in the background, a commentator fully explaining what was happening in the game. He looks around, eyes narrowing a little when he finds out he's in some sort of hospital. He sits up straight, and listens carefully to the commentator. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. Traffic noises are heard from the window on his left and from the one behind him.

The door opens, and a woman with brown locks wearing a deep red lipstick steps into the room. Morning," she says softly, smiling as she closes the door behind her. "Or should I say afternoon," she comments after glancing at her watch. "Where am I?" Steve asks, his voice a little raspy. "You're in a recovery room in New York City," she replies. He looks at the radio again, just to confirm his thoughts. "Where am I really?" He says, as he glances back at the woman. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she says, looking confused.

"The game. It's from may, 1941. I know because I was there," he finally says. Her jaw clenches and he sees the panic fill her eyes as he gets up. "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?" He repeats. She presses a button on a device in her hand, but he doesn't notice. "Who are you?!" Steve continues. The door opens again and two men in armor step inside.

In a matter of seconds, the men are pushed through the thin wall by Steve before he jumps out himself. He looks around confused in the room. It's some kind of set. "Captain Rogers, wait!" The woman yells after him, but he ignores her and runs out into a large hallway. "All agents, code 13. I repeat; all agents, code 13," her voice emits from the speakers. Some people around him stare at him, shocked, while other men in gear try to stop him. He pushes them off and makes his way outside, onto the streets of the future's New York City.

Black, shiny cars and more men surround him, holding the civilians back. "At ease, soldier!" He hears a voice say. He turns around to find a man clad in black wearing an eye-patch. He steps towards Steve, with a serious look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but... We thought it'd be best to break it to you slowly," he says. "Break what?" Steve asks, furrowing his brows.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years," the man says. Fury can see the shock wash over Steve, as the former soldier looks around, slightly out of breath. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asks Steve. "Yeah... yeah, I just... I had a date," he replies.

Steve turns around when he hears a fierce argument emit from the crowd. One of the agents tries to hold someone back, while blocking Steve's view of the rebel. He sighs and glances a look at Fury, surprisingly seeing him chuckle at how the agent fails his attempt to hold the person back. "Steve!" He hears a familiar voice call out, making him spin around to face her. You smile insecure, slowly stepping towards him. He sighs in relief, runs over to you and pulls you in his arms. "At least I'm not the only one out of time," Steve says, making you chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that scene man. I hope you liked the fact that I named your wolf after Cap. It just seemed like a nice thing to do, because he's a real pack leader. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	15. On Your Left

After the little 'incident' with Steve waking up, you thought it would be best to let him stay in your apartment for a while. He looks around in awe as you close the door behind you. "I'd love to know what is going on inside your head right now," you tell him. "Well, I recognize most things. It's just... so modern. Do they have flying cars now?" Steve says with a chuckle at the end. You laugh, "no," you tell him, "but Stark could probably figure out something like that." Steve frowns. "Howard is still alive?" He asks. You stare at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Uh, no... Howard died a while back... I'm sorry," you reply slowly, "his son Tony took over the Stark company, before he got kidnapped. He escaped, and decided to stop making weapons. He made... a metal suit for himself. He's kind of like a superhero now, since people started calling him ' _Iron Man_ '." Steve nods, seeming a little impressed. "But isn't a suit of armor a weapon on its own?" He asks. You shrug. "There was a whole trial about that. Tony won eventually though when they found out that the people against his case tried to make a similar suit."

You hear scratching against the other side of your bedroom door, making Steve take a few steps back and stand in a fight position. You chuckle at his actions. "Steady, soldier. It's just my wolf," you tell him, walking to the door. "Wolf? Is it normal to have wolves now?" He asks confused. "Uh... no, but this one is kinda special,' you reply, before opening the door, letting the big creature into your living room. "Steve, this is the Captain. Cap, this is Steve," you introduce them. "Captain?" He asks, his brows furrowed as Cap sniffs his legs. "Yeah, when I found him, he reminded me of you. He's really stubborn, doesn't listen to any commands, but in the end he means well and does the right thing." Steve smiles brightly at you. "That's really sweet. Thank you," he says. You wave it off, and walk to your fridge, excited to show Steve all of the new food he has yet to discover.

**{ A YEAR LATER }**

"Don't say it. Don't you say it," the jogger says between clenched teeth, before you and Steve run past him for the fifth time and in unison call out "on your left." "Oh come on!" He yells after the two of you, making you both chuckle. You catch Steve looking at you, before quickly focusing his eyes on the path while running. "What is it?" You ask him. He sighs, looks back at you and smiles. "I'm just happy you're still here. I think you saved me from having a mental breakdown when you argued with that agent on the street a year ago. Glad I recognized at least someone," he says. You smile brightly at him. "I'm glad I didn't blow you up with that explosive a year ago," you mutter. "What?" He asks. "Oh, nothing," you reply, smirking. "No, I heard you there. Which explosion?" He continues to argue. You sigh and tell him the story of how you found him.

"Wow. I didn't know Cap could be so erratic," Steve chuckles. "Yeah, he's a real selfish bastard. But he's my friend. I knew he meant well when he pushed me down the hole," you tell him. You stop when you reach the tree where the jogger you passed six times sits, breathing heavily, while you and Steve are lightly out of breath. "Need a medic?" Steve asks. The jogger laughs. "I need a new set of lungs," he says, "dude, you two ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes." "Guess we got a late start," you tell him. "Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap," he replies, looking back up at you after a moment, and continuing, "did you just take it? I assume you just took it." You laugh, as Steve asks, "what unit you with?" "58th Pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA," he replies.

"Sam Wilson," he introduces himself, as Steve pulls him up replying, "Steve Rogers." "Yeah, I kinda put that together. And who might this be?" Sam asks, taking a good look at you. "Lady Pool, Deadpool. And no use flirting with me, I'm way too old for you," you tell him, smirking. He laughs and holds up his hands in surrender. "Must've freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing," he says to Steve. "Takes some getting used to," Steve replies with a solid nod, "it's good to meet you, Sam."

Just as you started walking again, Sam calls to you, making you and Steve turn around. "It's your bed, right?" He asks. "What's that?" Steve says. "Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use rock for pillows like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like..." "Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor," Steve finishes, "how long?" "Two tours," Sam replies. Steve nods, before Sam continues, "you must miss the good old days, huh?" "Well," Steve sighs, "things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot, trying to catch up, getting some help from Lady Deadpool at times." You smile at him. Sam looks between the two of you, his eyes narrowing. "Are you two like... a thing?" He asks. "Oh no, I used to date his friend," you reply with a chuckle. You catch Steve staring at you for a moment, before clenching his jaw and looking down at the grass. "Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack. Everything you missed jammed into one album," Sam suggests. You nod in agreement, as Steve replies, grabbing a little notebook from his back pocket and writing it down, "I'll put it on the list. Alright Sam, thanks for the run. If that's what you call running." Steve gets a text from Natasha. "Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asks. "That's how it is," Steve replies. "Okay," Sam chuckles, "any time you want to stop by at the VA, make me looks awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." "I'll keep it in mind." "Yeah," Sam replies, as you see an expensive car stop next to you.

"Hey fellas," Natasha greets after the window slides open, "do any of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up two fossils." "That's hilarious," Steve replies as you chuckle and get in the passenger's seat. Steve gets in the back and smiles at Nat. "How you doing?" Sam asks, bending down a little to look through the window of the car. "Hey," Natasha replies with a smile. "Can't run everywhere," you tell him. "No you can't," Sam says, before you drive off. The first few minutes are quiet, with you enjoying the view.

After a while, Steve asks, "did you ever get over him?" You take a moment to think about his question. Natasha gives you a look of sympathy, before focusing on the road again. "Did you?" You reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Sam as a friend. Natasha too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, vote and/or comment. I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	16. Back In Time

"How did the mission go?" You ask Steve, as he steps into the apartment. He sighs, "good." You narrow your eyes as you follow him to the kitchen where he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. " _Good_ is not good enough for me. Spill it, Rogers," you push him slightly against the shoulder. He stares at you for a moment, before shaking his head. "It's nothing," he mutters. You glare at him. "Fine," he says, "on the mission, Natasha hacked into one of the computers to save SHIELD-files." "...And?" You ask. "I didn't give her that assignment. Fury did. Behind my back." Your mouth shapes like an 'o' in understanding as you nod.

"I've been thinking about SHIELD a lot lately," Steve says, staring out the window. "Me too," you tell him. He looks back at you, furrowing his brows. "Really? Why?" He asks. "Something has been going on inside SHIELD lately. I haven't figured out yet what it is though. People are acting strange... Whispering behind our backs. Just... keep an eye out, okay?" Steve nods in agreement, before taking a shower and going to bed. After tucking Cap in (the wolf, not Steve. That would be weird), you slide beneath the sheets of your own bed, and fall asleep.

**{ THE NEXT MORNING }**

You roll over and groan. What time is it? Oh right, you don't care. Why not just spend the day in bed? No one would mind. You could call Clint to take care of Cap, since he absolutely adores the wolf and would make up any lie to get to your apartment and visit him from time to time. You know your plan will fail when Steve knocks on the door and enters. "What," you snap from your pile of sheets. "I-uh, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Smithsonian with me. The Captain America exhibit was opened a while back... But, I see you're busy so I'll just go on my own," he mutters. You sigh. "I'll be there in ten," you tell him, making him smile before he closes the door behind him as he walks out.

After getting dressed, in casual clothes and a hat since Steve doesn't want to get noticed, you head out to the museum. You catch Steve glancing around rather nervously while you're driving. "Hey," you tell him, "it'll be interesting. Don't worry about it too much." He smiles at you softly, and nods.

You grab a flier once inside and head up the escalator to the exhibit. Steve stops in front of the entrance, letting out a sigh. You put out your hand. "Come on," you say. He grabs it and squeezes i slightly as you walk along the historical pieces. " _A symbol to the nation_ ," a narrator says through speakers, " _a hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice._ " You feel Steve shiver a little at the last word. " _Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first Super-Soldier._ " Steve catches a kid with a Captain America shirt staring at him. Steve smiles, and puts a finger in front of his mouth, asking him to keep it a secret. The boy nods slowly, making you smirk and nudge Steve's shoulder. He smiles brightly back at you, as you walk to the next part. " _Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division._ " This is the part you've secretly been dreading. You start breathing a little faster, and your hands get clammy. You try getting loose from Steve's grip, but he doesn't let go and instead gives a slight squeeze, telling you to push through.

You turn around to look at a picture imprinted on a glass wall. "Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only howling commando to give his life in service of his country." Your breath hitches as you stare at the short clips on the screen in front of you. One of Bucky and Steve drawing on a map, one of them laughing together and even one... of you. You and Bucky, back to back, taking down HYDRA-agents. You smile, remembering that memory so clearly.

"Hang on a second..." you mutter, realizing something. "What is it?" Steve asks. You walk back over to where the outfits of the Howling Commandos are displayed, with a picture of them together above. "Oh my God!" You nearly yell. Steve quickly makes a hushing noise, before asking, "what's wrong?" You don't answer, so he just follows your gaze. "Oh," he sighs, smiling. "What? Did you think we were gonna leave you out?" He asks with a chuckle.

In the picture, between Bucky and Cap, is you. In your red and black suit, which is also displayed on one of the stands. "Steve?" You ask. He hums questioningly. "How did they get one of my suits, sweetie?" You continue, with a rather scary high pitched tone in your voice. Steve scratches his neck awkwardly. "I-uh... I might have borrowed one from your closet," he murmurs. You smack him on the back of his head. "Sorry! I only thought that-" you cut him off by pulling him into a hug. "You're such an idiot," you tell him. He chuckles, and lets go of you after a few seconds. You grab his hand again and walk towards the next part.

After watching an interview with Peggy, you and Steve leave the museum. "Thank you for taking me," Steve says as you pull up into the garage with your car. "Thank you for everything you've done for me in general," he adds. You chuckle, "why yes, you're welcome. Teaching you how to use a phone and computer was a pain in the behind." Steve frowns. "In the behind?" He asks. "Cap doesn't allow me to swear," you reply. "Wow, he really is like me," Steve laughs. You walk up the stairs together, still holding hands. "Hey, I've been thinking... I don't exactly know how long it's been, but I did visit Peggy a couple of times," you say. Steve's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "I can contact her and maybe you two could meet up," you suggest. "I'd like that. Thank you again," he smiles. "Stop thanking me. It's getting annoying." He nods in agreement as you open your apartment door.

You walk over to your bedroom, Steve trailing behind you. You turn around and meet his gaze. "Steve... I just want you to know, Peggy is not... entirely stable. She has her good moments, but... sometimes she just forgets, ya know?" You tell him. He nods in understanding. "You're a good friend, " he says, before placing a kiss on your cheek and wishing you a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is so damn cute and sweet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	17. Flirtatious Gestures

After spending the entire day with Captain in the park, you think it's time to call it a night. You stop the wolf from getting up the last flight of stairs when you hear Steve talking to your neighbor. "Hey, if you want- if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement," he says. _My_ machine, Steve. Not yours. And she is most definitely not welcome in _my_ apartment. "Oh yeah? What's it cost?" She asks. "A cup of coffee?" Steve suggests. Sly move Steve, but using _my_ machine is not as cheap as a damn cup of coffee. You hear her laugh a little, before saying, "thank you, but I already have a load downstairs, and you really don't want my scrubs in your machine." My machine, not his. "I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so..." "Well, I'll keep my distance," Steve replies. She chuckles, "hopefully not too far." _Ugh_. Surely you and Bucky were never _that_ cheesy. "Oh, and I think you left your stereo on," she says. "Oh, right. Thank you," Steve replies. How is that possible? You were the last person to leave the house and you haven't used your record player in ages.

When she comes down the stairs, you step in front of her, making her jump a little in surprise and grab a hold of something behind her. "No use shooting me, I have a healing factor," you tell her, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. "Now, as for Steve, he doesn't like people lying to him," you say. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she says, confused. "Nice act, but I recognize a SHIELD-agent when I see one. I suggest you either tell him what you really do for a living, before I do, or he won't buy you that cup of coffee," you hiss. She nods, a little frightened of you. You smile sweetly to her. "Good chat," you pat her on the shoulder as you pass her. Cap growls a little to her, making her take a step back before he follows you up the stairs.

When you hear gunshots coming from your apartment however, you look back at the woman and you give each other a knowing glance as you both run up to your apartment. Finding the keys takes to long, so you kick the door open and burst in, the agent holding her gun in front of her. "Captain Rogers?" She calls out. You jog over to Steve, who is crouched down next to a bleeding Nick Fury. The woman quickly sits down next to him, starting to tend to his wounds. Steve looks at her in shock, as she says, "captain, I'm agent 13 of SHIELD special service." "Kate?" Steve replies, confused. "I was assigned to protect you," she says. Steve's eyes show a flash of betrayal, before turning cold. "On whose order?" He asks. "His," Kate replies, pointing at Fury.

"Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs. Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" She says into hear ear-piece. "Tell him I'm in pursuit," Steve replies. You quickly jump through your window when you see a shadowy figure run on top of the roof of the building across yours. You teleport inside, while Steve bursts through the glass, following you. You look up through a window in the roof, and find the man you were looking for. You run along the left wall when you have to round a corner to the right. Steve throws himself against it, quickly bouncing back with his shield. "Gimme that thing!" You yell at Steve, and he obeys immediately, throwing the shield at you. You catch it with ease and lunge yourself at the closed doors, busting them open. You slide over a desk, throwing off all sorts of paperwork. You run through another window, jump on top of the roof and throw the shield.

The Winter Soldier turns around, catches the shield with his metal arm and glares at you with black paint surrounded eyes. He throws it back, but before you can stretch out your hands, Steve is in front of you and grabs his shield, sliding back from the blow. You run around him to the edge of the roof, but the Soldier is no where to be seen. "Dammit!" You yell, punching the brick wall. You leave a big crack in it and get your hand to bleed, but you don't care. You lost him, _again_. You curse under your breath as you walk past a wide-eyed, shocked Steve. He doesn't comment on your sudden outburst as he just follows you back to your apartment, finding Fury being loaded onto a stretcher.

You wait outside the hospital. You hate the way they make you feel. All of the people dying and hurt, you can't look at it. After a few hours, Natasha steps outside, tears in her eyes. You get up from the bench you had been sitting on and hug her. You don't do that very often, hug people. Nat knows that, and appreciates your gesture, returning it wholeheartedly. "I'm so sorry, Nat," you tell her, "I know you two were... well, at least a little close I think." She laughs a little, and pulls back after a moment of comfortable silence. Rumlow (an agent from the STRIKE-team, who always tried to flirt with you. Creepy dude) steps out of the hospital and winks at you before getting into a car, Steve following. "You coming? Pierce wants to talk to us," Steve calls out from the car window. You nod, and get in the backseat after giving Natasha a comforting smile.

"So, Lady Deadpool," Rumlow starts, "got any plans for the weekend?" Can someone hand you a bucket? "Yes, actually. Steve is taking me to the Smithsonian. The next day I'm getting lunch with Sam," you reply. Steve looks at you through the mirror, arching an eyebrow. He knows you never planned anything like that. You smirk and wink back at him, making him smile. Rumlow sighs in response, "Rogers is a lucky guy." "Oh, trust me, you're lucky I turned you down, sweetie," you reply. You and Steve laugh when Rumlow almost steers the car off the road at your comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of action in one chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please do follow me, like and/or vote. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	18. A Chat With Pierce

"Captain Rogers," Kate greets as you and Steve pass her. "Neighbor," Steve snaps back angrily, making you smirk. "Ah Captain, I'm Alexander Pierce," he introduces, shaking Steve's hand. You already met him, and confirmed a while ago that you don't like him, so you ignore him and step inside his office. Pierce give the impression of a nice grandfather, but you don't get fooled by such stupid acts. "Sir, it's an honor," Steve replies. "The honor is mine, Captain," Pierce says, "my father served in the 101st. Come on in." Steve obeys and sits next to you on the leather couch.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at State Department in Bogota," Pierce says, showing you and Steve a picture, "E.L.N. rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the SHIELD station there, and he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "no, we'll negotiate." Turned out, the E.L.N. didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find?" "They find it empty," you answer. Pierce nods in agreement, "exactly. Nick had ignored my direct order, and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil, and saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion," Steve concludes. "I've never had any cause to regret it," Pierce adds "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" He asks. Steve shakes his head. "I don't know," he replies. "Did you know it was bugged?" Pierce continues. "I did, because Nick told me." "Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" Cap looks a little confused. _Liar_. "I want you two to see something," Pierce says, turning on a video on the screen next to you, showing a man you recognize from the file Steve filled in after his rescue-mission on the boat. "Is that live?" Steve asks. "Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers," Pierce replies. "Are you saying he's a suspect?" You ask. "Assassination isn't in Batroc's line," Steve adds. "No, no. It's much more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star. And he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through 17 fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech," Pierce replies, handing you and Steve a file. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" You ask. "Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437," Pierce replies.

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?" Steve asks. "The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death." You glare at him. "If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true," you snap at him. Pierce nods. "Why do you think we're talking?" He asks. He gets up from his seat and walks towards the window, resting his arm against it. "See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, to build a better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies," Pierce explains. You clench your jaw and meet your gaze with Steve's. You shake your head, telling him this is not good. His speech sounds just like the one organization you thought you had gotten rid of. "Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today makes me really, really angry. Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do, either. So, I'm gonna ask again. Why was he there?"

Steve looks at you once more, before turning to Pierce, "he told me not to trust anyone." "I wonder, if that included him," Pierce says. Steve clenches his jaw, before grabbing your hand, getting up and saying, "I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse us." You follow him, both stopping for a moment when Pierce continues, "Captain, somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. _Anyone_." Pierce looks at you at the last word. You narrow your eyes, while Steve finally says, "understood," before dragging you with him. You walk up to the elevator, and head to the Operations Control. "Confirmed," the female voice of the elevator control replies.

Steve looks at you questioningly. "Not here," you reply softly, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He nods in response. Just as the elevator was about to close, Rumlow steps in with two other soldiers. "Cap, Lady Deadpool," he greets. "Rumlow," you and Steve say in unison.

Something is wrong. Not that you mind, but Rumlow did not wink at you. He always winks at you. Or makes a flirtatious comment, which makes you want to jump off a building. Maybe you can do that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not such an exciting chapter. This one is just from the movie. I still hope you enjoyed it. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	19. Kiss Me

You see one of the soldier's hand places on his gun. A drip of sweat slides along the face of one of the businessmen. It's quiet in the elevator, until Steve speaks up, having followed your gazes and suspicions the entire time. "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" You smirk at his question.

After basically knocking everyone out, and getting stuck in the small room with SHIELD-agents waiting outside the closed doors to arrest you, you stare out the window, measuring the drop. Before you can say anything, Steve pulls you against his chest, holding his shield against his side and jumps out the window. You fall through another layer of glass and land with a groan on top of Steve. You push yourself up, staring into his eyes for a moment, as he does into yours. You quickly get up after seeing his cheeks turn red and pull him with you.

"You're an idiot," you tell him, climbing on the back of his motorcycle, "I could've just teleported us down." Steve shrugs his shoulders, before starting his motorcycle and speeding off, making you quickly snake your hands around him so you don't fall off. You jump on the bridge just in time as the gates close. "Stand down, Captain Rogers. Stand down," you hear a voice say. You look up to see an aircraft hovering in front of your path, with a machine gun ready to fire. Steve ignores their command. They start to fire, Steve dodging the bullets by zigzagging the motorcycle. "Go get 'em," he tells you. You smirk and teleport.

Inside the aircraft, you take down the two men controlling the thing, as Steve is on top, breaking the engines with his shield. You teleport to him, seeing him jump off. You follow, just in time as the ship explodes and crashes on the bridge. Steve catches you in his arms, places you down and grabs your hand before running off together.

Again, you wait outside the hospital while Steve supposedly has to 'pick something up' there. You have your hood pulled up and your shades on, looking around for any SHIELD-agents or other possible threats. After about 15 minutes, Steve and Natasha walk back out. "Uh, hey," you greet her, a little confused. "I'm coming with you," she says. You look at Steve, as he gives a nod of approval. You shrug your shoulders, and walk up to a car. "Is that yours?" Steve asks. "No," you tell him, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. After driving for a while, you end up at the mall. "First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk," Natasha says. "If I run with these shoes, they're gonna fall off," Steve replies, making you snicker.

You walk into an Apple-store, where you can easily use a laptop for free without the big chance of getting tracked down. "The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up, SHIELD will know exactly where we are," Natasha says, while typing away on a computer. "How much time will we have?" Steve asks. "About nine minutes from..." she plugs the drive in, "now." Steve glances around him worriedly, as you follow Natasha's moves on the screen. "Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands," she continues. "Can you override it?" You ask, leaning a hand on her shoulder. "The person who developed this slightly smarter than me. Slightly," she smirks a little, "I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from."

"Can I help you guys with anything?" A friendly, long-haired and bearded employee asks. You quickly put your hands on Steve's shoulders and smile. "Oh, no. My bridesmaid was just helping me and my fiancé with some honeymoon destinations," you reply, sliding your hand down Steve's back. He gets the note and adds, "right. We're getting married," with a smile. Natasha looks a little impressed at you, before returning to the screen. "Congratulations!" The employee says, "where are you guys thinking about going?" You look at the computer, which is currently showing a map. "New Jersey," you reply. "Oh," the man nods. You get a little nervous when he takes a good look at Steve. The man points up a finger at the Super Soldier. "I have the exact same glasses," he says, making you sigh a little in relief. "Wow, you two are practically twins," Natasha comments, not looking away from the screen. "I wish," the man huffs, making a hand gesture towards Steve, "specimen. If you guys need anything, I'm Aaron." You thank him as he walks away.

After getting a hold of the location, you try to make your way outside. Natasha splits up from you, thinking you wouldn't get noticed easily that way. "Look," Steve says. You see two SHIELD-agents stepping towards you, looking around them, trying to catch you or Steve. "Shut up, put your arm around me and laugh at something I said," you mutter. Steve obeys, as the men walk past you. "How did you know?" He asks. "Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. Remember when you caught me making out with Bucky in the woods seventy years ago? Did that make you feel uncomfortable?" you say, stepping onto the escalator. "Yes, very uncomfortable. I walked against a tree on my way back to camp,"he replies with a chuckle.

Your breath hitches when you see Rumlow on the other escalator coming down. You quickly turn back to Steve. "Kiss me," you hiss. "W-what?" Steve stutters. Ugh, you'll just have to take matters in your own hands. You press your lips against his, surprising him. After a moment he kisses back,placing a hand on your neck. When you're _absolutely_ sure Rumlow had passed you, you pull back. Steve swallows, staring at you for a moment, before quickly looking down. You smirk, and grab his hand as you walk to the exit.

Natasha gets in the car a couple minutes after you. She glances from you to Steve, and back to you again. "What happened? Steve looks all flustered," she notes. You don't reply, start the car and drive off. "You two kissed," Nat finally concludes. She ignores the warning look in your eyes, and turns to Steve. "Was that your first kiss since 1945? Did you like it? Do you like Lady Deadpool?" She asks like and over-excited teenager who is gossiping with her friend. Steve sighs. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience," he replies. "So you like her." "I didn't say that." "It kind of sounded like it," Nat pushes. "We're here," you announce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put that in there. I think Steve and Lady Deadpool have at least some sort of connection. Tell me what ya think, okay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	20. 111

"Hm, there's Stark's father," Natasha says, looking at one of the pictures on the wall in the abandoned building. "Howard," Steve fills in. "How did he end up?" She asks. "Murdered," you reply. Steve furrows his brows as he glances at you. "I saw a newspaper on the Internet. It said he died in some kind of accident," he says. "Yeah, that's what they think that happened," you tell them.

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asks, pointing at a picture of young woman with curly hair. Steve clenches his jaw and walks away. She gives you a confused look, to which you just shrug your shoulders and mouth " _complicated_ ". She nods, as you both follow Steve. You feel a slight draft, coming from a crack between two cabinets. "If you're already working in a secret office," Steve says, before pushing the empty closet to the side, revealing a small hallway leading to two metal doors, "why do you need to hide the elevator?" Nat steps in front and scans the lock with her phone, getting the numbers and opening the doors.

The lights of the enormous room turn on when you step inside, revealing dusty machines all around you. Up front seems to be a little platform with a desk, some sort of control panel and a lot of big screens. "This can't be the data point, this technology is ancient," Natasha says as you walk up to the panel. She looks at something on the table, and plugs the drive in after a moment of hesitation. The machines around you start up, as does the screen in front of you. " _Initiate system?_ " It asks in green letters. You type in "Yes," and the machine starts working. "Shall we play a game?" Natasha quotes, looking at Steve. "It's from a movie that was really-" "I know, I saw it," Steve cuts her off.

The old camera on top looks at Steve, as some sort of face appears on the screen. "Rogers, Steven, born 1918." The camera moves to Natasha, and continues, "Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984." The camera moves to you. "(Y/L/N), (Y/F/N), born 1903." "Oh my God, how old are you?" Nat asks. "111, I think," you reply after quickly counting in your head. "Pretty name," Steve adds. You smile at him, as Nat continues, "it's some kind of recording." "I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain and Lady Deadpool took me prisoner in 1945, but I am," a voice you recognize all too well replies from the computer. "You two know this thing?" Nat asks. "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years," Steve replies. "First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive," Zola says, "In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of data-banks. You are standing in my brain." "How did you get here?" Steve asks. "Invited," you form in, "It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value." Zola hums in agreement. "They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own," he says. "HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Cap replies. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." "Prove it," Steve commands.

"Accessing archive. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist," Zola says, showing clips of the Red Skull, and of Cap fighting with the Howling Commandos and other soldiers. "The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed." You catch a glimpse of a metal arm with a star painted on it, making you shiver a little. "That's impossible. SHIELD would have stopped you," Natasha argues. "Accidents will happen," Zola replies, showing a newspaper on screen about Howard Stark's death. Steve and Nat look at you, as you stare down at the floor. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA'S new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum-" Steve punches the screen in rage. Zola's face reappears on a screen to your right. "As I was saying-" "What's on this drive?" Steve cuts him off. "Project Insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm," Zola replies. "What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" You ask quickly.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." Two metal barricades close in front of the elevator. Steve throws his shield, but it's no use, as it just bounces back against the metal. Nat's phone starts beeping, "we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops." "Who fired it?" Steve asks. "SHIELD," she replies. "I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it. It's better this way," Zola says, as Nat pulls out the drive, while you and Steve pull a metal piece from the floor, revealing some sort of hole. "We are, both of us, out of time," Zola ends, as Steve grabs your and Natasha's hand, jumping down with him. You're having none of it however, so you grab his shield, pull it above you and hover on top of them both before the explosion sets off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's really sad what happened to Howard Stark. Yes, you're about 111. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	21. Not Your Style

You groan out in pain as you lift the heavy rock off of you using Cap's shield. The explosion destroyed the entire building. You look over at Steve, who was getting off of the floor himself. "Why did you do that?" He asks, wiping some ash off his face. "I have a healing factor. You don't. End of story. And don't get all protective over me like Buck did, because you know how he ended up," you snap. "Right," he says, clenching his jaw. He picks up an unconscious Natasha and follows you quickly when you see an aircraft flying over your heads. Luckily it hasn't spotted you yet. You walk through the woods until you find a new car.

After driving for a while, you hear Natasha groan and cough in the backseat. "Morning, sleepyhead," you greet. She sits up in her seat and places a hand on her head, clearly dizzy from the blow. "Where are we going?" You ask Steve. "A safe house, I hope," he replies. Natasha sighs, and leans between the seats, peaking out next to you. "So, can I call you (Y/N) now? Or is Lady Deadpool still of use?" She asks. "You can call me (Y/N) when no one else is around who doesn't know my name," you tell her. She nods in agreement, before sitting back in her seat and enjoying the rest of the drive quietly.

Steve knocks on the door he had pointed out as a good place to hide. The roller blind rolls up, and you meet two hazel eyes. Sam opens the door. "Hey man," he greets. "I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low," Steve says. "Everyone we know is trying to kill us," you add. "Not everyone," Sam says, stepping aside to let you in. He locks the door and closes the blinds behind you.

After washing up, you head to the kitchen to find Sam drinking some orange juice. "No girlfriend yet?" You ask, noticing he's drinking it from the container. He wipes his mouth and chuckles. "Nah, I'm just waiting for the right one, I guess," he replies, putting the drink back in the fridge. You nod in agreement, before suggesting, "should I help with breakfast?" "Sure. At least, if you eat such a thing," he says, smiling.

Breakfast was delicious. Your happily pat your now filled stomach, making Nat laugh. You notice Steve has barely eaten anything. "You can't starve yourself Steve. I won't let you," you tell him. "I really shouldn't-" You cut him off by smacking the back of his head, saying, "you eat four times as much as the average human being. I just did too, I think. Eat. I'm sure Sam doesn't mind us eating all his food." "Actually..." Sam starts, but stops immediately when he sees your glare. "No, of course I don't mind," he finally comments, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. You smile at him sweetly, before turning back to Steve. "Fine," he sighs.

"So, the question is, who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha asks. "Pierce," you reply immediately. "Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world," Natasha comments. "But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star," Steve says. "So was Jasper Sitwell," Natasha realizes after a moment. "So, the real question is, how do the two people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD-officer in broad daylight?" Steve asks. Sam steps in front of the table and hands you a file, while responding, "The answer is, you don't." "What's this?" Steve asks, opening the file. "Call it a resume." "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You didn't say he was a Pararescue," Nat says. "Is this Riley?" Steve asks, pointing at a man on a picture in the file. Sam nods, "yeah," he replies. "I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?" Nat says. "No. These," Sam replies, handing you yet another file. You look at it as Steve opens it.

"That's freaking awesome!" You say, excited. Sam chuckles, before Steve continues, "I thought you said you were a pilot?" "I never said pilot." "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason," Steve says, making you roll your eyes. "Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in," Sam replies seriously. Steve nods, "where can we get our hands on one of these things?" "The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." "Shouldn't be a problem," you tell them, smirking.

**{ A COUPLE HOURS LATER }**

Steve pushes Sitwell through the door onto the roof, making him stumble. "Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve says, walking towards him, you and Natasha following. "Never heard of it," Sitwell replies, pacing back every step Cap strides towards him. "What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve continues. "I was throwing up. I get seasick." He grabs the collar of his shirt, pushing Sitwell back so his head hangs over the ledge. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers," he says. Steve nods in agreement and lets go of him, taking a step back. "You're right. It's not. It's hers," Steve replies, pointing at you. You kick the man in the abdomen, causing him to fall off the roof.

"I still think you'd be great for each other," Natasha comments, like nothing interesting just happened. "Will you keep your trap shut?" You say, rubbing your temples, making Steve chuckle. You watch Sam fly up with his Falcon-wings and throws Sitwell back next to you, before landing graciously on the roof himself. You turn to the HYDRA-agent, who holds up a hand in defeat. "Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing insight's targets," he says shakily. "What targets?" Steve asks. "You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school Valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA. Now, or in the future." "In the future? How could it know?" Steve pushes. Sitwell chuckles lightly, like it's so obvious. "How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT-scores! Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future." "And what then?" Sitwell suddenly realizes something. "Oh my God, Pierce is gonna kill me," he says, shaking his head. "What then?!" You yell, getting impatient. "Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time," he replies, making your stomach lurch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooh! What happens next chapter?! You probably all know don't ya? *Winks* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	22. The Winter Soldier

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks," Sitwell tells you, leaning forward in his seat, which is between you and Nat. You push him back, as Sam replies, "then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" "Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here," Nat says. "I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly," Steve replies. "What?" Sitwell asks in shock, leaning forward, making you push him back again. Why can't he just sit still? It's getting annoying. "Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea," he says. The window next to you gets smashed open and a metal arm pulls Sitwell from his seat onto the road. You quickly get into Steve's lap, as Nat gets into Sam's, when the man on top of the car starts shooting through the roof. Sam stops the car, causing the attacker to fall off. He screeches his metal hand on the street, stopping him from sliding any further away.

The Winter Soldier gets up, and just as Nat pulls out her gun, it gets knocked out of her hand when a car crashes against yours from behind. The car behind you starts to drive forward, as does yours with it, getting the Soldier back on your roof. Sam puts his foot on the brakes, but it's not helping much. A metal arm shoots through the front window and rips off the steering wheel. "Shit!" Sam yells, as Natasha quickly gets a hold of her gun and starts shooting through the roof. The Winter Soldier jumps on the car behind you, and it bumps against your vehicle again, causing your car to tumble off the lane. "Hang on!" Steve yells, gathering you, Sam and Nat in his arms, before jumping onto the car door together. You slide a bit down the road and Sam rolls off after a second. You quickly get up, and watch as an agent hands the Soldier a huge gun, probably used for sending small missiles. Steve pushes Nat to the side as the masked attacker fires, but is not fast enough to reach you too. You grab his shield and hold it in front of you, the blow sending you and Steve off the bridge, through the window of a bus, causing it to crash.

You groan as you get up. You look at Steve, who is still a little disoriented on the floor. You walk up to the window of the bus, and your eyes widen at the sight of the Winter Soldier pointing his gun at you from on top of the bridge. Just as he wants to fire however, Nat shoots him from below, making him stumble back out of sight. You nod your thanks to Nat, before quickly helping Steve up. Men with machine guns starts to shoot at you through the metal, and you and Cap quickly run out into the open. You pull out your Katanas as Cap holds his shield in front of him. You start to twirl your swords in your hands, abnormally fast, slicing through bullets as you make your way towards the shooters. The metal leftovers of the bullets start to bounce back from you, hitting the enemy instead. Steve follows behind you as you crouch behind a car.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asks. "Wakanda," you reply, before looking up at Sam, who is currently shooting people from on top of the bridge. "Go! I got this," he yells, reloading his gun. You nod, and run to the other side of the road, seeing the Winter Soldier aiming his gun at an already shot Natasha. Steve runs in front of you, but before he can throw himself at the Soldier, he notices Cap and hits his shield hard with his metal arm. He kicks Steve back onto the concrete, and fails to jump on top of him as Steve quickly rolls to the other side. You teleport behind the threat, taking him by surprise and kicking him in the back. He barely stumbles, even with your strength, and turns around to hit you. You dodge his blow, and watch Steve punch him straight in the face. "Go help Sam and Nat!" He commands. You doubt for a moment, seeing the Soldier pull out a knife, but obey when Steve gives you a warning look. You get to Natasha, shooting some of the left over soldiers around her until you're out of ammo, before pressing your hands against her wound to stop the bleeding a bit.

She hisses in pain. You take off your mask you had put on when you got to Sam's place, and wrap it around her shoulder tightly. This would just have to do for now, since you don't have a med-kit or the time to take care of the wound properly. She grasps your hand, making you look into her eyes. "(Y/N), go help Steve. I know you want to," she mutters. You sigh, and nod before getting up. "People really need to stop telling me what to do," you curse under you breath, making Nat chuckle a little. You look up at the bridge, as Sam gives a nod in response that your passage to Steve should be clear.

You run around a car, and find the Winter Soldier holding Steve by his neck against a van, choking him. You jump, teleport, and kick him as hard as you can in the jaw. He falls on the street a little end away, his mask falling off. As Steve catches his breath, the Soldier turns around to meet your gaze.

Your breath hitches as you look at his features. Shock, anger, grief, regret. Every emotion you've been cropping down for the last 70 years come tumbling back, hitting you like a bullet. You fall onto your knees. "Bucky?" You finally bring out. He furrows his brows. "Who the hell is Bucky?" He replies, raising his gun at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I almost cried, really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	23. Remember

Your gun hangs loosely in your hand, but you don't care. You wouldn't shoot Bucky. _Your_ Bucky. A flash of confusion crosses his eyes, before an explosion sets off in front of him. "NO!" You yell, Steve holding you back. The smoke clears, with Bucky no where to be seen. "I have to go after him, Steve," you cry out, trying to pull away from his grip. Before he can say anything, cars surround you, SHIELD-agents stepping out, including Rumlow. Steve places a kiss on top of your hair as he lets go of you, giving you a reassuring nod. "On your knees!" Rumlow yells, pressing with his foot against your calf, forcing you to obey. You don't say anything. A numb feeling fills you. You put your hands up to your head, letting them take you away.

They load you, Steve, Nat and Sam into the back of the van with two masked agents. "It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me," you tell Steve, as a single tear rolls down your cheek. He nods, and gives you a reassuring look, as if telling you everything will turn out okay. But you know it won't. You don't need anyone's pity. "How is that even possible? It was like, 70 years ago," Sam says. "Zola," Steve replies, "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and-" You burst out crying. "None of that's your fault, (Y/N)," Nat says. You sob softly, knowing it kind of is your fault. "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky," Steve comments, "I know the same goes for you, (Y/N)." Sam looks at Nat's shoulder, your mask now soaked in blood. "We need to get a doctor here. If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck," Sam tells the soldiers. One of them points their taser at him threateningly, making Sam shut up, before electrocuting the other guy, knocking him out. You look up in confusion, tears still streaming down your face. Taking off her mask, agent Hill groans, "Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain." She looks around, noticing Sam. "Who is this guy?" She asks.

After escaping the van by cutting a hole in the floor, you head out to some sort of abandoned dam. Once inside, a man runs towards you. "GSW. She's lost at least a pint," Hill tells the man. "Maybe two," Sam adds. "Let me take her," the man replies, motioning his hand to Nat. Hill shakes her head, "She'll want to see him first." You look at her confused. She leads you through some hallways, finally reaching the room she was looking for. She pulls away the curtain. "About damn time," Nick Fury says from his bed.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache," Fury names. "Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor adds, as he puts pressure on Natasha's shoulder. "Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good," Fury says. "They cut you open. Your heart stopped," Nat argues. "Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it," he explains. "Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asks, crossing his arms. "Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful," Hill replies. "Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust," Fury says, looking at Nat. She nods in understanding.

Once seated at a table, Fury looks at a picture of Pierce, "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues." "We have to stop the launch," Natasha says. "I don't think the Council's accepting my calls any more," Fury comments, as he opens a box, revealing three small, square... computer-chips? "What's that?" Sam asks, thinking the same thing. "Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized," agent Hill explains, showing her laptop to you. "We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury explains. "One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die," Hill continues. "We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left-" "We're not salvaging anything," Steve cuts Fury off, "we're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down SHIELD." "SHIELD had nothing to do with this." "You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed." "Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Fury argues.

"How many paid the price before you did?" You suddenly snap. Fury sighs as he looks over to you. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes," he says. "Even if you had, would you have told me? Or Steve?" You ask. "Or would you have compartmentalized that, too? it all goes," Steve finishes. "He's right," Hill tells Fury. He looks at Natasha, who leans back in her chair. He then looks at Sam. "Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower," he states. And lastly, he looks at you. "You're crazy if you think I'd go up against my friend," you tell him. Steve smiles at you. "Well... It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain," Fury finally decides.

You sigh, looking at the river in front of you, held back by the dam you're currently standing on. You hear footsteps approaching next to you. "You broke down earlier," Steve says. You hum in response. "I know Bucky means a lot to you, but you never break down. What's going on?" You look up at him, a feeling of guilt filling you. "You remember that I gave Bucky that little device, right? To call for help if he needs me?" You ask him. He nods. "The day after Bucky died, it went off," you tell him. Your bottom lip starts trembling and tears start to fill your eyes. "And I ignored it. I am such an idiot. I should have gone back for him, I should have-" You start sobbing when Steve wraps his arms around you. "I... met the Winter Soldier a few years later," you cry. You explain what happened. How he took you to the HYDRA-base, how you comforted him after he was being wiped, and his odd reaction when he found you and left again after your scared actions. "He was just starting to remember me again," you sob. Steve hushes you, placing a kiss on your head. "It'll be okay. He'll remember you again. Even if it takes a while. I'll do anything to get him back to you," he says. When you pull back, you catch him clenching his jaw before he quickly quirks up the corners of his mouth, giving a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not such an exciting chapter. Ah well. I still hope you enjoyed this one! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	24. Let Go

"Do we really have to do this?" Steve whispers. "You can't fight a war without a uniform," you reply. Steve sighs as he starts to pull off the uniform from the stand. The Smithsonian wouldn't mind to let Captain America borrow his own suit, right?

You quickly pull Steve behind a statue when a guard stops to look at the missing piece. "Oh man," the elder employee says, "I am so fired." "Let's go," Steve hisses. "No," you tell him. The guard quickly walks away, probably to inform his boss, giving you the chance to quickly grab your suit. Steve furrows his brows. "The other ones are in the machine," you reply, shrugging your shoulders. He grabs your hand and tries to pull you with him, but you stop him again. After gathering Bucky's uniform as well, you hear footsteps. You put your arms around Steve and teleport up into the vents. "Why did you do that?" He asks. "Do what? Grab Bucky's uniform or teleport us in here?" You say. "Both." "Well, Bucky might remember something when he sees it. And Clint taught me that the vents are the fastest way out of a building. We could also go to the sewers, if you prefer that," you explain. He nods his head quickly, before following you. While crawling, you can't help but notice something. "Stop staring at my ass, Rogers," you say. "W-what? I wasn't- I didn't..." You laugh at his stuttering. 

**{ A FEW HOURS LATER }**

The plan is to get Nat inside the building, while you, Steve and Sam get on the helicarriers. Sam on one, you and Steve the other, and take out the third after. Cap had ordered you to stay with him, instead of splitting up. You don't know it yet, but he thinks you won't do what has to be done if Bucky shows up.

Natasha was already inside the Triskelion, disguised with some sort of digital mask. Why didn't you just use that when people were looking for you? It could've saved a lot of trouble. Anyway, when you get there yourself, the door opened by one of the employees who surrendered immediately after just saying "excuse us." You get to the control panel, and Steve starts his speech, his voice echoing through the whole building.

"Attention all S.H.I E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to I'm not." "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" You ask, smirking.

"They're initiating launch," agent Hill informs you through your ear-piece, as you, Cap and Sam run over the aircraft landing pads. "Hey, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" Sam asks. "If they're shooting at you, they're bad," Steve replies, jumping with you onto the helicarrier, while Sam flies up after pulling out his metal wings. You and Cap hide behind a few ammo boxes when people start shooting at you. "8 minutes," Hill says. "We're on it," you reply. You slice a guy's head off with your swords, before twirling them in circles, stopping the bullets from hitting you. Cap quickly runs to you, and holds his shield up. Back to back, you and Steve fight off the HYDRA-scum.

You make it inside the helicarrier and insert the first chip. "Alfa locked," Steve tells Hill, as you run back up to the surface again. "Hey Sam, we're gonna need a ride," Steve yells, running with you to the side of the carrier as the agents behind you load their guns. "Roger that, let me know when you're ready!" Sam replies. You're on the edge, and Steve grabs your hand. You meet his gaze. "Do you trust me?" He asks. You nod, and jump with him. "We just did!" You tell Sam. You see him flying towards you, as Steve reaches out his hand. Sam grabs it, and pulls you up.

"It's too heavy!" He yells, as you start to hover down. Steve looks at you, and you nod back at him, smiling. He realizes what you're about to do, and reaches out to you, but he's too late. "NO!" He yells when you let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But I kinda wanted a cliffhanger. By the way, happy new year! May you all have a wonderful time lighting fireworks and what not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	25. I Don't Know You

"NO!" Steve yells when you let go of him.

You teleport above him, unclasp the fabric from your sides and pull out your arms, letting you hover. The wind keeps you steady to fly over next to Steve, who has his eyes widened in shock. You follow Sam, teleporting and beaming with the draft to the last helicarrier. "I made some changes to my suit after I saw Sam's wings," you tell them. Sam laughs, before turning to Steve. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." "I had a heavy breakfast," Steve says, glaring at you, "don't ever scare me like that again." You smirk in response. It vanishes however when the Winter Soldier pushes Steve off the side. "Steve!" Sam tries to fly after him, but gets pulled back by his wing. You dodge Bucky's blow, and jump off the ledge as well, and land next to the engine where Cap hangs on to the metal. You pull him up, as Sam says, "Cap, Lady Deadpool, come in! Are you okay?" "Yeah, we're here. Still on the helicarrier. Where are you?" You reply. "I'm grounded. The suit's down. I'm sorry," he tells you. "Don't worry, we got it," Steve says.

You follow Steve on the metal catwalk that leads to where the chip has to be placed. Your breath hitches when you meet Bucky's cold gaze. "People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen," Steve says. The Soldier doesn't reply. "Please don't make me do this," Steve continues. He sighs, and throws his shield at his former friend. Bucky blocks it with his metal arm and fires at Steve. The bullet bounce off of Cap's shield, as you quickly teleport behind Buck. He elbows you in the face, and you feel your nose crack. He fires at Steve again, hitting his side before turning around and shooting you in the face. You hear Steve yell, as everything turns black.

You cough as you open your eyes. You look to your left and see Steve on the floor, crouched down, pressed with one hand against a heavily bleeding wound in his stomach, and the other holding the chip. You grab it quickly, getting up and inserting it, feeling dizzy immediately after. "Charlie lock," you tell Hill. "Okay, get out of there," she replies. You look at Steve, who nods back. "Fire now," he says. "But Steve-" "Do it," you cut her off. 

The helicarriers start to bomb themselves until they're out of ammo. You hear someone scream, and look down. On the glass, beneath a metal beam that had fallen down, lies Bucky. Steve notices too, and jumps down with you. You pull up the beam with all the strength you had left, as Steve pulls his friend from the wreckage. You feel something crack beneath you. The glass shatters and sends you tumbling down. You quickly grab one of the loose cables, and hang on to it. Steve looks down at you, and you make a gesture for him to keep going. "You know me," he says to Bucky. The Soldier hits him. "NO I DON'T," he yells. "Bucky," Steve says, out of breath, "you've known me your whole life." He gets hit again. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." "SHUT UP!" Steve gets blown back a little after blocking the punch.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Steve says, as he gets up and lets go of his shield. You grab it quickly before it tumbles into the abyss. "You're my friend." Bucky throws himself at Steve. "You're my mission," he repeats, hitting Steve over and over again. "YOU'RE. MY. MISSION," he yells after each punch. "Then finish it," Steve says, his face swollen, "because I'm with you till the end of the line." Tears start to fall down your cheeks as you let out a soft sob. Bucky turns around and looks at you, his face filled with confusion and grief. Another huge beam crashes down next to the two Super Soldiers, sending Steve into the water. You let go in an instant, and dive after him without looking back. You open your eyes and find Steve's unconscious body a few feet below you. You swim over to him, and pull him up to the surface. You grab his arm and put it around your shoulder. His weight almost drowns you while you try to get to shore.

You feel something around your waist, and look up to see Bucky swimming next to you, his broken arm lightly around your waist and his metal one supporting Steve. He doesn't glance back at you. Together, you swim back to the edge of a forest, and pull Steve into the sand.

After a moment, Steve coughs and you sigh in relief. "What are you doing?!" You ask when Bucky pulls you up and drags you with him using only his metal hand. You're tired, but try to stumble back to Steve anyway. "STEVE!" You yell out, before he disappears out of your sight. "Let go of me!" You say angrily, pulling out your last gun, pointing it at him. He glares at you. "You're not going to shoot me," he says. You know that's true when you look at your shaking arm. He slowly removes the weapon from you, and places it in his belt. "Come on," he says softly, holding out his hand for you to grab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. What do you think? Let me know! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	26. Something Like Friends

"Where are we going exactly?" You ask Bucky. He doesn't respond, and just keeps on walking. Well, would you have expected him to do anything else after 5 times of asking the same question? You trail behind him closely, hand in metal hand, on an abandoned street.  You were already tired when you got Steve onto shore, and now that you've been walking for a few hours, you're absolutely drained. You still have Cap's shield with you, strapped on your back. Perhaps, if he was smart - probably not - he put a tracker in there. You doubt it since you and him found out HYDRA was hiding inside SHIELD all this time. Steve wouldn't want to be followed when he was on the run, of course.

You stop in front of an old factory-like building. Bucky tries to open the metal, rusty door with his metal arm, but fails. You sigh and curse under your breath, deciding to help him out. The door opens with a creak quickly when you push against it using the little strength you had left. You step inside and slide down the wall nearest to you in exhaustion. Bucky leans against the now easier closing door, before he sits next to you. You glare at him. "You better give me a good reason why you brought me here, because I left my best friend out there to die," you snap. He looks at you and a flash of guilt crosses his piercing blue eyes, before they fill with confusion. "How do I know you?" He asks. "You answer my questions, and I answer yours. That's how this is going to work," you tell him. He sighs and looks at the floor.

He tries to sit up, yelling out in pain when he ends up scraping his broken arm against a piece of metal. You can't help yourself, pushing him back down so he doesn't move his arm. "I have to fix your arm. I'm going to look for a first-aid kit, okay?" He shakes his head, pulling you back with his metal grip. You groan in annoyance. "I am tired of your bullshit! I followed you here, which clearly means I care about you. I could've killed you like twenty times already, since you forgot to take my Katanas from me! Now stay here or I swear to God I'll cut your other arm off as well!" You yell at him angrily. His eyes widen a little, before quickly nodding and letting go of you.

You look up at the building you were looking for after walking for fifteen minutes. What you're doing for that stupid Super-Soldier is unbelievable. You sigh, and step into the hospital, your hood pulled far over your head. You had grabbed some clothes from a drying rack in the neighborhood. Hey, it's for a good cause, okay? Sort of. Not really.

As soon as the coast is clear, you 'stumble' into a supply-room. You quickly grab bandages, tissues, a blanket and what not, and throw them into a duffel bag. You make your way back to the exit, but stop when you pass a room from which you hear the _Marvin Gaye: Trouble Man-_ soundtrack. You peek through the roller blind, and smile in relief. On the hospital bed, lies a beaten-up Steve, looking a whole lot better. Sam sits on his right, laughing at something Steve said. You quickly turn away when Steve looks at you, and you're 100% certain he saw you, so you start to walk as fast as you can out of the building. "Hey!" You hear his voice, and feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn around and meet his blue eyes. "Why would you just leave like that?" Steve asks, clearly confused. "I'd get back to bed, Rogers. Your rear is showing," you reply. He blushes and quickly covers it when he realizes his hospital-gown does not have a back to it. "Oh, you don't have to cover anything up sweetheart," a very old looking woman sitting on a bench says to Steve with a smile. You stifle a laugh, before teleporting away.

You run back to the old factory and see a sweating Bucky on the floor. You press the back of your hand to his head, feeling a fever. "You- you came back," he murmurs, shivering. It's nearly dark and the temperature starts to decrease. You're still a little wet from earlier as well, which is not helping at all. "Of course I cam back," you reply, "couldn't leave my friend out here to die now, could I?" You grab one of the towels from the bag and start to dry off his face. "I was your friend before..." he doesn't finish his question. "Something like that," you tell him. You help him get his wet shirt off. You stare at his muscular form for a moment, before turning your gaze to the scars around his metal arm. "Friends, huh?" He asks, the corner of his mouth lifting up a little. You roll your eyes at him, and pull the new shirt over his head. It's a little bit on the tight side, but that does not bother you. At all.

You clean the cut on his broken arm he had caused earlier, and cover it with a big patch of bandages, using tape to keep it there. You look around you and quickly grab four firm sticks. You press them against his arm, roll the bandage around the whole set-up and cover it with a layer of tape. That should keep the bone in the right place and let it heal on its own. "Why did you bring me here?" You finally ask him. He looks at the floor. "I trust you... for some reason. But I can't remember you," he mutters. You nod in understanding, before throwing the blanket over him and sitting against the wall.

After a moment, he crawls next to you and throws the blanket over you as well. "Oh I don't-" you sigh, knowing he won't understand how your healing factor works. You don't want to take that risk. He doesn't know you. Your eyes close, exhaustion shutting your body down, finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed at my own joke. Wow, that's just bad. And I know this isn't how the Winter Soldier usually acts, but this is just one of Bucky's good days, ya know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	27. Mornings

You open your eyes and shiver when the cold morning air spreads through your body. You groan, realizing you had fallen asleep sitting straight with your back against the wall. You glance around.

"That bastard," you mutter, when you notice the absence of Bucky and the medical supplies. The idiot probably got paranoid or something. You get up and stretch, before picking up your thing as well as Steve's shield.

You slip through the rather quiet hallways of the hospital. After taking the familiar route, you reach your destination. The Super Soldier is asleep in his comfortable bed. His wounds seem to be healed almost entirely. The doctors probably kept him another night for 'observation'. Of course they're just planning to gather some of his blood and get the formula of the serum. Or maybe that's you being paranoid right now. The guard next to the door, was fortunately asleep. He'll get his punishment for not looking after Steve later. You slide into the seat next to your friend.

His eyes flutter open after a moment, and instantly meet yours. They widen, as he sits up straight. "Whoa there," you push him back by his shoulder so he's laying down again. His blue orbs hold confusion, hurt and pain. You don't blame him. You did after all leave him on that beach to help a brainwashed assassin who was your boyfriend 70 years ago. Yes, that's a great description. "I'm so sorry Steve," you tell him softly. He grabs your hand and squeezes it slightly. "Where did you go, (Y/N)? I thought I'd lost you," he whispers. You get up and hop on the bed next to him, after taking your shoes off of course. He throws the covers over you and pulls you in a warm hug. The sudden heat feels nice compared to the icy wind you had to withstand earlier that morning. "I'm fine. He's fine," you reply, looking up at him. He furrows his brow. "Buck?" He asks. "I'm sorry Steve, I couldn't just let him go on his own out there. He's confused and hurt. I just wanted to help but he-" he silences your rambling by placing a kiss on top of your head.

"I know. I probably would've done the same thing if I were you," he says. "I was just worried, that's all. I don't blame ya." "You should though. I just left you there..." "I was still breathing. I think. You helped Buck, for which I owe you," he says. "Nah, I think you already payed that debt when you showed me your behind last time," you chuckle. His cheeks flush red and his eyes widen. "You-you saw that too?!" "Yep, the whole deal," you tell him. He swallows hard, making you laugh out loud. You hear the officer shuffle in his seat. Realization hits him after a moment, causing him to storm into the room, finding Steve and you in a tight embrace.

"Hands in the air!" He says, pointing his gun at you. You blink a few times, before answering calmly (sarcasm intended), as you point your gun at him as well. "Listen here bud, I came here to visit my friend, only to find that you had been sleeping through your shift. You wouldn't want me to tell your boss that, would you now? Close the door behind you, or I swear I'll punch you in the groin too."

You turn back to Steve after the officer had left. "What are we going to do now?" "I don't know," Steve replies as he shrugs his shoulders, "I guess we just wait till we hear something from Nat or Fury." You nod in agreement. "...and," he starts, grabbing something off his nightstand. "Nat called in a few favors." He hands you a file. You open it and your stomach clenches when you see a picture of a frozen Bucky. Another smaller picture next to it causes your hands to shake when you pick it up. He looks so young on the photograph, and innocent even with that smirk of his.

Steve watches as a tear rolls down your cheek. "Hey, we'll find him," he assures, "we'll get him back. And you don't have to look at this file now if you don't want to." You shake your head. "I have to do this," you tell him. He nods in understanding as you start to browse through the pages. After a few minutes, you huff. "What is it?" Steve asks. "I told you so," you whisper, pointing at a document.

It's about Howard and Maria Stark. Tony's parents, who supposedly died in a car accident. Bucky killed them.

"Tony can never find out about this," you tell Steve. He looks at you in confusion. "We're trying to save Bucky. If Tony gets this information, Bucky will be dead." "Tony would never do that. He's my friend," Steve replies. "He might be. But do you think he'd just accept the fact that Buck killed his parents? Tony will act erratic. We have to keep it to ourselves, at least for now," you tell him. Steve sighs and nods in agreement. You place the file back on the nightstand and pull the sheets a little higher.

"Steve?" "Hm?" "I was just wondering... If HYDRA was just hiding inside SHIELD like that, why didn't the Avengers freaking assemble?" You wonder, making Steve chuckle. "Well, Thor is in Asgard. Stark and Banner are probably doing some sort of science stuff which is top secret and Barton is currently taking care of Cap," he replies. "Oh, thank God. How is he doing?" You say. "Well, Cap is doing fine. I think Barton's mental health might be dropping though. He absolutely adores the dog, and uses a squeaky voice every time he talks to him. He talks to the dog, (Y/N). A lot. I don't think that's a good sign." "Probably not," you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that relationship between Lady Deadpool and Steve. And I love to talk about Clint acting all crazy. And why don't the Avengers freaking assemble?! Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	28. The Avengers

You feel something move next to you. You sigh as you snuggle a little deeper into the pillow, not wanting to get up from this comfortable bed just yet. The thing moves again. Your eyes flutter open, and take a moment to get used to the bright light shining through the windows. You move your head a little and notice something odd. The pillow you buried your face in isn't really a pillow. It's Steve, who is peacefully reading a book. "When did I fall asleep?" You ask, rubbing your eyes. Steve places his book on his lap and checks his watch. "After we watched a movie, which was about six or seven hours ago," he replies. You groan. "It's okay. You probably needed the sleep," he says, stretching his arms and sitting up. He walks over to the closet, but turns back around when he hear you chuckle. "What?" He asks confused. "Don't you feel like a slight breeze or something?" You laugh. He quickly places his hands over his rear, as his cheeks turn red and his eyes widen in realization.

After Steve is finally fully dressed, you head to the front desk to make sure he's allowed to go home. On your way out, you pass the old lady again from a few days ago, and she winks at Steve. You laugh when you notice Steve's slight increase in his pace and his eyes fixated on the floor. "Maybe you should give her your number," you suggest. "Shut it," Steve mutters, grabbing your hand and leading you to the parking lots. "Language. Who's that?" You say, staring at the fancy car Steve is directing you to. He shrugs and gets in the back seat with you.

"Who's your girlfriend, Capsicle?" The man behind the wheel snickers, as he looks at you through the view mirror. Steve sighs, "this is Lady Deadpool, and you might not want to mess with her." "And why's that?" He asks, starting up the car and letting the engine roar. "I don't think we've met before. Who are you?" You intervene. "Tony Stark. Rogers must have told _a lot_ about me," he replies. "Oh, so you're _the_ Iron Man? Well, Tony, you might have a suit of armor, but I have a healing factor and my Katanas do actually cut through metal and bone, I believe," you tell him. Stark chuckles. "I like her," he says, before speeding off onto the road.

"Where are we going exactly?" You ask. "The Avengers Tower," Tony replies. "Uh, I'm not exactly interested in any Avenger's business, thank you very much. I stayed away from the last fight, and I plan on doing the same with the next one. If you could just turn around to-" "Ah yes," he stops you, "I heard about the whole SHIELD/HYDRA ordeal and the Frosty Soldier and all, but we're going to need you in this as well." You glare at him, causing him to sigh. "Hey, you like killing people, right? We're infiltrating a HYDRA-base, which has three plus sides for you. You get to kill people, you get to punch HYDRA in its ugly face and you might even find something else. Or someone," he tells you. You glance at Steve, who is looking back at you with a questioning look. "Fine," you huff, "but if things go extremely bad like a few years ago I'm out." "Of course," Steve replies in understanding.

"I don't think anything like that will happen again," Tony comments. "Fifty bucks says it will," you say. "Fifty bucks?!" He asks in shock. "Uh, you're the billionaire here. I don't think you can tell the difference between a five dollar bill and a fifty dollar bill," you reply. Tony shrugs his shoulders and gives a nod in agreement. "Alright, the bet is on," he says. "Are you seriously betting about such a thing? People could die!" Steve intervenes. "But no one will and I'm going to win that bet," Tony replies. "Right. Another fifty bucks says it's you who caused the mess." "Deal!"

Steve sighs and rubs his eyes tiredly, as Tony drives up one of the main roads in New York City. Your mouth opens slightly in awe when you see the tower. You glance up and watch about five beaten up robots fly into the hole of the big 'A' on the building. "Seems like they had a rough night." "They make sure the civilians stay out of the crossfire," Steve tells you. "That is, if the civilians actually listen and don't throw things at them like the usual," Tony says. You hum in understanding.

Tony drives into the garage, and quickly closes the doors behind you with a button on the dashboard, to avoid the paparazzi from getting in. You follow the billionaire and Super Soldier into the elevator, where soft music was playing. "Where to, sir?" A voice asks from the speakers. "Main floor," Tony replies. "Who's that?" You ask. "JARVIS." "Who?" "Just A Really Very Intelligent System. It's an AI," Tony tells you. You snort, causing Tony to look at you in confusion. "I know Jarvis was your dad's butler. There's no need to hide your emotions, Stark," you sway. "I didn't name him-" "Then why does he have a British accent and call you 'sir'? That sounds like Edwin Jarvis to me." Tony is quiet for the rest of the ride up.

When the doors open, you are greeted with some familiar and some new faces. Tony ignores them and storms through a door in the corner of the main room. As a very excited white wolf greets you and licks your face, Clint asks, "what's up with him? I've never seen him this... upset." "Tony was showing his emotions," you tell him. "I was not!" You hear said person through the closed door, making you all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lady Deadpool and Tony being sassy bitches together. They might be on a rocky start right now, but I think they're going to become a dream team. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	29. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you listen to Shaboom from Randi Demarco. It was in the trailer of Marvel's Agent Carter season 2. Hope you all enjoy! I thought the song fitted with Lady Deadpool as well.

**{ A FEW DAYS LATER }**

"Shit shit shit," you yell as you try to get the weapon out of your stomach. One of the HYDRA-agents' corps had fallen against you, causing you to impale yourself with your own sword. And because of your strength, you had impaled the sword through the wall. And now you're stuck, dangling off the brick side of the HYDRA-base while gravity pulls you down causing the Katana to slide upwards towards your chest. Because of your healing factor, it might not hurt as much as it is supposed to, but still. It hurts like a bitch. Such great timing as well.

"Uh, guys, I'm stuck," you tell them. "I'm coming!" Steve replies through your earpiece. "I'm already on it. I'm closer to her and a lot faster," Tony argues. Just as you plan on saying something, the Iron Man slams a few feet away from you. "How did that happen?" Tony snickers, inspecting your wound. "We don't have the time for funny business Tony. Now help me out," you snap. He holds his hands up in surrender, before pulling the sword out of your bleeding abdomen, causing you to fall on the snowy floor. "Thanks," you groan as you clutch your stomach. "Tony's already here, Rogers. No need to worry," you inform him. "Oh-uh, okay," Steve replies awkwardly. To the others, the disappointment is rather obvious in his voice, but not to you for some reason.

Stark flies up and busts through the window, making his way inside the building. After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, the wound is healed and you can get up. "We got a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage," Steve says. "Guys, I got Strucker," he continues only seconds later. "Yeah, I got... something bigger," Tony tells him, "Thor, I got eyes on the prize." "Took you long enough," you comment. "I wasn't the one stuck in a wall," he snarls back. "In a wall?!" Steve intervenes, shocked. "It was just a flesh wound. Nothing that couldn't be fixed. Now get the scepter and let's get out of here!" You reply.

"Thor, report on the Hulk," Natasha commands after you got back inside the quinjet. Everyone could still sense Bruce's discomfort over bringing in 'the other guy'. "The gates of Hel have filled with the screams of his victims," Thor beams, making a victory hand-gesture. Natasha glares at the Asgardian while Bruce groans and rubs his head. "Uh- But not the screams of the dead of course, no, no. Wounded screams, mainly whimpering eh- a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained Deltoids and... uh, and gout," Thor rambles, trying his best to make Bruce feel better even though he is not helping at all. When he sees Natasha's look he quickly turns away and stops talking, making you chuckle.

"Feels good, yeah? I mean you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties but..." Tony says, looking at the scepter with the glowing blue gem inside it. "No, but this, this brings it to a close," Thor replies, stepping next to the billionaire. "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve adds. "Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you? I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?" Tony asks. "Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels." "Party?" You intervene with raised eyebrows. "Ahw, Stevie hasn't asked you yet to the prom?" Tony whines sarcastically. You glare at him. "You'd be dead if you hadn't helped me earlier, Stark. And be careful you don't start showing your emotions again." Thor chuckles, as Tony rolls his eyes.

**{ A FEW HOURS LATER }**

"I know this isn't..." Steve starts, as you both walk out of the quinjet. He scratches the back of his neck, searching for words as you look at him expectantly. "I know the whole thing about Buck. And I understand if you'd refuse..." You motion for him to continue, making him chuckle. "I was just wondering... if you'd like to go to that party. With me." He clenches his jaw nervously. "I'd love to, Captain Rogers," you reply, curtsying. He smiles brightly, before walking into the tower. "I told you he was gonna ask," Tony comments from behind you. You sigh, and hand him a ten dollar bill. "You won this time, Stark. But you won't be so fortunate when the battle you caused appears," you cooed. He chuckles, "we'll see about that."

"Nat, I need your help," you say, as you take her hand and drag her out of the room towards the elevator. "What is it? Are you pregnant?!" She asks. "What?! N-no! What makes you think that?" You reply, shocked. She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, but what is it?" "I need you to help me pick out a dress," you tell her. She smirks. "What do I get in return?" You sigh, and think deeply. An idea pops in your head like a light bulb turning on. "I won't ever steal one of your catsuits again." "Deal. Now what kind of dress are you looking for?" She continues, as you pull her inside of the elevator.

"Do you know where I might find some 40s dresses?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Steve. And Thor's silly rambling. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	30. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of hand at the party. In multiple ways *cough* sexual tension *cough*.

"You look..." Natasha starts, eyeing you up and down as you put on your shoes, "absolutely fabulous. I bet ya that soldier can't keep his eyes off of ya," she finishes in a Brooklyn accent. You look at yourself in the mirror. "Where did you get this dress from exactly? It seems... familiar," you tell her. "From your closet actually. When did you wear this?" She replies. Now it makes sense. "When I had my first dance with him," you mutter, thinking back to that wonderful night in the bar.

**{ FLASHBACK }**

"So, you'll stay?" He asks, as you slowly sway with the music. His hand is on your hip and the other holding yours, while your hand is on his shoulder. "I guess I'll have to. Can't let you do anything stupid now, can I?" You reply. "You didn't seem to pay much attention to _me_ earlier though," he says, looking at his feet. _Oh, this will be fun_. "Are you jealous, Barnes?" You ask, smirking. "What? I- no! It was just that- I didn't... I was just implying that-" he stutters, searching for the right words. You chuckle. "Don't worry sweetie, I think Rogers is already busy with someone else." He looks at you confused. "Oh, come on! You could have probably cut the tension with a knife." "Between who?" You stare at him confused. "Uh, Peggy and Steve..." you say, raising your eyebrows. "Oh, I didn't even notice them. Guess I was just too fixated on your beauty..." he purrs. "God, Barnes," you sigh with a chuckle. "It's actually Bucky, but you can call me whatever you like doll," he replies. "Those are the worst pick-up lines I've ever heard." His smirk falters. "I guess you get a lot of compliments," he says, clenching his jaw. "There's that jealousy again." "No it's not. Stop." "Ahw sweetie, I'll never stop. Because, like you said, I'm with you till the end of the line," you whisper in his ear.

He smirks, as he twirls you around when a new cheerful song comes up. The dancers on the floor exchange partners, and you end up in Steve's arms. You smile up at him, while he starts to dance a little with you. "I didn't know you could dance!" You say, tapping your feet to the music. "I don't, but when Bucky was out on a date, I'd usually watch how they danced. I'm sorry if I step on your feet," he replies, blushing a little. You look back longingly towards Bucky, who is currently dancing with Peggy. "Hey," Steve snaps you out of your thoughts, "I've never seen him like that with anyone else. Not any of his dates. He means a lot to you, Lady Deadpool. Don't let that affection go to waste." You raise your eyebrows. "First dancing, now love advice? What's next?" You ask, smirking. He laughs, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

**{ END FLASHBACK }**

You hear a knock on the door. Natasha swiftly sprays a load of hairspray in your hair, before storming out of the room. In the doorway, stands Steve, who was watching Natasha speed off at the moment. And then he turns to you. He's wearing jeans and a navy blue dress-shirt, which fitted him nicely (if you know what I mean).

His mouth is agape as he looks you up and down. You smirk when he realizes he's staring and quickly clears his throat. "Y-you look... stunning," he stutters. "Thank you," you reply, "you don't look all too bad either, if I may say so." He chuckles, and holds out his arm. "Shall we?" He asks. You nod, and you walk arm in arm to the elevator.

"Ah! Lady Deadpool, we were wondering were you stayed!" Thor beams, as you and the Captain step into the room. You smile brightly at the Asgardian. "I wouldn't want to miss a party like this now, would I?" You reply. Rhodey, also known as War Machine (or Iron Patriot or whatever. Who cares?), nods at you with a smile, and continues with his story. "But, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like 'Boom, you looking for this?'" It's quiet for a moment, as Rhodey waits for a response, which never comes. "I'm like 'Boom, you looking'- why do I even talk to you guys?! With everyone else that story kills" "Is that the whole story?" Thor asks. "...Yeah, it's a War Machine story," Rhodey says. "Oh, it's very good then!" Thor smiles, causing Rhodey to sigh in annoyance.

You laugh when you and Steve finally are out of Rhodey's hearing range. "I think he should work on his superhero war-tales," you tell him. Steve chuckles, as you both walk up a few stairs into a glass surrounded hallway, giving a view of the whole party. "Hey Sam," you greet. "Hey," he replies, "it sounded like one hell of a fight. I'm sorry I missed it." "If I had known it was going to be a fire fight I absolutely would have called," Steve tells him. "No, no, I'm not actually sorry, I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing person case. Avenging is your world," Falcon says. "Missing person case- wait, what?" You intervene. "I-uh, if you'd excuse us for a moment?" Steve asks Sam.

When you reach the elevator, Steve explains, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet. I asked Sam to follow any leads he could find towards Bucky." "But why wouldn't you tell me?!" You ask, hurt filling the tone of your voice. Steve sighs. "Because you already had - and still have - so much on your mind, I didn't want to add another thing. You need a break, (Y/N). You've been working and training every day since we arrived at the tower." "That's because it's my job, Steve," you snap. "I know, I know," he runs a hand through his hair, "but I needed you to focus on the mission. And Sam is doing fine on his own with tracking Buck. When we find him - and we will - I'll make sure you get to him as quickly as possible, okay?" He stiffens when you hug him. "Thanks Steve. You're a good friend," you mumble. After a few seconds, he relaxes a bit and wraps his arms around you as well. You look up at him, smiling.

Perhaps it was because your warm chests were pressed together, or your breaths mingling with each other, or maybe even the look in your eyes, you don't know. You can only feel his lips moving against yours, his hands sliding from your back to your hips as he pushes you against the wall. You run your fingers over his chest, while Steve deepens the kiss. You pull back after a moment, catching your breath and looking into his blue orbs. They remind you so much of- "Steve," you step away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" he gets cut off by an ear-piercing noise coming from the living area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. What the fuck did I just write? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	31. Prank Calls

"I-" "Don't you dare say it," Tony interrupts you. "I-" "I swear to God, I'll take your weapons from you if you say it," he interrupts again. You smirk. "I told you so. And if you touch my guns, you're dead." The billionaire groans dramatically, as he hands you two fifty dollar bills from his wallet. "Uh, what's going on?" Bruce asks, pushing his glasses up a little further on his nose as he leans back against a table. "Me and Tony had a bet. I said that another situation would appear, and that he would be the one who caused it. I won," you snicker.

Thor storms into the lab and grabs Tony by his neck. The billionaire's feet are dangling above the ground, as he barely makes out, "c'mon, use your words buddy." "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor sneers. "Thor, the Legionnaire?" Steve speaks up, as he stands next to you. Thor drops Tony, and turns to Cap. "Trail went cold about 100 miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again," he says, obviously angry. "The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron," Natasha comments. "I don't understand," Helen Cho mutters, looking at the remains of a destroyed robot on the table. She turns to Stark, "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Tony starts laughing. _Actually laughing_. Bruce shakes his head in disapproval, as Thor asks, "you think this is funny?" "No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is, it's so terrible," Tony chuckles darkly. "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." "No, I'm sorry," he tells the Asgardian, "I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." "Tony, this might not be the time to-" "Really?" Tony interrupts Bruce's attempt to calm him down, "That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls?" "Only when I've created a murder-bot," Banner argues.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Bruce nods at his question, as Steve says, "Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD." "Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" "No, it's never come up," Sam says sarcastically, shaking his head. "Saved New York?" Tony continues. "Never heard that." "Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but... that up there? That's... that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" The billionaire sneers.

"Together," Steve replies. "We'll lose." "Then we'll do that together too," he says, grabbing your hand, "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

As the Avengers try to track Ultron, you sneak out of the lab, into the elevator. When you reach the ground floor and the doors open again, Steve appears in the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest and slightly out of breath. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks. "Did you just run down all of those stairs to stop me?" You ask, raising your eyebrows. You sigh when he doesn't answer your question. "I'm going home, Steve," you tell him, "I knew something like this would happen. I'd rather stay out of the big fights." You walk past him, but before you reach the exit, he grabs your hand, spins you around and pulls you back against his chest. "Why?" He asks, staring into you (E/C) orbs.

"The war did a lot to me Captain. Loosing you and Bucky... it changed me. In some good ways and some bad. I just... can't do it. I don't want to get involved, or be in a team. I don't want to get connected to these people just so I can loose them too," you tell him. "I'm not asking you to join us. I'm asking you to help us," Steve says, "I know this has been a lot, but please..." You sigh, as you grab something out of your pocket. "Take this. If you need me, press this button," you explain. "What does it do?" He asks, inspecting the metal object. "It sends... like a message to me," you reply. He nods and looks back up at you.

His lips barely brush yours, his breath ghosting over your mouth as your noses touch. You quickly step back and turn around. "I'll see you around Steve," you say, not looking back. You leave the building and step into the cold evening air.

Why is he making you feel this way?

**{ HOURS LATER }**

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep_. You groan and roll over in your bed, causing you to fall on the floor with the sheets intertwined between your legs. "Ouch," you mumble, as you lift your head and get your hair out of your face. _Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep_. "Yes, yes... I'm coming," you mutter, still half asleep. You drag yourself to the other side of the room and grab a device from the cupboard. You hold it to your ear. "Hello?" You bring out. You quickly hold the object from you when it starts beeping again. "Alright. Who the fuck is making the beeping noise? Is this a prank?" You snap.

"Oh," your eyes widen as realization hits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	32. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I forgot to upload this chapter! My sincere apologies!

**Steve's P.O.V.**

Where am I? People are dancing and having fun. It seems to be some sort of ballroom. A band is playing cheerful music on stage as I walk down the stairs onto the dance floor. A man is laughing as another tries to wipe wine off his shirt. Two men look like they're having an argument and are about to start a fight. Flashes from cameras are everywhere. Someone touches my shoulder.

"The war is over, Steve," I turn to look at (Y/N), who smiles brightly at me. "We can go home," she tells me, "Imagine it." I can't though. I can't imagine it. This isn't real. But I want it to be real. "Are you ready for our dance?" She asks, holding out her hand for me to grab. I hesitate.

But after seeing the look in her eyes, I can't refuse. I spin her around and sway with her to the bright tone of the music. We stay like this for a while, just enjoying ourselves. This is real. I can feel it. I'm not going to open my eyes just yet. I want this to be real.

"Hey punk, aren't you going to give me a shot with the lady?" I hear a voice next to me. It's Bucky, with a smirk plastered on his face. His hair is the way it used to be, covered slightly by his cap. He's wearing his uniform from the army. I really don't want to let go of her though. "Steve?" Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows. "Steve?" (Y/N) repeats. I turn to her as she grabs my shoulders.

The ballroom is empty now. It's quiet. It wasn't real.

"Steve?" I open my eyes when someone starts shaking me. "Hey," Lady Deadpool says, as she wipes some grime off my cheek. "What happened?" I ask. "You tell me," she replies, "I just came here because you called for my help." I nod when I finally realize what's happening. "One of the enhanced got in my head," I explain as I rub my eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" She asks. I hesitate for a moment. "...What it would be like if the war had ended." She nods in understanding, before pulling my arm around her shoulder and helping me up.

We were walking back towards the quinjet, when Tony's voice yells through my earpiece. " _Does anybody copy?_ " "I copy. What's going on?" I answer. " _That little witch got inside Banner's head. He's heading to town_." I look at (Y/N) as she furrows her brows, confused about the situation. "We're coming," I tell Stark. "Banner is loose. The enhanced got inside his mind too." Her eyes widen in shock and she turns to the city. "I'll go help Tony," she says, "you find the others." "But I-" "Don't argue with me Rogers. I'm the one with the healing factor here. You'll only make things worse," she snaps.

I press my lips against her in an eager kiss. Her lips are soft and warm, and they slowly but hesitantly start to move against mine. I run my hand through her hair, before pulling back. We stare at each other, both sharing a knowing look.

**Your P.O.V.**

_Why the fuck did I just do that?_ You run as quickly as you can towards town, with your mind running as wild as your feet. " _I'm calling in Veronica_ ," Tony tells you through the earpiece Steve gave you earlier. "Yeah, great," you reply between ragged breaths as you keep moving, "who is Veronica exactly?" "You'll see," he says.

Oh, and what you finally do see amazes you. The Hulk growls in anger, his eyes red, as the Iron Man suit upgrades into an even bigger mechanism. " _I call it the Hulk Buster_ ," Tony explains. "Nice," you reply dryly. In a matter of seconds, metal pieces fly out of the sky and encase the wild creature. " _That should keep him busy_." "Did you build a floor into that thing?" You ask. " _Uh... Did I have to?_ "

The Hulk smashes through the floor and slams the suit of armor straight in the metal face. " _Okay, maybe I did have to,_ "Tony says. " _Alright everybody stand down_ ," he uses a speaker to get the civilians to listen and to talk to Bruce, " _you listening to me?  That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her, you're Bruce Banner_." The Hulk roars in anger at the use of his name. " _Right, right, right, don't mention puny Banner_." A car gets thrown at the Iron Man, which he catches, when a green fist smashes through it into his face (again).

Tony takes off and lifts Bruce with him, sliding his face over the concrete. You quickly teleport after them, not entirely sure what you're supposed to do. The Hulk smashes Tony into a market and pins his arm down with a metal bar. " _Right in the back?_ " Tony groans, " _dick move, Banner_." You intervene by jumping up an hitting the creature in the jaw with all of the strength you have, sending him back against a building.

"Whoa, I would not want a fight against you, lady," Stark says, as Veronica sends a replacement for his now broken arm. You watch the Hulk get up, his eyes holding an even more furious glance that you could possibly imagine towards you, causing a shiver to run down your spine. "I-I'm sorry," you mutter. He jumps towards you and everything goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puny Banner. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	33. Agents Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I forgot to upload the previous chapter. Please do make sure you read that before this one. My sincere apologies! The story should be fine now.

It's dead quiet in the quinjet, with a thick tension hanging in the air. "The news is loving you guys," agent Hill tells you through a phone call, "nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." "The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asks. "Already on the scene. How's the team?" Hill replies. "Everyone's...we took a hit. We'll shake it off." "Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode. And stay away from here," she says. "So, run and hide?" Tony asks. "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer." "Neither do we," he says.

Tony ends the call, and leans against Clint's chair behind the wheel. "Hey, you wanna switch out?" The billionaire asks. "No, I'm good," the archer replies, "if you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, because there's still a few hours out." "A few hours from... where?" "Safe house," Clint says. You bury your head in Steve's neck, as he cradles you in his lap with your arms around him.

**{ A FEW HOURS LATER }**

You groan and stretch after stepping out of the quinjet and into the bright morning sun. You grab Steve's hand and walk over the grass field, following Clint who supports Natasha to the farm-like house. "What is this place?" Thor asks. "Safe house," Tony replies dryly. "Let's hope," Clint adds, as he opens the door and steps from the hallway into the living room.

"Honey? I'm home," he calls out. From the kitchen, a heavily pregnant woman steps into the room, with drawings in her hands, and she looks rather confused or uncertain. She smiles when Clint steps up to her and kisses her. "I'm sorry I didn't call ahead," he says. We all watch in shock as they hug. "This is an agent of some kind," Tony says. "Gentlemen, this is Laura," Clint informs. "I know all of your names," she adds, waving a little. You hear footsteps, as the archer chuckles, "ooh, incoming!" "Dad!" The little girl greets him excitedly as he picks her up and hugs his son with the other arm. "These are... smaller agents," Tony informs.

"Did you bring auntie Nat and Pool?" The little girl asks. "Hey kid," you smile, as she quickly runs into your arms, after hugging Natasha as well. "Sorry for barging in on you," Steve says, keeping his eyes fixated on you, clenching his jaw a little. "Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony snaps. "Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low," Clint replies honestly.

The toaster pops, making Thor jump a little, before he storms out the door. You and Steve quickly follow him. "Thor?" Steve asks. "I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here," the Asgardian replies. He twirls his hammer in circles and flies up into the sky. "Okay, bye," you say awkwardly to the now gone Thor. "How do you know Barton's family?" Steve snaps. You furrow your brows at his sudden outburst, but tell him anyway. "Clint took Cap out for a walk one time. I didn't hear from him for hours. I was getting worried, so I looked up Cap's location using his chip and eventually found this place." Steve sighs, "you could have told me." "Clint trusted me with this, Steve. You have to understand that," you say, placing a hand on his shoulder. "(Y/N), I've known you for how long now? I don't even know anymore and yet you still hide things from me," he snaps. "What's up with you all of the sudden?" You comment. He doesn't answer, and heads back inside. You sigh and follow him after a moment.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

_"We can go home."_

It was wrong for me to snap at (Y/N), but I feel like there's something she's not telling me. I break from my thoughts when Stark speaks up, as he cuts through another oak log with his axe. "Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" "Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," I reply, glancing over at Barton's son who is helping his dad fix a fence. "I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception." "Yeah. Give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him," Stark says. "' _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_.' Pulled us apart like cotton candy," I comment, as I place a log down. "Seems like you walked away all right," Stark says, lifting his axe. "Is that a problem?" I ask. "I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned." "Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet," I sneer. "You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?" "Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question." "Banner and I were doing research." "That would affect the team." "That would _end_ the team," he says, "Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the 'why we fight,' so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?" I pull a log apart in my anger. "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time," I snap, as misses Barton walks over to us. "I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might..." "Yeah, I'll give it a kick," Tony replies, "Don't take from my pile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... *Drum rolls* Steve's *cough* abs. Wait what did I just say? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	34. The Right Time

**Your P.O.V.**

"Hey," you greet as Steve steps out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his jeans. You can't help but let you eyes wander over his body. "I-uh, didn't realize you were waiting," he says, drying himself a little with a towel. "I would've joined you, but... didn't seem like the right time," you chuckle. "I-I, uh, I used up all the hot water," Steve stutters, his cheeks flushing red. "I should've joined you," you say, smiling. "(Y/N)... I had this dream... The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake..." Steve starts, fiddling with the towel in his hands. "What kind of dream?" "That the war was over... and I didn't have to fight anymore," he replies, walking over to the cupboard.

You wrap your arms around him from behind and trace your hands over his broad chest, feeling his heart hammering in its case and his breath hitching. "Well, we're not in the 40s anymore. The war is over, at least the one you're thinking about. But you don't have to stop fighting if you don't want to." He turns around and places his hands on your hips. "I know. It's just... I don't want to let go just yet," he mutters. He places his soft lips against yours in a slow kiss.

Your hand slides up to his shoulder as the kiss grows more passionate and heated. Steve runs a hand through your hair, turns you around and presses you against the wall, slowly starting to grind against you. You gasp when he starts kissing your neck, and gliding his teeth against you. "Uh, Lady Pool," a voice speaks up. You quickly push Steve away from you and turn to the little girl in the doorway. "Sorry Lila, what is it?" You reply sweetly, like nothing happened. "I made you a drawing," she says, handing you the paper. You gasp, "this is amazing! You should become and artist! Hey, why don't you go show auntie Nat what you drew?" She nods eagerly, taking the picture of the butterfly from you and skipping out the door.

"Captain America; traumatizing children since the 1940's," you laugh. Steve groans in embarrassment, letting his head fall in his hands. "Hey," you say, grabbing his arms from covering his face. You kiss him deeply, but he pulls back after just a few seconds. "What are we doing?" He asks, his eyes filled with hurt. "You... you have Bucky. Why run with me when you already have someone you care about?" "I care about you, Steve. That Bucky died 70 years ago, and he might not ever come back. I'm running with you because you gave me the chance to. You're the only person who hasn't abandoned me yet," you say. He sighs, as he wraps his arms around you into a comforting hug. "I'm just sick and tired of loosing people," you whisper.

Fury grabs a glass from the clean dishes in the dining room, as he starts talking after you and Steve had entered. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." "What about Ultron himself?" Steve asks. "Ah, he's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." "He still going after launch codes?" Tony speaks up, picking the darts he had thrown from the dartboard. "Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway," Fury replies. "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," the billionaire says. "Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." "NEXUS?" Steve asks. "It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth," Bruce explains.

"So what did they say?" Clint asks Fury. "He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed." "By whom?" Tony glares at Clint after he threw a dart, nearly in hitting the billionaire in the face. "Parties unknown." "We have an ally?" Nat asks. "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is," Fury replies. "I might need to visit Oslo. Find our 'unknown'," Tony says. "Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Natasha comments. "I do," Fury says, as he takes a bite out of his sandwich, "I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," you tell him. "You know what, lady?" Steve chuckles. You smirk back at him. "So what does he want?" Fury asks.

Bruce stares at Lila's drawing, as Steve replies, "To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." "Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it," Stark adds. "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Nat says, glancing from Tony to Bruce, who is still looking at the picture of the butterfly. "They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve," he speaks up. "How?" "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abs. Best description ever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	35. He Cares

"Where am I?" You ask out loud, after opening your eyes. You're tied to a chair, with some sort of metal straps. They don't budge when you try to break them. You feel drained, like someone sucked all of the energy from you. "Hello there," a robotic, yet smooth voice greets from a dark corner. "Who are you?  Where the hell am I?" You sneer. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet," the man - or machine - steps into the light, his eyes a deep, shining red and his mouth formed into a smile.

"Ultron," you acknowledge. "Why yes, and you must be Lady Deadpool, I presume?" He says, "I wasn't sure you'd wake up. I hoped you would, I wanted to show you. I don't... have anyone else." "Show me what?" You ask, between clenched teeth. He walks towards you, grabbing your chin between his two metal fingers. "I think a lot about meteors, the purity of them. 'Boom!', the end, start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new... I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you," he says. "I'm not an Avenger," you tell him. "I know, yet you've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, 'What doesn't kill me..." a hand shoots through his chest, destroying the robot as a new and even bigger Ultron appears from behind the wreckage. "...just makes me stronger'," he finishes.

"I'm not scared of you," you snap. "Oh, but you should be," he sneers, "because I'm going to tear the Avengers apart, _from the inside_."

**Steve's P.O.V.**

"Wait!" Bruce yells, as Thor jumps onto the metal structure and beams lightning from his hammer, into the machine. After a moment of hesitation, the Asgardian gets blasted off and thrown onto the floor as some sort of creature jumps out.

He glances at every one of our faces, lastly reaching Thor. He jumps towards him, making Thor dodge his attack and sending him through the glass. The creature stops, and floats in front of the window, looking at the sight of New York. I jump with Thor a level down, as he signals me to wait.

The creature slowly lowers to the ground, creating some sort of suit over his form. "I'm sorry, that was... odd," he says. He has the exact same voice as JARVIS. "Thank you," he nods to Thor. The Asgardian sighs, while JARVIS - I don't know what to call him - creates a golden cape on his back after seeing the God's red one. "Thor, you helped create this?" I ask. "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that," he points to the shining stone on the creature's head. "What, the gem?" Bruce asks. "It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities," Thor explains.

"Then why would you bring it to-" "Because Stark is right," he cuts me off. "Oh, it's definitely the end times," Banner comments. "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." "Not alone," the creature adds. "Why does your 'vision' sound like Jarvis?" I continue, as I walk around the new man. "We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new," Stark explains. "I think I've had my fill of new," I sneer. "You think I'm a child of Ultron?" The Vision asks. "You're not?" "I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am... I am." "I looked in your head and saw annihilation," the Maximoff girl speaks up. "Look again," he replies. "Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint snaps.

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-" "Is it?" I stop Thor, "Are you? On our side?" "I don't think it's that simple." "Well it better get real simple real soon," Clint says. "I'm on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all," the creature explains. "What's he waiting for?" Tony asks. "You." "Where?" Banner asks. "Sokovia," Barton replies, "he's got Nat and Lady Deadpool there too." "If we're wrong about you... if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." "What will you do?" The Vision asks Banner, "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster." He looks at his hands. "I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are. And not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go," he says, handing Thor his hammer. It's dead quiet in the room.

"Right," Thor finally clears his throat, grabs the weapon and follows Vision. "Well done," he pats Tony on the shoulder when he passes him. "Three minutes," I tell the others, "get what you need."

I was waiting inside the quinjet, when the Vision walked in. He sits next to me. "You're worried," he deduces. "Well, I'm usually worried about going on a mission," I reply. "I wasn't talking about the mission," he says. I look up at him. "You care for her." I open my mouth, before closing it again, not knowing what to say. "She misses you. More than you know," he tells me.

"I-" "Alright, let's get moving," Tony says, walking in and taking his seat behind the wheel. The Vision glances at me one last time, before getting up and speaking to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	36. Benefits

**{ 5 HOURS EARLIER }**

"There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver," Clint says. " _Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron_ ," Steve replies. He jumps from the highway on top of the truck. You flinch when you see an explosion, sending Steve back, luckily holding onto the broken door. "Hey," Nat says, putting her hand on your shoulder. "He'll be fine," she tells you. "I should be there with him," you mutter. " _Well he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way_ ," Steve groans. "You're not a match for him, Cap." " _Thanks, Barton_ ," Steve replies sarcastically.

"You ready?" Clint asks. You nod, opening the floor of the quinjet as the archer flies low above the road. "Got a window. 4, 3... Give em hell," he says, as you jump out onto the motorcycle at the last second, with Nat on the backseat. You dodge cars, zigzagging from the right to the left road. "I'm always picking up after you boys," you sigh, as you swiftly grab Steve's shield from the floor while still driving. " _They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot_." "Which way?" Nat asks the archer. " _Hard right... Now_." You turn right, into an alleyway as you nearly run over a few people at a restaurant.

You lean to your left, sliding sideways beneath the truck, reaching Steve's side. You throw him his shield while Ultron grabs his neck, giving Cap the chance to fight back.

You stop when a piece of concrete gets pulled out of the road in front of you. Spinning the motorcycle around, you make your way back to the truck. When two droids start shooting at you, you drive onto the sidewalk and up a few flights of stairs. "Out of the way!" Nat yells, signaling the civilians to move. "Clint! Can you draw out the guards?" " _Let's find out_ ," he replies. "Beep beep!" You yelp, when one fat guy doesn't move his ass out of your way, too busy with eating a hot-dog (making you even angrier, since you're basically starving).

You watch as Ultron pushes Steve into the train driving next to them. "Can you take the wheel?" You ask. "Yeah, go help your boyfriend!" Nat snickers. You roll your eyes, before quickly teleporting into the train. " _I'm going in. Cap, (Y/N) is heading for you. Can you keep him occupied?_ " She asks. "What do you think I've been doing?!" Steve sighs, as he dodges Ultron's attack.

You pass Steve, grab his shield and hold it in front of you just as the machine shoots. You throw it at him, but the attack isn't very effective as the shield just bounces back into your arms. Before Ultron can throw himself at you, a blue blur appears in your vision and hits the droid straight in the face, sending him back against the wall. The fast guy steps in front of you, as the weird girl blocks Ultron from getting to her brother using metal parts from the train. "Please, don't do this," he pleads. "What choice do we have?" She asks. The robot shoots again, and flies out the window. Pietro pushes himself towards you, causing him to land on the floor on top of you after saving you from the shot.

He winks, and smirks a little, before getting up and stepping to his sister. " _We gotta go_ ," Clint says. Steve glares at the speedster, grabs your hand and drags you to the front of the train, which is now screeching on the road, as the rails had run out. " _Cap, you see Nat?_ " "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" " _Do you have eyes on Nat?_ " "Go!" Steve repeats, "Civilians in our path." You turn to the Maximoff twins. "Can you stop this thing?" You ask. Pietro speeds off, getting all of the people in the crossfire out of the way, as Wanda uses all of her strength to stop the train.

You and Steve catch your breath for a moment. You step outside, and watch the speedster doing the same. "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute," he pants. "I'm very tempted not to give you one," Cap snaps. "The cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asks. "Stark will take care of it." Her eyes light up in shock. "No, he won't," she says. "You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy." "He will do _anything_ to make things right."

"Stark, come in," Steve says through his microphone, "Stark. Anyone on comms?" "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" She says. It's quiet for a moment.

Eventually, Steve starts walking. You quickly follow him, with Wanda and Pietro trailing a few feet behind you. "What are we going to do now?" You ask. He doesn't answer. He doesn't even look at you. "Steve?" Still no response.

You feel a cold hand snake around your waist, pulling you up into the air. You hear someone yell out your name, and feel a stinging pain in your neck, before the world turns black.

**{ NOW }**

"What is that?" you sigh, feeling extremely dizzy after a droid injected you with something. "Oh, just a little thing I found in storage. I believe it was made specially for you," Ultron replies. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. This is just so you stay calm and don't hurt yourself." "What do you want from me?" You groan. Your head is throbbing. "I think we can settle an agreement," he sneers, crouching down next to you and cupping your face so you look him straight in the eyes. "Agreement?" You ask. "Well, it's giving us both a benefit. You help me... _and I help you find your Bucky Barnes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's getting a little jelly... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	37. Goodbye

Your eyes flutter open when you hear someone call out your name. "(Y/N)?" A familiar voice repeats. "Steve?" You mutter, still a little shaken. Light fills the room after someone kicks the door in. "(Y/N)!" Steve runs towards you and rips the metal straps off of your wrists and ankles. "Are you okay?" He cups your face in his warm hands, a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine... I might be a little high from the sedatives though," you chuckle. Steve smiles, before picking you up in his arms, carrying you bridal-style out of the room.

Steve runs outside, the Avengers covering for you as Cap leads you to a helicarrier. Stepping onto the bridge, you can't help but glance down. _Sokovia is flying_. He places you on the floor, before kissing you deeply. "Stay here," he mutters.

You watch him run away, taking down a few droids with his shield. You're in a battle. Not the battle against Ultron, but the battle inside your head.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

"Get everyone inside the carriers!" I yell at the others. I glance around, but I see no sign of Wanda. I quickly jump on the vehicle when the ground starts to crumble beneath me. "Stark? I thought we took care of the robots?!" I ask through my earpiece. " _Something else must have triggered it. There's only one other option_ ," he replies. "Do it," I tell him.

In a matter of seconds, Sokovia gets blown into pieces by a big, blue force inside.

We land on top of the helicarrier, and I run inside the moment the doors open. "Fury? Where's Lady Deadpool?" "Haven't seen her. I thought she was with you," he replies, looking up from his computer. "Has anyone seen Lady Deadpool?" I'm starting to get worried now, my hand shaking as I reach for my earpiece. " _Didn't you leave her on the carrier?_ " Clint copies. "Yes, but I can't find her." "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably in her room," Nat says, as she places a hand on my shoulder.

" _I don't think she's here, Cap_ ," Tony says softly. "What are you talking about?" " _Wanda checked all of the droids around the church. None of them could have possibly set Sokovia falling to the ground_." "She'd never do that," I snap, not believing a word he's saying. I look over at Nat, who clearly agrees with Stark. "Maybe something between her and Ultron happened in her time gone," she says.

I storm off, holding back my tears. She has to be here somewhere. I know it. She can't just leave like that. I almost bump into agent Hill. When I start to walk away after muttering an apology, she stops me. "Lady Deadpool asked me to give you this," she says, handing me a piece of paper. I stare at it, as agent Hill leaves me to my thoughts. _She'd never. Would she?_

_Steve,_

_By now, you must have noticed my absence. And I want you to know, that I am sorry for what I've done. But I had to. I made a deal with Ultron when I was locked up._

_He told me to send Sokovia to the ground if anything went wrong, so I did. I made sure everyone was on the carriers, I swear. I helped him, so I could help Bucky. He told me where he is, Steve. And I have to find him on my own. And don't think that I don't care about you, because I do. I realize my actions were erratic, and I take full responsibility for them. But, you know who I am. Did you really expect me to become an Avenger? It's not in my line of work, being a hero._

_You asked me once if I ever got over him. I didn't answer it. Neither did you when I asked you the same question. I can't loose him again, like I did 70 years ago. It wrecked me. Being away from him, it wrecks me. You can call me whatever you like. Selfish, stupid, crazy, and a bitch, even though I know you don't like that sort of language. You honestly deserve better. Please tell the others I'll miss them. I brought Cap with me. And know that I'll miss you too. Probably the most of all._

_Nothing lasts forever._

_~ Lady Deadpool_

I tear the letter into pieces as a tear rolls down my cheek.

**{ HOURS LATER }**

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance," Tony snickers, looking at the marks Thor left after beaming up into the sky. "I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears," he says, as a car rolls up into the driveway for him. "I will miss you Tony," I reply honestly. "Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm. Hope nobody blows it up." "The simple life," I say, clenching my jaw and staring at the grass. "You'll get there one day," he says. "I don't know. Family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out." "You all right?" He asks. I know what he's talking about, but I don't want to think about it anymore. About _her_. "I'm home," I reply with a curt nod. He shakes my hand, before driving off.

"You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall," I tell Natasha. "I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes," she replies, walking with me through the hallway. "How do we look?" "Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," I reply. "We've got some hitters." "They're good. They're not a team." "Let's beat 'em into shape," she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so damn sad. I really don't wanna leave Steve all alone... Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	38. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> I've made a poll! I'd like your opinion to where this story should go. Please do check it out and reply:  
> http://www.quotev.com/quiz/7383623/The-Winter-of-the-End-Poll

**{ TWO DAYS LATER }**

**Your P.O.V.**

It wouldn't be strange to find him here. You're back in the icy mountain landscape of Russia. "Just like old times, huh bud?" You tell Captain, as he walks up front. He doesn't respond. He's been rather quiet lately and... off. You know why he's acting like this. When you two were out in temperatures like these, you had been traveling for months without seeing another human. He'll miss the big couch you had in your apartment in New York, his fun with the other dogs in the park (by basically laughing at how small they all are compared to him), and of course the Avengers. But probably most of all Steve, whom he'd gotten very close with in the years you'd lived together. Of course Cap is pissed at you. And you don't blame him.

You still have that quilt in the pit of your stomach. You just left Steve. You jeopardized the mission. You could've killed people by sending Sokovia into the ground. But without Bucky, you're crumbling down. You hadn't realized it before, since you were either too busy with taking down HYDRA or getting stuck up with Avengers' problems. Your guilt is only growing when Captain ignores you. Maybe you should've left him with Clint or Steve. He'd probably rather enjoy himself with them, than to be here alone, out in the cold with you. Honestly, you feel depressed.

That depression slowly vanishes however, when you find the familiar base you had been looking for. This is where the Winter Soldier took you all those year ago.

First thing you notice when you step into the building that it's quiet. The kind of quiet where people say " _It's quiet. Too quiet_." Perhaps you're just being paranoid right now. But usually when you think that, something bad happens to you. Well, if it gets you to Bucky, you'll be extremely paranoid right now. The hallway looks abandoned, as does the staircase you're walking up. On the upper level, you notice something else.

_After running through some long, dark hallways, at times teleporting past people, you come across a window. You take a step back, before slamming your shoulder against the glass. It doesn't budge. You try shooting it, but not even a scratch appears. You quickly move around a corner once you hear footsteps approaching, and elbow the guy in face once he passes your hiding spot, knocking him out in an instant. You quickly search him, smirking once you find just the thing you need._

_After the small explosive sets off, you jump through the hole, almost braking your legs, and keep running through the snowy woods until you can't breathe. You stop at the foot of a mountain, your lungs taking in the cold air. You swivel around after feeling a presence behind you, aiming your gun at the Winter Soldier._

The hole you had blown up to get out of the building. It's not there anymore. Someone cleaned it up and fixed it. You take in the air around you, smelling burnt charcoal. They'd know better than to put on a fire, right?

Apparently not. One of the empty shelves confirms your thoughts. The dust flying round makes the hiding spot obvious. You push the closet aside, finding a small hallway leading to an elevator. What a bunch of copycats. This looks just like the place where you, Nat and Steve found Zola The Living Computer. Grabbing your phone to scan the old-looking numbers on the lock, you can't help but shiver at the amount of messages you got. Ignoring them, you maintain your focus on your mission.

The elevator sends you down, and when the metal doors open, you look around kind of awkwardly. It's an entire underground HYDRA-factory. The loud chattering of the soldiers and scientists stops when they see you. You scratch the back of your neck and swallow. There has to be at least one hundred men in here. Ah well, always go for the new experience, right?

You laugh a little nervously. "Well, if you could all just make things a little easier for me and drop your guns and surrender?" You tell them. Some of them laugh, as two soldiers grab your arms. "Alright, I've had a really crappy week, so just know it's nothing personal," you comment, jumping up and kicking both men in the abdomen at the same time, causing them to groan and buckle over. "Actually, never mind. It is personal." You unsheathe your Katanas. "I gotta express some rage," you sigh knowingly.

And things get messier and messier from that point onward. Scientists are running around, papers stacked in their hands as they try to save as much research as possible, while the guards are still trying to fight you off, miserably failing.

Pulling your sword from a corps, you watch as a blue explosion sets off next to you. You turn around and see a man with two huge guns strapped to his arms. You recognize some parts from the 40s in the weapon. Only this one looks a lot more fancy and advanced and, well, just bigger. He shoots again, nearly hitting you. You teleport behind him and slice his armor. It isn't very effective. Not even a slight scratch. "Hey, that's not fair!" You yell, as he wobbles a little to face you.

"What the-" You stare in shock as he stumbles back and explodes. What just happened?! You don't see anyone else who would possibly help you around. That is, until someone appears out of nowhere. He's wearing some sort of red and silver suit. He unclasps his helmet. "Hey, I'm Scott," he says, holding out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ants! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	39. From Abs To Ants

" _Did he just say, 'I'm Scott?!_ " You hear, coming from the man's earpiece. "I'm a big fan," he says. "Uh... thanks, I guess. But what are you doing here?" You reply. "Well, I was going to steal some files from this HYDRA-base, and then I saw you and I just couldn't not say hi," he smiles. You hear a loud and annoyed groan from his earpiece. "I don't think your boss likes it that you tell all of your plans to me, Scott," you chuckle. "Oh, that's just Hank Pym. You know, the guy who owned Pym Tech?" You nod and laugh when you hear someone bang their head against something on the other line.

"Have you perhaps seen a man with brown, shoulder-length hair, striking blue eyes and a metal arm?" You ask hesitantly. He purses his lips, "I don't think so. But if I do see him, I'll let you know." "Alright, thanks. And good luck with getting those files," you tell him. " _Wait!_ " You hear someone call out. "What is it?" Scott asks doctor Pym. " _She can be of use. Ask her for her services. Beg if you must. She's a lot smarter than you Scott. We'll need all the help we can get_." "Hey! I got a masters in electrical engineering!" Scott replies. " _I don't care, just bring her in_." Scott sighs deeply. "So, you wanna help us out?" He asks. You clench your jaw. "I don't think so. I'm sorry Scott, but I'm sort of on a missing-person case, which you've probably noticed." He raises his brows. "How did you end up here?" He asks. "I got a tip from... someone. Had to do something I'm not proud of in return. Seems like I was wrong to trust that guy," you reply, keeping your eyes fixated on the floor.

" _I can help you!_ " You raise your brows and cross your arms over your chest. "How?" You ask. " _I'll find him for you. I can find anyone_ ," Hank says. "He has this technology which lets us communicate with ants. We can just spread the word and ask if they've seen him," Scott explains. " _SCOTT!_ " "What?!" " _YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT YOU MORON!_ " You laugh at that. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me," you tell them, "so... what's your superhero name, Scott?" He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, before raising his chest in pride. "I'm Ant-Man!" He says. You blink a few times. "Is it too late to change the name?" "That's exactly what I asked!" He replies. " _You are not changing the name. Now are you in the game or not, Lady Deadpool?_ "

For some reason you trust Scott, even though your brain is telling you not to. These are the good guys. But Bucky once was too. Man, you're becoming like Fury. That guy has some real trust issues.

"Fine. I'll meet you outside, Scott. I'm just gonna do one last check," you say. "Oh, do you want me to come-" "No," you cut him off, before storming through a door and up a flight of stairs. Cap runs after you, his tail whipping in excitement when he sees you've made a new friend, who he can also befriend later on. You step into a broom closet with your wolf and slide down the wall to the floor. You clench your jaw when tears start to spill. Cap turns his head a little in confusion. "I'm sorry, Cap," you tell him, "I know I've been the worst friend ever. But I'm breaking down. I-I just... He's not here." You let your head drop in your hands and let out a sob.

The wolf crawls beneath your arms and snuggles his face into your neck, before the door opens. Scott crouches down next to you. "Hey, it's okay," he wraps his arms around you stiffly. "Don't." "Okay," he says awkwardly, pulling his arms back. "I can tell you're upset," he says sympathetically. "Did you learn that from your masters in electrical engineering?" You chuckle, wiping a tear from your cheek and sniffing a little. He laughs, as he hands you a handkerchief. "Hank might not know it, but I'm actually pretty smart," he whispers. " _No you're not_ ," Hank snorts, making you smile. "You wanna get out of here, do some pretty illegal stuff and then find your guy?" Scott asks, holding out his hand. After a moment of hesitation you nod, and take it.

**{ HOURS LATER }**

"It's an honor to finally meet you, doctor Pym," you say as you shake the man's hand. "Please, call me Hank," he replies with a genuine smile, "and the honor is all mine, Lady Deadpool." "Hey, why do I always have to call you 'sir' or 'doctor Pym' when you let her call you Hank?" Scott asks in disbelief. "Because you still have to earn the title 'Ant-Man'," Hank replies, glaring at the new hero. "So, what do you want me to do?" You ask.

"I want Scott to find a gadget for me. You're like his back-up or distraction to the possible threats," he explains, turning his chair to face the computer screen. "You're going to go to one of Howard Stark's old facilities. The gadget should be stocked up there somewhere." "Uh..." "What is it?" Hank looks up at you, concern filling his face. You bite your lower lip hesitantly. "They've renewed it," you mutter. "Renewed it? What do you mean?" Hope asks, leaning onto the desk. "Well... It's an Avengers base now."

"How the hell are we supposed to get in there?!" Scott intervenes. You look up at him and smirk darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bits of the Ant-Man movie. I hope you like it. Let me know? Oh, and don't forget to fill in the poll (I left the link in the previous chapter). ANTS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	40. I Can See You

You crawl through the small space of the vents, following Scott's small form as you try and be as quiet as possible. "Why can't I wear a suit like yours? It would've been a lot easier and faster getting in that way," you whisper. " _Do you want to change your name to Lady Ant-Pool?_ " Scott replies through your earpiece. "Nope. Never mind. And can you tell those ants to stop creeping onto my back? They tickle," you tell him. "Oh, those are probably the bullet-ants." "Well, that explains the pain," you groan a little. Fortunately your healing factor makes the pain a little more bearable.

Scott turns to his human-sized form again after you had both climbed up onto the roof. "Well, doesn't look like anyone's home," he says as he glances over the huge grass field surrounding the building. " _Somebody is home, Scott_ ," Hope informs, just as you notice a shadow flew over you.

You jump off of the building and hang onto the side. You hear the familiar whooshing sound of Scott's suit, as well as a figure landing a few feet from you on top of the facility. " _It's the Falcon_ ," Scott tells you, shocked even though the excitement is clear in his voice. "I had a sensor trip but I'm not seeing anything," you recognize Sam's voice, "wait a second." " _Abort Scott, abort now!_ " Hank practically yells into your ear. " _It's okay. He can't see us_ ," Scott whispers. "I can see you," Sam says.

"He can see us," you intervene. Scott turns back and does his trademark awkward wave. "Hi, I'm Scott." You hear Hank curse under his breath. "Language," you mutter. "What are you doing here?" Sam asks. "First off, I'm a big fan." "'Appreciate it. So who the hell are you?" It's quiet for a second and you know Scott rises his chest with pride as he replies. "I'm Ant-Man." "Ant-Man?" The joking tone in Falcon's voice is clear. "What, you haven't heard of me?" Scott waits for a moment, but doesn't get a response. "Nah, you wouldn't have heard of me." "You want to tell me what you want?" "I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology just for a few days, and return it. I need it to save the world. You know how that is." "I know exactly how that is," Sam says. Oh no. "Located the breach. Bringing him in," he says to his com.

You jump up without a struggle, making Sam's eyes widen as you pace towards him. "I'm really sorry about this, Sam," you tell him, before throwing a punch. He dodges it, unfolds his metal wings and flies a few feet above you. " _That's good. Keep him busy_ ," Scott says, already heading in ant-size towards the storage. "Yep, I'm really busy ruining a friendship here," you snap back. "You already did that," Sam says, "why would you do something like that to Steve?!" You bite your lower lip, hesitant to answer. "Never mind. I don't have the time for your sarcastic comments." He tries to fly off towards Scott's location, but gets pulled back by you grabbing a hold of his feet mid-air. Your weight makes him drop down to the ground, since he didn't have enough height to fly back up in time. 

You both get up quickly. Sam pulls out his gun and points it at you. "You wouldn't," you dare as your eyes narrow and your jaw clenches. "You have a healing factor, right? I would," he snaps back. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I really am. But right now, I can't feel guilty because I have to help out a friend of mine," you plead. He sighs and looks down at the floor.

He puts his gun back in his holster. "Go," he says. "What?" You ask in shock. "Go, now. I know what you did to Cap. What you did to everyone. But, we've been friends for a while now, and I realize there has to be more to the story Steve had given us." "How... How is he?" You continue hesitantly. "He's... not handling it well," Sam tells you, "he's been very quiet and, by the looks of it, maybe even a little depressed. He misses you, Lady Deadpool. And I don't think he's just going to get over you by you running away from him because you're scared." "That's what he told you?! That I'm scared?!" The words are like a bullet slowly carving its way through your chest.

"Something like that. You know he's a horrible liar. He made up some vague story. But, I think you have to come back. Not just for his sake, but for everyone else's as well. Steve hasn't really been much of a leader after what happened either. The team is suffering." "I... I can't come back. At least not right now," you mutter. "Hey," he places a comforting hand on your shoulder. "You don't have to jump into a relationship with Steve again if you don't want to. You just have to support him and be there for him, even if it's just as a friend." "He told you about that?" You ask as you look up at him with the hat rising in your cheeks. "Yeah. Before, he was very... subtle with telling me that he liked you. And when you two were together... Well, he just wouldn't shut up. It was getting kind of annoying, so I decided I asked him for a dollar when he started rambling again. I had to stop though when Steve ran out of one dollar bills." You laugh, before you turn serious again.

"I won't be there for a while, Sam. I can't tell you why, for your own safety, but I will be back. I promise," you tell him. He wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly. "I'll see you soon, I hope. And good luck with your secret mission," he says. "Thank you." He pulls back and smiles. "Now, go!" He laughs. "Right," you realize, and run towards the storage facility where Scott is already waiting. Before you reach him, you hear Sam say something to his com, his voice sounding dead-serious. "It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't upload anything else this week, because of my exams. Just to let y'all know. Oh, and don't forget to fill in the poll (I left the link two chapters back). ANTS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	41. Lost

"He should be around here somewhere," Scott says, as he looks up from his map. "But we're back at the place we met," you comment confused. He shrugs, "maybe the guy who informed you about this place was right after all." You raise your brows in disbelief. You were absolutely sure you checked the whole area.

Scott stops, his shoes buried in the snow. He glances around with an odd expression on his face. "I don't get it," he says. " _Is it so difficult to read a map? Maybe you should give it to Lady Deadpool_ ," Hank snorts from your earpiece. "No, I can read a map perfectly fine. There should be a building in front of us, but..." "What?" You ask him. "The building is just gone," Scott says, "it should be here. I just don't get it..." You take in the details of your surroundings. You're standing in a circular icy grass field, with a wall of trees around you.

"Wow," you chuckle when you look up at the sky. "What is it?" Scott asks. You point upwards. "I don't see anything," he says, looking back at you. " _Maybe you should've given her the map. Clearly she notices things a lot easier than you, Scott_." "Okay, can someone tell me what is going on?" He throws his hand in the air in frustration. "The birds," you tell him. When he finally notices, his mouth shapes like an 'o' in understanding. The animals in the sky look like they're floating, like they're sitting on top of something you can't see.

"So I was right all along! There is a building here!" Scott says excited as he strides his way to the empty space in front of him. "Wait!" You yell, running after him, "maybe we should-" But it's too late. Some sort of blue, glowing force field - which was invisible just a second ago until Scott decided to walk into it - sends Scott flying back into the snow. You groan and rub your eyes tiredly, as Scott puts a hand in the air in defeat, yelling, "I'm okay!" "It seems like HYDRA made some use of Loki's scepter a while back," you mumble, looking back at... Nothing. The blue force disappeared a second after you saw it. Of course, you really didn't expect anything else. "What the-" Scott gets cut off by a loud bang on your left.

You turn to the source of the noise with your guns raised, and your eyes widen in shock. " _You're coming back with me_ ," the Iron Man says, forcing his arm around your waist and pulling you up into the air. You yelp in surprise at his actions, but quickly maintain your focus and start to make your way out of his grip. You're a few feet in the air now, with Tony flying up even higher to dodge the trees. "Let go of me!" You tell him between clenched teeth, before punching him straight in the metal face, causing him to let go of you.

You fall into the forest, the branches breaking the most of your fall - and bones - before you hit the ground. You groan in pain as you push yourself up on your elbows. You spit out a mouthful of blood and wipe some dirt off of yourself, when someone speaks up from behind you. "It would be a lot less painful for the both of us if you'd just cooperate." You turn and glare at him. "Why would you do that?! I was in the middle of something!" You yell. "I don't care," Tony says, "you have to come back home." "Why?! What is so important that can't wait?!" "The government has been... difficult," he tells you as he walks towards you, "they want more insight on the Avengers because of everything that happened. The battle of New York, the accident with Bruce and of course the stuff that happened in Sokovia didn't seem all too heroic to the politics."

"What?! You can't just let them do that! You're the Avengers. You're a team! The government would become your boss and tell you what to do. They'd take away your freedom to make your own decisions," You say after getting up. "Yeah, well, we haven't really been... a team lately," he mutters. You furrow your brows in confusion. "Rogers took most of the hits from the media. He thinks some of it is his fault, so he hasn't been such a great captain as of late. He's very... quiet. He just looks broken. Gets upset about the small things." You wave your hand in the air in annoyance to get a bug out of your face. "So that's why you want me back?! Just so I can fix all of your problems? I'm sorry about what I did to you guys, and especially Steve, but I did it because-" "Yeah, I know about the whole ordeal with Frozen Popsicle Number 2. And it was a good reason. But you could've just asked me to help. Or Steve," he says. You wave your hand again. Stupid bugs. "Why would you help me with that?" You ask.

"Well, you helped me out all of those years ago, so I thought I'd return the favor." The corners of your mouth rise in a shy smile. "You remember that?" " _Of course I do. I was like six back then_ ," he replies with a chuckle. "Why didn't you say anything when we met?" You ask. "Well, you made some snappy comment, Rogers was there and it's still kind of a... difficult subject for me to talk about." You nod in understanding.

Tony suddenly stumbles back, as his suit starts to creak and make odd movements. "What the hell is going on?!" Tony groans, "Friday?" " _The suit seems to be getting corrupted from the inside_ ," the AI replies. Your eyes widen in shock when you realize what kind of bug had been annoying you the whole time. "Scott, wait-" you reach for your earpiece, but find that it's gone. Tony reaches for his back when a small bang erupts from it. You quickly make your way around him, rip the metal open and peek at the construction. On top of one of the... metal things is Scott, holding two wires together, making a shock of electricity run through Tony. "Scott!" You yell in shock (not from the electricity shock). The small man finally looks up at you, and drops the wires immediately.

"What the hell were you doing?!" You ask after he turned to his normal size again. "I thought you were in danger! Oh, and by the way, I'm Scott. Big fan," he says, holding his hand out for Tony to shake. The billionaire is a little busy however with getting out of his nearly exploding suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Wow, Scott. Next chapter will be a flashback with baby Tony (aw, when he was still so innocent). Oh, and don't forget to fill in the poll (I left the link three chapters back). ANTS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	42. Breakdown

**{ FLASHBACK }**

Captain nudges your shoulder, causing you to fall off your bed. You refuse to move however. It's been about two months since Steve had disappeared. The big wolf had been trying to cheer you up ever since, but it's useless. You've lost the two people you cared about the most. What's the point of going out? The war is over, you aren't getting any job offers anymore and life just got boring.

That is, until the phone starts ringing. Cap barks with excitement and runs over to the machine. You groan as you get up. You grab the receiver and while holding it to your ear, you notice heavy breathing. "Hello?" You ask uncertain. " _Ah yes, Lady Deadpool! I need you for your services!_ " "Mister Jarvis?" " _That would be me_ ," Edwin replies quickly. "What's going on? You sound like you've seen a ghost," you say. " _Please, my lady. Mr and Mrs Stark should've been back hours ago from their trip with their son. I'm not able to reach any of them and I'm getting rather worried. I don't know_ -" "I'll find them, mister Jarvis," you interrupt his rambling, "I'm sure they're okay. Which road are they supposed to take to get back home?" " _Oh, thank you my lady! I could give you a map if you'd like_ ," he sighs in relief. "I'll be right there," you reply before hanging up.

Fortunately for you, your hotel is close to the Stark mansion. You get there within a few minutes, finding an anxious and nervous butler waiting on the doorstep. "Thank you for coming, Lady Deadpool," he says. "It's nothing really. Howard and Maria are my friends. I wouldn't want them to get hurt. I might need a vehicle though, if mister Stark wouldn't mind," you tell him. "Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't," Jarvis replies with an innocent smile.

Soon, you're speeding down an abandoned road after traveling for who knows how long. You're beginning to doubt Howard's safety at this point. It's pretty common for him to turn up late at events, since he really doesn't care about rules and has a drinking problem. But Maria always pushed him to be on the right destination and at the right time. They are four hours late now.

When you see a dreadful sight in the distance, your breathing begins to speed up and your heart starts to pound in your chest. A few feet from the wreckage, you quickly hit the brakes, jump off the motorcycle and run. A child's cries are getting slightly muffled by the sound of raindrops starting to fall and of the crackling fire.

A car is flipped onto its side, with tire trails along the road next to it. The tires are leak, the metal is scratched and beat up and the windows are completely shattered. The sobbing gets louder when you finally reach the other side of the car. You find a little boy, around five or six years old, sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in the space between. You crouch down in front of him and carefully place your hands on his. You move his arms to his sides to inspect his features.

"What happened?" You ask softly. The boy's blue eyes are red and puffy, his black hair hanging slightly over them as the tears keep rolling down his cheeks. His breathing gets even more ragged when he looks back at the car.

You quickly get up, stride to the wreck and pull the door off. You stumble back a little in disbelief. It can't be. They can't- You reach out for their necks with trembling hands. Dread and grief fills you when you find no heartbeat from either one of the Starks. You close your eyes for a moment and take a deep, lip-trembling breath. You have to keep it together. You can't break down. Not again. Not for your own sake, but for Tony's.

You turn to the remaining person left alive of the Stark family, who looks up at you and slowly starts to sob again. You pull him in your arms and carry him to your motorcycle. He starts fighting against your actions however and screams to get back to his mom and dad. When he doesn't stop, you set the boy on the ground and turn him to face you.

"Hey," you say, when he keeps his eyes fixated on the floor, "look at me." He lets out a soft sob, before finally obeying. "I know this is hard," you tell him, "I know what it's like to loose someone you love. It's the most horrible thing that can possibly happen to anyone. But you're going to have to deal with it. You're going to have to be strong, so maybe one day... you can move on. Your parents would've wanted you to be strong, wouldn't they have?" He nods and wipes his tears away in disgust. "And," you keep his hands from continuing his actions, "it's okay to cry." "I thought I had to be _strong_ ," he snorts. "Crying is what makes people strong, kid. Don't you always feel a little relieved after crying?" He furrows his brows and nods. "See? Crying is like a superpower. It's your superpower. And you shouldn't hide it, because if you do, you'll only hurt the people you love. Never hide your emotions."

He looks back at the car. "I don't have anyone else," he says softly. "You have me and Jarvis. We might not be much, but we'll support you, no matter what. And your parents too. They'll be right in there," you poke a finger on the boy's chest, where his heart is, "and they'll show you what's right and what's wrong." "They never loved me," he replies, looking away, "at least my dad didn't. He never cared." "That's not true. Howard might have had his flaws, but we all have those. He loved you, Tony, even if he didn't say it as much as you would've liked him to," you tell him. He glances back up at you and smiles a little. "You wanna go home?" He nods desperately in response, reaching his arms out for you.

You pick him up, and walk to your vehicle. Tony takes one last longing glance towards the wreckage, before burying his face in the crook of your neck, trying to hide himself from the rest of the world as you call Jarvis and the S.S.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY TONY! The feels, oh my god. And I know Tony was older than six when his parents died, but this just seemed a little more fitting. And I wrote this chapter because I wanted to show that Lady Deadpool does have a connection with Tony, which will also be of use when I insert the Captain America: Civil War movie. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	43. I Might Hurt You

**{ PRESENT DAY }**

"Well, you sure did some damage," Tony says as he crouches down and inspects his Iron Man suit. "I was just trying to help! I thought you were attacking her!" Scott replies. "You said you're a big fan! What part of me being a superhero don't you get?!" "Well, last time I checked there was this voodoo girl who made the Hulk wreck parts of New York a few weeks ago! She could've done the same to you!" Scott snaps back. You glare at him. "Not cool to bring that up man," you tell him, "and that 'voodoo girl' is an Avenger now, for your information." Scott's mouth shapes like an 'o' in realization. "I'm sorry," he mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I still have some power left, but not enough to lift off and fly back..." Tony starts to mumble. "Don't you have a masters in electrical engineering?" You ask Scott. "Yeah, but I don't know how to fix a freaking Iron Man suit with just a bunch of twigs since we don't have the tools!" He replies, "and I found your earpiece by the way." You place it back in your ear after he handed the device to you. " _What good is your masters in electrical engineering anyway?! You always brag about it but never make use of it!_ " You hear Hank practically yell in your ear. Scott shrugs, "I break into buildings and steal stuff. I don't make superhero suits. That's your hobby and Stark's, not mine." Hank sighs, " _just tell mister Stark he can get back to our base, so he can fix his suit and maybe get a ride back with Hope_." You hum in agreement, and tell Tony.

"What were you doing when I got to you anyway?" The billionaire asks, as he gets up. "We found a building protected by some sort of force field. We don't really know how to get through." "I could ask Friday to run a scan," he suggests. "Yeah, that would be great actually," you say with a smile.

After using some rope to tie around the Iron Man suit so you can drag it with you, you travel a bit and finally reach your previous destination. "You probably shouldn't touch it," Tony tell you. "No shit, Sherlock," you reply. He gives you an odd glance, before setting the AI to fulfill its duties. " _There's a slight breach three feet to you left. Infiltration should be possible with a small explosion_ ," Friday's voice says through the suit's speakers. "Alright, thanks Friday. Do we have enough power for that?" Tony replies. " _I'm afraid we're out of missiles, but the flight stabilizer should work fine_." 

When he picks up the metal gauntlet, you take a hesitant step closer. "May I?" You ask. Tony shrugs his shoulders, "sure." You smirk, as he hands you the glove. It's a little big, and yet feels quite comfortable and soft on the inside. You point your open palm in the corner of the invisible shield, and bend your fingers. You feel the force run through the tips of your fingers, before it blasts out the middle of your hand. The shield lowers like a blanket is pulled off of a table, revealing a gray, old and square building.

Scott turns to you. "Do you want me to-" "No," you interrupt him, "I need to do this on my own. You take Tony back to base." "I could come with you if you want. It might be a little safer..." Tony stops when he sees the look on your face. "I'll be fine. Just go," you tell them. "But-" "Now!" You glare at Scott. He sighs, gives a nod of understanding and helps the billionaire lift his heavy suit using the ropes. "I know you have a healing factor and all... But just be careful anyway," he says. You smile, "you know I'm never careful." Tony chuckles, as they both start to walk.

You glance back at the building. An unpleasant shiver runs down your spine, leaving goosebumps while you get this odd feeling in your stomach that really makes you want to throw up. It's just the nerves. You need to calm down.

You kick the metal door in with ease, holding your gun in front of you defensively, should there be any threats. You slowly make your way through the dark hallway, the only light coming from a few cracks between the with wooden planks covered windows and the open door behind you, checking every room you pass. You stop when you hear a slight scratch on the level above you, with a muffled clicking noise after. The noise of a gun being loaded. Well, that's just lovely. Is a warm welcome too much to ask for? Probably.

You tiptoe up the stairs, even though it's no use since every step you take the wood creaks. You peek up, but quickly recoil when someone shoots, the bullet hitting a pole of the railing instead of you. You hold your hands in the air - the gun held loosely with the barrel pointed to the ceiling - and dare another peek.

It's Bucky, and even though he's trembling and sweaty, you couldn't be more relieved or happier to see him. "Hey," you wave your free hand - which is still in the air - a little awkwardly, "I'm not gonna hurt you." You place the gun down and slide it towards him, doing the same with your other gun. He doesn't lower his weapon however. An M203, which he also used when you, Nat, Steve and Sam fought with him on the bridge. Wonderful. A gun with a missile launcher.

You hesitantly take another step up the stairs. When he doesn't flinch, you slowly make your way up to his level, with your hands still in the air. You want to gain his trust, not to force him with your own weapons. His blue orbs show coldness, and nothing else. After taking another step in his direction, he quickly gets up, and moves towards the staircase leading upwards since you're blocking the other one, all the while keeping eye-contact with you. "Wait. I'm not going to hurt you," you repeat softly. "I know," he mutters, as a flash of pain crosses his eyes, "but I might hurt you," Bucky says, before pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	44. Jump

You curse loudly when the bullet hits your leg. Fortunately, it went straight through, leaving no shards behind. Should take a minute to heal, but you don't have the time for that. _You just don't have the time_. You've waited way too long to find him. Stupid confused Super Soldiers and their stupid serum which makes them run faster and their stupidly amazing looks. You quickly get up and limp your way to the stairs, teleporting yourself up from time to time until you hit the roof, where you catch up with Bucky.

He stops dead in his tracks, his eyes widening when you suddenly pop up in front of him. You straighten up after you felt the wound in your leg close. He stares at you in shock. "Stop running away," you tell him, "it'll only make things worse. I'm just trying to help you." He shakes his head. mumbling, "I don't know you." "Yes, you do. You just said you knew that I'm not going to hurt you." His eyebrows furrow in confusion, as his piercing blue orbs turn to the floor. "If you help me, you'll get hurt," he says. He turns around, and runs towards the edge of the building. "NO!" You yell, following him. He jumps.

You reach out to him, and get a hold of his jacket, causing him to hit the side of the building painfully, still dangling above the ground. "Let me go," he says, glaring up at you. "I'm not going to, you idiot! I'm trying to help you, not to kill you!" You snap back between clenched teeth. You pull him back up on the roof, using all of your strength and sigh in relief when he lands next to you on the solid ground. "Never do that again," you say. He doesn't reply, instead sitting up and rubbing his back.

"Who are you?" He asks. You feel a pang of hurt cross inside of your chest, even though you know it's not his fault. You're going to have to deal with this from now on. "I'm a friend. People call me Lady Deadpool," you reply. "What should I call you then?" He continues. You smile a little, "you can call me whatever you like, sweetie." His eyebrows furrow again, while his eyes stare into nothing. Getting up, you reach out your hand. "Come on. If we don't leave now, someone might find us. Not such a great idea shooting me," you tell him. He nods in response, but when he reaches his hand out to grab yours, he hesitates.

He pulls it back and instead uses his right hand, before standing up. When he starts to head for the staircase, you stop him. He looks at you expectantly, waiting for an explanation. "I know about your metal arm. You shouldn't be hiding it from me." You walk around him, but when you reach for the robotic limb, he takes a step back. "How do you know about that?" He asks, his eyes a little widened. "Like I said, I'm a friend. You just don't remember me," you reply softly. "You're one of them," he says, taking another step back. You sigh, and rub your eyes tiredly. "If I was HYDRA, I would've probably already killed you by now, since you're a wanted man." "I don't do that anymore," he mutters. "Well, the people who think you did are coming right now," you tell him, when you see a group of armored men in black tactical gear march out of the forest, towards the building you're standing on top of. "They're not planning on taking you alive," you reach out your hand again, and raise your eyebrows suggestively.

He hesitates for a moment, but when he hears a loud bang, he finally snaps to reality and takes your hand in his metal one. You both know there's no other way out, since the staircase will be loaded with what you guess are HYDRA-agents. "Do you trust me?" You ask.

_Steve slowly makes his way across the metal beam, step by step being very careful. When he's almost there, the beam shifts downwards. Steve jumps to the other side just as the metal falls into the fire below. He climbs over the railing and turns back to you. "There has to be a rope or something!" He yells. This isn't going to work. "Just go! We'll find another way!" Bucky replies. "No! Not without you!" Steve yells. You look at the distance between you and Steve. You can't teleport that far. And you sure as hell don't know how to teleport twice in such a short time. Maybe... Just maybe..._

_You pull back some more of the railing, surprising Bucky with your strength. You walk back over and face him. "Do you trust me?" You ask. He looks lost in your eyes for a moment. "Yes." You grab his hand, run towards the edge and you jump with him._

_You know how in some movies time seems to stop for a moment? Or someone goes in slow-motion? That's it. That's exactly what's happening right now._

He looks at you, with hesitation and confusion crossing his eyes. You know he recognizes you. You just have to give him a little push into the right direction. "Yes," he says. You run towards the edge and jump together. Before you hit the ground, you teleport, causing you and the soldier to roll over the snowy grass. You quickly get up, as does Bucky, intertwining hands and running off together, trying to put as much distance between you and the enemy as possible.

When you hit the edge of the forest, you pause and take a moment to catch your breath. "Where are we going?" Bucky asks. "Somewhere safe," you tell him, "somewhere you don't have to run anymore." "I've been running all my life. I don't think it's that easy to find a safe house," he replies, keeping his eyes to the floor. "It's okay. They're my friends. Sort of like superheroes, even though they're some real goofballs," you say. "I-I don't think it's best if I go there," he mumbles. You furrow your brows in confusion.

Before you can say anything else, you feel a barrel being pressed against your head. And then, everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bucky... I need Civil War like right now. I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions? Let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	45. Super Slave

Your head hurts like a bitch. Everything hurts actually. You put your cold hand to your forehead, as you try to lift your heavy eyelids. When you finally bring yourself to opening them, you notice the bright light coming from the lamp in your vision. You force your aching muscles to sit up straight, and take in your surroundings. You're in a room with concrete walls and floor, the only furniture consisting of two beds, a wooden desk and a closet. On one of the beds, sits Bucky.

"What happened?" You ask. He doesn't reply, as he just keeps his eyes fixated on the wall in front of him, with his elbows leaning on top of his knees. _Shit_. He doesn't look good. He's sweating, and his usual piercing blue orbs have turned cold and lifeless. "Bucky?" You continue hesitantly. Still no response. You sigh as you get up, putting a hand against the wall to stop yourself from falling on your face again. You open a door, and find a bathroom. They want to keep you here. Well, that's not happening.

The only other door in the room is probably made of one of the strongest metals on earth (not counting Vibranium) and appears to be locked. You bang your fist against it a couple of times and wait. When no one opens, you repeat your actions. Still nothing though.

You sit on the remaining empty bed, across from Bucky. "Hey," you mumble, grabbing his hand. He finally looks up at you. He looks confused, but most of all, lost. "What happened?" You continue slowly. He quickly stands and backs away from you in panic. "Who the hell are you?!" He yells. "Calm down. I'm a friend, Bucky," you answer, putting your hands up to show him you're not a threat. "That's not my name," he snaps between clenched teeth, "now who the hell are you?!" "I'm Lady Deadpool. Remember?" His eyebrows furrow, but his eyes still show the cold stare. "I don't know you," he whispers. "Yes, you do. You have to calm down. You're only going to hurt yourself when you start panicking," you tell him.

He grabs you by your throat, cutting off your air and pins you to the bed. "Don't tell me what to do," he sneers. When the door opens with a loud creak, Bucky lets go of you. You gasp for air, as three men step into the room. Two of them are dressed in black tactical gear, each holding a massive gun, while the last wears a lab coat, with his hands buried in his pockets. The two - what you guess are - guards grab Bucky by his arms, and pull him out of the room with ease. You quickly get up and try to follow him, but stop dead in you tracks when a needle presses into your neck.

Your vision instantaneously starts to blur, as your body fills with a numb feeling. You wobble a little, and blink a few times in confusion. Before you hit the ground, the man lifts you in his arms and places you in bed. "Who are you?" You whisper. "The name is Ajax. I'll be taking care of you from now on," he replies with a heavy British accent. "What are you going to do to me?" You try to keep your eyelids up, not wanting to leave consciousness.

"Oh, when I'm busy with you, you'll think we're turning you into a superhero, when in fact, we're making you a super-slave," you hear, before the world turns black again.

**Scott's P.O.V.**

"She's been gone for a while now," I say, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "She'll be fine. It's not like the Frosty Soldier is just going to come with her," Tony says, placing another stack of poker chips in the center of the table. "Still, I don't think it was such a good idea leaving her alone like that. We should've just waited outside the building or something," I continue, as I look at my round of cards in my hands. "Are you just saying that so you can go look for her because you have a shitty deal of cards?" Hope asks. "No," I mumble, even though I know she can tell that's not true. I have a horrible poker-face.

"I think it would be best if you'd go check it out, Scott," Hank speaks up from his seat behind a computer screen. "I told you so," I mutter under my breath. Tony rolls his eyes and sighs as I get up and grab my suit. "And I told _you_ so," Hope says, holding up my cards. I shrug my shoulders and smirk, before heading out to change.

I shrink down and pick out one of the winged ants, saddle up and fly out of an open window. The cold air hits me instantly, and I wished Hank would've made a suit with a flannel lining. After about half an hour of traveling, number 294 and I reach the building. "I'm here," I tell Hank. " _See anything unusual?_ " I hear him reply from my earpiece. "Not yet... I'm going in."

However, when I reach a crack in a window, I don't fly through. "The building is on fire." " _What?!_ " "The building is-" " _Yes, I heard you. Is anyone still inside?_ " Hank sighs. "Doesn't look like it. I don't hear anyone yelling and I can't see anyone through the smoke," I reply, "what should we do now?" " _I don't know. We'll discuss it when you get back_."

I sigh, while a feeling of worry fills my chest. "You better be okay, Pool," I mutter under my breath as number 294 and I lift off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	46. Dreams or memories?

**Your P.O.V.**

Waking up, a nauseous feeling hits you first, making you want to empty the little remains you have left in your stomach. You take a few deep breaths to prevent it, before finally opening your eyes. You're back in the same room you had fallen unconscious in, still without a sight of Bucky. You sit up straight, and stretch your sore muscles. Whatever they had injected you with really had done the job.

The door opens, making you quickly stand up, and watch as two men drag another's unmoving body inside. You stay put, since a third guard points threateningly with a green substance filled needle at you, smirking all the while. The men leave right after, locking the door behind them. You move towards the unconscious body, hesitant to whom it could be.

Turning the man onto his back, you gasp a little when you realize it's Bucky. His face is as white as a ghost, his body shaking and sweaty with his hair damp. When you try to pick him up, drowsiness fills you again, causing you to place a hand against the wall for support. The dizziness falters after a minute, thank god. A light bulb turns on inside your head (I think it's called common sense).

You grab some of the sheets off of the bed, roll Bucky onto them, take a corner and start to pull him towards the bathroom. Once finally there, you start to fill the bath with water on a temperature to you liking. You turn back to the soldier and stop for a moment in hesitation.

To hell with it. When you start to peel off his shirt, he mumbles something. He's waking up. Paying no attention to it, you continue your actions and toss the damp piece of clothing carelessly behind you. It takes all of your strength not to let your hands run over his muscular body right now and just drool, as you unbuckle his belt. Leaving his underwear on, you drag him on the sheets next to the bathtub.

"Alright, you're going to have to help me out a little bit here, bud," you mutter, shaking him by his shoulders a little. His eyes open halfway, looking at you in a sleepy way. What you would do to get a look like that next to you in the morning... No time for fantasies. You grab his metal arm and place it around your shoulders, supporting him to get up. He gets the note, and shakily obeys into the water.

He lets out a sigh of relief when finally covered in the warm liquid. You crouch down next to him, and move a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Thank you..." he whispers, closing his eyes. You smile as you let your fingers run through his brown hair. Your eyes widen a little when he lets out a soft moan. In panic, you quickly get up and head back to the other room. You take a deep breath - partially to calm yourself down and partially to let out the anger you feel towards yourself for panicking like that - and peek inside the closet.

You return to the bathroom with a washcloth, a few towels and a fresh change of clothing. They sure did think through the necessities to keep you here. You grab the washcloth, soak it in the water and clean Bucky's face carefully. "What happened?" You ask, your voice a little raspy from lack of fluids. "They... tried to wipe me again. It didn't really work out the way they planned it to though," he replies. "How come?" "I don't know," he mutters, "it hurt, but it didn't take anything away from my memories like it usually does." You hum in understanding. "You want to stay in there forever or do you want to get dressed?" You ask, smirking a little. He makes the decision to get up, and you can't help but stare the the water sliding down his muscles.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks, making your heart skip a beat. "Where did you hear that?" You ask. His eyebrows furrow, as his eyes turn to the floor. "I don't remember..." He replies, his voice barely audible. "It's okay," you tell him, draping a towel around his shoulders, "we'll figure it out, together." The corners of his mouth quirk up into a small, but grateful smile. 

After peeling off your blood-soaked and torn suit, you put on a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt. You step back into the main room, where you find Bucky fast asleep in his bed.

When you start to climb into your sleeping spot, someone grabs your arm. You turn and look at Bucky with your eyebrows raised questioningly. "Will you... stay with me?" He asks hesitantly. You nod and smile, before crawling beneath the sheets next to him. You place your head in the crook of his neck, snuggling up into him, causing his body to stiffen. However, when you start to slide your hand in circles over his abdomen, he slowly relaxes and falls into a deep slumber, you following shortly after.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

_The flickering stars in the dark night sky shine brightly above the trees, while the wind blows softly, making the leaves hustle. I'm in a forest, somehow._

_I furrow my brows in confusion when I see two people sneak along the side of the grass field, slightly shadowed beneath the greenery. "What are we doing out here?" The man asks in a hushed tone. His voice seems familiar to me. "Getting a break, duh," the lady replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, I love hanging out with the guys and Cap, but they're just so exhausting." The man chuckles at her comment. As they lay down on the soft grass, I hesitantly step a little closer. I can finally recognize the face of the man. He's me. A much younger version of me, it seems. My hair is short, styled in a messy and yet classy way. I don't remember it ever being that short._

_The lady sighs deeply. "You know I'll have to leave sooner or later," she says, "I can't stay here, Buck." Buck. My name is Bucky. It sounds strange. I don't like it. "I know," my younger version replies, his face falling a little, "but can we just enjoy the moment? I don't care if you don't age. I'm with you till the end of the line, doll."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky. He's so confused. He just needs a hug. From Lady Deadpool of course *winks*. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	47. It's Nothing

** **

**Your P.O.V.**

You were never a morning person. Never have been, never will be. In fact, you despise mornings. Stupid birds waking you up with their high-pitched and cheerful notes and the bright light shining in your still sleepy eyes. Mornings are the worst.

But waking up like this is a completely different story. At first, when you try turning to lie down on your side, you feel a stinging pain in your stomach, and a hot fluid run down to your legs. You quickly open your eyes when you realize what's going on. Next to you, the Winter Soldier's shadowy form looms, his chest heaving up and down, in his hand a bloodied glass shard. When he lifts the weapon above his head, you swiftly roll off the other side of the bed, missing his stab by an inch.

Ignoring the pain in your abdomen through your sudden course of adrenaline, you get up and throw a pillow at him. Of course, it isn't very effective as he just catches it with ease, but it works perfectly fine as a temporary distraction. You jump over the bed and on top of him right after the pillow hits, causing you both to tumble onto the concrete floor and Bucky to drop the glass shard, sending it a few yards away. You climb over his body, pin his hands above his head and straddle him when he makes an attempt to reach for the weapon.

"Let go of me," he hisses, glaring up at you. "I will if you calm down," you tell him. He takes a few deep breaths, before nodding. "I'm calm," he sighs. You stare into his piercing blue eyes for a moment. When you finally get off of him, he quickly gets up as well and reaches for his weapon yet again. Before his fingers clasp around it, you punch him straight in the jaw, causing his face to smack against the floor, knocking him out in an instant. "You forgot, I know when you're lying," you sway.

As the adrenaline leaves your system, the painful wound in your stomach starts to feel again. You slowly make your way into the bathroom, where you find bloodied shards of a broken mirror scattered across the floor. Bucky must have done it while you were asleep. You sigh in relief as the wound closes. Guess it's time to clean up the mess now.

After throwing the remains of the mirror in the garbage bin, wiping the blood away, tossing Bucky into a bed and replacing your stained clothes with a fresh change, you're absolutely exhausted. Well, you didn't expect this to be easy anyway.

You drop back into bed, and the moment you close your eyes, you fall into unconsciousness.

**{ A FEW HOURS LATER }**

You feel someone push against your shoulder. "Not now Cap... I don't have any food..." you mutter tiredly. They nudge against your shoulder again, making you groan in annoyance. You slightly move the blankets from your face, and peek out. "Who's Cap?" Bucky asks, crouching down next to your bed. Your eyes widen in realization, with you sitting up a little too fast and crawling back. You fall off the other end of the bed onto the cold concrete with a groan.

Bucky steps around the bed to your side and crosses his arm, quirking up a brow. "You... You don't remember anything?" You ask hesitantly as you get up. "Remember what?" He replies in confusion. "Nothing... never mind..." You mumble, making your way to the bathroom.

To your surprise, he trails after you. "Remember what?" He repeats, raising his voice. "It's nothing! It was just a dream," you lie. When he stares into your eyes, you know you're screwed. "You're lying," he sneers. "I'm taking a bath. Get out unless you want to see me naked," you sway, throwing a towel onto your shoulder. His eyes widen a little, his cheeks flushing while his feet shuffle a little. You smirk, because if he leaves he'll insult you, but if he stays he'll admit the undeniable attraction. You push him out and chuckle when you close the door behind you, getting one last glance of his flustered face expression.

Pulling off your clothes apart from your underwear, you notice the massive stain of dried blood on your abdomen. You had totally forgotten to clean yourself, as you had been busy with cleaning up everything else. You turn on the tap, you measure the temperature of the water until it's to your liking. You fill about a quarter of the tub, to wash the remains of the blood off before you fill the bath completely. You don't feel the need to soak in your own blood. Ew. You grab a washcloth, and start to scrub your body, soaking it in the water from time to time.

When you hear the door open behind you, you drop the cloth and quickly cover yourself with your hands. "BARNES! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" You yell in frustration.

He doesn't seem to care however. His eyes turn from you, to the bloodied clothes you had previously worn, to the red bathwater. "It's nothing, huh?" He asks sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AMAZING artwork above was made by my best friend Eline (https://www.quotev.com/youwiththesadeyes). She is an amazing artist! I love her work, and I'm not just saying that because she's my friend. She painted a huge painting of a dragon. Er mah gewd. Love it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	48. Beep Beep

He doesn't seem to care however. His eyes turn from you, to the bloodied clothes you had previously worn, to the red bathwater. "It's nothing, huh?" He asks sarcastically.

"I can explain-" "Why did you lie?" He cuts you off. You take a moment to think about your answer. "I didn't want to upset you..." you mutter, keeping your gaze fixated on the floor. "You didn't want to upset me?! Or were you just scared?!" He raises his voice, stepping closer to you. "I'm not scared of you, Bucky. I never was and I never will be," you tell him, "it wasn't your fault." "Then how come you lie about it when you know it supposedly wasn't my fault? You still lie to me even after everything we've been through together and I just don't understand-" he stops, and repeats the words he had just said in his head.

"What?" You ask in disbelief. He glances up at you, his blue eyes revealing a lost look. "I... had this dream about you... About us," he says softly, furrowing his eyebrows a little, "we were together. We were happy, at least for that time being. You said- you said that the guys and Cap were exhausting. We stayed in the grass field all night long, just... talking." You smile, remembering it so clearly.

He steps towards you, your bodies only inches away from touching. He turns his head towards your neck, letting out a huff of warm breath against your skin. He places his right hand on your abdomen, slowly rubbing gentle circles on it. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. You can't hold it any longer, and press your lips against his in an eager kiss. He moves his mouth against yours, deepening the kiss in eagerness and lust. You run a hand through his hair, making him moan a little. Definitely likes that.

He sneaks his metal arm around you, pulling you close and making you gasp a little at the sudden coolness on your back. You run another hand through his hair, making him groan out, "I'm so... _so_ sorry..." You hush him by pressing your lips against his firmly. When he slides his hand from your hip further down, you stop him, taking a step back. Your mingling breaths are ragged, as you look up into his lustful orbs.

You take another step back when he tries to kiss you again. "Why not?" He asks, biting his lower lip. He's such a tease. "Because it's not right. You don't even remember me," you reply. "I remember you," he whispers, taking another step towards you, pressing against you with your body backed up against the wall. He places a hand on either side of your face, and starts at your neck again. "Stop," you tell him, pressing your hands against his chest. He ignores you, his bites in your shoulder getting quite painful now. "Bucky, _stop_ ," you snap, pushing him back with your remaining strength.

He shakes his head in confusion, rubbing his eyes, before looking up at you again. His eyes widen a little in realization. "I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to..." "It's okay," you reply softly, stepping closer. "Don't," he pleads, stepping back, "I could hurt you." "No you can't," you chuckle, rolling your eyes, "I'd be a lot stronger if they'd stop injecting me with that stuff. Plus, I have a healing factor." "A what?" He asks in confusion. "A healing factor. My body regenerates its self very quickly," you explain.

He nods, even though you're pretty sure he doesn't understand what the hell you're talking about. "So... Can I take a bath now and get dressed or do I need your help with that too?" You ask, smirking. He chuckles and shakes his head after stepping out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. You bring your fingers to your lips, savoring the moment. You missed this.

Once fully clothed, you head back to the main room. Bucky's sitting up straight in his bed with his back leaning against the wall, eagerly waiting for you to join him. You smile to yourself at his actions as you throw your laundry on a chair, before walking towards your own bed. You watch Bucky's face fall when he realizes you won't be sleeping in his arms.

You keep yourself from laughing when he lies down on his side, his back facing you in an ignoring way. Instead of sliding beneath the sheets, you start to lift your bed as quietly as possible, not wanting to let the guards nor Bucky know what you're up to. Once the two beds are placed next to each other, forming it king-sized, you crawl behind the soldier and wrap your arms around his torso.

He turns his head a little, before sighing and moving onto his back, pulling you half on top of him. He drapes an arm around you, as you turn your face into the crook of his neck, burying in his hair. The next morning will be a lot better, you think.

**{ A FEW HOURS LATER }**

You thought wrong. Still not a good morning, still not a morning-person. You groan when the door to your room opens with an ear-piercing creak. Ajax steps in, holding a small device in his hands you recognize all too well.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

"You better tell me what the bloody hell this thing is and how to turn it off," Ajax snaps, the tone in his voice clearly annoyed. The noise had woken up the whole building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't completely comfortable with writing this. I've never done smut, nor do I plan to. Just some of this stuff. Let me know what you think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	49. X

"Hello there. I am taking over this fucking chapter.

You might be wondering, who the hell is the fancy-looking guy in the red suit? Well, to tell it right, we gotta take you back before I squeeze this ass into spandex.

Ever since I can remember, I've always been a fighter. I was a normal baby for thirty seconds. Then ninjas stole my momma... Just kidding, I'm not doing that horrible origins story from 'The Ultimate Spider-Man'. They really got it wrong. You see, this is a different kind of superhero story.

I was diagnosed with cancer in my liver, lungs, prostate and brains. All things I can live without... Probably. Anyway, I met this guy back in the day. His name was Arnim Zola. Short guy, Swiss accent (everyone thinks it's German), you remember him, right? He told me he could make me better, turn me into a superhero, that he was with the S.S.R, and bla bla bla. Who cares?

So, I accepted his oh so generous offer. My lovely girlfriend supported my every action of course. I was sent to some sort of facility, leaving my old life behind. I met this awesome girl named (Y/N) there. She was actually forced into the mess, when she refused to participate. Apparently Zola wasn't really who he appeared to be. I wasn't allowed to turn back though. The procedure had already started.

My face turned into a mess at the end. Like, Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah, or an avocado who had sex with an older avocado, or Ryan Reynolds crossed with a Shar-pei. You get the point, right? (Y/N) turned out way better. She got a different surgery. Lucky bitch. She's such a good friend. I fucking hate her. She supports me, I love her.

The surgery was fucking awful. A lot of drowning, cutting and sarcastic remarks happened. And then I found out what they were going to do to us, when they were busy tying me to a chair (not in a dirty tying down type of way. Stop it. I like the way you're thinking though). They were never going to turn me into a superhero. But of course I forgot when they wiped me (my memories, not right down Main Street). At least Zola didn't sew my mouth shut, or make my super-suit green, or animated.

They (who we found out later were HYDRA) turned us into super slaves. Mindless monsters, trained not to fail and not to show any emotions. After the procedure, (Y/N) and I didn't see each other for five years. We were both sent to different training programs. I think my teachers were a little more... erratic. Maybe that's why I got my alter egos.

After graduating, (Y/N) and I were forced back together as a team. Of course, we didn't remember anything, except for that we had no place in the world and we had to follow orders. So we did just that. Follow orders.

Years went by. I don't know exactly how many. We were the most valuable, ruthless and especially most dangerous agents HYDRA had ever known. But, their fortune did not last forever. Lady Deadpool and I got a hang of what was right and what was wrong, and the wiping didn't work anymore.

When Zola tried to put us into cryo-freeze, we ran. We ran as far as we could.

I didn't ask to be super, and I'm no hero. But when your worst enemy is after your best girl, it's time to be a fucking superhero. I did save my girlfriend, after parting ways with (Y/N).

However, my fortune didn't last long either. Zola had created something new, if we were to disobey. Something like a void you can't get out of. You can see what's going on outside in the world, but not actually do anything. It's so boring in here.

Call me Deadpool. It rhymes with 'no school', 'too cool', 'ain't no fool' and 'I'm the best that there is at what I do'. I am stuck. Please send help. Like, right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I was never one for long stories. Just get Lady Deadpool, okay? I need her here. I hope you enjoyed, but not really. I'm so bored. Help.
> 
> \- DP


	50. What Would Steve Do?

You stare in shock at the small device. Why would Steve - if it is him - call you, out of all people, for help? You lied to him. He'd be too stubborn to call, unless it was something really serious.

"Well?" Ajax snaps you out of your thoughts, looking at you expectantly. "R-Right, uh..." you stutter, not sure what to do next. You get up and take the device from his hands. You hesitate. This could be your chance. Ajax had come in alone.

You slam the still beeping device against Ajax's head, sending him back against a wall in a state of unconsciousness. After quickly searching Ajax's body, you find a gun. You turn to Bucky, who looks at you in awe. "You coming?" You ask, holding out your free hand. He swallows and blinks, before finally giving in and linking your fingers together. Peeking out of the doorway, you smirk when you find the hallway empty. "Let's go," you whisper. "I don't think this is a good idea," Bucky mutters. When he sees the 'are you fucking serious?!' look on your face however, he shuts up immediately and follows you.

This place looks familiar. Strange. It's almost like the same building you had cleared out a few days ago in your search for Bucky. After rounding a corner, your suspicions are confirmed. The same dusty elevator proudly stands out to the concrete walls and flooring. You run up to the machine and keep pressing the 'up' button rapidly until the metal doors finally slide open. You and Bucky step inside anxiously, before the doors close and the machine starts to move upwards.

That's when the alarms go off. The elevator stops with a shook, nearly sending you to the floor if you hadn't latched onto the railing. You share a look with Bucky, before you try to wrench the doors open. You fail miserably, not having enough strength since you still have some of that green stuff they had injected you with inside of your system. After carefully removing your hands from the metal doors, Bucky opens them a notch himself. He quickly closes them however when he sees the HYDRA agents making their way towards you.

You sigh deeply and run a hand through your hair. An idea pops in your head. You look up at the ceiling, noticing the rather light tin plates it consists of. "Give me a boost?" You ask Bucky. He nods in response, getting down to one knee and forming his hands into a cup-like shape. You step onto them hesitantly with one foot, and get surprised when he boosts your form up with ease.

It's freaking dark up here, the only light provided by the lights in the elevator you're currently standing on. You flinch when you hear the doors creak open. The loud noise of gunshots fills your ears, making your heart drop.

You jump back down, not caring if you get hit. "Wait!" You yell, throwing your hands in the air, you gun loosely hanging from your thumb. The fire finally ceases, giving you the chance to glance at Bucky, who had ducked into a corner when they started shooting. His reflexes hadn't been fast enough though. He has his metal arm latched onto his flesh one, which is bleeding heavily. Same goes for his left leg. You curse under your breath as you turn your eyes back to the HYDRA filled hallway, with all barrels pointed at you.

" _Keep them busy_ ," Bucky mouths, moving his body a little before opening a latch on the side of the elevator, revealing multiple wires. You nod slightly in response, before continuing to do what you can do best; distracting people. "Do you wanna know why the red suit?" The HYDRA-agents look a each other confused, not sure where this is going. "Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed!" You chuckle. "That guy's got the right idea!" You tell them, pointing at one of the soldiers, "he wore the brown pants!" An awkward silence follows, the tension thick in the air. Even Bucky glances a weird look at you after your so called distraction technique.

The silence is cut when you hear someone clapping. _Actually clapping_. Who does he think he is? The Joker? "Well," Ajax says, carefully stepping around the soldiers and sliding his hands in his pockets. "You sure made a miserable attempt to escape. Why not make it a little easier for yourself and just surrender?" You clench your jaw and narrow your eyes in anger. "I don't think your boyfriend would survive the trip through the icy mountains," Ajax continues, "It's either you try to escape and die, or we patch you up and continue our work like nothing ever happened. I'll even forget that you hit me in the face." At that point, from the corner of your eye, you see Bucky rip apart the correct wire. The doors slam shut again, with another even heavier door sliding in front of it. You crouch down next to your wounded friend.

"Can you stand?" You ask softly. His breathing is heavy, yet he still latches onto the railing and forces himself up anyway. You quickly support him after seeing him wobble. He's not moving anymore. Now you're starting to panic. You're stuck in an elevator with an unconscious brainwashed assassin, HYDRA-agents waiting right outside the blockaded doors and you only have the gun you had taken from Ajax and the small, bloodied device that had stopped beeping.

You wrap your arms around Bucky's torso, and lean your forehead against his chest carefully. You take a few deep breaths, and think. Don't panic. If you panic, you're as good as dead. A question pops into your head. _What would Steve do?_ Steve was always the leader, the Captain. He'd know what to do in a situation like this. You look up at Bucky's hanging face. You can't let him down.

You swing the Super Soldier over your shoulder, immediately feeling in what a weak state you are in again. You shake your head and ignore it, and stride to the corner of the elevator, place your hands on the walls and climb via the railing through the hole in the ceiling. When you finally reach the top, you take a moment to catch your breath and look up. Only darkness is found above you.

You grab a better hold on Bucky, before ripping some fabric from your shirt and tying it around your hands. You take the metal string which is keeping the elevator in its place in your hands and start to climb.

The weight is immense. It seems to be taking forever to reach the top. Your breathing gets more and more erratic by the minute and your palms even sweatier. There's still nothing but darkness surrounding you. Your eyes starts to water. You should've just surrendered. If you had just surrendered, Bucky would've been patched up and you wouldn't be in this bloody mess. If you had just- Your thoughts cut short when your head bumps against the ceiling. You stay in place for a minute in shock, not believing you had made it.

The ill feeling reaches your stomach again. You don't know what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm not allowed to see the Deadpool movie in my country. The minimum age is 16. In 2 months I'll be 16. I'm not even allowed to see it with my parents or any other adult. Fuck my life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	51. Payback

The ill feeling reaches your stomach again. You don't know what to do next.

Your breath hitches as you feel your hands slipping. The fabric around your hand loosens because of it, causing the metal of the wire to rub against your skin painfully. _Don't let go_.

Something tickles. Not like the numb type of tickle you feel when one of your limbs is asleep, no. The tickling feeling of tiny little ants crawling up your arms. You let out an airy laugh when you realize what's happening, relief filling your wrecked body.

With a creak, the metal doors in the wall to your left open. "Hey," Scott greets with a smile, "How's it hanging?" "I hate you," you laugh. "Ahw, I know you love me. Now let's get you out of here," he says, before placing his hand on his ear and focusing on the ants that surround you. A huge bridge forms, made from the familiar red fire ants. You hesitantly step onto the small creatures, and get moved forward immediately as the insects start to move as well. In a few seconds, you've reached solid ground, right next to Scott. You look up at him. "Thank you," you say. He smiles brightly, before his face turns worried when he looks at the unconscious body on your shoulders. "This is Bucky," you tell him, handing the soldier over into Scott's arms. "But what do I-" "He got shot a bunch of times. He really needs your help. Please?" You cut him off. He nods in understanding.

When you take another step, your legs give out, making you drop to your knees. "Are you okay?!" Scott asks. "I'll be fine," you wave him off, "Just go. I'll be out in just a moment." Scott hesitates for a moment, but obeys after you send him a glare.

You take a few deep breaths, before forcing yourself back to your feet. Instead of following Scott, you take a different turn and make your way through a long hallway. Rounding another corner, you find the person you were looking for, with his back turned to you.

"You were expecting me," you deduct. Ajax hums in response as he turns to you. "I knew you'd come back," he says. "Of course I came back," you tell him. He raises his brows questioningly. "I didn't think you'd be so eager about returning," he says. "Of course I'm eager," you reply, "because this is the best part." You grab a firm hold on your gun. "The best part is payback." "You're not going to kill me," he laughs. "Watch me," you snap, raising your gun and aiming it at Ajax's head.

You furrow your brows in confusion and shock. You can't move your hand. "Did you seriously think we didn't experiment on you while you were knocked out?" He asks darkly, taking slow steps towards you. Your body is frozen like concrete. "What did you do to me?" You barely make out, as the frozen effect starts to work its way up to your face. "That's not important right now. All you need to know is that you're our new super slave," he chuckles maniacally, "Now drop the gun, love."

Your fingers seem to move on their own, but you refuse. You refuse to drop the gun. Your hand is trembling now, caused by your fierce inner fight. "Come on," Ajax soothingly says, "Wouldn't it just be easier to let go?" You close your eyes for a moment.

_Bucky fiddles with his fingers nervously as the operator drops the metal rod to your waist, making sure you're safe in your seat. You smirk when you see Bucky's face. "Are you scared, Barnes?" You ask. "No," he snaps, turning to face you, "Are you?" "I'm not the one shaking here. If you want to get out, you can tell me. I won't judge," you tell him. He sighs, "Nah. It's just that this is the biggest roller coaster in town and I haven't heard the best of stories from it." "What kind of stories?" You ask. "Well, this one soldier told me that the metal rod wasn't secured properly, so he eventually fell out of the cart when they made a loop," he replies. "And you believe him?" "Well..." he bites his lower lip hesitantly. "There's no way he could have fallen out of the cart. If you fall from here, you'd most surely be dead," you tell him._

_That doesn't comfort him. At all. In fact, he looks even paler than before. He flinches a little when the cart starts to move. You place your hand on top of his, which is currently latched onto the metal safety rod. When you reach the highest point of the roller coaster and it's about to go down a huge drop, you face Bucky. You kiss him deeply with a burning passion and pull back after a lingering second. He half opens his eyes again, looking at you with lust. "Let go," you whisper. And he immediately obeys when the ride drops, grabbing one of your hands and throwing them both in air, making a flying type of feeling rise in your stomach._

You grab hold of the gun tightly, and take a forceful step forward. Ajax's eyes widen in shock. "B-But how?!" He asks. "I'm not a superhero, I admit that. I kill people every day without taking a moment to feel bad about it," you reply, "But neither will I ever - EVER - become a slave," before pulling the trigger.

Ajax's lifeless body falls with a thud on the carpeted floor. "Now that's what I call payback, bitch," you say, smirking as you reload your gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ass Lady Deadpool. I kinda wanted to show a darker side of her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	52. Can I Have One Of Those?

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

Everything hurts. I know I'm not supposed to complain. I was trained not to. But this pain in my arm, it's like I've felt it before.

_"Sergeant Barnes," a familiar man says. The images change and suddenly I'm falling. I'm falling and it's freezing. I watch a blonde haired man cry out my name as he tries to help me, but it's no use. It's cold. The familiar man comes into view again. "The procedure has already started." The Swiss accent is clear in his voice. My arm hurts so much. There are people around me who seem to be doctors, but I don't pay attention to them. I only pay attention to my arm. I lift it and see that it appears to be made out of metal. What did they turn me into? I grasp one of the doctors by their throats in my confusion and shock. They stick a needle in my side. "Put him on ice," I hear, before the world turns black._

I jerk upwards in the bed I'm laying in. A warm hand is placed on my bare chest. I look up at her. "You're safe," she says, "you're fine." I relax a little under her touch. I can't remember her name. Lady... something. My head pounds when I try to bring the memory back. I really can't remember. But she comforts me somehow. When she tries to get up, I quickly grab her hand, making her look at me. "Don't go," I growl. She raises her brows questioningly. "Please," I add. She smirks. "I was just going to get you some painkillers, you stupid," she says, walking over to a table nearby. I smile at her joking insult, but I don't know why. Why do I let her call me stupid? If it had been anyone else, I probably would've snapped there neck right then and there. Except for director Pierce of course.

She hands me a glass and two pills carefully, before sitting back in her seat next to my bed. I swallow the painkillers and chug the water in one go. When I'm finished, I catch her watching me with raised brows. "I wasn't going to take the water from you," she chuckles, "Do you want another?" After a hesitating moment, I nod.

When she hands me the refilled glass, I take my time, instead of chugging. Why do I listen to her? "Where is director Pierce?" I ask hesitantly. Her eyebrows furrow. When she moves up from her seat, I flinch and pinch my eyes shut, expecting a blow in the face like usual when I'm too arrogant. Instead, I feel the mattress sink next to me. I open my eyes again, and see that the lady has seated herself on the bed, with a quite shocked expression on her face. "Did you think I was going to hit you?" She asks. I hear pain in her voice. I don't answer her question. I don't want to say anything stupid and hurt her again like I just did. She bites her lower lip. "Director Pierce... He died, a while back," she replies softly. I turn my head to the wooden floor.

"But... isn't that a good thing?" She continues. I look back up at her, hesitating to answer. What if they'll wipe me if I say yes? She smiles a little, and places her hand on my metal one. "You can tell me," she says, "I won't judge." I swallow, before responding quietly, "yes." She hums, "Are you hungry?" My stomach answers for me, emitting a low growling noise. "That's what I thought," she laughs. I like her laugh. I feel the urge to make her laugh even more, but I keep my sarcastic jokes to myself. "Scott should be back soon with pizza. I hope it's not ant-sized though, because I'm really hungry as well," she chuckles. I stare at her in confusion. "Right," she acknowledges awkwardly, "you don't know what I'm talking about. Anyway, do you like pizza?" "I don't know," I reply.

I notice her clenching her jaw, before I snap my head up as the door opens with a bang. A man in a red and silver suit throws his hands in the air, holding two boxes, yelling "PIZZAAA!" The lady next to me sighs and rubs her forehead in embarrassment. A little girl appears next to the weird man, yelling the same thing and throwing her hands in the air as well, one of them holding one really ugly bunny. "Hey Cassie!" the lady says. The girl runs to us, and I shift a little uncomfortably as they hug. "Who's that?" The girl asks, turning to me. "You have a cool arm," she adds, "Daddy, can't I get one of those for my next birthday?" "Okay Cassie, let's get you to bed," the man from the doorway says, lifting the girl in his arms after dropping the boxes on the bed. He smiles a little apologetically before closing the door behind him when he leaves.

The dame looks at me, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened in shock of what had just happened. Then she starts laughing, and I laugh with her. "That girl is just like her father," she says, handing me one of the boxes. I take it from her, and start to copy her actions, opening the box and picking up a slice from a circular bread with cheese looking thing. She takes a bite and groans at the delicious taste. I nearly choked on my food when she made the noise. When I finally have the courage to look back up at her, I see her smirking at me. I turn my eyes quickly back to my food, as the heat rises in my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIZZAAA! Now I'm hungry. Good news by the way! I found a cinema where I can finally see the Deadpool movie. I'm going tomorrow! I've already heard many good things about the movie, so my expectations are high. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	53. Good Guy

I watch her throw the pizza box in the garbage bin like a boomerang, before she throws her hands up in victory, making me chuckle. "I bet you can't do that now, can you?" She says. I grab my empty pizza box, crumple it into a ball and throw it against the wall, letting it bounce off, hit the other wall and slide down into the bin. "Show-off," she mutters, playfully glaring at me.

I lean forward, grab hold of her hips with my good - I mean metal - arm and slide her closer to me. She raises her brows questioningly. "I'm tired," I explain as I throw the blankets over her as well and pull her against my chest. She chuckles, her hot breath tickling my neck. I close my eyes, finally letting my body rest.

_"We looked for you after," I say as I walk up the stairs, following a scrawny-looking boy in a cheap suit. I appear to be wearing one as well, and I feel my hair has been slicked back with something like gel. "My folks wanted to give ya a ride to the cemetery," I continue. "I know, I'm sorry," the boy in front of me says, not looking back, "I just kinda wanted to be alone." "How was it?" I ask. "It was okay. She's next to dad," he replies. "I was gonna ask-" "I know what you're gonna say, Buck," he cuts me off as he moves a strand of dirty blond hair from his face and searches in his pockets for his key. "We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you got to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash," I joke. I move a loose brick on the floor with my foot, revealing a key. I hand it to the boy. "Come on," I sigh._

_"Thank you, Buck. But I can get by on my own," the boy says. "The thing is, you don't have to," I tell him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I'm with you till the end of the line, pal."_

I wake up, covered in sweat and sitting upright. After a few seconds I realize I'm screaming and I quickly place my hands in front of my mouth to stop. The dame next to me groans a little, confused as to why I woke her up from her slumber. She sits up as well, rubbing my back in a comforting way. "Did you dream about something?" She asks softly. I nod shakily, muttering, "I think it was a memory." "Do you wanna talk about it?" I shake my head after a moment. "Maybe tomorrow?" She continues. "Yeah," I reply before taking a deep breath. As the adrenaline leaves my body, a shot of pain runs through my arm. The dame notices my discomfort and grabs the glass of water and a few painkillers from a table nearby. I chug the glass of water again, forgetting that she had told me not to.

I flinch when I hear something scratch against the door a few feet away from me. "Do you have something against dogs?" The lady asks me. I shake my head hesitantly, not quite sure where she's going with this. She gets up and opens the door, revealing a big, snow white wolf in the doorway with its head tilted. "Buck, this is Captain. Cap, this is Bucky," the dame introduces groggily. After the wolf had stepped inside, she closes the door again and sat back on the bed. "He's fine," she tells the dog when he refuses to move from his spot, "he's one of the good guys." I furrow my brows.

Am I one of the good guys though? I've killed people. I don't even know how many by now. All I know is that I've been following orders, until the fall of the Triskelion. I don't even know who I was before everything.

The wolf paces his way towards me on his white claw-like paws. When he tries to sniff my arm, I pull away. "It's okay. He won't hurt you," the dame tells me. Her approval means a lot to me for some reason, since I carefully slide my hand over the dog's head. He seems to enjoy it. Surprising me, he jumps on top of the bed and lays down on my lap. He looks at me expectantly. I smile a little, continuing to pet him. "You wanna go back to sleep?" The dame asks. I nod, somehow feeling a little safer with 'Captain', as she calls him. The name seems familiar.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," she informs, before leaving, closing the door behind her as she does. I lay my head back against the soft pillow. It feels like a marshmallow.

_I walk through the thick forest, following the loud noises. Gunshots, explosions and yelling is heard in the distance. I finally reach an open field and I furrow my brows in confusion at what I'm seeing. The dame who had just left my room, leaving me alone with the wolf, is now fighting against an enormous amount of soldiers. She's wearing a red and black suit, two long swords strapped to her back and currently holding two guns. She fires away, at times hitting three soldiers with one bullet straight in the head. From behind her, a man in some huge suit of armor blasts a blue force of energy towards her. She gets sent back against a tree, with a gaping hole in her stomach. She curses loudly, before actually getting up, ignoring the pain of her injury and taking out her katanas._

_She teleports behind the man, cuts off his head in one swift sweep and throws the swords at the two remaining soldiers standing, who are now a lifeless mess on the snowy floor. She slides the katanas back in their sockets and catches her breath. The wound in her stomach is gone._

I wake up yet again, breathing heavily. I get up, make my way over to the window - making sure I don't put too much pressure on my wounded leg - and slide it open. "I gotta get out of here," I mutter, jumping out of the window, the wolf trailing after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! May you have a wonderful time with your someone special (I count my dog as someone special). I don't think I'll be updating as much these next few weeks, just to let y'all know. Someone in my family recently passed away and it's still a little unrealistic to me. Another thing, it's quite difficult to write this story any further since I'm trying to add Civil War in later on. Bucky will have to get stuck again probably with his metal arm (as you all have seen in the fantastic trailer). I mean, I know what Civil War is about and all, but I don't know what happens that makes Bucky and Tony so furious towards each other. I'm also thinking of making a back story with Lady Deadpool and Black Panther, but like I said, I don't know how much we'll get to see about his origin. Anyway, thank you all so much for your support and please do comment! I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas.
> 
> \- EK


	54. Love

_I'm back in the forest, eyeing the dame's turned form closely as she's seated on a log, wiping the blood off of her long swords with a handkerchief. To my own surprise, I stalk towards her without hesitation, not even glancing around for any possible threats. This must be my younger version. Indeed it is, since I don't feel the familiar stubble on my chin or see my hair hanging in front of my eyes._

_I unconsciously step on a twig, causing her to jump up, turn around, drop her swords and aim her guns at me. She sighs when she realizes it's me. "God, Barnes. Don't scare me like that. I could've shot you," she says. "Nah, you'd never shoot me," I tell her as I place my hands on her hips. "And why's that?" She asks daringly. "Because I'm your boyfriend. And I don't think you're supposed to shoot your boyfriend," I reply._

_I notice her eyebrows raising a little. "My wha-" "Buck! Lady Deadpool! We have to go!" She gets cut off by a voice coming from my radio. The voice seems familiar to me. "Duty calls. Let's go." I grab her hand and jog back with her through the forest and onto the dirt road, finally met with a group of men standing around a jeep. On the hood of the vehicle lies a map, with all sorts of red dots drawn onto it. "We've located another one. We're leaving, now. Unless you missed a few agents," a blond-haired man informs us. He has striking blue eyes and he's wearing a white, red and blue outfit with a star imprinted on his chest. He looks like a clown to me, honestly._

_"No, we're good. We can go," the dame replies, before making her way towards a dusty motorcycle which I'm sure is priceless in the days the Winter Soldier is currently living in. The man steps closer to me, and places a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. "We found some useful cargo in the HYDRA-facility, which we'll have to take back to base. Unfortunately, because of this cargo, your seat is taken," he says. I narrow my eyes and furrow my brows in suspicion. "Well then where am I supposed to-" I stop when he nudges his head to his left. I glance at what he's pointing at. The dame waits impatiently on her bike seat, her fingers tapping on the steer. I turn back to the man who is trying to hide his smile - and miserably failing - making me smirk a little. I hug him and clap his shoulder, surprising both me and him. "You're the worst wingman ever. You punk," I chuckle. "Jerk," he laughs while pulling back._

_I approach the lady, being a little more careful this time not to scare her. "Can I drive?" I ask hesitantly. "No." "Okay," I comment awkwardly as I slide into the seat behind her. She starts up the engine, letting it roar, before glancing back to the jeep for a conformation from the blond guy. Once everyone's ready, the car drives around us to lead the way. The dame follows quickly, and I have to latch onto her hips to make sure I don't fall off. I hear her chuckle a little. "Oh, you think that's funny?" I ask. She hums in response, and I know she's smirking. In return, I let my hands wander from her hips to her stomach and slide them to her legs slowly in a teasing way._

_She pulls the brakes all of the sudden. The jeep doesn't seem aware of our stop, as they just keep driving. "What you said, earlier," she starts, keeping her head low, "About me being... your girlfriend... Did you mean that?" My palms start to get a little sweaty, and I know the nerves are creeping up on me. How is she making me feel this way? I have to keep my cool. "W-Well only if you- I didn't mean... I was going to-" I stutter, searching for the right words to say. She waits patiently for my answer, her hands fumbling with the straps of her black leather gloves._

_I sigh deeply, gathering up some of my courage. "Only if you want to be my girlfriend. If you don't, I understand. I won't judge," I finally reply. "Did you mean it?" She repeats. "Of course I meant it!" I bring out. I turn her around so she's facing me, and place her on my lap. When she still refuses to look at me, I place my index finger under her chin and lift her head up. Her beautiful eyes finally lock with mine after a moment of hesitation._

_"Of course I meant it," I mutter, my lips barely touching hers, "I love you."_

I shake my head in confusion, snapping out of my dream. Were those my actual dreams though? I couldn't possibly love her. It's not in my nature. I'm not supposed to love, or feel anything for that matter. I try to shift a little but my body just feels too sore to lift right now, so I stay put on the cold and damp stone floor of the cave I'm hiding in. Fortunately my leg and arm have healed quite a bit.

I catch the white wolf staring at me with its yellow-golden piercing orbs. "What!?" I snap, causing the animal to flinch a little. I sigh in annoyance, as he walks towards me and seats himself on my lap again. I push him off using the little strength I had left. "Leave me alone," I growl. The wolf snarls, before striding out of the cave, into the snowy forest.

I notice the sun slowly setting. That's my mark. I don't go out at daytime anymore at this point. I grab the blanket - which I had found near a camp that was supposedly attacked by a bear - from beneath me and wrap it around me like a poncho.I step into the freezing air beneath the tall dark trees which gloom high up above me.

My head snaps up when I hear a twig break a few yards away. A man steps out of the bushes, his gun raised at my chest and a maniacal smile plastered on his face. "Hey there, fella," he says, waving his free hand in an awkward greeting gesture. He takes a few steps towards me, and nudges his weapon against my left arm. He chuckles darkly when he notices it's solid metal. "You're coming with me." Instead of obeying, I kick the gun to the side, just in time as the man pulls the trigger. I punch him straight in the face, hearing his nose break as well as new pares of footsteps. And so I start running off the hill.

I can barely see anything in front of me. The roof of leaves above me keeps the moonlight from passing. But I just keep running. I ignore the burning feeling in my still-healing leg. I hear men yelling around me, gunshots and footsteps drawing closer.

I reach the edge of a frozen lake, and hesitate for a moment. They've probably surrounded me. There's nowhere else for me to escape. And so I step onto the layer of ice. When I hear them again, I start to quicken my pace. I'm halfway across the lake. Halfway there. I glance over my shoulder and see five men raising their guns. But not at me. At the ice. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can bring out anything,

the ice breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry it's been a while. I just didn't really have the inspiration as of late. It's difficult to keep track to this story without adding Civil War just yet. Ah well, I'll figure it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	55. Divided We Fall

The ice beneath my feet snaps.

I fall into the ice cold water, and my already aching muscles scream at the contact. I splash my arms around me, trying to keep my head up but it only leads to me getting more and more water gulped into my lungs. "No!" I yelp when I resurface for a second before getting sucked down again. "Please," I cry, "Not again."

Another pang of pain reaches my right arm, and I fear for the worst to happen. I don't fear death. No. I fear the pain. I fear the saw they had used on my arm. I fear the shocks in my head. I fear the cold ice around me, forcing me to sleep and setting me out of time yet again.

I fear for the worst.

Instead, I'm suddenly being pulled out of the water. My body doesn't stop its shivering nor do my teeth stop clattering as I to take a look at my rescuer.

The white wolf shakes its body, trying to dry himself from the cold water that had been splashed on him. I'm well aware that there's no way the wolf could have saved me. It's just not possible. HYDRA tricks people. 

Tears stream down my cheeks at a quickening pace. "Please stop," I sob, "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'll be good, I swear. I won't run anymore." No answer. No more pain. It's just quiet and freezing. I look around me in confusion, before my eyes fixate on the wolf yet again.

The white fur around his mouth has the red color of blood, as do his claws. I turn my head a little and find the HYDRA men on the floor, now a mess of ripped limbs and open arteries. "You..." I mutter, staring back at the animal. "You helped me... Thank you." He steps towards me and nudges his nose slightly against my chest, telling me to get up.

**Your P.O.V.**

Scott sighs and places a comforting hand on your shoulder, knowing you're having a difficult time. You're seated in the kitchen of your small base, the first time since three days looking for Bucky. Scott had to drag you back in when he found you frozen half to death up in a tree, where you were trying to get a better view at the time. It had only led to you falling asleep and your body temperature decreasing. Scott hands you a cup of tea, before sitting across from you at the kitchen table.

Suddenly, the door opens with a bang, revealing a rather energetic Tony. "Alright, I just got the news. Sorry I couldn't come earlier," he says, clapping his hands together. You don't get how he's this cheerful. It's annoying. "So, where is the not-so Frozen Popsicle?" He continues, glancing around the room. You keep your eyes fixated on the same spot on the wooden floor you've been staring at for over an hour, while clenching your jaw to keep the tears from spilling.

"He... He left," Scott answers for you quietly, taking note that you're not in the mood to say anything. "What do you mean, 'he left'?! I thought you just saved him?" The billionaire argues. "He just left. We don't know why. Maybe he just got confused," Scott says. "Or he just wanted to leave," you mutter. "Oh, stop it. Don't talk like that," Scott snaps. "Why not?" You continue, "Maybe he changed. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about some things. And about some people."

"He still cares for you, lady. I can see it in his eyes. He's just really confused." "Or he's just a maniacal psychopath," Tony comments. "Stark!" Tony throws his hands in the air as Scott glares at him. "You know, I imagined the Avengers to be much more... nice to other people. Two of them already tried to hit me in the face. Does that happen often?" Scott says. " _Frequently_ ," you hear Friday's voice appearing from Tony's Iron Man suit, which is seated on the sofa. "You're still supposed to be recharging! No one asked you anything, Friday!" Tony sneers. " _My sincere apologies, sir. It's just that you've programmed me to be sassy from time to time. And I can't help your sudden mood swings after you realized JARVIS isn't your trusted AI anymore_ ," the AI replies. "Oh, burn!" Scott laughs.

"Shut up, before I stomp on you the next time you turn Ant-sized," Tony says, glaring at the new superhero, "Well, if Frosty is missing yet again and my suit has finally made the wise decision to recharge like it's supposed to instead of making snappy comments-" " _I stand by my argument, sir_." "-I guess it's time to head back home. The government called up for a meeting."

"A meeting?" You ask confused, "About what? The insight on the Avengers plan?" "Probably. I think they're even asking us to sign a contract," the billionaire replies. "Tony, I want you to be careful. Don't make any erratic decisions. I know this might seem like a good idea to you... But think of the consequences," you tell him, finally looking up to see your worried friends. Tony sighs as he leans against the countertop. "I know about the consequences. But I think we need this. The team is falling apart. I can't let that happen," he says. "And you think the team won't be teared apart once everyone starts choosing sides?" You ask. You notice his jaw clench.

"You don't get why we need this, do you?!" He snaps, "When you left, I think I saw Rogers die a little on the inside. You can't just leave the team like that! And I know you're not officially part of our team, but you sure do act like you're in it. You care about the people. You care about us, about Steve. You helped us get rid of HYDRA and take back the scepter. And then you just left?! For some brainwashed assassin who just leaves without a note anyway?!" He growls, before storming off and slamming the door behind him. Scott follows after him, clearly ready to throw a punch at the billionaire.

A tear rolls down your cheek, as you quietly mumble, "Divided we fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously out of ideas now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	56. Heading Back Home

You wake to the sound of a phone ringing. You've been in bed for about two entire days now, and you refuse to get up. The door of your room is still open a notch, but you're too lazy to get up to close it or to even answer the phone in the kitchen.

The shuffling of two feet is heard, before the familiar beep of someone picking up the phone. "Hello?" You hear Scott ask. You hear a muffled response. "Wait, wait, wait! Slow down!" Scott continues, "Who are you?" He pauses for a moment, listening to the person respond. "Yeah, right. And I'm supposed to believe that? For all I know you could be a spy, with your accent." Your eyes snap open. It can't be.

You grasp the phone out of Scott's hands, after teleporting next to him, causing him to jump in surprise. "Hello?" You greet hesitantly. " _Lady Deadpool?_ " You hear the familiar Russian tone appear from the other line. "Colossus? Is that really you?" You continue. " _Yes, it is. And we really need to talk. Perhaps it would be a good idea to meet somewhere_ ," Colossus says. "Uh, I'm in Russia right now..." You turn to Scott, who nods back at you. "I could probably make it to you in a day or two, depending where you're at," you say. " _Still in the X-mansion_ ," he replies. "As usual. Is it important?" " _A matter of life and death, actually. And you play a big part in it_ ," Colossus tells you. "As in?" " _Wade is involved_."

"What?!" You ask in shock, "How do you know about Wade?" " _I have my sources. It's best if we talk in person. I don't want anyone tracing this call. I hope to see you soon again_ ," Colossus says, before ending the call. "What the shit?!" You mutter under your breath.

"Was that... Was that actually one of the X-men?" Scott asks. You sigh and nod as you run a hand through your hair. "Oh no..." He groans, hiding his face behind his hands, "I thought it was just a joke or something. I just embarrassed myself in front of an X-man." "Don't worry," You soothe, patting him on the shoulder, "Colossus isn't such a well-known X-man. And you did pretty good. You were just being careful." "Yeah, you're not helping at all." "Worth a shot."

In a matter of no time, you're seated in a private jet along with doctor Pym, his daughter Hope, and Scott. "So, you're not coming with us, I presume?" Hank asks you. "No, I'm sorry. I have business elsewhere. Besides, the things Scott does, I can't imitate." "Thanks! That really means a lot to me," Scott says. "I said I can't imitate it. I didn't say you're any good," you tell him, smirking. "Wow, thanks." "No problem." "And who are you meeting up with exactly?" Hope continues. "One of the X-men. I'll have a good place to lay low for a while in their mansion if I have to," you reply.

After 16 hours consistent of playing chess with Hank, nearly falling asleep when he tries to explain the mechanics of his suit to you again, Scott trying to share superhero stories with you (which suck since he doesn't really have any yet. You're pretty sure he made most of them up) and Hope ignoring the lot of you as she remains her focus towards her phone, you arrive at the airport back home.

You shake hands with the Pym family and give Scott a hug. "Don't do anything stupid," you mutter into his shoulder before pulling back. "You know that's never going to happen," he says, smiling. You laugh and nod in agreement as you sign to get a taxi. "But I'm serious, Scott," you tell him, "Things are going to get rough. The government isn't just going to let us do our thing anymore. Call me if you need me." "I will. And you call me if you need me. But I highly doubt that you will. Take care," he says. "You too," you chuckle, before stepping inside the cab, waving one last time and heading off.

"Where to?" the man behind the wheel asks. You tell him a place a few blocks from the X-mansion. You don't want to be too suspicious. Well, now that we're talking about it, you're wearing your suit. _Totally_ not suspicious. It should take an hour to get there, which you're really not looking forward to.

You sigh, and stare out the half-open window, watching the buildings and people pass. Patience is difficult to get a hold of to some people. Sometimes you have patience. Sometimes you don't, like right now. Traveling bores you. After sliding the window up and down a few times, you've had enough. "Hi there," you greet the driver, before crawling through the little open window which is supposed to keep you separated, and into the seat next to him, "It was kinda lonesome back there." "Uh- hi," he replies awkwardly. He holds out his free hand. "Dopinder," he introduces. You shake his hand, replying, "Pool, Dead." "So, why the fancy red suit miss Pool?" "Oh, call me Lady Deadpool. And this is just so bad guys can't see me bleed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just saw Deadpool today and it gave me this idea... But I'm not too sure if I'm happy with it. What do you think? I kinda wanted to bring Wade in the picture too. Too confusing or did you like it? Comment, please! Thank you for the support, wonderful people.
> 
> \- EK


	57. It Wasn't Real

After a surprisingly fun ride with Dopinder, with you just talking about your lives and you giving advice on how Dopinder has a chance at stealing a girl from a family member, you arrive a few blocks from your final destination. "That'll be 39 dollars," Dopinder tells you. "Eh..." You scratch the back of your neck. "I don't exactly have any money with me right now. How about we just keep it at a high-five, okay?" You hold up your hand, which he hesitantly high-fives, not sure what to do. "But I-" Before he can say any more, you're already out of the cab.

You repeatedly press the doorbell next to the front door of the X-mansion. After a moment, the entrance opens, revealing a moody-looking teenager. "Hi there," you greet, "And who are you?" "Negasonic Teenage Warhead. You?" She replies. "Lady Deadpool. Cool name by the way." She shrugs, before stepping aside to let you in.

The first thing you notice is a person making his way down the stairs. You teleport in his arms, causing him to almost fall. He sighs deeply. "Logan! How long has it been?" "Pool," he acknowledges, before setting you down. "It must've been 50 year since I last saw you, right?" You ask. You hear a familiar slide of two wheels behind you. "Logan, you know her?" Professor Xavier asks. Logan hums, "We met a long time ago." "Wonderful. At least she has some connections here at the mansion," Xavier says, smiling at you.

You glance around at some new and familiar faces of the X-men, including Scott (the one with the laser eyes. Not the ant guy), Jean, Rogue, Beast and Storm. The professor motions you to follow him to his office, with Logan trailing after you while lighting a cigar.

"So," Xavier starts after Logan closed the door behind him, "we have a lot to discuss." "Clearly," you remark, crossing your arms over your chest.

Suddenly, you're picked up from behind in a bone-crushing hug, nearly cutting off your air. "Colossus," you groan, "I can't breathe." "Oh, I'm so sorry," he says, setting you back down on solid ground. "It's good to see you again though," you tell him while rubbing your bruised sides. "You too. It's been quite a while," he says. "Can we get to the point here?" Logan asks, clearly annoyed by all of the greetings. "Right," the professor says, "Please do have a seat, Lady Deadpool."

Your eyes narrow in suspicion as you take a seat in front of his desk. "You only ask people to take a seat if it's really serious. What's going on?" Charles lets his eyes focus on Logan and Colossus for a moment, before they finally point at you. "We have heard of your confrontation with Ajax," he starts. You raise your eyebrows questioningly. "And we may or may not have been apart of some things." "What do you mean?" You asks, pursing your lips. "Well, to put it this way," he continues slowly, "he's not quite dead." "What?!" You yell, "How?!" "When you killed him - tried to, at least - I made sure you didn't," Xavier explains. You slam your fist against the table, causing Colossus to flinch and Logan to take a step forwards. The professor signs him to stay put, as you continue, "What the fuck did you do?!" "I created an optical illusion. Like a dream. It was never real," he says. You shape your hands into fists as you're practically fuming with anger. "It was real," you snap. "It wasn't. I made sure of it. You could never have accomplished in killing him, considering your lack of energy at the time. And did you really think he'd show up by himself just like that?" The professor says.

You get up, throwing the chair back as you do so. You run a hand through your hair and sigh, trying to calm down. Of course it doesn't really work that way with you.

You repeatedly yell swear words after every kick against the wooden chair, until there's barely anything left of the piece of furniture. Your breath is ragged and your fury remains as you turn back to the mutant headmaster. "WHY?" You yell. "Because it was necessary to save Wade," he replies. "What?!" "We've found out Wade has been locked up, under the supervision of Ajax," he tells you. You turn your eyes to the wooden floor. "After all these years?" you mumble, "I thought he was dead." "We're well aware of that, and we thought so too, until I found a remarkable signal when I was using Cerebro. It appeared to be from mister Wilson," Charles informs. "How do you know it's him?" You ask. "Well, I think what he was trying to say was "you fuckers get me out of here or I'll make sure you get a few grenades up your a-holes. Lots of love from Wade." I think that's clear enough." You smile a little. That's definitely Wade Wilson.

"What do we do?" You ask, looking back up at the professor. "We'll use Cerebro to track Ajax, and we'll see from there," he replies. You sigh, "Fine," before storming out of the door, nearly bumping into Storm (pun intended).

Logan takes a seat on the bed next to you. "Hey," you greet, keeping your eyes fixated on the carpeted floor. "Hey," he replies, "you alright?" "I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in," you reply, "What are you doing here?" "This is _my_ room," he says. "Oh, right," you mutter. With your head not clear, you must've subconsciously broken into Logan's accommodation. He sighs deeply, before placing his arm around your shoulder, to your own surprise. You appreciate it though, since you know Logan rarely does things like this, and you decide not to comment on it. "He'll be okay. I know he will," he grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the sudden story line turn so far? I know it's not really Steve or Bucky related, and I'm sorry. If it bothers you, please let me know. But I don't really know what else to write since Civil War won't come out until the end of April. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	58. You Never Know

"What the-" You stiffen in your spot in the hallway after passing a student. Or actually, going _through_ a student. "You okay there?" Storm asks, leaning against the door frame of her classroom. "God, these kids are freaking me out," you mutter. "Yeah, it happens. You'll get used to it eventually. Kitty makes good use of her abilities. She can walk through basically anything," Ororo tells you. "That doesn't mean she has to do it all the time," you sneer, making Storm laugh.

" _We've located Ajax_ ," the professor's voice pops up in your head, causing you to jump in surprise, " _It'd be wise if you'd join us downstairs_." "Yes, yes. I'm coming. You people need to stop scaring me like that or I swear someone will get shot." " _No use of guns in my school, thank you very much_." "Not my fault if it does happen," you shrug as you step inside the elevator.

"It'll be quite the trip," Charles says as he watches you arrive in the long, shiny hallways of the lower level. "Where are we heading?" You ask. "The African coast on a salvage yard," Logan replies, puffing out an air of smoke from his cigar. "When do we leave?" "Now. I'm sending Logan, Colossus and miss Phimister with you." "It's Negasonic Teenage Warhead," she corrects the professor in annoyance. "Right, my apologies," Charles genuinely replies, "Now off you go. You have a long travel ahead of you."

You follow your companions into a massive room, containing the X-men Blackbird. "Whoa," you say in awe, "Can I borrow this sometime?" "No," Logan growls. You hold your hands up in defeat, as you make your way up the stairs and into one of the seats. "Can I fly?" "No." "Okay," you reply dryly. Colossus seats himself behind the wheel, next to Logan, as the Moody Teenager seats herself in the chair next to yours.

"So..." You start, breaking the long and awkward silence, "Are you an X-man?" The teenager looks up at you, raising her brows. "No, she is my trainee," Colossus replies for her. "Hm, so you're like his Padawan. Good luck with that," you tell her. She sighs in annoyance as she turns back to look out the small window.

After you don't even know how long, you arrive at the destination. Stepping out of the jet, you pull a face when your shoes get almost entirely covered in mud. You look up to see a few massive boats, placed on the muddy soil. "Wait a minute," you say. "What is it?" Colossus asks. "I've been here before. They store Vibranium here," you tell them. "Vibranium?" Logan continues as you walk towards one of the ships. "The strongest metal on earth," you explain, "Steve- Captain America's shield is made from it." Logan hums in response.

After teleporting everyone inside, you turn a few dark corners and stop when you hear voices. You sign your companions to hide behind you along the wall, staying out of sight in the shadows. You peek over a wooden storage crate, and see the man you're looking for, discussing fiercely with another man you recognize as Ulysses Klaw. The workers around them pay no attention to their conversation, as they just keep on doing their jobs.

"Well hello there fellas," you clap your hands after getting up, and smile sweetly at them. They spin around in shock, as you start to slowly take steps towards them. "So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," you say, pulling out your Katanas. It's quiet in the room, apart from the shuffling of feet as the workers try to make their way out, not wanting to get into any crossfire.

"Well, and here I was thinking you weren't going to show up anymore," Ajax chuckles, unsheathing his swords as well. "Oh, I always show up at a party. I'm just fashionably late," you sway. "Hm, and I presume you've brought your little friends with you as well?" He asks. Logan, Colossus and Negasonic Teenager step into view behind you. "You didn't say there were going to be this many," you hear Ulysses whisper fiercely to Ajax. "Everything will be fine, mister Klaw. Don't you worry," the Brit says, "I'll take care of this lot. You just make sure our... _friend_ stays put."

Ulysses nods, before disappearing out of sight after rounding a dark corner. "Now, where were we?" Ajax sneers. "I believe I was about to kick your ass. That's where we were," you snap back. You teleport behind the bastard, drawing your swords forward, only for them to be blocked by Ajax's. Suddenly, three blades on either of his shoulders slice through the flesh. "Fuck off Logan! He's mine," you yell, glaring at said man. He doubts for a moment, before finally obeying and letting his metal claws slide back into the flesh of his knuckles. "Go get Ulysses! He couldn't have gone this far!" You tell your team.

Ajax chuckles darkly as the others disappear out of view. "What's so funny?" You ask. "You're not going to kill me," he laughs. "And why's that?" "Because I'm the only one who can make your little friend Wade Wilson look pretty again," he says. You swallow. You know how much Wade hates his appearance. When he was still with you, he'd always complain that his skin burned. "You're lying," you snap, slicing your Katana into his stomach, making him huff.

"Am I though?" He smirks. You furrow your brows, and just as you think about it again, a stinging pain reaches your neck. You take a step back and realize the prick injected you with that green shit again. "Now how about we try our little project again, hm?" He mutters, stepping towards you.

Suddenly, he gets blasted against the wall on your left by a fire-looking force. The teenager's suit sizzles as it cools down. "Whoa, I so pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex," you mumble as you wobble a bit. Before you fall, the teenager is at you side, placing your arm around her shoulder for support. "Thanks," you say, and she nods curtly in response.

You make your way through another maze of hallways, following the trail of bodies on the floor, before finally reaching Logan and Colossus, who have Ulysses cornered. "I told you to stay close," Colossus snaps, pointing his finger at the girl at your side. "It's okay. She saved my ass," you tell him. You turn to Ulysses, straighten up and punch him straight in the face, knocking him out in an instance. "You're pretty cool," the teenager says, making you chuckle, "I know."

You turn to the wall on your left, where you find a massive stash of Vibranium, along with a purplish glowing box. "Is that it?" You ask. Logan hums in response. You grasp it and tuck it safely into one of the pockets on your belt. "We'll get you out of there soon, buddy," you mumble, patting the small pouch, before looking back up at the cylinders filled with the precious metal. You grab a few of them and store them in another bag. "What do you need those for?" Logan asks, crossing his arms. You shrug your shoulders, "I don't know, but I think it'll come in handy some day. You never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Vibranium. Any ideas? I was maybe thinking about new Katanas for Lady Deadpool, but she could loose them if she doesn't look out. But I guess the same thing goes for Cap's shield. I'll figure it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	59. Fuck You, Wade Wilson

"What do you mean you can't get him out?!" You yell, slamming your fist on the professor's desk. Logan sighs, as he scratches the back of his neck. "Please don't break another piece of furniture. Had to clean up the last one," he growls. "We're trying our best," Charles tells you, "But we need a little more time. Just be patient with us, please." "You know, I could always just ask Stark. He'd probably know how to fix this," you say. "That would be a possibility. But then there's also the risk of the government getting involved," the professor says.

A knock on the door snaps you from your thoughts. Jean steps in, and you notice Logan tense up a little. "Is everything alright? I heard a loud noise. I couldn't tell if it was Lady Pool destroying another furniture piece though," she says. You narrow your eyes at her, as the professor replies, "No, everything is fine here, Jean. Has anything occurred yet?" "Yes, actually," she tells you, "He's... acting up." You stand from your seat. "What do you mean?" You ask, as you, Logan and the professor follow her to the labs. "Well, the box is moving. Like something or someone - maybe Wade - is trying to get out," she replies.

And indeed as Jean told, the box is... _behaving_. It's making rapid motions across the room, smashing pieces of furniture around and knocking lamps out of place. "Wow, he really is like you," Logan huffs, "He breaks furniture too." "Shut up," you snap, before taking a hesitant step closer. The box starts to move a little slower, you notice as you move another step forward. Jean quickly scribbles notes on a paper as she takes in what's happening. "I think he's asking for you," Charles says. "No shit, Sherlock," you comment.

When you reach the small object, it sits completely still on the floor in front of your feet. You crouch down to inspect it. "You probably shouldn't-" Jean starts, but it's already too late. You place your hand on top of the box, only to get sucked into- a memory?

_"So..." you start, taking a seat on top of a fallen tree, "Did you go see Vanessa yet?" When Wade sits down next to you and doesn't answer, you sigh deeply. "Wade-" "I can't see her like this. She couldn't love me like this," he says, placing his face in his hands as he rests his elbows on his knees. "I look disgusting, (Y/N). I have to face the facts." "If she really loves you, she would stay with you no matter what," you tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a way of comfort, "Even if you look like an avocado." He chuckles softly, shaking his head. "You're not really helping," he sighs. "Well, I know I'm not the best at pep-talks. But I can manipulate people pretty damn good. How about I-" "I'm going," he says, getting up and proudly marching forward._

_After a few steps, he stops again, and you watch his head fall. You sigh, before teleporting next to him. "I'll talk to her if your way isn't going to work," you tell him. He smiles brightly at you. "You would?" He asks. "Of course I would," you reply, punching his shoulder, "You're my best friend." "I'm your only friend." "Now don't get cheeky," you chuckle. "Oh, and uhm," he starts, as he grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it, "I had some ideas on the outfit." He carefully hands it over to you and the corners of your mouth quirk up a little. "Isn't this a little... obvious?" You ask. "Red and black is totally in right now, I'm telling you. And you'll look great, don't worry," he says, ruffling your hair. "It looks a little tight though..." "Stop whining. I'm making the suits for us, no matter how insecure you feel about yourself. I don't even get why you feel that way. I bet there are two guys going to stick at your feet pretty soon." "Only two?" You continue, raising your brows. "Oh, and who's getting cheeky now, huh?"_

_When you try to hand him to piece of paper back, he waves you off and sighs deeply. "What?" You ask hesitantly. "I... I didn't see Vanessa because she's gone," Wade mutters. "What?! Why?" "Because those pricks took her. Sorry about the language," he tells you. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! We have to go save her!" You yell. Before you can take another step, Wade stops you yet again. "I knew you were going to act like this, (Y/N). It's just that... there is no 'we'," he says. "What do you mean?" "I don't want you involved in this. Go find yourself a good life, instead of sticking with my mess. Go get a nice guy, a home and friends. Whatever makes you happy." You furrow your brows and stare at him in shock. "I don't want you here anymore," he finally says. "So... so after all of this time, after all that we've been through together, you're just going to leave me like that?" You whisper. "Yes," he replies, giving you a cold look._

_You slap him, before turning around and stalking away. "Fuck you, Wade Wilson!" You yell over your shoulder._

_And as Wade watches you walk away, he knew he made the right as well as the wrong choice. But he'd do anything to keep you safe. Whatever it takes._

_Those were your last words to Wade Wilson, and you had always regretted saying them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	60. Don't Forget

**Bucky's P.O.V.  
**

I hold my gun up in front of me, the white wolf trailing close to my left leg as he follows me.

I've been walking through the woods for over 3 days now, and I still haven't found anything but small cabins and abandoned campsites. It's all trees, snow, ice and mountains here. It feels quite natural though. I don't know if it's because of my time in cryofreeze, or if I liked snow before that all happened.

My memories aren't really getting any better either. Sometimes I wake up from a nightmare and I don't remember where I am, and panic. The wolf has helped though, keeping me calm. I can't remember his name either. All of it just slips from me when I try to stuff it in the back of my mind somewhere. I can't do that anymore. I have to keep everything on repeat in my head.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Assassin. HYDRA, bad. SHIELD, good. Steve.  
_

I keep it on repeat, so that I won't forget. I can't forget. Not right now. Not now I have at least part of my humanity back, if that's what this is.

I feel things again. I don't mean like physical things, like pain. I mean my emotions. It has its ups and downs, I guess. I can discover what I want now, instead of waiting for orders. Where I want to go, what I should do next, but that's basically the end of the line. I don't know what's good to feel anymore, what's natural anymore. I just feel like everything's cropped up inside of me, but I don't have any tools to get it out.

I hear something buzz close by, and I snap my head as well as the barrel of my gun towards the noise. In the snow lights up some sort of small screen on top of a device. I step a little closer, and notice the small digits. It's a phone. At least I know that much about today's technology.

It buzzes again, and I start to panic. What if it sends a signal? What if _they_ find me?

I crush the device with my foot, before running off. As I quicken my pace, I hear a somehow familiar engine-type of noise. It's too soft to be an aircraft or a missile. I drop to the floor, and start to cover myself in a thick blanket of snow. The wolf snuggles up next to me, his snout buried in my armpit. I open my eyes slightly, just enough to get at least some vision of what the threat could be.

This is what my life has become. A brainwashed former assassin who runs blindly through the mountain's forests, escaping from reality, too scared to face another life form. I can't trust anyone anymore.

Something flies over me, and my eyebrows furrow in confusion at the machine. Well, it's not a machine. It's more like a flying man with wings made out of metal. I have seen him before.

Yes, I have. Somewhere. But it's in the back of my mind somewhere, where I usually set the things that aren't as important as the words on repeat in my mind right now.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Assassin. HYDRA, bad. SHIELD, good. Steve._

Yes, I repeat them at least once every five minutes. I have to. I force myself to.

After laying dead still for about fifteen minutes, I shift a little, letting some of the snow slide off of me. Still nothing. No engine noises or gunshots. I let out a small huff of air in relief, even though I know I should be on guard at all times. I groan as I stretch my limbs, and turn to lay on my right side. That's become a bit of a habit since I've had my metal arm. It's not really comfortable to lean on.

My eyes focus on something in the snow in front of me.

It's a hand, it seems. An actual _human_ hand. It's been about half a year probably since the last time he had killed someone, or had seen a corpse at that. I swallow hard as I sit up straight. I move towards the body, a little hesitant at first, even though I know they're probably not alive anymore.

I move the snow carefully, revealing some sort of red and black suit. Clearly female. When I finally see her face, my stomach twists. It's the lady.

"No, no, no," I stammer as I quickly remove the rest of the snow from her half frozen body. Her face is almost as white as the snow around her, with little chips of ice in her hair and in the corners of her face here and there. I don't hesitate for a second, picking her up in my arms and cradling her against my chest to keep her warm. My eyebrows furrow in confusion when the wolf whines in despair, his yellow orbs fixated on the lady. I shrug it off and start walking.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Assassin. SHIELD, good. Steve. Hospital.  
_

Hospital. I have to find a hospital.

After running for what seems like hours, I face a small town that has a homey feeling to it. I run up to an elder lady, quickly asking her, "Where can I find a hospital?" Her eyes turn from the body in my arms back to me, before she clears her throat. "At the end of the street, turn right. It's the second building on your left," she tells me. I nod gratefully at her, before sprinting off, leaving the old lady behind in her confusion.

When I'm finally inside the rather small building, I run up to the desk. The nurse turns to me in surprise. "I need a medic. I found her covered in the snow when I was... On a hike," I stammer. My voice sounds horribly raspy. The nurse doesn't question it though, as she signs me to follow her into a private room.

I gently set the frozen dame in the soft bed. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, sir," the nurse tells me, placing a hand on my chest to push me back. I don't move however. "I'm not leaving her," I growl.

I don't know why I had used my death stare at the nurse, but it had done the trick. After hours of heating her up, getting confused as to why the lady hasn't frozen to death yet, and getting her blood to start pumping again, the nurse calls it a day and heads home. All I can do is wait now.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Assassin. SHIELD, good. Steve. Hospital._

No, not hospital. No. I forgot the other one. What was the other one?! I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the dame shift a little from her pile of blankets on the hospital bed. I hesitate for a moment. No, I hesitate too much these days. I don't want to hesitate anymore.

I get up from my seat and step towards the bed. I slide her over a little and remove some of the blankets before I lay down next to her. Her face shows a pained expression. She's having a nightmare. I remove a strand of her hair and set it behind her ear, before I wrap my arms around her. She starts breathing erratically. I hush her quietly, "It's going to be okay. You're fine. You're safe."

Maybe I'm just trying to tell myself that right now too.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Assassin. SHIELD, good. Steve. Lady Deadpool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TRAILER FUCKED ME UP SO BAD! I need this movie like right now. I'm running out of ideas here... Any help? Suggestions? I'm up for almost anything right now. Leave comments! Did you enjoy this chapter?
> 
> \- EK


	61. I Love You

The warmth surrounding me has been the most comfortable thing I've felt in days.

My eyes snap open as I try to scramble my way out of the pile of blankets. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. What if this is a trap- My erratic thoughts stop when I see the body beneath me shift a little. The dame is still dreaming, it seems. I shouldn't be here.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Assassin. SHIELD. Steve. Lady Deadpool._

I eye her body up and down, watching her chest rise and fall at a now normal pace. I feel safe somehow, like nothing in the world could hurt me when I'm with her. I pull the blankets back over me and pull her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. I'm not leaving her again. It was stupid of me to leave her.

I had left her because I had some dream about her. A dream in which she killed people. Or maybe it was a memory. I don't know. But I had been an idiot to leave her behind like that. She's killed people. So what? I've probably killed even more people than I dare to count.

And yet maybe I wasn't a fool to leave her.

I'm a mindless assassin, trained to kill. How could she ever accept someone like me? How could she ever love someone like-

Love.

I love her.

It hits me like a blow to the face. I can't love her. It's not in my training. I don't know how I'm even capable of loving.

_"I'm with you till the end of the line, pal."_

I snap my eyes to every inch of the room, only to find it empty. I'm sure I heard someone. Someone familiar. I sigh in exasperation and run a hand through my greasy hair.

Ever since I had seen myself in those dreams, I had been tempted to cut my hair. But I don't know if I want to cut it. _They_ never cut it. It had never been necessary. But the old me looked pretty good if I may say so myself. But on the other hand, it's a part of who I am now. I am the Winter Soldier. I'm not some soldier anymore, who still believes he has a future. I honestly don't know if I'll ever get a happy ending. If I even deserve a happy ending. No, I'm not going to cut it. This is me.

"You're right," I hear a voice say. I snap my head up again, only to realize the voice appeared from right next to me. I stare into her beautiful eyes, as she continues, "You shouldn't. It's a part of you." I hadn't even realized I had been saying that stuff out loud. I part my lips slightly in awe.

She really is a sight. A healed scar runs across her face, but I don't mind it. It's a part of her too. Maybe that's why we have a connection. Because we're both very much alike.

"What happened to you?" I ask, my voice still raspy. She glances over to her nightstand. When she tries to move towards it, I pull her back against me. "What do you need?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes, before replying, "Water." I nod in understanding, as I hover over her to grab the glass from the nightstand. I nearly drop it however when I feel her hands sliding up from my stomach to my chest. I clear my throat quickly, moving back to hand her the drink. The corners of her mouth twitch up slightly, as she shakes her head. "Drink, you moron," she chuckles. "And don't chug it," she quickly adds.

I do as I'm told, taking a hesitant sip from the glass. The clear fluid feels somewhat like sandpaper to my throat, but it's certainly better than drinking water from a river. I place the glass back, a little disappointed at not feeling her hands on me again. I pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Why'd you leave?" She asks me, her voice breaking a little. "It's complicated," I tell her, "But I'm not leaving again. Now, tell me what happened." She furrows her brows and stares up at the ceiling, her eyes seemingly lost. "I don't know," she replies honestly, "I don't remember." She lets out a huff of air. "Why can't I remember?!" "It's okay," I tell her, "We'll figure it out." She sighs as I watch realization dawn upon her features. "I'm sorry. I'm whining about nothing here. I should be taking care of you, not the other way around," she sighs. I chuckle a little, "We take care of _each other_." She nods in agreement.

_James Buchanan Barnes. Steve. Lady Deadpool. Till the end of the line._

I press my lips against hers firmly. She instantaneously grasps the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer as she moves her lips back against mine in a heated, passionate kiss. "I love you," I murmur against her. She pulls back wide-eyed. "What?" She asks. I swallow hard. "I-I said, I love you," I repeat hesitantly. I feel the relief practically radiate from her body to mine, as we are pressed against each other. "I love you too," she whispers. I press my lips back onto hers.

I am the Winter Soldier. And I am capable of loving someone. But she's not just _someone_ to me. She makes me feel like I belong. Like this is who I was supposed to be after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you amazing readers out there, if I haven't done it enough already. We're already at chapter 60, and I'm very excited to continue this story. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to, but I'm sorta running out of ideas here, sort of stuck(y) as you all know. Civil War is released in my country on the 28th of April, which is fortunate for me and you. When I've seen the premiere, I'll go type straight away and you'll get to read it after or even before you've seen the movie. I don't know, whatever pleases you. I think in America it's released on May 6th. So, yeah. Just... Thank you all. I love you people. And please leave comments! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	62. Shawarma

**Steve's P.O.V.**

I sigh deeply as I set myself down on the couch next to Sam. "I looked for you yesterday," I start. He takes a sip of his beer, his eyes still focused to the game on the in front of him. "I couldn't find you anywhere." "I was out," he replies vaguely. "You were out?" I repeat in disbelief, not content with his answer at all. "I actually have a life too, you know," he chuckles.

I snort slightly in disbelief. Sam turns to face me, raising a brow questioningly. "You don't believe me, do you?" "Why should I?" I ask him, "It seems to me like you're not telling me something." "Like you're not telling me what happened between you and Lady Deadpool?" He questions. I feel a pain shoot through me at the sound of her name. I turn my eyes to the floor, clenching my jaw instead of snapping at Sam. Deep inside, I know he's right. I should tell him, but I just don't have the guts to. "Look," he sighs, "I know it's not my business. But I can tell it's eating at you, Steve. You haven't been the same since she left." "Did you expect me to be the same?" "No, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. We have to stand our ground. Especially now that people are getting skeptical," he replies.

I lean my elbows on my knees as I rub my eyes tiredly. "I did come across her once," Sam finally admits. I look back at him in shock, as he holds his hands in the air in surrender. "It was just one time. She was with this guy- Not that kind of guy. They were just friends," he tells me after he sees the look on my face, "Anyway, she was with this guy who could shrink into ant-size. We had a small quarrel, but I let them go eventually." "Why? What did they want?" I ask. "Some tech of Stark's," he replies, "And I let them go because I knew Lady Deadpool would only come back here if she had a _very_ important mission."

I nod in understanding, as Sam places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Go find them," he says. "What?" I ask confused. "Go find them," he repeats, "I know you want to, even if you don't want to admit it. You need them and I bet they need you right now too." "Is that where you went yesterday?" He shrugs, "I was worried, man." "I don't think you have to be worried about her. She has a healing factor, remember?" I remind him. "I was worried about _you_. Can't have you running around anymore like a headless chicken," he chuckles. "Like a headless chicken, huh?" I laugh. "Yep. And now you're going after 'em," he tells me.

I swallow hard. Should I? Would she and Buck - if she did find him - want me in their life? Of course I want my friend back, but I don't know if I can handle the thought of (Y/N) being with him. Of her not being by my side, of her not comforting me when I need her. I can't stand the thoughts. I know I need her. But if she leaves me again, it'll wreck me even worse. If Bucky turns his back on me, I don't have anyone left from my past whom I care about, except for Peggy. But even she can't fill that gaping hole. She moved on.

"I can tell from the clenching jaw that you're doubting," Sam chuckles, "But I know she'll want to see you again. And Bucky probably too." "I don't even know if he'll remember me," I sigh. "It's worth the shot. I'm about twelve percent sure he'll remember you," he says. "Twelve percent?" I laugh in disbelief, as Sam's mouth forms into a smile. "That's barely a concept." "I know, but at least it's something," he chuckles.

"Where has Tony been by the way?" I ask. Sam shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I asked him about it and he just said he had some business to attend to." I furrow my brows. "With who?" "He didn't tell me," Sam replies. I hum, not really knowing what to think of that. "Alright, let's suit up," I say.

**{ A FEW MINUTES LATER }**

I'm seated in the passenger's seat in the quinjet, with Sam on my right, flying the aircraft. "So," he starts, "When did you find out?" "When did I find out about what?" I ask. "When did you find out you're in love with her?" He replies. I let out a huff of air. "Look, man, if you don't want to talk about it I-" "No, it's okay," I interrupt him, "I think it was after New York..."

_Tony had forced us to join him to a meal of Shawarma after the fight. I rest my face against my knuckle, my elbow placed on the table of the restaurant. It's quiet, apart from the noises of a waitress sweeping the floor and the other Avengers chewing their food. That is, until a zapping noise appears and Lady Deadpool lands on my lap. "Hey everyone," she greets, as I make awkward movements with my hands, not knowing where to set them down._

Sam laughs, "You really don't know what to do around women, do you?" I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not even at the worst part yet," I tell him. 

_I finally make the brave decision to rest my hands on her hips. Not the best decision though, as I see Natasha smirk at my actions from her seat. I stop myself from making a noise when the dame bends over to grab some of my food. She leans back against my chest, surprisingly relaxed. "So, why didn't you join us?" Tony asks her. She shrugs her shoulders. "Personal reasons," she replies, "I just don't want to get into the big fights." "Why not?" The billionaire continues to question. "Well, I prefer staying on earth and not fighting aliens or flying into wormholes," she tells him._

"Wait, so that's when you knew you were in love with her?!" Sam asks in disbelief. I nod in response. "I know it's such a simple, random moment, but to me it was kinda perfect. Just getting back from a battle to see her again was the best feeling I've had in a _very_ long time. It was worth it," I explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did you like this chapter? I love writing flashbacks. And I love writing in other people's perspectives. My patience is running low though. I can't wait for Civil War. No seriously. I need it like right now, or I'll have a mental breakdown or something. Ugh. Ah well. Leave comments, please! Love you people! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	63. Nurses And Netflix

"God, you're so old," Sam laughs loudly. "You know, Lady Deadpool is older than me," I chuckle. "What?! No way. Can you give me your beauty products? Cause I want them," he says.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask. "Russia. I went looking for her yesterday, but I couldn't find a heat signal. Only a small village up north," Sam tells me. "Maybe we should go check it out," I suggest. Sam hums in agreement, as he leans the steering wheel of the quinjet to the left, turning north.

"It'll be a while before we get there. You should get some sleep," Sam says. "No, I'm okay," I tell him. He sighs, "I know you're a Super Soldier and all, but you still need the sleep. You look tired." "Fine," I huff, "But wake me up before we get there." Sam nods in response, as I get up and lay down on one of the benches. It's true; I haven't slept all too well in a while. But now, I seem to be getting drowsy a lot faster. Maybe that's just because the thought of seeing her again - hopefully very soon - soothes me.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I stroke her soft hair as I watch her sleep. It's in the early hours of the morning, the sun not quite risen yet. It's peaceful and quiet, the only soft noises coming from the birds chirping outside and the wind blowing.

That is, until the door of our room opens, making me sit up on my knees and draw out my gun at the possible threat. The nurse I met yesterday stares at me, wide-eyed, as she slowly raises her steady hands in the air. She clearly has faced the barrel of a gun before. I sigh in exasperation as I lower my weapon. I don't tuck it away just yet though. I glance at the dame beneath me as she shifts a little. "I-I was about to come check on her, if that's okay with you," the nurse says. I let out a grumble in response, indicating my approval. The medic takes her stethoscope from her neck and steps towards my dame. I move a little uncertain, not sure if this is such a good idea.

"That's odd," the female nurse mutters as she checks everything, making my anxiety grow by the second. I notice Lady Pool's eyes snap open, before her hands grab a hold of the nurse's wrists when she tried to listen to her heartbeat. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Have we met before?" Lady Deadpool asks vaguely. "Uh, yes, now that you mention it. I think we have," the nurse replies. The dame hums in understanding, "Claire, right?" 'Claire' nods, a friendly smile appearing on her face.

My dame's eyes turn from Claire to me, back to Claire and back to me again, only the last time they are widened, fixated on my gun. I awkwardly and silently slide it back in the back of my pants as I sit down again. "Anyway," she starts, "Claire, this is... James. James, this is Claire." The nurse and I nod slightly in acknowledgment. "How do you two know each other?" I ask. "Uh, well, a little Devil in Hell's Kitchen needed my help. I met Claire on the way," my dame explains.

"So, is there anything I should know about you before I start checking everything?" Claire asks with her eyebrows raised. My dame's lips purse slightly as she grabs a knife from my belt. I'm not even going to question how she knew it was there. When she starts to make a cut in her palm, drawing out a small amount of blood, I grab her hand to stop her, slightly in shock. I notice Claire's mouth shape like an 'o' as she stares at my dame's hand. "So, you're one of those," the nurse comments. I grasp Lady Pool's hand in confusion, finding nothing but a line of slowly drying blood, instead of an actual cut. "Healing factor," she explains. I sigh in relief as I remember it. I kiss her palm, murmuring, "Don't scare me like that again. I don't want to lose you."

**Steve's P.O.V.**

_"Hey," I whisper as I knock softly on her bedroom door. It's still dark out, the sun not yet wanting to rise, probably like Lady Deadpool right now. I hear a muffled groan, before a louder thump. I open the door a notch, peek in and see her on the floor next to her bed. "What," she snaps. Clearly not a morning person. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out running with me," I murmur, not wanting to piss the dame off any more. "Who the fuck gets up this early to go running?!" She asks angrily. "Never mind. Super Soldier, right. I'll be there in... a few days..." I can hear the pace of her breathing slow down. She fell asleep again._

_After finally getting her up and dressed, we head out into the chilly breeze. "So," I pant slightly as I run, "What do you wanna do today?" She stops dead in her tracks, crossing her arms. I pause as well, turning back to face her after nearly passing by her. "What you're going to do today is think about that job SHIELD offered," she tells me. I sigh as I turn my eyes to the floor. "You gotta have something to do, Rogers. You're a captain. You're not the type of person to sit in their apartment all day watching Netflix. You're the type of person who gets up unbelievably early just to go out running for hours without getting tired. You're the type of person to go out on missions and save cities from aliens pouring out of a wormhole, standing strong next to earth's mightiest heroes." The corners of my mouth quirk up slightly as I turn my eyes back to hers. "Now, are you going to take that offer or not?" She asks. "Well," I glance around casually, "That was a pretty good speech. I think it's something to consider." "Good," she says, punching my shoulder playfully, "Now let's go get breakfast. I'm starving." I chuckle, "Sure. But just one more thing - What's Netflix?"_

"Cap," I hear a voice, as someone shakes my shoulders. I suck in a breath of cold air as my eyes snap open. "We're here," Sam tells me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Please let me know in the comment section below? That rhymed, I think. I'm horrible at rhyming. But please give meh feedback! I love you people! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	64. Let's Go Find Our Friends

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

"Well, it seems to me that you're fine. It would be quite weird if you weren't, since you have the healing factor and all," Claire informs us. "Thanks, Claire. So, I'm free to go now?" Lady Deadpool says. "Yeah. You just have to sign some of the paperwork and all, but that will only take a second," the nurse replies, before leaving the room to supposedly get the said paperwork.

"So," my dame turns slightly to face me. We're still on the hospital bed, me holding her in a protective embrace. "What do you wanna do next?" She asks. I hesitate for a moment, turning my eyes to look out the window. The sun is slowly, yet surely rising, the white snow a sparkling contrast along with the light and dark greenery.

"I think I wanna know more about me," I finally tell her. The corners of her mouth quirk up, forming a bright smile. "If you're ready, than that's great. What do you want to know?" She says. I shrug my shoulders. "Don't we need any... like, history books for that or something?" I ask hesitantly. She chuckles, "Well, it's true that I don't know _every_ detail about you. But I think I know just the place where we can find all of it." I smile back at her, just as Claire steps back into the room with the papers.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

I feel a little out of place as I walk through the streets of the small town, my pace lining up with Sam's. Okay, that's an understatement. I feel _completely_ out of place. The civilians wrapped in furry coats stepping strong in their big boots look at me in a strange way, noting the fact that I'm only wearing my Captain America suit of armor, instead of actual winter clothing. Sam rubs his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm up. He might be wearing a leather jacket over his suit of armor, with his backpack on top, but that doesn't keep the cold out. Of course my stamina is way different and I'm not bothered.

"Is it getting warm here or is it just me?" I ask, pulling at the collar of my suit. "D-Definitely you," Sam replies, his teeth clattering softly. "You're nervous," he deducts. "I'm not," I tell him as I start to walk a little faster. "You and I both know that's a lie," Sam says, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. I pause as well, as he places a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. She'll be happy to see you. Just... Don't snap at her too much," he says. I sigh deeply, before nodding. "Thanks, Sam. You're a good man." "I know," he chuckles, "Now let's go find our friends."

After asking a few people if they'd seen a man with a metal arm, an older lady finally speaks up, describing Bucky perfectly. The only thing worrying me was that she also described a body he had been cradling in his arms, which he had carried towards the hospital.

**Your P.O.V.**

You sigh, signing the last of the paperwork. Claire checks it quickly, before nodding. "Well," she says, "I wish you the best of luck. Wherever you're going. And if you ever need a nurse again, just give me a call." "Thanks, Claire. But don't expect us to come to Russia any time soon," you tell her. "Oh, but I'm heading back to the States," she replies. "Well, that's great! Thanks for everything, Claire, really." You shake her hand gratefully. She smiles, "I'll say hi to Matt for you, if I see him again." You smile back, before taking Bucky's hand and stepping towards the door.

"Oh, and one last thing," you turn to face her as you speak, "Please don't tell anyone we were here. _Anyone_." Claire nods in understanding. You sigh as you step into the freezing wind.

"So, how are we going to get back?" Bucky asks. "It's not like a trip by foot back to the U.S. with you doesn't seem nice," he quickly adds, "But it's just _really_ far." "I know," you chuckle, "We'll figure it out. We always do." Bucky hums as he kisses your cheek. "But can we make one more stop before we actually go anywhere else?" He asks hesitantly. "Sure," you shrug your shoulders, "Where do you wanna go?"

**Steve's P.O.V.**

We step inside of the small hospital, finding a nurse sitting behind the receptionist's desk. "How can I help you?" She asks, keeping her eyes fixated on some paperwork she's currently filling in. "I'm looking for someone. Two people, to be exact," I tell her. She looks up at us and her eyes widen in shock. "I-Uh, who are you looking for?" She stutters. I notice her slowly sliding the paperwork in an open drawer of the desk as she remains her orbs focused on us.

"One of them was female, sassy attitude, a red and black suit. The other, male, metal arm and shoulder-length brown hair. Does that say anything to you?" Sam replies. "That's... oddly specific, but no, I don't think so," she says, "But another nurse took my shift last night. She might have seen something. Should I call her?" Sam nods in response, "Yes, that would be appreciated. Thanks." The nurse nods, before getting up and disappearing around a corner. "Doesn't seem like they've been here," Sam mutters. I don't trust this for a second.

I casually walk behind the desk, and pick up the paperwork from the drawer the nurse had previously slid it in. "Oh, they've been here," I growl, after quickly reading the file. I pick up my shield from my back and head over to the room the nurse had gone to, Sam trailing behind me. What we only find, is an empty room with the window open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my day at home, because have some flu type of shit. I don't really have any school work to do either, so I'm just gonna write some stuff for today. I'm mixing up the P.O.V.s a little bit here and there, as you might have noticed. Hope you enjoyed! Please do leave comments and such! I love you people out there. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	65. Hurt

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

"Why are we here?" Lady Deadpool asks as I rummage through the office's desk drawers. We're back at the building that guy had us captured in. Some of the supplies in the rooms are gone, seemingly gathered in haste. "I have to find my backpack," I reply, quickly making sure I double checked everything before I run towards the next room. "Why? What's in it?" She continues, following me closely. I ignore her, getting quite anxious now. I have to find it. It has to be here.

"Bucky." I grab my knife and bust open a lock from a drawer. Still nothing inside. "Bucky." I move towards the next room. Before my hand reaches the doorknob, I feel someone grab my wrist. I hurl my metal arm in the person's direction, hitting them as hard as I can.

I turn to see the dame crouching down on the floor, her hands covering her face. I glance from my metal hand to the dame, and back again in shock. "I-I'm so sorry," I stutter, slowly backing away. "I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry..." Tears start to well up in my eyes at the sight.

Blood streams down her palms as her chest heaves up and down in an attempt to breathe. I _hurt_ her. I hurt my dame. I look back at my arm in disgust as I take another step back.

To my surprise, the lady actually gets up. With one hand covering her face, she reaches out the other for me. "It's okay," she spits out a mouthful of blood on the floor, before continuing. "It was an accident." "No, it wasn't. I'm a monster," I cry as I drop to my knees. She walks towards me and sits down next to me. "Hey," she starts. I keep my eyes fixated on the floor as tears run down my cheeks. "Look at me." I obey this time.

My eyes widen as I notice her face looks the same again. "Now," she says, reaching in my left pocket and grabbing my handkerchief. "You're not a monster. Never think like that, not even for just a second, okay?" She continues as she wipes the blood off her features, "It was just an accident. Things like that happen. I don't blame you for it. If I would have, I would never have looked for you in the first place. I know what comes with the job. But I don't care, because I care about you. That's all that matters." I sob softly as I wrap my arms around her. "I love you," I whisper. "I love you too," she tells me, "But next time, please try and not hit the face. These are precious parts, man." I chuckle a little as she pulls back slightly to look at me. "Now there's that smile again. Haven't seen that one in forever," she says, cupping my face in her hands as she wipes my tears away with her thumbs.

"So, what's up with the backpack?" She asks. I take a deep, shaky breath before replying. "There's about a dozen notebooks in there. I write down everything I can remember. I don't want to lose it all again." She smiles. "We'll find it. Don't worry."

And indeed, after about an hour of searching, my dame found it.

I hug her and nuzzle my face in her neck in relief. It soothes me for some reason. "I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass," I murmur. She laughs at that. "Language. And as I said, I knew what I was getting myself into from the beginning. And you always have been a pain in the ass anyway." "Hey!" I chuckle in disbelief. She clicks the backpack open, revealing the notebooks. "That is a lot," she notes. "And you're going to have to write down even more when we get back in the States. I hum in understanding.

After our little search, we head back out again and walk for nearly three hours straight. We stop when we reach a train station in the middle of nowhere. I hear my dame groan in pain as she seats herself on the bench, as I glance around.

As quick as I hear a gun reload, I pull out my own weapon from the back of my pants and point it at the source of the noise. The barrel of a shotgun is pointed towards me, held by what appears to be a farmer. His light gray beard ages his face a lot more than it really should. The cowboy hat covers most of his hair, a few strands still finding a way to point out from underneath. "Who the hell are you?" He asks in Russian. "I could ask the same of you," I reply. "We don't mean any harm," my dame suddenly speaks up, surprising me with the Russian words coming from her mouth. "We need to get to America somehow. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you perhaps have a map we could take with us?" She continues. The man slowly lowers his gun, keeping his eyes on my weapon as a slowly lower it with him.

"I'm actually heading to America too. I just got permission from the government. You know, the economy and such," he tells us, "Maybe we could travel together, with the compromise not to shoot each other, I hope." "That would be fantastic!" My dame says, relief in her voice.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

"What do we do now?" Sam asks me, settling his hands on his hips. Before I can reply, a loud barking noise fills my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know which countries I have to get through to get from Russia to America? Heyo, road trip with The Winter Soldier! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave comments! I love you people. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	66. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'An Old Friend' from the Captain America: The Winter Soldier soundtrack. It's definitely a recommended song from me to listen to while reading this! You know, because feels and all.

**Your P.O.V.**

A cargo train arrives at the station after a couple of minutes. The nice old farmer gave you your own boxcar, filled with only a few hay bales and a stack of straw. Bucky leans against the wagon with his arm and you're seated inside with your legs dangling out, your toes brushing against the metal rails beneath you. In the meanwhile, the farmer leads the last of his herd of sheep in another wagon.

You nearly fall on the pebbled ground when something pulls on your boot. "Cap?" You look at the wolf in surprise. His tail whips back and forth excitedly as he lets out a bark. "Hey!" You hear the Russian farmer call out, "He can travel with us, but he's not getting anywhere near my sheep!" "Duly noted!" You reply, before turning back to the dog. He keeps pulling at your boot with his teeth. "What are you doing?" You ask him, "We're leaving any moment now!" He stops and lets out a huff of air.

The train's whistle fills your ears, noting you and Bucky it's leaving. The soldier jumps in easily, as you pull you feet aboard. "Come on," you tell the wolf, signing with your head to get him inside as well. The dog whines a little, takes one last longing glance behind him to the big mountain area in the direction of where he knew the village was, before finally obeying and hopping on the vehicle.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

"Where did that damn thing go?" Sam pants, bending over to rest his hands on his knees as he tries to control his breathing. "That 'damn thing' happens to be Lady Deadpool's companion," I snap, "And I think we just lost him. He kept heading in the same direction though, which we should do as well." "Lady Deadpool has some weird companions," Sam chuckles, as we both pick up our previous pace in the right direction. "What's the story behind the two of them?" "He kept her company when I wasn't there since he was just a pup," I reply, "That's one of the main reasons why she calls him Captain." "You sure that's the only reason?" I see Sam wiggling his eyebrows, making my eyes roll.

"Is that a train track?" He suddenly asks. My eyes wander until I finally notice it too.

A pair of rusty metal beams placed in the snow. I quicken my pace, passing Sam and after a few minutes I reach the rails. I run along it and stop when I'm right in front of an old, shabby-looking train-station. Crouching down, I notice the freshly moved snow.

"They're gone," I breathe, as Sam finally reaches me, out of breath. "What?" He pants heavily. "They're gone. They left only minutes ago," I tell him. A numb feeling washes over me. "We can-" I interrupt Sam by sending my shield against the wooden pillar of the small hut, sending the entire thing to the ground. A cloud of dust arises from the pile of broken wood, making Sam cough a little. But I pay no attention to it.

It's my fault. I should've gone after them sooner. But what if they don't want to be found?

"We'll get the quinjet and follow the track. They couldn't have gotten that far. Plus, we're way faster than a train," Sam says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I let out the breath I now realize I've been holding. Finally getting myself to my feet, I run a tired hand through my hair. "Alright," I huff, "Let's go."

**Your P.O.V.**

You're sitting peacefully in the wagon, your back resting against the metal frame and your head turned to your right to look out into the open. The orange-like sky matches beautifully with the tall trees and icy mountains, the sun barely visible behind them as it's slowly setting.

Bucky sits down across from you. "How are you holding up?" He asks. You turn your head to face him. "Me? How am I holding up?" You repeat his question in confusion. He chuckles, "We take care of each other, remember? It's not just you taking care of me." The corners of your mouth quirk up into a smile. "Right. Well, I'm pretty good. My legs hurt like hell but that will pass," you tell him. He hums, before leaning towards you, grabbing your ankles. You watch his hands slide up to your calves, as he slowly starts to massage them. You hum in satisfaction, while Bucky scoots closer, kneeling in between your legs.

He places a soft kiss on your lips. "I love you," he hums. "I love you too," you tell him quietly, pressing the tip of your nose against his. "I love you," he repeats. "You just said that," you chuckle. "I know," he says, "But it just feels good saying it to you. It feels real." You hum, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Well, I don't mind you keep saying it," you tell him. He smiles and slides you forward, so you're now laying beneath him. He deepens the kiss, resting his hands on your hips as he starts to grind against you. You run a hand though his hair, trying to plaster every detail of this moment into your memory.

Bucky makes the world around you disappear. He makes you forget that you're inches from falling off the side of the train, he makes you forget about all of your worries.

When you hear a growl erupt right next to you, Bucky pulls back slightly, his lips barely brushing against yours for another lingering second. He eventually pushes himself up and turn his head to the right, coming face-to-face with the massive wolf. The animal's striking yellow eyes seem to drill holes into Bucky's in a threatening way. Bucky slowly lets go of you, holding his hands up to show the dog he isn't a threat. The wolf finally huffs, before pacing back to his original spot on top of a hay bale.

"Is this what it's like to have kids?" Bucky asks, turning back to you. You laugh and shrug your shoulders. Bucky sighs, before getting to his feet himself, pulling you up with him.

After smoothing out the stack of straw, you've made yourself at least some sort of comfortable bed. Bucky jumps right on top of it, dragging you down as well. You land with a soft thud on the slightly itchy material, before Bucky pulls you closer to him. He rests his head against his hand, his elbow nearly sunken in the straw, keeping his blue orbs fixated on you. "We're going to have to take the whole memory thing slow though," you tell him, "We don't want you going into shock or all Winter Soldier again." He hums.

"Maybe I don't even want to remember," he mutters, curling a strand of your hair in his finger. "What?" You ask confused. "I've recently come to accept that I'm not going to remember all of it," he sighs, "And I don't really care about those memories either. Because not remembering means I get to learn something new about you every day, even if I already knew it before." He lays his head down and pulls you in his arms. "I love you. And you're all that matters to me," he whispers, as he closes his eyes. "I love you too, Buck," you tell him, letting your eyelids fall as well and falling into a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look out! Here comes the feels train! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave comments and what not! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	67. I'm Just A Civilian

The train halts to a stop, causing you to let out a noise. Bucky quickly moves his hand in front of your mouth. You're on top of the vehicle, seeking hideout on the roof.

It's not like either of you is a refugee, except maybe that HYDRA might be still after Bucky or maybe even SHIELD seeking you after what you've done in Sokovia. But since neither of you really have a passport or anything remotely increasing the chances of you getting out of the country, you have no choice but to hide at the border control.

A voice next to the train makes your breath hitch and your heart pound in your chest.

"I just don't get it," Steve sighs deeply, "They should be here. Captain is here too, so where are they?"   
You your head to the left, locking eyes with Bucky. He has a pleading look on his face, shaking his head firmly. "I can't do this. Not now," he whispers quietly. You want nothing more than to just jump off the train and into Steve's arms, to tell him how sorry you are. But of course, you can't just do that to Bucky. If he's not ready yet, it's not happening.

"I don't know, man," Sam replies, "But I think it would be better if we head back to base." "Head back? Why?" Steve asks. "General Ross got his hands on those files we tried to hide. He's not happy, I can tell you that. At this point, Lady Deadpool and Bucky are both refugees," Sam mutters, keeping his voice low to prevent others from overhearing their conversation. Probably a smart idea, since we're in Russia after all. Black Widow learned from the best. "If we bring them back now, I guarantee you that they'll both get locked up," Falcon continues. Steve huffs out a breath in exasperation. "Fine," he finally grumbles, "Let's go."

You hear another few pairs of footsteps approaching. "Is everything alright here, Captain?" A man with a heavy Russian accent asks. You hear the familiar movement of a gun against clothing. They're probably law enforcement or something. "We're good here. Thank you for you time, gentlemen," Steve says. "Anything for a war-hero," the man tells him.

After Steve and Sam left, the man yelled at his soldiers to let the train pass. "Americans. Always the same," you hear him mumble in annoyance, before he stalks away.

With a shudder, the train starts moving again and in a matter of no time, you're at full speed, racing over the train tracks. You and Bucky made sure to wait a few minutes before you got down from your hiding spot, just in case.

You slide your back down the wall, until you're in a sitting position on the floor with your eyes closed. Bucky sits down next to you and takes your hand in his. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, "I just panicked." "It's okay," you hush him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "You have to be ready to meet him again. I get it." He pulls you by your waist on his lap and kisses your lips gently. "I love you," he says. "I love you too," you tell him.

**{ MONTHS LATER }**

You look up at his face. His eyes are fixated on the text imprinted on the glass wall, and he looks lost in thought. You loop your arm in his as you quickly glance around. It's become quite a habit as of late. Damn, you're becoming Fury. Paranoid and having some serious trust issues. Great.

Bucky tugs you along towards the costume display. "Is that... you?" He whispers, pointing at the picture above the stand. "Yep," you reply with pride. "Where are our costumes though?" "Uh..." Right. You took those when you suited up with Cap for the battle at the Triskelion. "That's a really long story. But your suit is safely stocked away in my closet back at... my apartment." Right, your apartment. That is, if Steve still lives there and hasn't sold the place yet after all this time.

"Can you maybe get it back?" Bucky asks quietly. "Uh..." "You don't have to," he quickly says, "It's okay. I don't want you to do anything unnecessary." "No, it's fine. I'll get it," you tell him. He smiles, before pressing a kiss against your hooded temple. Yes, you're wearing the " _I'm just a civilian_ " starter pack. A hoodie, sunglasses and cap, basically.

Maybe it's a good idea to get back to your apartment. Your suit is all torn up and gross, leaving you to be uncomfortable in civilian clothes. You need to gather at least some of your old wardrobe to get on, and maybe some of your stash of Reese's candy too.

You hear the soft scribble of Bucky's pen against the pages of his notebook. "Okay," he finally sighs, "I think I've got everything now." "Great. So, you wanna go eat something now? Because I'm starving," you say. Bucky chuckles, "You're always starving." "I know. It's a curse as well as a gift," you sigh dramatically. "What do you want to eat?" "Uh... Well," Bucky starts, "I don't really know much about the food here. Just know that after that whole trip with the train and boat I can no longer face any can of beans." "Me neither," you chuckle, "How does pizza sound?" "Pizzaaaaa," he tries to imitate Scott, making you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm so excited for the second season of Daredevil which is released in about 8 hours in my country. I'm probably gonna get up extra early to watch the whole thing in one day. Good night everyone, and please do leave comments so I can have a great start of the day when I read your replies! Love you all. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	68. I Missed You

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Bucky asks, pulling you close with his hands on your hips as he presses his forehead against yours. "I'm sure," you reply, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." "I know. It's just... I care about you. And that feeling is very new to me. I really don't wanna lose that feeling. I don't want to lose you," he says. You sigh deeply as you wrap your arms around his neck. "You're not going to lose me. We take care of each other, okay?" You tell him. He hums, before pressing his lips against yours.

You glance around, before letting Bucky boost you up, giving you the chance to latch onto the fire escape ladder. Climbing up, you notice the flowing curtains on your apartment floor. _Shit_.

Okay, don't panic. Maybe he just forgot to close the window when he left. But that doesn't seem like the Steve thing to do though.

You slide along the wall right next to the opening, listening closely. The shower is most definitely on. If you're lucky you can sneak in and out while Steve - if he still lives here, otherwise it would be quite awkward - is in the shower. Taking a quick peek through the window, you notice the familiar furniture, and no Steve. The only thing that slightly concerns you is that he had left the bathroom door ajar. Ah well, it's worth a shot.

Quietly climbing through the opening, you sneak through the living room and into your own bedroom. Everything still seems to be in the exact same place it was before you left, apart from the now made bed. Steve must have done it. Such a gentleman. Alright, now focus.

You open the closet, grab your undergarments, clothes, Bucky's old outfit and your last suit before heading back to the kitchen. Reaching your hand in the back of the herbs shelf in the cupboard, you finally find your secret stash of candy. No one looks back there anyway.

You sigh, and life just couldn't get any better when you close the cupboard and bump into something hard.

 _Steve_. He seems to have accidentally run into you as well. His hands are placed on our hips to steady both of you and your hands placed on his chest, as you look up at him, both your eyes widened in shock. But that's not even the worst part. He's only wrapped in a towel around his lower body, pressed against you. You can't help yourself but to run your eyes over his still slightly damp body. "(Y/N)..." He whispers quietly, making you look back up at him. His blue eyes hold confusion, pain and relief all at the same time. 

His hot breath mingles with yours, your bodies so close they share your warmth. Before you can say anything, Steve has his lips pressed against yours in a heated and greedy kiss. You can't help but to move back against him, it feels so good. Running your hands through his hair, he lets out a groan. All of the sudden, Steve lifts you up, his hands on your rear. You wrap you legs around his waist as he sets you down on the counter. "I missed you," he mutters against your lips. "I missed you too," you mutter back, cupping his cheeks and getting lost in the deep kiss.

"No, wait," you push him back, snapping into reality again. Steve's panting, his hair tousled and all messy-looking. This should not turn you on. "I'm sorry. I can't," you whisper. You hate to see him like this, to feel like _this_. "Is it because-" Before Steve can finish his sentence, you're already gone.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks as you walk hand in hand on the sidewalk of the dark and empty road. "I'm fine," you tell him, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "Are you sure? You look a little flustered," he says, sounding genuinely concerned. "Yeah, I'm sure," you sigh, "Just a little tired. That's all." He hums in understanding, "Well, then let's go find a hotel or something before we both fall asleep." "Sounds good," you chuckle.

You sign towards a cab, and after getting in, you tell the man to get to the nearest hotel. "Well, I'm not quite sure that's possible," the driver tells you, "Most hotels around here are full already." "Full? Why?" You ask. "You haven't heard? Some psycho killer in Hell's Kitchen is getting everybody to flee the city and come here," he replies. "Dammit Murdock," you murmur angrily, before continuing, "If what you say is true, then the hotels in Hell's Kitchen must be nearly empty, right?" "I think so, yeah," the driver says, "Why?" "Can you take us there?" You ask. He raises his brows questioningly, before nodding and turning back to face the road. "I don't know if you have a death wish or if you're just stupid, lady, but it's none of my business, so I won't question it any further," he sighs.

After paying the taxi driver and getting into your hotel room, you flop on top of the soft bed. Bucky crawls on top of you and rests his head on your chest. "So, you're not scared of the psycho killer in Hell's Kitchen?" He asks quietly. "No," you tell him, "I've dealt with him before. He only takes out the bad guys." He hums in response, as he lifts himself up to come face-to-face with you. "I love you," he murmurs, kissing you softly, before pulling you beneath the sheets with him. "I love you too," you reply, as you close your eyes and let the darkness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened? Did I write that? What do you think? Fantastic love-triangle? Leave comments, please! Even if it's only some rambling, I still love any replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	69. Underoos

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here? People are staring at us..." Bucky mumbles, as you walk hand in hand across the schoolyard. "Of course. I have a good friend of mine who goes to school here. He'll help us for sure," you tell him. "A student? I thought you were going to ask a professional?" Bucky whisper-yells. You sigh, "He's probably the one of the only superheroes who hasn't gotten involved with the government yet. Or do you want to call Stark? Cause I'm-" "No," he cuts you off, "All right. Let's just get this over with."

You smirk in satisfaction, glancing around the busy field. Ah, student days. It's a shame you never got to live through those. Your eyes finally land on the one person you're looking for.

Dragging Bucky along with you, you run up to him, and right on time it seems, for some guys just pushed him over. "Look where you're going, Parker," one of them gnaws, pushing the boy down again when he attempts to get back up. "Hey!" You intervene, squeezing past the guys. "Pick on someone your own size," you growl, stepping right in front of the bully. "Oh really?" He asks, a smirk plastered on his face, "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" "Oh you'll see," you snap, raising your fist, but a hand stops you. "Gary, look, we don't mean any wrong, really," Harry Osborn says, giving you a warning look, while still talking to the bully, "Just move along so everyone can enjoy the rest of their day. No need to waste it on ruining each other's now, is it?"

"Fine. But you better watch your mouth lady, and you where you're going Parker. Or next time I won't be so easy on you," Gary grumbles, before stomping off, with his squad trailing after him.

"Why did you do that?! I had him!" You snap at Harry. "Were you really going to punch a student in the face?" He asks. "No. I was just warning him," you reply casually. "Right," he chuckles, as he helps Peter up. "You alright there, Underoos?" You ask, ruffling Parker's brown hair.

**{ A FEW HOURS AGO }**

Your eyes flutter open when you feel a warm hand cup your cheek. "Morning," Bucky murmurs, before kissing you gently. "I hate mornings," you groan. "Mornings are the best. I get to wake up next to you," Bucky says. "You're so cheesy," you chuckle.

All of the sudden, Bucky's metal arm twitches. Before you can reach out for it, he moves it behind him, out of your reach. "What was that?" You ask, concerned. "It's nothing, really," he mutters. "Buck, that didn't seem like nothing. Show me your arm. Now." Bucky sighed, before finally obeying. From the outside, everything appeared to be the same. "See? Nothing," Bucky says. "Something is wrong with it, Buck. We have to get it checked. Why didn't you tell me about this?" "Because I knew you were going to get concerned like this. Just leave it," he replies, "I don't want to get us in trouble or in debt with someone. Besides, I only feel a small shock." "A small shock?! What if that 'small shock' brings out the Winter Soldier again? I don't want to risk you getting hurt," you tell him. "Fine," he huffs, "But I don't know anyone on the good side who could possibly fix this, apart from Scott. I'm not sure where he is though." "It's okay. I know a guy," you say.

**{ CURRENT DAY }**

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter huffs in annoyance, pulling back from your touch, "What are you doing here?" "We need your help," you reply. "" _We_ "?" Peter repeats. "Listen, I still have another class to catch. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Harry says, before jogging off. "It's a really long story," you tell Peter, making him sigh. "Fine. But let's get somewhere safe. I hate it when people stare at me like this," he says.

As you follow Parker, Bucky mutters in your ear. " _He_ is a superhero?" "Yep," you simply reply. "But he's just a kid!" "And you're just a soldier!" "Point taken," Bucky says.

"Alright, here we are," Peter sighs, opening the door to the cottage. "This is a safe house?!" You yell in disbelief. "Hey, this is the only place I could manage. And keep it down. My aunt still lives here too, you know," Peter whispers. You gasp, "Aunt May? Can I go say hello?" "You most certainly can not. Now go upstairs to my room," Parker replies. "Fine," you finally say, throwing your hands in the air in defeat as you walk up the stairs.

Once finally seated on Peter's bed, Bucky asks, "So, what are your super powers exactly?" "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you. And you don't even know if I have any superpowers. It's not something anyone would believe if you told them," Peter replies nervously. "Hey, it's okay, Peter. He's with me," you tell him. "That doesn't really help," Peter comments, "So, what do you want?"

"My friend here-" Bucky takes a moment to look at you weirdly at your choice of words, as you continue, "-has a small issue with an electronic device." "Well, hand it over then, so I can take a look at it," Peter says. "It's a little more complicated than that..." you start, giving Bucky a reassuring nod.

"Right," the young hero acknowledges, staring at the metal arm, "That's... something." "No shit, Sherlock. Can you fix it?" Bucky growls. You smile at his modern day slang.

"I'll try. But I'm not sure I got the right tech to do this. You'd probably have to steal something from Tony Stark if you want to get that fixed," Peter says. You and Bucky share a look. "We'll manage," you tell Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man, Spider-man. Does whatever Spider-man does. And leave comments! I was sad there weren't as many comments the previous chapter. Comments make me happy. Love y'all. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	70. I Will Wait For You

You quietly hum a song as you crawl forward. " _Why do you always end up in the vents?_ " You hear Peter ask through your earpiece, " _People should be seeing you coming by now, shouldn't they?_ " "I guess not. No alarms have been triggered yet, which I take as a good sign," you whisper.

After a few yards you come across an intersection. "Which way do I go now?" " _Left. You should be pretty close to the garage now. It's just that..._ " "What?" You ask. " _You have to drop a floor. The vents go down. I'm not sure the metal of the vents can take your weight-_ " "Are you calling me fat, Parker?" " _No! I just meant that-_ " "Oh, save the excuses. I have super ninja-skills. I've worked with the Devil in Hell's Kitchen, with the Avengers and with the X-men. I'm sure I can-" You shriek mid-sentence when you fall down the vents, not having paid attention to where you were going.

And as Peter had suspected, you broke through the thin metal of the vents and fell onto the marble flooring. You groan, pushing yourself up from your uncomfortable position on your stomach.

You freeze in your spot when you look up. You're in the hallway of the Avengers base. And right in front of you, in a room encased in glass walls, the heroes are seated around a big table, all of their eyes on you.

You chuckle and wave a little awkwardly, noting how you just interrupted a possibly important meeting of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The Vision, Wanda, Clint, Natasha and Rhodey seem very confused, while Sam just fixates his eyes somewhere else, not wanting to face the awkward situation. Tony, however, seems rather frustrated, or even angry at your sudden appearance, as to where Steve just looks at you expectantly, like he hopes you'll speak up. "I'm just gonna make a run for it," you say, before sprinting off as fast as you can.

" _What happened?! Are you okay?!_ " You hear Bucky, who probably took the microphone from Peter after he realized what had happened, " _Do I have to come help?_ " "No, I'm fine," you huff as you quicken your pace, teleporting from time to time to avoid contact with agents or coworkers. "I fell and ended up in a very awkward situation. But I'm good now, I think. I just hope they're not going to set a bounty on my head or something like that," you tell him. " _Why would they do that? What happened?_ " "I'll tell you when I get back. Love you," you reply. You cut the connection before Bucky could protest. 

After a few minutes of figuring out where to go, you reach Tony's lab, not wasting any more time and starting to rummage through his equipment.

You stop when you hear the door close behind you. You hadn't closed it before.

"(Y/N)," Steve starts. You turn around to see him standing in front of the door with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "We need to talk." "Can this wait until another time? I'm really busy and-" "No," he cuts you off, "This can't wait."

"Okay," you mumble hesitantly after a few seconds. "Did you find Bucky?" Steve asks. "Yes," you reply quietly. "Good," he sighs, "That's good. And does he remember you?" "He doesn't remember everything. Most of it is still quite vague, but we're figuring it out. We're taking the whole memory-thing slow though. I've had a few occasions where The Other Guy popped up again. I'm still not sure what triggers him," you tell him. Steve hums in understanding. "But that's not all I wanted to talk about," he says.

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday. In our apartment." "Well, it's kinda your apartment now," you chuckle, "Maybe this time your neighbor can use your machine." "You heard that?" Steve asks, raising his brows. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," you reply, hopping on top of a table. "You knew she was a SHIELD-agent at the time?" "Yeah. I know one when I see one. Or hear one, for that matter. I may or may not have threatened her. Sorry," you tell him. "Why?" Steve continues to question, taking a seat next to you on the table. "Well, if she wanted to go on a date with you, the least she could do was treat you properly and tell you the truth. I didn't want you to get hurt." "Thank you, (Y/N). That means a lot to me," Steve says, locking eyes with you.

You stay silent for a while, just gazing at each other. Steve sighs, and takes your hand in both of his.

" _Oh, would you just kiss already?!_ " You hear Tony's voice through the com. "Fuck off, Tony! This is a private conversation and it's none of your business!" You yell. " _None of my business my ass! If you have sex in my lab, I will kill you. I don't care if you have a healing factor or if you're a Super Soldier. No germs in my work area!_ " You laugh, while Steve blushes furiously.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" You ask, turning back to Steve. "I- uh... Yeah, about what happened yesterday, right. I know this whole Bucky-thing hasn't been easy, for either of us. It's been a difficult period. And I don't want to make it even more difficult by getting in between my best friend and my best girl. I just want both of you back in my life. As friends, colleagues or as something else, I don't care. I need the support and comfort. I miss you. Both of you. There isn't a day that goes by without me thinking of you. So..." Steve trails off, glancing down at his feet as he scratches the back of his neck.

Getting off the table, you pull Steve into a warm hug. "I miss you too," you tell him, "And I wish I could come back here, as friends. But I can't." You pull back slightly to look at him. "Bucky isn't ready yet to meet you guys. I think it would be better if Buck and I stayed low for a while. So we can figure out the whole Winter Soldier ordeal, and you with the Avengers and the government."

Steve presses his forehead against yours, leaning closer into your embrace as he closes his eyes. "Okay. I understand. And I will wait for you, till the time is right," he says. You smile.

Steve helps you look for a few pieces of tech, thank god. You probably would not have found those on your own. Before you leave, you turn back to him one last time. "The government will get you in a bad situation, Steve. Just make sure you choose the right side and fight for what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels. I have a plan, if I understand what will happen in Civil War. Bucky might be accused of blowing up some super important meeting, so yeah. I'm heading there, if it's in the movie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave comments! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	71. Is He Okay?

_"I don't want to make it even more difficult by getting in between my best friend and my best girl."_ Steve's words have been echoing in your head the entire trip back.

You sigh as you step inside Peter's home. It's been a long day, and you're absolutely exhausted. Maybe this is what it feels like to come home after work. To come home to a family. Your family.

You flinch when you hear a plate drop a few feet from you. In the doorway of the living room stands a rather shocked aunt May. "Hi there," you chuckle a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck. "I'm a friend of Peter," you add quickly, afraid she might pull out a shotgun. You do not want to know how she'd react to your healing factor.

**{ A FEW MINUTES LATER }**

"Ah, Peter!" Aunt May greets the boy standing in the doorway, raising her cup of tea in her seat on the couch, "Come join us! I was just showing your friend here your baby pictures! He was such a cutie back then, and still is, don't you think so, Lady Pool?" "Sure is, miss Parker," you chuckle, after setting your empty cup back on the coffee table. Peter glares at you, having just walked in on your conversation. "I think Lady Pool and I should get back to working on... our school project. You coming?" He says, clearly trying to hide his anger in front of his aunt.

"Right," you reply, remembering why you came here again. "Oh, can't that wait? I'll let your girlfriend sleep over if you're not finished at bedtime yet!" Aunt May protests. "I- She- She's not my g-girlfriend!" Peter stuttered, while you chuckled to yourself at his nervousness.

"She's mine," a voice grumbled behind Peter. "Oh, and who is this young man?" Aunt May asks, as Bucky steps into the room. "Uh, aunt May, this is-" "Is that Ben's shirt?" Miss Parker interrupts Peter, staring at the new piece of clothing on Bucky. "Uh, yes, I'm sorry for not asking before. My pal here-" Peter still doesn't know his name apparently. "-got some drink spilled on him by some kid at school. I just improvised by grabbing uncle's shirt. I'm sorry. I should've asked first." You realize part of that is true. Uncle Ben is a touchy subject to Peter, and he wouldn't just give Bucky his shirt. It was probably to cover his arm, in case aunt May would bust into Peter's room.

"Oh, that's okay, sweetie," aunt May speaks up, surprising all of you, "It's just that- _oh_..." She places her hands in front of her mouth and lets out a shaky breath. You can see the upcoming tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be this emotional, but it's just that you remind me so much of him. My husband. He passed away a few years ago. I'm sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends, Peter. I just-" Getting up, you take a seat next to her and wrap your arms around her. "No need to be ashamed of such things, miss Parker. Just let it out," you tell her.

"Oh, thank you, dear," you hear her muffled chuckle in your shoulder. She gives your shoulders a final squeeze with her arms, before pulling back and wiping her tears away with a tissue. "Your boyfriend is a real handsome fella. You're lucky to have him," she says, glancing back at Bucky. "I know," you tell her, facing him as well. The corners of his mouth quirk up into a shy smile, his cheeks heating up. "I'm lucky to have her," Bucky corrects.

"Now, you should probably get back to work on your project. I don't want to be the cause of a bad grade," miss Parker chuckles. "Oh, with Peter here, it's impossible to get a bad grade. He's a real smart kid. Does his best in school," you say as you walk towards Peter, before ruffling his hair. He sighs, taking a step back to avoid your touch and to fix his hair. "Oh, I know. And I'm very proud of him," aunt May replies. Peter looks up and smiles, with a light in his eyes you hadn't seen before.

Getting back to Peter's bedroom, the boy, Bucky and you wasted no time in getting the Stark equipment out of the duffel bag you had brought with you. As Peter and you continued to search for the right tools, Bucky took a step back. "So, what do we need first?" You ask. "Well, that would be the-" A loud groan interrupted Peter.

You turned to see Bucky, crouched down on the floor, his hand covering most of his face, which is frowned into a painful expression. "Buck? Are you okay?" You question, hurrying to his side and placing your hand on his metal shoulder. You pull back however when a shock emits from the machinery, as the metal moves from top to bottom, like gears shifting into place. "Buck?" You repeat. "Is he okay?" Peter mumbles quietly, afraid to make any loud noises.

Bucky's breathing gets more erratic by the second, letting out another groan in pain. "Hey," you start, grabbing his hand from his face and into yours. When you see the look in his eyes, you freeze. They're cold as stone. You're not dealing with Bucky anymore. You're dealing with The Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS. Too soon with uncle Ben? By the way, I'm running out of ideas again. You all gave such great ideas last time this happened, and I hope you could come up with some more. I'm not trying to be unprofessional here, sorry. I just really want to continue writing this story until Civil War. I love comments, as always. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	72. Pierce Returns

"Bucky?" You ask hesitantly. The Winter Soldier's eyes flicker from you to Peter, and back to you again. "Who the hell is Bucky?" He mutters, furrowing his brows.

"Peter, it'd probably be best if you and your aunt went for a walk," you say, not taking your eyes off of The Soldier. "What? Why?" Peter asks. "Just go. We'll be gone when you get back. It was a mistake asking you to do this. I'm sorry for putting you in danger," you reply, "Now go." "Uh- O-Okay," Peter stutters, slowly getting up and walking towards his bedroom door. "What do I do with the Stark tech?" He whispers as he opens the door. "I don't know. Bring it back or something. Now go!" You hiss. The boy swallows hard, before exciting the room, closing the door behind him.

When you hear the footsteps on the front lawn, indicating Peter and aunt May left the house, you shuffle a little closer to the confused man in front of you. "I... Uh..." you start, but you realize you don't really know what to say. Usually when the Winter Soldier popped up, you'd have him in a choke hold until he finally ran out of energy and fell asleep (which took a _very_ long time). But this time, it's different. He seems more... passive. 

An idea pops into your head.

"Mission report," you command. He blinks a few times. "You're my mission," he whispers, his eyes narrowing. "Uh... Change of plans. I'm your new commander," you reply quickly. "You don't have access to changing plans," he growls, "Only mister Pierce gets to do that." You pull back when he tries to grab your throat with his metal hand.

"Calm down!" You snap, getting up simultaneously with The Winter Soldier. Every step he strides towards you, you take a hasty step back. In a matter of seconds he has you pressed up against the wall, a knife against your throat, his metal hand pinning your hands above your head. "Wait!" You breathe, right as he draws a strand of blood from your neck. "I am your new commander! Pierce is dead!" You tell him. "LIAR!" He yells, pressing the knife a little harsher against your skin, drawing more blood and causing a stinging feeling to appear. "It's true! HYDRA is gone! Pierce is dead," you choke out, "Your mission is over. You listen to me now." "No," he snarls.

Maybe this isn't the right way to do this.

"Okay, okay. You got me! Pierce isn't dead!" You say. "I knew it," he growls. "But he did give me permission to become you commander." "Right. How am I supposed to know you're not lying again?" The Soldier snaps. "I could call him. Is that what you want?" You reply, raising your brows, "I don't think mister Pierce would be happy about it though."

The Winter Soldier's eyes flicker to the floor for a mere second in thought, before staring back into yours. "Do it." Oh, great. You didn't expect that answer. Plan B.

"Okay," you sigh, "But you're going to have to release me." The Soldier hesitates for a moment. If he lets you go, at least you'll know you've gained some of his trust. Or attention. To your surprise, he actually obeys, taking a step back. You grab hold of your phone, dial in the familiar number and hold the device against your ear.

" _Pool? Are you okay?_ " You hear his voice from the other end of the line. "Yes, hello. Could I perhaps talk to mister Pierce?" You reply casually. " _Mister Pierce? What are you talking about? Are you-_ " "Just give me mister Pierce on the phone. Just do me a favor, mister Wilson," you snarl, getting anxious beneath The Winter Soldier's burning gaze. You hear Sam sigh. " _Fine. But you'll owe me a favor, okay?_ " He says. "Understood, sir. And yes, I'm with the Asset right now," you reply. " _The Asset?_ " Sam repeats. It takes a few seconds before he finally realizes. " _Oh_ ," he mutters, " _Yes, well, put me on speaker, then_."

You press a few buttons carefully, holding the phone closer to The Soldier. "You're on speaker," you tell him. When he looks at you in confusion, you nearly smack your own head in frustration. "Mister Pierce can hear and talk to you this way," you explain. The Winter Soldier swallows hard, and blinks at the device in your hand.

"Sir?" Bucky's raspy voice asks. Right. You don't even remember the last time either of you have eaten anything. " _Well?_ " Sam's creepily amazing impression of Alexander Pierce snaps. "The Winter Soldier would like you to confirm that you have indeed transferred me to become his commander, sir," you explain. " _Ah, yes. I did_ ," 'Pierce' replies. You notice the change in The Soldier's demeanor. Instead of the cold gaze, his eyes hold fear now. "But..." you start hesitantly, "The Winter Soldier did take the time to check... I guess he deserves some credit." "Right," Sam grumbles, "I guess you're right. You did a good- You did an okay job, Asset. Uh... Hail HYDRA?" "Hail HYDRA," you mutter. It feels weird saying that out loud. You let out a sigh, before ending the call.

"Well?" You ask, looking up at The Soldier.

He seems kind of lost. Not that you had suspected it to be otherwise. First you're his target and now all of the sudden you're his commander. "Come on," you say quietly, guiding him by his arm out the door, "Let's go get something to eat." "But it's not feeding time yet," he tells you, looking back up at you with those puppy eyes. "We're going to change a whole lot, soldier," you explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Bucky, warm Bucky, little ball of fur- *coughs* uh, what? Well, what did you think of this chapter? Please do leave comments! And you guys gave me some great ideas as to where to go with this story. Thank you so much! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	73. You're Poison Running Through My Veins

"So..." you start, pressing your fingers together in front of you in a tent-like shape. The Winter Soldier is seated across from you in the small Shawarma diner, and he looks like he'd rather jump out of the window if he got the chance, instead of appearing in public like this. Not like you'd let him though.

"Have you ever tried Shawarma before?" You ask. He blinks a few times at your question, and keeps his mouth shut. Maybe you haven't gained his trust after all. Of course that takes a while. I mean, he has been the mindless assassin for over seventy years.

But what surprises you, is that he murmurs something inaudible. "Sorry?" You ask, scooting closer until you're on the tip of your seat. He seems to be hesitant to answer, but finally speaks up after a moment. "You have to give me permission to speak." _Oh_.

"R-Right... Well, you don't need my permission anymore, for anything for that matter," you tell him, "You're a grown man. I'm sure you can make your own choices. Just... do what feels right." He raises his brows at that. "No, wait. Never mind about that last part," you quickly add. You're not sure if he has some sort of messed up Winter Soldier program in his head which makes him think that going on a murder spree means doing the right thing. He grumbles in response, revealing a small smirk. It leaves right in the second it appears though.

After finally picking something from the menu for both you and The Winter Soldier, you sit in silence for a long while.

That is, until The Soldier decides to speak up. "Why did Pierce choose you?" He asks, causing you to nearly choke on your drink. "I-Uh... I guess it's because he trusts me, or something like that..." you murmur. "Why? Why does he trust you all of the sudden, when he ordered me to kill you before?" He growls. "Do you want to disturb mister Pierce again and ask him yourself?" You question. That shuts him up. You notice the man across from you tense up and reach with his hand below the table - where you know he leaves his knife - when the cook places your plates of food on the table. You quickly grasp his limb, keeping it in place on his leg so he doesn't try to do anything stupid, and thank the chef. You sigh in relief when the cook is out of sight, back in the kitchen.

While you start to pick at your food, the Winter Soldier just keeps his stare fixated on you. Ignoring him, you take a bite out of the delicious good, and immediately the hunger your body had been suppressing starts, your stomach practically humming in relief, as you do the same. To Buck- The Winter Soldier, your groan causes him an awkward shuffle in his seat.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat," you say. He clears his throat, as he moves the hand on his leg a little. Your eyes widen slightly when you realize you're still clasping onto it, and quickly let go. No need to piss off The Winter Soldier any further. He swallows hard, focusing on the plate in front of him. After a hesitant minute, he takes a bite. "Well? What do you think?" You ask.

What you did not expect, was for him to jump up, spit out the food and smashing the plate on the floor. It might be a little greasy and spicy food, but it's not _that_ bad. "What the hell, man?! This isn't Greece!" You yelp in shock.

He spits out some leftover saliva, before replying. "Poison." "What?!" You ask in disbelief. "There's fucking poison in there," he repeats angrily. "I'm gonna kill that cook." You quickly step in front of him as he draws his knife and starts to make his way to the kitchen. "There's no poison in there! Calm down! I-It's just..." A numb feeling starts to run through your body. You narrow your eyes, trying to focus out of the hazy sight of two Winter Soldiers in front of you. "It's just... _poison_. Oh no..." The Soldier catches you in his arms with ease when your legs give out, right as you drawl out the rest of your sentence.

He places you on the floor gently, to your surprise. Before he can stride towards the other room to look for the cause of this mess, about a dozen men step out of the kitchen.

"The Winter Soldier?" One of the masked men asks, his voice so low you'd think he was Batman. "Who's asking?" The Soldier growls. "Get him," the leader of the group commands, sending his men off to your Bucky. Oh, they made _such_ a horrible mistake. Maybe you should teach them a lesson.

Poison does take a while to run out of your system. A couple of hours, at most. Of course, you don't have the time to wait that long. So ignoring the pain would be the best option. And what better way to ignore pain than by getting an adrenaline boost?

When a large man pulls out a gun, you waste no time in unsheathing your katanas and _slicing through_ the weapon in your haste. Uh, that's new. The others freeze for a moment in shock, giving you the chance to inspect your swords a little better. They're much lighter somehow, and it looks like with just a tap it would cut your entire finger off, instead of drawing a small strand of blood. You look up at the flabbergasted group, and smirk.

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? I'm gonna go to bed now, so sorry if I don't reply to your comments immediately. Hope y'all enjoyed. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	74. What Feels Right

The first three men didn't really stand a chance against your Katana-pirouette, dropping dead on the floor within seconds after you had teleported in between them. While The Winter Soldier punched and sliced through four more, you took down the last five on your own.

When The Soldier finally looks up after taking down the last guy, he expected to see more coming towards him. Instead, he finds no one left standing. And that includes you.

Darkness consumes your vision and mind.

When you finally do wake up, your body feels completely sore. Yet you're laying on something comfortable. A couch- No, a bed? How did you end up in a bed? Your eyes flutter open, meeting two piercingly cold blue ones.

"You just killed those people," he states. "Yep," you groan, trying to sit up straight, "Shit happens." The Winter Soldier pushes you back into bed, and only then you notice how weak you still are. "Stay. You need rest," he grumbles, before getting up from his spot next to you and walking to the hotel bathroom. The place is nothing too fancy, but it's the best you could have hoped for ending up in after getting poisoned.

The Soldier returns, a damp washcloth in one hand and a glass with a few pills in the other. He sits back down on the bed, and hand you the clear fluid along with the painkillers. You take the glass and nod gratefully, bringing it to your lips as you sign your hand towards the medication. "I don't need those. How do you think I survived the poison?" You say, before taking a sip. The cool water feels nice against to your burning throat.

"Come on. Even I can't withstand a headache," The Winter Soldier mutters, bringing the pills a little closer to you. "I don't get headaches often. Maybe when I get shot in the head, yeah. But otherwise..." You tell him. He furrows his brows. "But... I thought-" He sighs, clenching his jaw as he turns his gaze to the carpeted floor. "I thought you were like me," he says. "Nah, I'm way worse. I have a healing factor," you reply.

"So... You don't... die?" He continues to question hesitantly. "Nope. Maybe when another planet collides with ours and I'm smashed right in between, but I don't think that will happen any time soon," you chuckle. "And how old are you?" The Soldier asks. "I think I'll be turning 112 pretty soon. I always lose count," you reply.

He looks back up at you, this time with more emotion in his eyes - a genuine, sad emotion. "I don't even remember how old I am by now," he mutters. "This might be a surprise to you, but you are still younger than me. I think you're about... 98 now." He raises his brows at that. "How do you know that?" "Because I know you. And you know me," you tell him, reaching out for his hand. He pulls it back quickly, murmuring, "No, I don't." "Fine. Whatever you want," you sigh, now resting your back against the headboard of the bed.

The Soldier lets out a deep sigh, before sliding closer to you. He starts to wipe some leftover blood off of your features, with care and precision, like usual. "Why did you kill them?" He whispers, maintaining his gaze upon his work, trying his best to avoid your eyes. "Because they tried to hurt you. I can't let that happen," you reply. "I thought you were my commander. Aren't I supposed to protect you?" "Yeah, well, I told you there were going to be a lot of changes," you say, curving your lips into a smile.

**The Winter Soldier's P.O.V.**

I still don't know what she means by ' _a lot of changes_ '. And the question always remains as to why Pierce chose her as my commander. There's something up with all of this. I can feel it in my bones. Pierce had never complimented my work, up until that phone call from yesterday.

Yet, that odd feeling in the pit of my stomach remains as well. I trust my- _the_ dame completely, even though my brain tells me not to. It's just that I feel... safe with her. Safer than I've ever felt. Maybe even the first time I've actually felt that kind of safe.

My hand seems to have a mind on its own, as it moves to cup her cheek while I keep removing the blood speckles. I move my eyes to finally face hers after a second of a debate happening in my mind.

**Your P.O.V.**

His eyes drill into yours, his fingers softly sliding along your jaw. His lips part slightly and his hot breath mingles with yours.

When you start to inch forward, he turns his head away, facing the wall across your bed. You place a comforting hand on his metal shoulder and trace your hand over the red star.

In a matter of seconds The Soldier has suddenly found back his courage, climbing on top of you and straddling you, cupping both of your cheeks as he kisses you firmly. You could tell from it that this still is someone else, that this is not Bucky. This kiss is more greedy and passionate than you had ever felt before. His lips moving against yours release all of those cropped up emotions of The Winter Soldier, and it feels so good.

He darts his tongue in between your lips, deepening the kiss hungrily. He bites and sucks a few more times, before pulling back, your lips still brushing against each other as you're both panting. "Wha-" You breathe, your eyes half-lidded and your lips parted. "You told me to do what feels right..." he whispers, "And this feels right." This time it's you who connects your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, The Winter Soldier has feels too. What do you think? Please do leave comments! Love your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	75. You're Mine

You both end up falling asleep in each others embrace, somehow.

The Winter Soldier's movement wakes you up again. Shuffling to your left side, you pull yourself closer to him, your arms wrapped around his torso as his are around your shoulder. You hear him let out a soft and sleepy moan. Guess it's time to wake up as well.

He moves his hand to rub his tired eyes, muttering, "What the hell?" "Language," you murmur back.

"What happened?" He asks, causing you to snap your eyes open. "Bucky?" You ask hesitantly. He furrows his brows in confusion, and for a second there, you thought he was going to reply with the same question he had said the previous time; " _Who the hell is Bucky?_ " But instead of hearing those words and seeing those cold and lost eyes, you fixate on striking blue ones of Bucky Barnes, as he replies, "Yeah, what happened? Where are we? Did that Parker boy fix my arm yet?"

"I-Uh... No... We had to leave," you reply slowly, emitting an even more confused look from those blue orbs of his. "Why? I don't remember leaving..." He mutters, staring at nothing for a mere second, before turning back to meet your gaze. "I'm not losing my memories again, am I?" He asks, a panicked and broken tone in his voice.

"No," you reply. You let out a deep sigh. It's no use keeping the truth from him anyway. You'd only hurt him more by doing something like that to him. "The Winter Soldier showed up again. For a longer while, this time." Bucky's eyes widen in shock. "How long was I out?!" He raises his voice, pushing himself up only to drop back down on his stomach again with a pained groan. "Yeah, we kinda got into a fight. And I don't think The Winter Soldier would admit that his muscles ache. So I guess he just leaves you to deal with the pain," you chuckle, while climbing on top of his back.

He lets out a small noise when you start to massage his shoulders. "You were out for about... 36 hours, at most," you tell him. You push him back down again when he tries to sit up again and continue to move your hands over the tight stress-caused knot in his neck. "And he wasn't too much trouble, at least after the first few minutes. I called a friend and asked him to act out Pierce's voice, getting The Soldier to think I'm his commander or something like that." "But Pierce is dead, isn't he?" Bucky asks. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that," you reply, "After that I told him we were going to change a lot. Like no more shock therapy and he gets to show what he wants, instead of following orders."

"And how did that go?" "Surprisingly well. Uh... and..." "And what?" Bucky questions, tilting his head a little to look at you. "And... I think he kinda likes me," you say.

He keeps his eyes fixated on you for quite a while, and you can almost see the radars in his head trying to sort his thoughts and taking in your words.

"What?!" He finally states in shock. You shrug, "I don't know. I mean, in some way you are the same person. You tell me." "We're not the same person," he grumbles, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Yes, you are. And you're going to have to start accepting that. He's a part of you now, and he might not ever leave again," you tell him. He sighs deeply. "Besides," you state, "it's probably better if he likes me. That way I don't get choke bruises anymore. Well, maybe I will, but for different reasons." You laugh when you notice his cheeks light up and you playfully wink at him.

"Did you..." the look in his eyes finishes the question alone. "We kissed," you reply honestly. He blinks, and you could've sworn you saw a pained expression cross his eyes, right before he turned the both of you. Hovering on top of you, he kisses you deeply and with a burning passion. "You're _mine_ ," he growls, before pressing his lips onto yours again and sliding a hand over your thigh.

When he starts at your neck, giving you some time to breathe, you huff out, "He's a part of you too. Of course I'm yours."

He stops and stares back up at you. "I don't want him near you," he finally admits. "Well, you can't really regulate that. If you won't let him near me, you won't be able to let you near me either. If that makes sense. Are you planning on leaving me or something?" You say, raising your brows. "Of course not," he replies, leaning in to give you a soft kiss, "I just... I just don't trust him. He- _I've_ killed people. I can't stand to watch you get hurt like that too because the other part of me got loose."

"I'll be fine. I can handle a beating, and you know that. If things get rough, I'll just hold you in a choke hold like I usually do." "A choke hold? Is that why my neck hurt so much every time I woke up in a new place on our travels after The Other Guy appeared?" Bucky chuckles. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's the only way to bring you back. Only... The last time he just seemed... more reasonable, I guess," you tell him.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I hum in understanding.

But I still can't stand the fact that he kissed her. Who knows if he's seduced women like that before when he was on missions. He disgusts me. I don't want him near my dame. But I don't want to leave her either.

I flinch out of my thoughts when I hear something new inside my head. It's a voice. Not my voice. Not HYDRA's voice, or The Winter Soldier's. A new voice.

" _Let's have some fun, shall we?_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, who's the new voice? I think y'all know by now! Please do leave some comments. They make me happy. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	76. Mischief Managed

**Your P.O.V.**

" _Let's have some fun, shall we?_ " You'd recognize that silky, traitorous voice anywhere. It's a voice which carries pain, lies but most of all, _mischief_.

The room around you, including Bucky, fades away in mere seconds and it leaves you standing somewhere new. Glancing around, you appear to be on some sort of massive asteroid. In the middle of space. You're still breathing, which confirms your thoughts. This is an illusion.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon," you chuckle, folding your hands together behind your back. "Soon? It's been two years," Loki replies, finally striding into your line of vision. "Why, yes, but two years are a short amount of time for a demigod. And you're supposed to be dead, if I'm not mistaken," you sway. You smirk when you see his jaw clench in annoyance.

"I want to repay my debt to you," he says.

**| FLASHBACK |**

_"Steve?" You call out, dropping your bag down onto the floor after closing the gym's door behind you. He's spending most of his time here nowadays, and it worries you. Coming back in an entire new era has been very difficult for him, of course, so you try to support him and help him as much as possible._

_After searching the entire gym, finding nothing but a few beat-up and torn punching bags on the floor, you give up your search. But not before calling out his name one last time. However, what you did not expect, was that this time you did get a response. But it was not from Steve._

_"Steve's not here," a silky voice says, coming from the shadows in a badly-lit corner of the gym. "Who the hell are you?" You ask, placing your hand on the gun you had tucked in the back of your pants. Yes, you're wearing civilian clothes, since Steve thinks it's unnecessary to wear a superhero suit all the time._

_The figure finally steps out of the shadows. He looks like he hasn't had a shower; all sweaty with his raven black hair slicked back. His emerald green eyes shimmer with mischief, and by the looks of his leather and metal outfit alone, you recognize him immediately. That doesn't stop him from introducing himself though. "I am Loki, of Asgard," he says, "And I am burdened with glorious purpose." "Yeah, well good for you, freak show. But I really don't have the patience for your magic tricks," you reply, striding forward towards the exit. Before you're able to reach it, Loki pops up in front of you, a little too close to your liking. "Oh, but I come with glad tidings," he hums, "Of a world made free."_

_"Free from what?" You ask. "Freedom," he replies, "Freedom is life's greatest lie. However, I have not come to persuade you into believing in that." "Really? And why's that?" You continue to question. "Because I have heard of you. From my brother. And I realize that this doesn't work on you." He holds up a scepter with a bright blue, glowing stone in it, before pressing the pointy tip of it right against your chest, where your heart is._

_Nothing happens._

_"Is that supposed to be scaring me or something? Cause it really isn't," you tell him. "Inside of this scepter is the Mind Stone. It's very powerful and can control almost anyone. Except for you. Why?" He whispers, his eyes drilling into yours. "I've done the whole mind control-thing. Not a fan. Now, what do you want?" You reply. He hums, "Well, as I said, I'm here with a purpose. But I won't be able to reach that purpose because of you. You bother me. With your factor of healing and remarkable skills in combat." "Well, I'm flattered, really," you tell him, "Now get to the point. My patience is running out."_

_"I want you to stay out of the upcoming fight," he finally states. "And why would I do that?" You question. "Because if not, your dear friend, Captain America, as everyone calls him, won't survive. You might have a healing factor, but he most certainly doesn't. When I am king of this planet, I promise he'll live," Loki replies._

_You clench your jaw. "How do I know you'll keep your word?" You ask. He lets out a quiet breath in thought, glancing around and taking a moment, before finally locking eyes with you again. "I'll be nice to you, just this once. I'll owe you a favor," he says. You chuckle darkly, "Nice?! To me?!" "Do we have an understanding, or not? Because you're not the only one running out of patience," Loki growls._

_"Fine," you huff. You can't risk Steve getting hurt. "Good," Loki sighs, "Then that's that."_ In a blur, the room around you changes into the original one, without the looming shadows around you.

"Lady Pool?" Steve asks from his spot next to the punching bag. You're still standing in the doorway of the gym, apparently. Steve steps a little closer, concern written over his sweaty features. "Are you okay?" He continues. "Uh- Yeah, I'm fine," you mutter, snapping your eyes up to finally meet his. Maybe it wasn't real after all. Maybe it was just a dream.

" _Oh it was real_ ," you Loki's voice whisper, his breath tickling your neck. You snap your head around, only to find nothing there. "What's going on?" You turn back to Steve standing in front of you. He places a comforting hand on your cheek. "It's nothing, really," you sigh, trying to act normal. "You sure?" His blue eyes seem to be fixated on you. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just a little tired," you murmur. He smiles. "Go home. To bed. I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer," he says.

"Come with me," you whine, "You're not getting any sleep this way, Steve." "I've had enough sleep," he replies, clenching his jaw. "I know you're having a hard time dealing with all of this, but you're going to have to move on, Steve. You can't keep living in the past." He sighs deeply. "I know. I'll be home in an hour, I promise. Is that okay?" "Okay," you hum, before hugging him tightly. "You need a shower," you tell him, scrunching your nose to the smell. He laughs, pulling you a little closer against him, "This is what happens when you work out. You sweat." "Yeah, you always make working out look hot. I'm going to bed. Good night," you reply. His cheeks heat up for a moment, before he clears his throat and pulls back.

Stepping outside, you notice a new, black SUV parked right in front of the gym. It wasn't there when you got here, and you recognize it. Fury would only get back in touch with Steve if it was for that super-secret boy band of his. You get back to your apartment as fast as you can, flop on top of your couch and turn on your TV, planning on staying up until Steve got home/

Steve didn't come home that night though, or the next one. Or the one after that.

**| END FLASHBACK |**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave comments, please! Your replies and compliments really make my day! Love y'all. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	77. Difficult Memories

You raise your brows at that. "I thought that I was supposed to be the person who gets to decide when you're going to repay me." "I don't have the time for that. I hate being in debt with someone. And I'm not forcing you, I'm _asking_ you to do this for me," Loki tells you. "I never thought I'd hear such words come out of your mouth. I'm quite surprised, really. But still, you can't just repay me like that. I don't even know how you get to repay me yet," you reply.

Loki hums, stepping a little closer to inspect your features. "You look tired," he says. "No shit, Sherlock," you snort. He rolls his eyes. "You look more tired than I've ever seen you before. I know you've been having... _issues_ with a certain Winter Soldier." "How do you know about that?" You ask, your eyes narrowing. "Oh, please. I'm not stupid. I know how to get information on someone easily," Loki huffs in annoyance.

"So what? He might have issues. But I'm handling it," you snarl. "I can tell. But that's not where I'm going at here," he tells you, "I figured after his assassin days he must be having some trouble with his memories?" Your eyes widen slightly. "You... Could you help with that?" "I know pretty much everything there is to know about mind control by now. And your little human minds are by far the easiest to persuade. So of course I can help with that," Loki says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Now, do you want my help, or not?!" "Hang on a second," you say, "Why all the rush?" "I hate loose ends. And this is a waste of my time. I just want to get this over with," Loki hums.

You take a moment to sort out your thoughts. It would be helpful if Loki helped Bucky regain some of his memories. But who knows how or if The Winter Soldier Soldier will react to that.

"Oh who cares how he'll react to that?!" Loki suddenly snaps, "You want to get his memories back, don't you?! And I suppose that the other soldier out of time would want that too, since they're best friends and all." You sigh. "Fine. Do it." "Finally," Loki growls, letting you return to your room.

You snap your eyes open, meeting two familiar, striking blue ones. "Are-Are you okay?" Bucky asks, concern written all over his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," you huff out. "I- I didn't know what to do. You just blacked out and started mumbling and-" You hush his muttering by pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm fine, Buck, really. And you're going to be too." His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"I asked a... friend of mine to help out," you reply hesitantly. " _I'm flattered_ ," Loki whispers, making you shiver. "Shut up, Loki," you mutter under your breath. "What?" Bucky asks, clearly confused. "Nothing," you assure. "A friend of yours? You're not getting into debt because of me, are you? Because I don't-" "No, not at all! Someone is repaying a debt to me, actually," you interrupt him.

"Doll, I don't like this," he sighs pained. "Hey," you start, "Trust me on this one, okay? He's very good with... the mind, and he can help out getting some of your memories back. That's what you want, right?" You raise your brows, as his jaw clenches. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of this, doll. I don't necessarily need my memories back," he says. "So you're saying that all we've been trying to sort out these past couple of months have been nothing but useless reminders of your horrible past?" You question. "No! Of course not! It's just... I don't want to cause any trouble just to get my memories back," Bucky mutters.

"You're not. Someone owes me a favor, and he's just repaying it. We'll be fine. I promise," you assure. He sighs deeply. "Okay." "Good," you reply, cupping both his cheeks with your hands. "Now just relax," you tell him, before leaning in close to press your lips against his, closing your eyes as you do so. And all of the sudden, you're not in your hotel room anymore.

_In front of you, stand two young men in front of a lonely grave. Glancing around quickly, you notice you're in a cemetery. Creepy._

_Bucky, who's currently standing next to you on the grass field, sucks in a breath, reaching out for your hand. You swiftly take it, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze in return. When you turn back to the two men, your eyes widen in realization._

_"How's your ma?" The young version of Bucky Barnes asks his best friend, the scrawny Steve Rogers. He shrugs his shoulders in response, replying, "She's the same. Still coughing up blood. Her fever got worse." "Are you sure it's best if she stayed at home?" Bucky asks. "I asked her the same question. But she refuses to go to a hospital, still. Told me it was too expensive and that I needed to save the money. I tried to persuade her, I really tried, Buck. I just-" "I know," Bucky says, wrapping his arm around his friend, "I didn't expect anything different. You most definitely got the stubbornness from your ma." Steve chuckles, "Yeah, well, my dad was the same. At least from what I've heard."_

_In a whirlwind, the memory changes. But the changes are minor._

_The men are this time clad in black, standing not in front of a lonely grave, but in front of two graves, surrounded by a reasonable amount of people. Bucky's arm is still wrapped around Steve's shoulder. You glance at the man holding your hand, who's eyes seem to be glued to the scene. You tug him with you, to take a better look at the graves._

_Sarah Rogers, who passed on the 5th of June, 1940, rests next to her husband, Joseph Rogers, who passed on the 9th of May, 1918._

_Steve's parents. You remember him telling you once that his dad had fought in the first world war, but you had never went into detail about it. It must've been a difficult time for him. And now you can really tell, noting the look on Steve's skinny face. You hear Bucky swallow hard and move uncomfortably in his spot, right before the memory changes again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's mom died of tuberculosis, if you didn't know. You cough up blood, loose weight, get a fever, etc. She got it from working on that department in the hospital, and eventually died. Steve's dad died of a mustard-gas attack during WWI, a few months before Steve was born. So, what did you think? Leave comments, please!
> 
> \- EK


	78. Newspapers And Demigods

_"Hey, did you get new shoes? They look bigger," Bucky says as he and Steve walk their familiar route from school back home. "Yeah. The other ones got too small," Steve replies, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact._

_All of the sudden, Bucky drags him around a building and into an alleyway by his collar. "What are you doing?" Steve asks, wriggling out of his friend's grasp. "You put newspapers in them again, didn't you?" Bucky questions, crossing his arms over his chest judgmentally. Steve shrugs, still not having the courage to look his friend in the eyes. "Why?" Bucky asks, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "The other ones are torn. And they don't have any more in my size," the boy finally admits._

_"Well, you could have just told me that, you punk," Bucky chuckles, ruffling the blonde's hair. Steve sighs, pulling Bucky in for a hug. "Jerk," he mutters, his voice muffled in Bucky's shoulder. Bucky laughs in return, before pulling back, revealing a bright smile. One of those smiles you rarely see nowadays._

_"I remember that," Bucky tells you, pulling you a little closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, "I remember it now." "That's great, Buck," you hum, as he places his chin on your head._

_The memory changes yet again._

_This time, you end up in the familiar underground bunker. This time, Steve is in his full Captain America gear, towering above everyone else he used to shrink below. Your younger fifty years younger version leans against Bucky's shoulder casually, inspecting the map on the table in front of you._

_"We should check out the one close to the border. We don't want them cutting off our food sources," you suggest. Steve hums in agreement, placing a mark on that exact spot. "I'll go ask Phillips for permission," he tells you, before rounding a corner._

_You and Bucky follow your younger versions to an empty locker room, where you - they - slowly start to kiss. It sure looks weird seeing yourself kiss from a distance. Bucky pulls back after mere seconds, still with his eyes closed, and a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong?" The younger you asks. "When are you going to leave?" He questions, finally letting his eyes flutter open, locking them with yours. "I'm not sure yet. You know I can't stay. And I thought you didn't want me to bring that up again?" You reply._

_"I know... It's just that I keep thinking about the moment you'll be gone. And I can't stand the thought," Bucky says._

_You feel Bucky's hands snake around your waist, pulling you closer to him, as the younger version of you and Bucky continue with their conversation. "And I can't stand the thought that you'll be gone either, Buck. And that's why I have to leave. If I stay, it'll only hurt more." "I know," he sighs, making you chuckle. "I think you're right. Maybe we should stop thinking about this and enjoy the time we still have left together," you tell him, "Because right now, we seem to be in a soap opera." Bucky laughs at that. You muffle the noise by pressing your lips against his._

_Those last two actions weren't preformed by the younger versions of you, though._

_Bucky slides his hands up your thighs, slowly, as he slips his tongue between your lips, deepening the kiss. He moans into your mouth as you run a hand through his long hair. His beard tickles lightly against your chin, but you pay no attention to it._

_"Okay, that's enough," you hear the familiar silky voice snap in your head, causing you to pull back._

You're back in your hotel room. And this time, you and Bucky are not alone. "I have no interest in watching you mortals make love. Now, I think those were enough memories for one favor. A 'thank you' would be dearly appreciated," Loki says, clearly annoyed as he taps his foot on the floor impatiently. You raise your brows. There's no way in hell that you'd ever thank him. Oh no, instead, you turn back to Bucky, pressing your lips against his yet again.

You hear Loki sigh in annoyance, before the familiar swoosh of him disappearing. Bucky hums in satisfaction. "I love you," he murmurs in your mouth. "I love you too," you reply, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

After a while, Bucky pulls back. "What was that guy even wearing?" He asks, making you chuckle. "Honestly, I have no idea. But he's a demigod from another realm who desperately wants to become king," you tell him. He raises his brows. "And I thought that adapting to an entire new century was weird. Now you're telling me that there are gods and aliens just walking around on earth?" He says. "Oh, honey. You have a lot to learn," you chuckle, ruffling his hair.

You both take a seat on the bed. "So, what did you think? Do you remember anything else, apart from what we've seen?" You ask. Bucky stares at the wall in thought for a long moment, before finally sighing. "I do remember Steve's mom, Sarah, getting sick. We took care of her as much as we could. It's a shame she didn't make it. She was a good person, from what I remember." _  
_

"That's good," you hum, "And how do you feel?" The corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile, as he looks back up at you. "Better than I've felt in years. And that's not just because I'm remembering stuff again. It's because you're here with me. Helping me through it. And I was stupid for not listening to my gut and trusting you when I met you again," he says. "That wasn't your fault. You didn't remember me. I probably wouldn't have trusted me either. Crazy lady with a weird suit, massive swords and a healing factor? That's probably not a good first impression to someone who suffers from memory loss," you chuckle.

Bucky slides you back in bed with him, beneath the sheets, pulling you close to him. You laugh quietly when he closes his eyes. "Buck, it's noon. We just woke up." "So?" He murmurs, "I want to enjoy the time we have left together. I want to hold you for as long as I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahw. Did you notice why I used those particular memories? In the Civil War trailer, Steve asks Buck, "Do you remember me?" as to which Bucky replies, "Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Feels. Anyway, what did you think? Leave comments! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	79. Maintenance And Insurance

Walking over the corridor of the hotel, you quietly hum a song, glancing at the numbers painted on the doors, searching for your own. You sigh as you fumble with the key in your hand, having the other occupied by holding a box of fresh donuts from the shop, along with two cups of coffee on a cardboard tray. Finally getting inside, you lock the door behind you.

What you did not expect when you turned back around, was bumping into a broad chest and nearly dropping your delicious goods. "What the hell?!" You yelp, steadying yourself to keep the coffee from swinging side to side and spilling it. A hand grabs hold of your left upper arm, making you face him.

"Where were you?!" Bucky asks, sounding clearly upset and angry at the same time. "I was getting breakfast, you moron," you reply, "And what were you going to do with that knife? Poke me?" He glances down at the weapon in his hands, which he had nearly forgotten about in his relief at your return.  "Sorry," he sighs, "I was just worried. You can't just leave like that." "And why not? Am I your prisoner or something?" You ask, raising your brows questioningly. "No," he mutters, turning his eyes to the floor and running a hand through his long hair, "I meant that you can't just leave without leaving a note or anything."

"I did leave a note, you stupid," you chuckle, striding towards the fridge and signing towards the yellow post-it note pasted on it. "Oh," he mumbles, feeling more and more guilty by the second. "Well, maybe it was a little bit of an odd note to leave behind," you chuckle, handing it to him.

_Bucky,_

_I'm out to get coffee and donuts. Don't break anything. I don't have insurance._

_~ Lady DP_

He smiles, before looking back up at you with those blue puppy eyes. After taking the food from your hands and placing it on the table, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to his chest, nuzzling his face in your neck. "I'm so sorry," you hear his muffled voice say. "It's okay," you tell him, running your hand though his hair as you rest the other one on his lower back.

"It's just that every time you're gone, doesn't matter if you're right outside of the door or miles away, I just get worried that I'm gonna lose you. I don't want that to happen," he says. "I'm not going anywhere, Buck," you murmur, pulling back slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips, making him moan softly.

"I think I want to go to the Smithsonian again," he finally states. You raise your brows. "I took a folder last time, and it said that today they were going to show more of the old videos," he explains. You hum in understanding, replying, "Okay. But let's eat first. I'm starving." Bucky nods in agreement, turning his head to the box of donuts and tray of coffee suggestively.

**| ABOUT AN HOUR LATER |**

"Two tickets, please," you tell the woman behind the desk. She smiles as she hands you the small cards after handing her the money.

"I'm still uncomfortable," Bucky mutters, pulling his cap a little lower to darken his eyes even more, "I just feel like someone's gonna pop up with a gun any second." "Stop being so damn paranoid. Whatever happens, happens. We'll get through it. Together," you reply, taking his hand in yours. He smiles, giving it a gentle squeeze. You step into the right section of the huge museum, finally back in the period of time Bucky's supposed to be in.

"Who's that?" Bucky suddenly asks, pointing at one of the pictures on the walls. "I-uh..." You swallow hard, before finally continuing, "That's Howard Stark. Tony Stark's father. Do you remember him?" You watch his brows furrow in thought. "I'm not sure. I do recognize his face vaguely. Just that he appears... older in my mind. Could be someone else though," he mutters. You nod, before cautiously moving with him towards other frameworks again. This probably isn't the right time to tell him about Howard.

"I just remembered I still have your suit," you sigh, running a hand through your hair. "My old suit? From when I was..." He trails off when he looks up at the display. You both laugh when you notice the sign next to your, Steve's and Bucky's costumes.

" _Costumes currently under maintenance_ ," it says. "Well, I guess you could call it that," you chuckle.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I glance over my shoulder, my dame completely spent on our bed, fast asleep. She's been so good to me all of this time. I know I don't deserve her, really. But I can't leave her. I just can't.

Turning back to my task at hand, - at _arm_ \- I try and move some of the wires again. I flinch back when I feel it zap my fingers, still careful though as to not waking my dame. I remove some of the loose objects inside of the mechanics, since I don't think it's of any use.

I notice something shimmer between the metal. Maybe it is time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I had exams and a bit of a writer's block on this story. So, I wanna ask you guys something. I'm pretty sure most of you guys know what smut is (no judgment), and I want to know if you'd want something like that in this story. I'm still quite insecure about writing stuff like that, since I'm still a virgin, but my friend are very supportive and are so awesome to help me. So the question is, do you all want smut? If so, please leave a comment. I'd really appreciate it. And what you think about this chapter? Thank y'all. You're awesome. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	80. Pop The Question

**Your P.O.V.**

"Can we go out?" Bucky suddenly asks, from his seat on the bed. You raise your brows at his sudden, desperate-sounding outburst. "Uh, sure," you reply hesitantly, "Where do you wanna go?" "I saw a poster when we went to get breakfast earlier, saying there is gonna be a carnival in town today," Bucky tells you. "Yeah, we could do that, sure. Why this all of the sudden though? I mean, not that I'm complaining," you say. Bucky shrugs, "I don't know I was just feeling like this could be a special day. So, you wanna go?" "I'd love to," you smile.

**| A FEW MINUTES LATER |**

"I have no idea why I chose this out of all places to go to," Bucky mutters, glancing around the crowded fair. "Because it's fun and we needed to get out of that hotel. We can't just keep going back and forth from the Smithsonian, our room and maybe get dinner once in a while. We'll be fine. This would probably be the last place someone would look for us," you reply. Taking his hand in yours, you drag him over to one of the attractions, which happens to be a rollercoaster.

Bucky looks up at the rails hesitantly, and you notice his discomfort. "We can do something else, if you want to," you tell him. He nods slowly, to your surprise. It's not like you don't understand, but you did kind of expect Bucky to protest and head in the cart anyway. But that's okay.

"Come on," Bucky mumbles, pulling you with him to a stall. "Want to take a gamble and win a prize for your lady-friend, sir?" The vendor asks, holding out a ball for you to throw against the milk bottles behind him. "Oh, that's not-" "Sure," Bucky interrupts you, taking the ball from the guy.

Of course, carnivals usually set up the milk bottles so you can't actually throw them all down. Some weird, physics stuff you don't really get. But, Bucky seems to be willing to try anyway. The kid next to you drops his head in shame, after not being able to hit all of the targets, before taking his mom's hand and leaving, supposedly to get lost in another silly game.

However, when facing the bottles again, they appear to all be knocked down, next to a shocked vendor with his mouth open in awe. "B-But that's not fair!" The man stutters, "You hit the wall before you hit the bottles!" Bucky shrugs his shoulders casually. "I knocked them down, didn't I? I get to pick a prize." The vendor hesitates for a moment, but after looking Bucky up and down, he finally gives in.

"Which one?" Bucky asks, sneaking his arm around your waist and pulling you close. "That one," you reply, pointing at the stuffed animal displayed on one of the shelves. "Really?" Bucky questions, raising his brows as an amused smile appears on his face. You nod, kissing his cheek as the vendor hands Bucky the unicorn wearing a pair of ass-less leather chaps. "Nice. What should we name him? Or her. Depends on your choice," Bucky chuckles, passing the stuffed animal over to you. Hugging it tightly, you shrug. "I'll have to think about it. But it's gonna be awesome."

"How about the Ferris wheel?" He suggests, guiding you along to the attraction. "Sure. Are you up for it though?" You question, mostly because of Bucky's reaction to the rollercoaster earlier. "Positive. Now let's go!" He tells you.

The sun had long set when you reached the top of the wheel. You sigh in satisfaction, leaning your head on Bucky's shoulder, his arm wrapped around you protectively. "Would you ever go up there?" Bucky asks, glancing up at the sparkling, star-filled sky. "To space?" You question, moving your head slightly to look at him. "Yeah. Like if you had the chance. Would you?" You purse your lips. "Maybe. It'd be awesome to see the galaxy. But staying on earth is fine with me to. I have you to take care of, after all," you reply with a smile. You watched his jaw clench, before smiling as well.

"I wanted to thank you, doll," Bucky starts softly, moving back slightly and taking your hands in his. "For everything that you've done for me. I couldn't have gotten where I am today without you." The corners of your mouth quirk up even further, before you shake your head and lower your head. "I love you. I'd do anything to help you, and keep you safe. You know that. No need to thank me," you tell him.

"I love you too, doll," Bucky mutters, drawing closer, your lips so close to touching-

" _Oh just kiss her already!_ " A voice appears from below you. "WE WERE ABOUT TO, STAN!" You yell back angrily, making Bucky chuckle. "Who's that?" He asks. "Oh, just a friend of mine. Don't worry about him," you reply, before pressing your lips against his.

Cupping your cheeks with his hands, Bucky slips his tongue into your mouth, moaning into the kiss. You gasp slightly when he starts sucking and licking and-

" _Now pop the question!_ " "SHUT UP, STAN!" You yell back, having to pull back from the kiss.

"Doll?" You turn back to a flustered-looking Bucky. "What is it? Are you okay? Are you not feeling good? I can teleport us out and-" "I'm fine," Bucky interrupts your rambling, "Just nervous." "Nervous?" You ask confused, furrowing your brows. "Yeah. I've been nervous all day. When you asked me to get into the rollercoaster, I was afraid I was gonna throw up or something. That's how nervous I am," he chuckles. "Why?" You question.

"I... I know that this probably isn't the best time. But I can't wait any longer," Bucky tells you, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You helped me through everything. Even though I don't remember everything, I know that this is right. This is what I want. So if you'll have me..."

Your eyes widen when he fumbles a metal ring out of his pocket, and holds it up to you. "Will you marry me?" He finally asks.

It's like there's a lump in your throat that's not letting you speak. "It's not much, I know. I found it when I was trying to fix my arm. And I can't really get on one knee either, so yeah. I-I get it if you think it's too soon," he stutters nervously, "Or if you don't want to marry-"

You silence him by pressing your lips against his. You feel him basically sigh in relief into the kiss, before you pull back. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Bucky Barnes," you tell him.

You can't tell if you've ever seen a smile as bright as the one plastered on his face right now while he slides the small ring on your finger.

" _Remember kids, it's not safe to have sex on the Ferris wheel!_ " "SHUT UP, STAN!" You and Bucky yell in unison, before bursting out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahw. Feels train. Choo choo. I made another poll about this story, if you'd be so kind to fill it in: "https://www.quotev.com/quiz/7779687/The-Winter-Of-The-End-Poll-part-two". I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment, please! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	81. That Certain Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Smut will appear in this chapter.

With your arm wrapped around Bucky's waist and his arm around your shoulder, holding you close, you make your way back, but not before making a stop in the forest-like park area. Thank god the trees make a good cover to hide, because people would freak out at the sight of the two creatures roaming the area.

"Uh..." Bucky starts, noting the other animal as the big, white wolfs jumps into your arms in excitement, "That's a messed-up-looking dog." You laugh at that. "You remember Scott, right? Also known as The Ant-Man?" You ask. Bucky nods hesitantly in response. "Yeah, he kinda had a bit of an accident a while back. With a device that grows basically anything. So this happened," you explain, before patting the enormous ant on the head, causing it to hop in pure joy at the greeting.

"O-Okay," Bucky stutters, before quickly clearing his throat and continuing as he pets Cap, "Why doesn't he shrink it back?" "Oh, Scott doesn't know that all of that happened to this fella," you reply, crouching down next to the abnormally large insect, "His daughter, Cassie, however, found him and wanted me to keep him safe for a while, since her mother got suspicious of her suddenly eating a lot more, when she was in fact just feeding our little friend." The ant claps his teeth- beak - whatever together in acknowledgement.

You had kept Captain in this area because he didn't like the small hotel room you were in. At least, it's small to him. Plus, this park is close to the place you're staying at anyway.

Finally getting back to your hotel room, you sigh in relief when kicking the shoes off your sore feet. Bucky does the same, before wrapping his arms around you from behind, kissing your neck gently. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a proper ring," he starts, "I-" "No need to apologize. I love it," you reply. You feel him smile against your skin.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," you tell him. You kiss him deeply, making him moan and want for more, before pulling back and wandering off to the bathroom, leaving a flushed Bucky behind.

Finally relieving yourself from your clothes, you hesitate for a moment on taking off your ring. Perhaps this is a feeling you're going to have to get used to. Getting scared over losing a ring. Getting to call Bucky your husband. Getting to know that feeling when someone does something special for you. Even if it's just giving a kiss.

When you let your fingers slide over the ring to take it off, another hand stops you. You snap around to find Bucky, looking at your with lustful eyes like you've never seen before. You vaguely remember being naked, his fully clothed body pressing against yours. "This means you're mine," he mutters, nodding at the ring on your finger, before turning his gaze back to meet yours. "But I haven't fully made you mine yet." You gasp when suddenly getting lifted up by Bucky, his arms pulling you up against him, forcing you to wrap your legs around his hips. Settling his hands beneath your rear, he strides out of the room, keeping his eyes fixated on yours all the while.

Carefully placing you down on the bed, he keeps his hands on your hips to keep you in place, as he connects your lips into a heated, passionate kiss. You let out an airy moan when he sucks at your bottom lip, before he silences you by slipping his tongue between your lips, and _licking_ into your mouth.

Pressing his groin harder against your center, he lets out a deep groan in pleasure. You move your hands swiftly, and he pulls back for a mere second to let you take off his shirt, before attacking your mouth again. You can't help yourself but to let your hands wander over his toned, broad chest, which is heaving up and down to desperately catch breaths between kisses.

When you try and move your hands into his hair, knowing he likes that, he stops you, pinning your hands above your head and pulling back from your lips. His eyes have darkened and are filled with lust, letting them trail up and down your body, slowly, deliberately. "You're so... _so_ beautiful," he tells you, his voice barely above a whisper.

He takes his time sucking, nipping and biting at your neck, leaving his marks. They'd probably be healed by the morning, but it's not like you're going to stop him from showing his affection towards you. He leaves a trail of kisses down, until he reaches your breasts. Taking one of your nipples between his lips, he sucks at it slowly, almost teasingly, as his hand kneads your other breast, making you moan deeply and buckle your hips against his in pleasure.

A smirk appears on your lips hearing Bucky let out a low growl after placing your hand flat against his bulging erection. Getting back his composure after taking a few deep breaths, he pins your hands back down, only this time lower.

As does his head. The kisses only go lower and lower, until finally-

You let gasp when he laps his warm tongue against your clit. It takes a whole lot of effort not to grind against his face as he sucks and bites and nips and then _licks into_ your folds.

You're a moaning, gasping mess when he suddenly decides to pull back, with you not yet on the edge. The pleasure returns immediately however, when he slips two fingers inside of you. Two _metal_ fingers, inside your warm core, moving in and out on a magnificent pace. With his mouth on your clit and his other hand stroking your inner thigh, you grasp his hair and shudder into a beautiful orgasm.

Giving you the time to catch your breath, Bucky moves behind you and places you between his legs, your head resting on his lap. Stroking a few strands of hair out of your face, he gives you a loving look. "Get some rest," he says quietly.

You have other plans though. Sitting up and turning around, you push his torso on the bed, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "You're not the only one with a super metabolism here, soldier," you smirk seductively, noting how his breathing is growing more ragged by the second of you on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. First time writing smut. Be gentle? I'd love to hear some feedback. I'm still quite embarrassed. Hehehe, yeah. PEACE OUT! *flies away quickly*
> 
> \- EK


	82. A Long Night

You make fast work of taking off the remaining clothes on Bucky's body.

And he is magnificent. You can't help but roam your eyes over his body hungrily. When your eyes move to his torso, he shifts a little uncomfortably. Of course he has scars, mostly around his arm, but you don't care about that. And you show him, by taking your time on kissing and sucking on most of them. You notice his breathing fasten, and smirk against the skin below his navel, having kissed downwards, knowing he's getting impatient. Sliding your hands back upwards, you hover back over his face and kiss him deeply, making him moan quietly.

Intertwining your fingers together, you grind against his pelvis, feeling a hardness against your inner thigh already. Pulling back from the kiss, he stares at you hungrily.

You slowly slide into him with ease, mainly to tease him, but also to get yourself comfortable, instead of feeling stinging pain. You both gasp when he's finally fully inside of you.

You move your hips against his once hesitantly after a moment, and feel nothing but pure pleasure. As does Bucky, noting the look on his face. You finally start to get a pace, and soon he finds a rhythm matching yours. Your hips are slamming against each other, and you're both a moaning mess, his hands keeping you steady on your hips.

All of the sudden, he flips the two of you over, so now he's hovering over you, one hand on the bed on either side of your head for support. He quickens his pace, taking longer strides in and out of you. "I... I love you," he brings out, locking eyes with you. "I love you too," you gasp, falling over the edge with him. He rides you out of your orgasm, taking his time to catch his breath, as do you.

Carefully sliding out of you, he flops down on your left and sighs. "So," you start, turning your head and locking eyes with him, "You tired yet?" He smirks, shaking his head, before moving closer to kiss you again.

And you go on all night.

**| THE NEXT MORNING | Bucky's P.O.V.**

I groan when I try and lift my body. My muscles feel incredibly sore from last night. My dame sure did the job on me. Not that I expected anything less. What I also noticed when trying to move, was that I was laying on something that doesn't feel like a pillow.

Fluttering my eyes open, I see my dame below me, on her stomach, fast asleep. She looks so peaceful. No worried looks, no stress on her features. Blinking, my vision gets used to the light shining from the cracks in between the curtains. My smile falls quickly when I glance back at my dame's back below me.

I remember leaving love bites and marks, but not such big ones like the ones showing now. I didn't- he couldn't have- No. If he got out when we-

She sighs sleepily, stretching her muscles, before turning on her back to face me. Her eyes flutter open, meeting my worried gaze. "Hey," she says, cupping my cheek, her voice filled with concern, "What's the matter?" I bite my lip. "How long did we-" I can't even finish the question. She raises her brows questioningly. "Long," she simply replies, "Why? Is there something wrong?" "It's just... I don't remember leaving such deep marks," I tell her, "And now that I think of it, there was a moment where I just... blacked out or something. What if-" I let out a shaky breath.

"You did... get quite rough at one point last night," she says. "I-I- Did I hurt you?" I ask, feeling nothing but dread. "No. It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. Don't worry about that," she replies, before kissing me softly.

I can't do it though. I can't not worry about it. I know she can handle anything, but The Winter Soldier might be a part of me forever, and I don't want her to go through so much pain for the rest of her lifetime. Or lifetimes.

But I can't leave her either. She's my everything. I'd probably feel lost without her. But that's me being selfish, I guess. She helped me through recollecting most of my memories, and I can't thank her enough for that. And she stood by me, even though I've hurt her so many times I wouldn't even dare to count. If she didn't have that healing factor, she probably wouldn't be here, because of my violence.

But maybe that's why I can't leave her too. She has a healing factor. She'd probably be my only chance at having a fairly normal, - what I can call normal - long-lasting relationship. I don't even know if I age, since all of the cryofreeze did a job on me as well as the serum. And with someone else- I'd just be too afraid of hurting them. Of _him_ hurting them.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about what it would be like being with another woman. I don't want another woman. I want her. She's my dame, my best girl. She always has been, and always will be.

"Why are you still so supportive over me? After everything that I've done?" I whisper. "Because I know that wasn't you. That person might be apart of you, but it wasn't the man I fell in love with. I love you, Bucky Barnes," she tells me.

She loves me. I don't deserve that. I don't deserve her. I'll only keep hurting her. I lay down next to her, pulling her close to my chest. I've made up my mind. I have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's such a confused mess. Still, I'm not very happy with the smut part. Did I write it too fast or too simple? I can't really tell myself. Let me know by leaving a comment! You make my day. By the way, I'm having my birthday tomorrow, so I probably won't update. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	83. Restart

**Your P.O.V.**

Your eyes flutter open, your body engulfed in warmth, caused by the blankets and someone's embrace from behind you. You don't mind Bucky being a cuddler. It's nice having the protective side of him showing once in a while. Even though he doesn't have to show it, because of your healing factor and all.

Turning around, you face Bucky, lifting your hand to move a few strands of hair out of his face. He lets out a sleepy moan, scrunching his face. His eyes open slowly, meeting your gaze. "Morning," you whisper. "Morning," he mutters, letting his eyelids drop again lazily.

Scooting closer, you sneak your hand around him, caressing the space between his shoulder blades softly, as you drape your leg over his. He lets out a breathy moan, before suddenly his eyes snap open and he sits upright.

"What's wrong?" You ask. He glances around the room, a confused look on his face, before his eyes turn to you, and widen. "You- You're naked," he states, shocked. "Yeah," you reply hesitantly. "And," he lifts the covers, before dropping them again back on his body, "I'm naked too." "Yeah," you repeat, "What's wrong with that?"

"I... I don't remember," he tells you, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, with a lost and scared look in his eyes. You sit up too, moving closer to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What don't you remember?" You ask, remaining calm for both your and his sake. "I- I remember leaving the Smithsonian..." he tells you, staring at nothing. "Bucky... That was weeks ago," you say quietly.

He turns his head back to you in shock. "What happened?" He questions. You raise your brows.

"You don't remember anything?" He shakes his head in response, hugging his body with his arms. You sigh deeply. Regaining so many memories, along with Loki's illusion and the previous night might have been too much for him to take. You should've been more careful and taken it slowly. But how could you have? It's not like you can protest against a demigod's wish. And he did ask you to marry him. He wanted this.

What if he doesn't want this now?

"A lot happened, Buck," you decide to start with, "I'm not sure if you can handle taking in so many memories all at once." "Did we-" he hesitates finishing. "Is that why you don't want to tell me? Is it because we had sex?" "No! No, of course not, Buck. I'd never do that. I'm just being careful. Perhaps it was just too much for you, and that's why you lost part of your memories. I should've taken it slower. It was my fault, and I'm sorry," you reply. He sighs, running a hand though his hair tiredly.

"Just... Just try and tell me. The important stuff. You don't have to tell me the details," Bucky says. "Well... We went to my old apartment to get some clothes and your old suit, which I completely forgot about. Then we got to this hotel and found out that your arm is broken, giving you shocks from time to time. So I asked a friend for his help. But The Winter Soldier decided to pop up again. Now he thinks I'm his commander, and I think he actually likes me," you tell him.

He swallows hard. "That's... a lot indeed." "Oh, I'm not done yet," you reply, "Then when you were back, we... relived some more memories. And then you decided we should take day off and go out."

"And?" Bucky motions for you to continue. "You, uh... You-" Not really wanting to finish that sentence, you hold your left hand out in front of him. He turns to you and takes it, taking his time in studying the ring around your finger, before looking back up at you. "I proposed?" He mutters, furrowing his brows. You nod slowly, letting him take it all in at his own time.

He looks so sad. You realize how hard this must be for him. He was always so worried he was going to lose his memories again. Maybe that's why he didn't want to meet Steve again. Because he was too scared of forgetting. But he can't keep hiding and running away from his past for the rest of his life. He'll have to face it, somehow, and take it all in slowly.

"And then we..." You nod, as a signal to him that he doesn't have to finish that question if he doesn't want to. He takes a deep, shaky breath.

He scoots a little closer, pulling you on his lap and wrapping his arms around you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. "It's okay," he murmurs, "I'll get them back. I'll..." He sighs, and you can hear the pain in his voice. You hug him tighter. "We'll get them back. Don't worry. You're gonna be fine," you hum. You feel him nod in your hair. "Now come on. Let's go take a bath," you tell him.

He follows you into the bathroom in silence, holding your hand as you prepare the bath. Guiding him into the water, you lean back against the side, with Bucky's back leaning against your chest. You decide to wash his hair, knowing that it soothes him.

You didn't realize you lulled him into slumber while massaging his scalp until you heard soft snoring and you noted how the rise and fall of his chest had slowed down.

At least this was one way to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, at least he didn't leave you. Sorry for the late update(s). Just celebrating my birthday. And thank you all for the happy birthday wishes! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it had a lot of feels in it. Let me know what you think, like always, by leaving a comment! You make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	84. I Dreamed About You

"Whoa there," you hush, pulling Bucky back against you after he had hastily woken up and sat upright. Stroking his hair, you turn your hair and place a kiss on his cheek. "How are you feeling?" You ask. "Normal," he simply replies. You raise your brows at that. A bit blunt, but you decide not to question it. "Dreamed about anything?" "Yes," he says, "I dreamed about you."

Before you can say anything, he spins around to face you. Only this time, the look in his eyes is far different. "I dreamed about last night," he murmurs, before pressing his lips against yours in a heated kiss, his hand on the edge of the bath for support. He slips his tongue into your mouth, making you moan.

Wait. This isn't right. You pull back, slightly out of breath, opening your eyes to meet Bucky's hungry gaze. "You remember last night?" You ask in confusion. "Oh, I remember it," he hums, "How I pleasured you..." You gasp when you feel his thumb flick over your clit. "How I made you feel good..."

You moan as his fingers slip inside you, deep. He sucks at your neck as he keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of you, causing small waves in the water. "S-Stop," you barely breathe out.

And as to your expectations, he stops, pulling back immediately. You take a moment to catch your breath, as he watches you closely, almost curiously. "Why?" He asks, "Don't you want me to do this?" You shake your head, finally being able to open your eyes again. "It's not that," you tell him, "It's just that you're not doing this out of free will." "But you want me to do this, right? You're my commander and you-" "No, stop," you sigh.

The Winter Soldier furrows his brows in confusion. "I might be your commander, but as I've told you before, you don't have to do something that doesn't feel right,"  you say. "But it doesn't feel wrong. And it makes you happy," he argues, "Isn't that all that matters?" "No, it's not all that matters. It might not feel wrong, but it's not right either. It should be real. Not by command," you reply, running a hand through your hair in weariness. "I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore," he mutters, lowering his cold gaze.

"Yes, you do," you tell him, placing a hand on his chest, "Deep inside, you know what is. What's real and what isn't. What's right and what's wrong. But we can't do this anymore." His eyes meet yours again, only this time, they hold something else. Suspicion.

"And is that because director Pierce told you not to?" He spits. You raise your brows, as he continues, "I thought you were my new commander, and that Pierce was no longer in charge? Why would you lie to me? Don't let him get to you. He's not-" "It's not that," you cut his rambling off, "This just doesn't work." "Why?" He asks, a pained expression on his face, "Is it because I did something wrong?"

You sigh, "No, it's- Maybe, I don't know-" He sits up straight, placing a hand on each side of the tub, leaving you no possible escape route. "Then punish me," he grumbles. You stare at him, baffled, not really knowing what to say. He seems pretty confident about his proposition, his eyes firmly locked with yours, not moving an inch, except for his chest rising and falling. "I'm not gonna punish you," you mumble. "Why not?" He questions, arching a brow. "Because it's inhumane punishing someone when they don't even realize that they've done something wrong," you reply.

"If you're not going to punish me, I'm just gonna assume I've done nothing wrong," he says, before moving towards you and pushing his full length all the way into you, making you grasp the marble even harsher as you suppress a loud moan. He grabs your hips, slamming in and out of you.

You're already too far gone to protest his actions. You're a moaning, gasping mess, with him pounding you, hard. There's no way you'd be able to bring out any words at this point. You expect to see and feel longer lasting bruises this time. "Now," he grumbles, "if you don't want me to punish _you_ , be a good girl and come for me." When he starts to flick his thumb over your clit again, you lose it.

Your muscles pulling together sends him over the edge as well with a loud groan. You catch your breath, and already start to notice this feeling of regret coming up in your stomach. You shouldn't have done this. "T-This was a mistake," you pant. "You liked it," The Soldier says, switching positions so now he's leaning his back against the side and you're on his lap, straddling him as you're still blissfully connected. "I know what you like. And if you're not going to punish me when I do something wrong, I'm gonna keep making you happy." He places a finger beneath your chin when you try to look away, pulling it back up again to lock eyes with him. "Come on. You know this has upsides for both me and you," he sighs, letting you rest your head against his chest.

He wraps his arms around you in a protective embrace, not wanting to let go of you just yet. And to be honest, neither do you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two updates in one day? Wowie. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. I went a little edgy here, but that's just what The Winter Soldier does to me. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	85. Waiting

You spend the rest of the day lazily in bed, just waiting. You don't really know what you're waiting for. Waiting for Bucky to pop back up? Waiting for something exciting to happen? Waiting for Steve to come bursting through the door?

The Winter Soldier seemed very bothered with doing nothing all day. He was bored, and getting restless. But he realizes he can't disobey your wishes all of the sudden. It's not part of his programming. So he decides not to question it and just wait it out, like you. Only the difference is, he keeps on training. Doing squats, push-ups and everything. You don't really mind. The view is great and in a matter of no time he'd worn himself out and flopped onto the bed, falling into a light slumber.

When he finally does wake up, right as you flip a page of your not-very-interesting book, his demeanor is different, making your heart lighten. "Bucky?" You ask hesitantly, placing your hand on his still-bare shoulder. He looks back up at you, confusion in his eyes, before they hold acknowledgement when he remembers where he is. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, like you. Scooting closer to you, he wraps his arms around your waist and buries his head in the crook of your neck.

As you keep moving your fingers through his brown locks, you hear him mumble something. "What's that?" You ask. He moves back to look at you. "I know I don't remember how I asked you to marry me," he says, taking your left hand in his, moving his fingers over the ring on your finger, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you." You smile, moving your hand to cup his cheek as you press your lips against his softly. "I love you, doll," he murmurs against your lips. "I love you too," you reply quietly.

You chuckle when hearing Bucky's stomach growl. "I think I should go get some food," you say, noting how his cheeks turn a soft shade of red. "I-uh, yeah. Don't you want me to come with you?" He says. "Nah, you stay in bed. I get stressed out with you glancing around all paranoid when we're out," you reply, getting up from the bed and heading over to the bathroom.

About half an hour later, you reach the pizza place Bucky loves so much. Perhaps pizza would jog up his memories a bit. Worth a shot.

You patiently wait in a seat close to the open kitchen after ordering your food. You get almost get lost in the smell of the ingredients and the sight of the Italian men spinning the dough like gravity does not exist, if it hadn't been for a hand on your shoulder snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Steve," you breathe, your eyes widened slightly in shock. "Hey," he greets with a small but warm smile, taking a seat next to you. "W-What are you doing here?" You stutter. "This might come as a surprise to you, but the Avengers have to eat too,"  he chuckles, "It's my turn picking up the food. And Tony insisted on pizza." You hum in understanding. "So, I take the day didn't go very well?" "How do you know that?" Steve asks confused, furrowing his brows. You shrug, "If Tony orders pizza instead of the usual fancy food, he either must've been kidnapped and he hadn't had an American meal in ages, or his day was shitty." Steve laughs quietly at that. "Yeah, we're uh... having quite the disagreement on some important things," he explains.

"So... how are you and..." He glances around in suspicion, before leaning in closer to you and lowering his voice, continuing, "How are you and Bucky?" "We're... handling things. He still suffers from amnesia. Sometimes periods of time just get wiped out of his head all of the sudden like it's trash," you reply. You let out a shaky breath, trying to hide your emotions.

You have to stay strong for Bucky. But you can't deny you feel upset about every lost bit of memory in his head. Like some of the old days, where things were much simpler and all you had to worry about was aging faster than Bucky. Now, you have to worry about Bucky losing his memories, HYDRA catching you, the problems involving the government and let's not even start about the fact that you don't know what happened to Wade.

"Hey," Steve says softly, a comforting tone in his voice, "You're gonna be fine." He grabs your hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze, as he continues, "We're gonna take care of this thing with the government, and when the time is right, you and Buck can come back to me. At least, if that's what you want." "Of course I want that. That's everything I could wish for right now," you tell him, scooting closer. Steve smiles, but it falters in mere seconds after his eyes had dropped to your intertwined hands.

His face expression turns pained, as his eyes hold a hurt look, turning back to lock with yours. "You're... You're engaged?" He mutters. You swallow hard, before nodding. You hate seeing him like this. Seeing him hurt and in pain. All you want to do is wrap your arms around him and mumble sweet nothings in his ear, and tell him it's gonna be okay, but you know you can't.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

They're engaged. _They're engaged_. At the sight of her nodding to my question, my heart breaks. They're getting married, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Steve, I-" "Congratulations," I cut her off, forcing a smile upon my face.

I should be happy for them. Bucky has been through so much, and he deserves to be with a wonderful gal such as (Y/N). And he was with her first. I can't just steal her away from him like that. It's wrong. Even though I want to scream, yell and cry and tell her that I love her, that I love her so, _so_ much, I keep my calm, getting up from my seat to pick up my delivery from the counter. But before I leave, I turn back to her one last time. "Really, (Y/N), congratulations. I wish you and Bucky the best," I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels. What should I do next chapter? Running out of ideas again, sorry. And what did you think? As always, leave a comment! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	86. Same Thing

Walking yet again through the corridor of the hotel, you pat your pockets. You sigh deeply, closing your eyes, realizing you forgot your keys. You had told Bucky to open to no one. He knows you always bring your keys with you. You must have lost them after you had... taken off your clothes.

Deciding to knock on the door, you wait patiently, even though you're pretty sure he won't open. Maybe you should just burst in. No, wait, you don't have insurance. Or maybe you should just climb through the window and- Your line of thoughts stop when you hear two feet shuffling on the other side of the door, getting louder and louder with each movement closer.

The noise stops, and you're pretty sure Bucky's ear is pressed against the door to listen. "Hey, it's me," you say, "I forgot my keys. Can you let me in?" The door unlocks and opens a crack, revealing a piercing blue eye.

Before you can open your mouth to speak, you're pulled inside quickly. Bucky glances out the door left and right into the corridor one last time, before shutting it and locking it again. He turns to you, and pulls you in his arms into a tight hug. "I missed you," he mutters against your hair. You chuckle, "I've been gone for half an hour." "I know. I just don't like it when you're gone. I get worried," he murmurs. You sigh, pulling back and raising your brows. "You mean you get paranoid." He shrugs, "Same thing. Can we go eat now?"

You smile, jumping on top - making sure you don't squash the pizza boxes - of the bed. Bucky follows quickly, but instead of reaching for the food immediately, he straddles you, sliding the boxes just out of your reach and grabbing only a piece for himself. "Hey!" You laugh, trying to wiggle from underneath his body. He doesn't let you move however, teasingly taking a bite out of his pizza slice. Of course, you're not using your full strength at the moment. "That's for forgetting the keys," he says, smirking all the while, before taking another bite out of his food. 

You take him unexpectedly, flipping him over so now it's you who's straddling him. You set your hand on the middle of his chest to keep him down, his face expression still quite astonished, his hand holding the pizza slice still upright. You take a bite out of it, keeping your eyes focused on his, just to tease him that much more. He swallows, and as you slide your fingers down his chest, you feel him harden beneath you.

You move forward, your butt in the air, leaning down to press your lips against his, placing your free hand on his cheek. He kisses you back passionately, his warm lips letting out a low and airy moan. He sucks on your bottom lip, just taking his time, before slipping his tongue into your mouth and starts moving against yours. You pull back slightly, a smile on your face, as you whisper, "The food is getting cold." He chuckles, "I don't care if the food's getting cold, doll." He throws the half-eaten pizza slice back in the box, a hungry gaze in his eyes.

You take a risk grabbing his hand, and starting to suck the pizza taste off of them, one by one. He seems to enjoy it though, bucking his hips in an attempt to meet yours. He moves his hands from your grasp, sliding both of them down your back, stopping on your ass. He pulls you down on his body, keeping his hands on the same place.

His brows furrow all of the sudden. "What's that?" He asks. "What's what?" You question, confused. He pulls something out of your back pocket. Some sort of paper. Unfolding it, he examines the paper, before glancing back to you. "Care to explain who this is?" He asks, turning the paper around to show it's not just some paper. It's a photograph. A very, very old photograph, picturing you and Wade, both in costume, arm in arm in front of the Eiffel Tower. It had been a memory you'd always cherished, going to Paris with Wade being your first real trip. You thought you had lost the picture a while ago, but it appears it was just in hands reach.

You snap out of your rain of thoughts, noting how Bucky is still looking at you expectantly, and maybe even a little in suspicion. "It's a really long story," you sigh. He raises his brows at that, not pleased with your answer. "Which I'd be happy to tell after we've eaten something," you add. He nods, sliding out from underneath you and grabbing the food. "Tell me while we're eating," he demands, handing you your own pizza box. You purse your lips. You can't keep things like this from him forever.

He's put his trust in you. He's done horrible things, which he immensely regrets, but at least he admits doing them. You can't keep lying to him, and you know it. But this is just a touchy subject to you. It's the story of how you became the person you are today.

And you tell him. You tell him everything. About the tests they did on you, about the wars you've endured, and about Wade Wilson. You keep the painful parts short and simple, not wanting to go into detail about those things. But you do fondly tell him about your adventures with Wade, to which he listens carefully, seemingly interested in your stories. The pizza had long been devoured when you finished talking.

"So..." Bucky starts, fumbling with the old photograph in his hands, hesitant to speak up. "What is it? Ask me anything," you assure, scooting a little closer. He clenches his jaw, looking up at you. "Were you and Wade ever..." He sighs. You motion for him to continue. "... romantically involved?" You raise your brows questioningly. "No. Why?" "Because it seems like you care a whole lot about the guy," Bucky mumbles, turning his eyes to the white sheets on the bed. "Are you jealous, Barnes?" You chuckle in disbelief. "Is he still alive too?" He continues to question, this time a little harsher.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky getting jelly. Stay tuned for next chapter. Many feels ahead. Please let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a comment and/or a like! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	87. Broken Minds And Broken Hearts

"...I don't know," you reply after a moment of hesitation. Bucky furrows his brows. "What do you mean, you don't know?" He questions. "He, uh... I think he's still alive. He got locked up for a very long time in some sort of trap. We tried getting him out, and that's all I remember," you tell him. "Who's 'we'?" He continues. "A couple of friends of mine. Ever heard of the X-Men?" He nods hesitantly, replying, "I think I do. Aren't those, like, mutants? I saw them on the news a while back." "Yeah, that's them."

Bucky sighs, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed. "All those months ago... In the forest in Russia..." he starts slowly, gnawing on the inside of his cheek, "When I found you and brought you to the hospital. You said you didn't remember what happened. Did that have to do with the whole Wade-thing?" "Yes. And I'm telling you the truth, Buck. I don't remember what happened." You place your hand on his shoulder, only for him to turn away from your touch. Which hurt you.

"I know you're telling the truth," he says, "But you could've at least told me sooner." "I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject to me," you sigh. "A touchy subject?" He asks in disbelief, turning back to face you, "I tell you everything! Any subject that's on my mind, I tell you. I don't even remember how many times I've woken up from a nightmare and told you what it was about and who I tortured or killed that time. You basically know everything about me! Why can't I get to know you?" He moves closer, taking your hands in his, a pained and hurt look in his eyes.

You bite your bottom lip, turning your eyes to your connected fingers. "Because I'm afraid it'll be too much," you whisper, "Because I'm afraid you won't remember me anymore."

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I feel a pang of pain cross through my heart. Of course she's afraid. Who wouldn't be? I'm a mindless assassin at one point, and an ex-soldier suffering from amnesia at the other. I'm nothing more than a broken toy. I shouldn't be angry at her. But somewhere deep inside of me, somewhere in my mind, I hear a little voice telling me to let it all out. Doesn't matter how or against who.

"So you're afraid of me?" I ask. "Buck, that's not what I said-" "I know what you said," I cut her off, letting go of her hands and getting up from my spot, "But we both know you really are afraid. You can't even look at me without feeling a sense of pity, pain or fear." I can already see the tears starting to sting in her eyes. "That's because I care about you! And I don't want you to get hurt!" She argues, her voice starting to tremble. "Yeah, because of your healing factor and all you think I'm some weak, broken guy, don't you?" I yell.

"Of course not! I'm worried because I love you and I don't want to lose you again!" She says, her voice barely above a whisper, as a lonely tear rolls down her cheek, "I've been alone for over 70 years! What do you think happens to people who've spent decades avoiding others because they knew they were going to lose them all over again?!" "Well, what about me?!" I snarl back, "I've been alone too. I've spent decades getting brainwashed, put on ice and sent out to kill people over and over again! I've been more than alone for most of my life and when I called out for you, YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!"

Her eyes widen in both shock and confusion, as my words still try to sink into my own mind.

_Everything hurts. My head the most though. I'm on top of a cool, wet surface, and it's freezing. I try and lift my arms, but everything feels numb. Everything feels sore and cold. I want to go to sleep, that's how cold it is. But I won't. I refuse to sleep. That's one of the many lessons colonel Phillips had told us. "If you're in a cold place, no matter how big the temptation is, do not fall asleep. If you fall asleep, you'll never wake up again," I can still hear his voice inside of my own head._

_Even though my entire body seems to be in pain and I think things couldn't get any worse, my left shoulder starts throbbing. And stinging._

_I shift my head to the left to see the damage on my limb. Only there is no damage. Because there is no arm. When I try to scream, I can't even hear my own voice. Tears start to spill from my eyes. Hot, stinging tears. I sob softly, knowing what will happen soon. I am going to die here._

_I remember falling out of the train. All the way down the mountain. I should hate the men from HYDRA for testing that stuff on me when they captured me, but honestly right now, I don't. I'd actually thank them for giving me just a little more time to live. To think. Because otherwise, the last thing in my mind before I died would be the panicked face of my dame, reaching her hand out to me so desperately. I try not to think about that look on her face. I don't like seeing her in pain. No. Instead, I think about the fun times we had together. The time we met, the time we first kissed, the time we couldn't stop laughing when Steve had run into me and my dame making out for the third time and had walked against the door in his shock._

_I had a happy time with her. At least this doesn't hurt as much as watching her leave, knowing that I could never be with her because she doesn't age. I try and make a fist with my right hand, only to feel something in my palm. I move my head again, finding a little device with a red button on it. A spark of hope lights up inside of me again. Perhaps this could be my rescue. I press it three times, just to be safe. "Come and get me, doll," I rasp out._

_A shadow steps over me. "Sergeant Barnes..." I hear a familiar voice acknowledge._

"W-What?" She whispers in disbelief, tears streaming down her cheeks. I straighten up. "That's right. I remember that. You never came. You never even tried to find me, did you?" "I thought you were dead," she sobs, "I was mourning and depressed!" "You didn't even try," I repeat quietly, taking a few steps back, turning my eyes to the floor. "Buck, please," I hear her whisper, with so much pain in heard in her voice. I shake my head, grab my backpack and burst out the door.

Smashing it closed behind me, I lean my back against the door, closing my eyes. It was only then that I realized I was also crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Feels train once again. Ugh. And also in my country it's only like 8 days until I get to see Civil War... And I'm running out of ideas on what to write in this story. Shit. Any ideas? Let me know. And do leave a comment on what you think of the chapter! You make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	88. New Friends And Second Chances

My- I don't know what to call her anymore. The dame- Lady Deadpool sometimes used my backpack when she went to get food or stuff like that, since she didn't really have a bag of her own.

And that's how I got drunk.

Some sort of small, weird-looking flask was hidden in the bottom of my backpack, reeking like alcohol. But not like the normal alcohol. It could probably take a god down, with the right amount. Of course in the state I was and still am, half-sobbing and heartbroken, I couldn't hold myself back from the liquor. Now I'm wobbling down an empty, dark street, no other lights but the moon and stars in the sky, the lampposts on the sides of the sidewalk and the neon signs plastered on shops, to guide me. But one shop or building or whatever caught my attention.

The big pink neon sign above the entrance looked so funny. Some sort of cartoon lady bunny, I think it was, in a bikini. What bunny wears a fucking bikini? Without bothering to read the shop's name, I open the doors and step inside.

It's been a while since I got drunk. A long while. And of course, when you do get drunk after staying sober for God knows how long, you get really, _really_ drunk. My vision turned hazy and blurry from time to time, but I could at least still stand on my feet - wobbly feet - and make out the important parts in my line of vision. Just not really the small details.

The music is incredibly loud. The kind of loud where if you were to walk out of the building after spending a while inside, you'd be raising your voice unknowingly. Bright pink and purple lights fill the room, not really helping my blurry vision as the spotlights just keep moving back and forth. There's a big stage in the middle, with people dancing on top between and around golden pillars. I raise my brows, wondering what kind of place this really is, until my eyes land on the thing I was really looking for.

I take a seat on the bar stool, ordering a drink from the waitress behind the bar. I sigh, glancing around a little, until I had to turn back because all of the glancing made me dizzy. "Rough night?" A guy sitting next to me, an empty seat in between us. I couldn't see his face, since it was covered with his hood. "Yeah," I slur, "Something like that." He chuckles, "I assume trouble with the lady at home?" "Yeah," I reply. I don't know why, but for some odd reason, I feel like I can trust this guy.

The guy moves over and takes the seat next to me, right as the waitress sets down my drink in front of me. "Alright, bud. Spill the beans. I'll be your relationship therapist for the night," the man continues, "I'm Wade, by the way." I shake the hand he held out to me. "I'm Bu- Uh, I'm James," I tell him. Wow, I can't even let my guard down when I'm drunk. "So, tell me what's going on, James."

I bite my lip in hesitation for a moment. But I really feel the need to talk to someone right now. So that's what we do. We talk.

Of course I change a whole lot about my story. Like I don't tell him about who I am, what I've done or Lady Deadpool's abilities and story. But apart from that, I spill my heart out to the guy. And he actually listens.

"Well, it seems like you're just being a total drama queen," Wade chuckles, "And you're not being very discreet either. If she finds you here, you'll never get a chance with her again." I furrow my brows in confusion. "And why's that?" I ask. "You seriously don't expect your fiancee acknowledging the fact that you're drinking your sorrows away in a strip-club now, do you?" Wade questions. 

I glance around, and finally realize how stupid I can be when I'm drunk. In my younger days, before all of the shit happened to me, I didn't care about such things. But now that I've faced the dark sides in life, the pain I've been through and the overall loneliness that I've endured and which I am yet again enduring right now, I conclude that I'm a complete asshat. Not just my younger self, no. I realize that my fight with my dame was about absolutely nothing. Of course she didn't help me. When I had been in pain all of those years ago, she had been too. She was grieving, depressed and if she had gotten that message I sent, it was wise of her not to head out and find me. It could have been a trap, for all she knew.

I sigh deeply, dropping my head in my hands. "I've been such a fucking idiot," I groan. Wade pats me on the shoulder as an attempt to cheer me up, telling me, "It's gonna be fine, bro," and more comforting words, which actually seem to help maybe just a little bit. "You know," I start, looking up at my possibly new friend, "It's quite a coincidence that you share the same name as my dame's friend." Wade shrugs, grabbing his glass and bringing it to his lips, muttering, "A lot of people are called Wade," before downing the remainder of the drink.

"Hello there, boys," a seductive voice behind me purrs, which honestly nearly causes me shudder. I keep my cool though, turning around to face the person at hand, as does Wade. A woman, around my age, glances me up and down casually, like it's the most normal thing to do, checking out a guy this obviously. "My, my," she says, "You are a fine specimen. Interested in a dance?" "No, thanks. I'm already taken," I grumble. When I try to turn back to face the bar, she places a hand on my shoulder and stops me. "That has stopped no man before who has entered this place," she tells me, adding a wink.

When Wade sees my glare, he chuckles awkwardly, stepping in between the woman and myself. "Sorry, miss. But I'm afraid we don't have any cash on us left," he says. The woman rolls her eyes, striding off into a different direction, muttering something like, "It was worth a shot."

After Wade and I had stepped outside, he sets his arm around my shoulders. "Dude. If I understand how absolutely crazy you are about this lady, then go get her back," he says, "You at least try. It's better taking a shot and having an actual chance at getting your happiness, than to mope around in a bar for the rest of your days, hanging on the edge of drunk and hungover. Now go. Before I make you go." I smile, and even though I can't quite make out his face because of his hood, I know he is smiling too. Taking both me and him by surprise, I hug him tightly. "Thank you, Wade," I say, before pulling back. He merely nods, "No problem, man. Now we should both really part ways, because I too have some drama in my life to take care of." "Don't you want to tell me about it?" I ask. "Nah. You already have enough troubles on your mind. And my story would never make sense to you," Wade replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please do leave a like and/or a comment! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	89. Come Back To Me

Wade and I eventually split up. After a moment of hesitation in front of the hotel I reached, I set my mind and head inside.

I can't go on without my dame. She's everything to me. I was an idiot for not realizing that sooner. Of course I've always known that I love her, but this is different. Now that I'm all alone because of my own stupid actions, I realize the influence she has on me. When I'm with her, I feel safe, I feel actually happy. Something that I'd never expected to feel when I had been The Winter Soldier for all of those horrible years.

So yes, I make up my mind and head inside. Because I want to keep those feelings. I want to feel those feelings. I want to feel _something_. With her. Only with her. I don't want to be the mindless man I once was, flipping back from killing machine to an empty shell, nor do I want to be the man I was before that; someone who would head out with a gal and not call her the day afterwards, or the rest of his life for that matter, someone who thought life was simple like that. I don't want to head out with gals I barely know, only for me to leave again. I only want her. My dame. Because I know I can stay with her and at least have a solid ground to stay on for once.

I want to marry her. I really do. I want to watch her walk down the aisle in a pretty gown, and kiss her, and let her slip a ring around my finger engraved with her name-

Her name.

That's what I realize when I let my hand rest on the doorknob.

I don't even know her fucking name.

After all of this time. All of these years, all of these entire _decades_. And I never even knew her name. A small part inside of my mind tells me I probably just forgot it along with my memories. But I can't seriously believe that. Her name wouldn't have just slipped away like that.

I'm going to- I was going to marry that woman. Not sure if she still wants to now, after all of the stupid things I said. But I was gonna marry her without even knowing her name. How could I not know her name?!

I let out a deep breath, deciding to twist the doorknob instead of knocking. And to my surprise, it actually opens. _Oh no_.

She'd never leave the door open. Not unless something actually happened to her. I slam the door open, storming inside with nothing but a knife in my hand to protect me. But glancing around, I see no signs of struggle. The bed is made, her clothes are gone, as well as her other trusty items she usually takes with her. Of course she didn't get taken. She's way too stubborn to get taken just like that. She left in her own will.

I don't blame her, honestly. I said some really hurtful things. I was crying, she was crying. I stormed out and didn't even think about turning around to tell her I'm sorry. She had suggested before all of that happened that it might be a good plan to leave, to head somewhere else. Somewhere we could both stay for a little longer. Of course I thought a farm would be nice. Nothing too fancy. Perhaps even plan a wedding there. Not that I told her that last part. But now all of that's gone. She's gone.

I take a seat on the bed, dropping my head in my hands and sighing deeply. "Oh, doll," I mutter, "Just come back to me..."

The shuffling of footsteps in the hallway makes me snap up, quickly in defense mode. The person gets closer every second, and even though it's probably just a maid, I fear it could be someone else. And even a small part of me hopes it's her.

Turns out all of the possibilities in my mind weren't the right ones. A man, still quite young, it seems, hesitantly steps in, glances around, until his eyes land on me and they widen. He's tanned, and doesn't seem all too wealthy, noting his worn out clothes. "Who the hell are you?" I ask, sitting back on the bed, resting my elbows on top of my knees, casually twirling the knife in my hand. Some scrawny kid ain't gonna get to me, but I'm not letting him set my guard down either.

"Are-are you mister Barnes?" He questions, an accent clear in his voice. I furrow my brows. "Depends on who's asking," I reply. He takes a small step forward, afraid I might twist his neck or something if he gets too close or makes any sudden movement. "L-Lady Pool asked me to give you this, if I ever came across you," he stutters, holding out a package. I get up, stride towards the man and take it from him, causing him to slightly cringe back in fear. I grab the collar of his shirt, and he swallows hard. "If this is a trap-" "It's not, I swear," he interrupts me, pointing at the package, "Look, there's a note with it."

And indeed, looking down at the brown packaging, there's a small note winded on top of it with string. I look back up at the boy, release my hold of him and nod once, as if to silently thank him. "You-you're welcome," the boy chuckles a little awkwardly, "But I really have to go now. Cops are after me and all. You know how it is." I raise my brows at his words. Before I can say anything, the guy is already gone. My dame sure has contacts with some strange folks.

Back on the bed, this time with the door closed, I decide to open the letter first, revealing a familiar handwriting.

_Bucky,_

_I know these part couple of years have been hard for you. For both of us. And I'm sorry for what I've done, or for what I haven't done. I do realize I made some mistakes. But that's just how life works. We make mistakes, and then we move on and try to fix them and become a better person. I've always stood by you, no matter what. Even when you made mistakes. But when you were so upset the last time we saw each other, I just couldn't bare it. You can be a real asshole, you know that?_

_Perhaps you weren't just mad over what I did. Perhaps you just needed someone to push all of those cropped up emotions down on. Or perhaps you just want to be alone. But whatever it is, I just want you to be happy, Buck. If leaving is what you want, then leave. I won't stop you._

_And I know how much your memories mean to you. So I kept this, and I may or may not have forgotten about it when you were still with me. It was once yours, and it still is now._

_I wish you all the luck in the world,_

_Lady DP_

The package contained my old outfit, which was supposed to be displayed in the Smithsonian. She had kept it for me safely all of these weeks. On her letter falls a lonely tear, me not being able to control my emotions anymore. And that's the last thing I remember before the world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sick. I have a flu or something, along with many feels because it's only 4 more days until I get to see Captain America: Civil War. I feel like shit and I want to cry. But I'll update anyway, because school gave everyone two weeks off, thank god. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter, as always, by leaving a like and/or a comment or two. I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	90. Prove them wrong

**Your P.O.V.**

"You have a good taste in bikes, I see," a voice next to you appears. Turning around, you face a young man, around the age you're supposed to look like. His messy black hair really makes his blue eyes pop out.

You're currently in a vintage motorcycle shop, which you tend to visit from time to time, just to check if there's anything to your liking. And this day, there actually is. A bike you thought was long gone. Ignoring the man's attempt to start a conversation in which he would obviously try to flirt with you, you ask, "Where did you find this one?" The man shrugs his shoulders, "On the side of the road somewhere. It had this weird logo on it. Like an eagle, or a bird or something. See?" You follow the direction of his finger to the bike, immediately recognizing the logo.

That's definitely Steve's bike. Or SHIELD's bike. Or the bike Steve and you had accidentally lost during a secret and illegal mission.

**| FLASHBACK |**

_"Dammit!" You hear someone yell, before the front door slams shut. "Language. What happened?" You say, as Steve kicks off his shoes and hops on the couch next to you. "Nothing," he grumbles, facing the TV, "What are we watching?" Grabbing the remote, you turn off the screen, turning to Steve. "What happened?" You repeat, this time a little harsher._

_Steve sighs, "It's nothing we can fix. It would be against the book." "Since when do you let a few rules stop you?" You question. Steve blinks a few times, staring at the floor, before looking back up and meeting your eyes, this time his blue orbs holding a light you hadn't previously seen. "Would you help me?" He asks. You raise your brows. "What would that include?"_

_"There's a possibility of blowing up an entire city, doing some very illegal stuff and maybe get into a fight with Stark," Steve replies. "Is this part two of the Battle in New York?" You chuckle, making Steve smile. He shakes his head._

_"There's a bomb," he tells you, "settled in a basement somewhere in Brooklyn from the 1940s. It was supposed to be removed and settled into a safer location, but no one ever did." "Uh, okay. Where does Stark appear in the story and what does SHIELD have to do with it?" "Well, the bomb was originally created by Howard Stark. And of course when a newly wedded couple wants to settle into their home, they'd rather not have a bomb in their basement. Luckily for us, one of them is a SHIELD-agent, and decided to call us immediately instead of reporting it to the police and media. The thing is, the bomb is technically still Stark property, and Tony agreed with Fury that it would be best if they'd defuse the bomb and store the remains away."_

_"That seems like a pretty solid plan. What's up with that?" "On a scan there are clear signs of radiation," Steve continues, "Which could possibly set off the bomb when tried to defuse. But instead of actually taking a look at the scan, Stark told me to 'go back to the retirement home and try not to break a hip'." You laugh at that, but quickly shut up when you see the look on Steve's face._

_"Alright, so what's your plan?" You ask. "Move the bomb somewhere distant, and try to defuse it ourselves. Or perhaps with some help. I don't know if you have any contacts-" "I'll figure it out," you interrupt him, "Now you wanna go or not?" "Are you sure you're up for this?" Steve questions. "Are you kidding me? This is the most exciting thing that will happen to me in months! Of course I'm up for this," you reply. Steve smiles, before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in a tight hug. "Thank you," he mutters in your hair. You chuckle, moving your arms around him as well and scooting a little closer on his lap. "That's what friends are for," you tell him. He swallows, before pulling back and nodding. "Alright, let's suit up," he finally says._

_Getting to SHIELD headquarters, you try and act as natural as possible. Well, it's not that difficult. Except for Steve. He's not very good at the whole lies and secrecy thing. Luckily for you, the only one who really noticed his odd behavior was Natasha, but she decided not to question it and keep moving, already having to deal with enough shit that day. Steve led you to the storage room, and showed you the scans they made, which indeed displayed major signs of radiation. "I just don't get it," you whisper, "You saved the world from an alien attack. You're Captain fucking America! Why don't they listen to you?" "I guess they think I'm getting paranoid over everything after what has happened to me. Think I can't handle the small jobs anymore," Steve sighs. You place a hand on his shoulder, making him look up and lock eyes with you. "Then let's prove them wrong."_

_You casually make your way to the garage, take out one of the motorcycles and hop on behind Steve, slipping your arms around his waste. "Well? What are you waiting for?" you hiss, when he doesn't move for a moment. Clearing his throat and muttering, "Nothing," he takes off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. I really feel like just writing a Steve/Lady Deadpool moment right now. Because life. And feels. Let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a comment and/or a like! Love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	91. Continuation

_You end up both getting the rather small bomb out of the apartment, and driving on the bike to a safer location. Only when trying to open it while still on the bike, you get hit by a blow of green gas, causing you to get knocked out immediately._

_Steve told you he had to call in SHIELD after all, to defuse the bomb, since he couldn't do it himself and he was worried about your health (idiot). Yet it did work out after all. Fury scolded Stark for not listening to Steve, the agents actually follow Steve's orders now and Brooklyn was saved._

_You may not remember anything from that night, but someone else does. Only he did not tell you everything._

**Steve's P.O.V.**

_"Some form of gas," Fury tells me, glancing at Lady Deadpool, who was set down on a stretcher in one of the ambulances. "I doubt she'll remember any of this." "And there's nothing we can do?" I ask, frowning. It was a fun adventure, she said it herself. Something worth remembering. "Well, the only thing you really can do is just tell her about it. Sorry, Captain, but her healing factor doesn't really allow us to play with her memories," the director says. I nod in understanding, before deciding to head over to his lady._

_"Hey Capsicle," she greets, chuckling a little. Her eyes seem dreamy, with a grin plastered on her face. "Hey," I reply quietly, taking a seat next to her on the stretcher. She shuffles closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head against my chest. She murmurs something, but I'm not quite sure if I heard her right. "What was that?" I ask, stroking her hair gently as I hold her hand in my free one._

_The words leaving her mouth make my heart skip a beat, and my breath hitch. "I love you," she mutters, scooting closer to sit on my lap._

"I doubt she'll remember any of this," _Fury's voice echoes in my head._

_"I love you too," I mutter, before pressing my lips against hers. I couldn't stop myself. I had to tell her how I feel. I don't care if she remembers. She moans slightly in my mouth, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. Her lips are soft, just like I thought they would be. I pull back after a lingering moment, not yet wanting to pull back, but knowing I had to, to see her eyes still closed. I set her back down on the bed gently, whispering, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. You'll thank me when you wake up."_

**| END FLASHBACK | Your P.O.V.**

Of course, that last part is still missing from your memory. Not that you know about it.

The bike had long been forgotten somewhere on the side of the road. Well, if you're in debt with SHIELD, you could at least return their bike. After the shit with the government has finally ended. At least, if it will ever end.

You quickly snap out of your thoughts, turning to the young man next to you. "How much for this one?" You ask. He shows you the price tag, and right before you can take out your wallet, he adds, "And a date." You raise your brows, placing your hands on your hips. "A what now?" You question with a threatening tone. "N-Nothing," the man stutters, noting how your glare practically drills into his skull.

After settling the papers and leaving that idiot behind along with the shop, you drive back to a familiar park, picking up Cap and saying you goodbyes to the abnormally large ant. He'll just have to settle there on his own for a while, since you can't really take him with you. Cap is already taking up enough space on your motorcycle.

"So, where should we go, bud?" You ask the wolf, as you cross down the road on your bike. Cap doesn't respond however, being too busy with poking his head out to the side and letting his tongue out like a complete moron who's having the time of his life. You sigh, though still smiling, before muttering, "Maybe it's time for a little vacation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, small chapter. BUT I SAW CIVIL WAR! AND IT IS AMAZING AND IT BLEW MY MIND! The problem is now though, I can't really write anything from the movie into this story because I don't have the script or actual lines or anything. When I had to write scenes from Captain America: The First Avenger and Winter Soldier I could just watch the movie on my computer and fast forward or rewind the scenes and write them. Now I can't. Any ideas? Let me know, please! I'd love to write the scenes. What did you think of the chapter? Please do comment. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	92. Vacation Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

Great. You chose possibly one of the warmest places in the country. Okay, that's probably not true. But when wearing your suit beneath your clothes, you'd think every place is a sauna. Currently, you're trying to cool down a bit beneath one of the parasols with a glass of lemonade.

Why this particular country? Well, this isn't really that much of a coincidence. You had planned on visiting this country for quite some time now, but you had been too busy with Bucky so it wasn't really an option to travel such long distances. But now, knowing that all newspaper articles led you to this place, you can't help but feel a little excited. It's been a while since you've had a real mission to look forward to. And this mission is going to be one hell of a job. Looking down at the half-folded newspaper on your table, you note the man on the headline picture; your current mission.

Glancing around, you note the small police station on the corner of the street, as well as a few cops here and there. No, he couldn't be here. It would be too easy. Just as you're about to get up, a woman takes a seat at a table close to yours, with her back turned to you. After a few minutes, one of the waiters sets down the drink she ordered, probably tea to your guessing. But the way her hands shake slightly when stirring the spoon in the cup, or when she hesitates slightly when bringing it to her lips, you deduct she's not Wakandian. She mutters something, and you realize what she's doing, or at least trying to do. Not only the talking when she's alone part, but also the rings on her fingers give her cover away.

You smirk, as another red-haired woman takes place at a table close to the other 'mysterious' woman. And as you could've guessed, she starts mumbling to herself too.

You move your wrist into vision, slide your sleeve up to your elbow, showing a new little device you may or may not have stolen from somewhere. Tapping the screen a few times, you switch the channel of your earbud and microphone to the one they're using, and listen closely.

Apparently Wanda, Nat and Sam are on the same mission as yours. Finding that scumbag Brock Rumlow and making sure he doesn't blow shit up. So far you've heard nothing but Wanda describing the surroundings and Nat and Sam making snappy comments though. That is, until another voice appears, making a shudder run down your spine, part of relief, and part of worry.

" _Hang on. You see that garbage truck over there, Sam?_ " Steve asks in your earpiece. Of course. They merely needed a distraction for something. To do something big. Of course they'd never come to such a small place like this. No, they need the big stuff. 

I.F.T.O. Institute For Infectious Diseases. And when they say infectious diseases, they mean infectious diseases. Some of the most disgusting stuff in the world is researched over there, to make cures and whatnot.

"It's a battering ram," you intervene in the conversation without even thinking twice about it. A short silence follows, with Wanda and Natasha both looking over their shoulders at the same time to glance at you. " _(Y/N)?_ " You hear Steve ask, " _What are you doing here? Where's_ -" "Gone. I'm on vacation. They're heading for the Institute For Infectious Diseases. The garbage truck is merely a battering ram to tear the wall down. Get there, now. I'll be there in just a sec," you reply quickly, already getting up from your seat, before teleporting/running to the area, all the while trying to peel the outer layer of clothes off that covers your suit, causing people to give you strange looks.

" _You heard the lady. Sam, get us over there_ ," Steve commands. " _Copy that_ ," Sam replies.

You're met at the broken down front porch of the building, caused by the battling ram garbage truck from earlier which had blown up, with Steve, dropped off by Falcon. You merely nod to each other in acknowledgement, having no time for emotional reunions and all. You were never really the type to do that anyway.

As Steve bumps against one of the soldiers with his shield, throwing him against the window of the jeep and knocking the guy out, you take out your Katanas with a slicing noise and start to twirl them in your hands abnormally fast, slashing through the bullets of the enemy as you stride forward. You slash right through the armor of the guy, before teleporting to the other to take him out too. Steve jumps on top of one of the other jeeps, kicking down the last, before turning his wrist closer to his mouth and speaking into his com.

"Body armor, AR-15s. I make 7 hostiles," he says, before turning to you and the groaning bodies on the floor. "We're not supposed to kill them." "They're not dead. Yet," you shrug, "When I'm on a mission with you I usually make sure I don't hit anything too important. Most of the time." Steve chuckles at that, "I thought you were on vacation?" "I'm multitasking," you tell him, smirking as you walk towards the building. " _I made five_ ," Sam says, " _Now four. Rumlow is on the third floor._ "

Him and Wanda meet you and Steve at the front of the building. You glance it up and down, noting the smokey air inside. Definitely toxic gas.

Before you know it, two strong arms are wrapped around you, in a crushing hug. "What are you doing?" You mutter into Steve's shoulder, instinctively wrapping your arms around him as well. "Can't say I didn't miss you," he murmurs, before speaking up, "Wanda, just like we practiced." "What about the gas?" The Maximoff girl questions, already moving both you and Steve in the air. "Get it out," Cap merely replies, as you fly through the window, Steve making sure his shield covers you to prevent any harm. Always the gentleman. He lets go of you, and as you fight, you bring out, "Was the hug just to help me get inside?" Steve shrugs his shoulders, "It's not like you haven't done something like that to me before." You decide to make it a little easier for yourself, ripping off the masks of the remaining hostiles and kicking them to the floor instead of wasting ammo.

When every man was down, Steve steps towards you and doesn't hesitate to press his lips against yours, in a soft, meaningful kiss. But as quickly as he touches you, he's gone. "I did miss you, "he says, before another window breaks and an explosion sets off right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this isn't entirely accurate. I don't have the script and I don't know the entire movie from top to bottom. But when the movie is released or even the script, I'll fix it all. Hope you enjoyed! Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments. You make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	93. The Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

"I did miss you, "he says, before another window breaks and an explosion sets off right behind you.

You and Steve move quickly towards a new room, finding an empty container, which was supposedly holding a very dangerous fluid. And now it's gone. Great. And then another explosion.

You get thrown forward, right into Steve's arms, who wastes no time in picking you up and running through the hall, dodging the bombshells which come flying through the glass. The last shell however, he couldn't miss, and it sends you out of one of the windows, onto a roof on the lower part of the building. But before you hit the ground, you made sure Steve was going to fall on top of you. Can't have a Super Soldier with a broken back now, can we?

And as planned, Steve lands on top of you with a groan. "Why did you do that?" He grumbles, pushing himself onto his lower arms to keep his weight off of you. "It's not like you haven't done something like that to me before," you chuckle a little painfully, "Besides, it's not the worst landing ever." Looking down, Steve blushes. He's sort of seated in between your legs, his chest pressed against yours. "I-uh, we should get to Rumlow," he stutters, clearly flushed. "Right," you mumble, pecking his lips once before sliding out from below him and jumping off the building.

Before you can land however, a hand slips around you and pulls you up in the air, along with Steve. "I though we were too heavy for you to carry?" You ask, looking up at Sam's wings. "Had a few adjustments of my own. Can't have you falling again, or Rogers would kill me," he replies, making you chuckle. He drops you off close to the place you started, this time right in the middle of the market-place. " _They're splitting up_ ," Sam tells you. " _I've got the ones on the left_ ," Nat says.

You look at Steve, and share the same thought. You didn't have to look long however, getting thrown against one of the stalls. You let out a groan, pushing yourself up. "Okay, now you really pissed me off," you growl, looking up to see Steve blocking one of Crossbones' attacks.

"That's for throwing a building on top of me," Rumlow growls, lashing at Steve once again. "I've been wanting to do this for so long, you asshole," Brock continues, unsheathing a knife from one of his armory gloves. Running up to him, you land your foot in his abdomen. His feet slide back against the gravel ground, but not as far as you'd hoped he would. That guy's got some massive armor. You and Steve step towards his form, as Rumlow takes off his helmet. Cap grabs his shoulder and turns him around, and your eyes widen a little in shock. "I think I still look pretty good, all things considered," Rumlow chuckles. "God, you are hard to look at," you sigh. Steve grabs Rumlow's collar threateningly, asking, "What are you planning on doing?" Crossbones merely chuckles darkly. "You know, I saw what they did to your pal. Your friend, your Bucky."

Your voice gets stuck in your throat, as you notice Steve's breath hitch slightly. "What?" Cap asks quietly. "Before they took his brain into the blender, he said, "Tell Rogers it's okay. When you gotta go, you gotta go'," Rumlow says. He pulls out something you hadn't noticed before. Some kind of grenade. "And I'm taking you with me," he growls, setting the explosive off.

You jump in front of Steve and push him back to shield him from the bomb, but as you glance back at Crossbones, you realize that that wasn't even necessary.

Wanda uses her powers to keep the burning explosion - Rumlow still in it - in place, before flying it upwards. "NO!" You yell, but it's already too late. She sends it into one of the buildings, by accident.

And it explodes.

You stare up at the fire and smoke in shock, as do Wanda, who has her hands clasped in front of her mouth, and Steve, who quickly snaps out of it and presses his finger against his com. "Sam, we need the fire department and ambulances here, now," he says.

When you try and take a step forward, a hand slips in yours, stopping you from going any further. You turn back and meet Steve's pained gaze. "There's nothing we can do," he mouths. You nod in acknowledgement, not only to Steve, but also to yourself. Taking Wanda's shaking hand in your free one, you squeeze it gently. You note the tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

**| A FEW HOURS LATER |**

It's all over the news. The explosion in Wakanda. What the Avengers did. What happened to Rumlow isn't really mentioned all that much.

You and Steve head to Wanda's room in the Avenger's facility, knowing she'd be there. Grabbing the remote off of a cupboard, Steve turns her TV off, as well as the news images on the screen she had been watching from her seat on the bed. "It's not your fault," Steve says, leaning against the door frame. "Turn the TV back on. They're being _very_ specific," she replies, turning her gaze to the floor.

You sigh, setting yourself down next to her and wrapping your arm around her shoulder. "It was my fault. I should've noticed the explosion. It's just that when he mentioned Bucky... I couldn't think properly," you tell her. "Neither could I. It was like I was the scrawny kid from Brooklyn all over again," Steve adds, as he sits on Wanda's other side, "It wasn't your fault. Neither of yours." "It was all of our fault," Wanda corrects.

"This job..." Steve starts, shifting a little and trying to look for the right word to say, "We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everyone. But you we can't just give up. This is our responsibility, and we should take the blame. It happens." You nod in agreement.

You look up when a figure flies _through_ the freaking wall. "Vis, we talked about this," Wanda says, turning to the man - or creature. Whatever - at hand. Vision glances to the entrance of her room a little awkwardly, before turning back to her. "Sorry, your door was open and I just assumed-" He sighs, before continuing, "Mr. Stark has brought a guest and would like for you to meet him downstairs." "Who?" Steve questions. "The Secretary of State," Vision replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Steve moments. Especially in Civil War at the moment. Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	94. What Could've Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

**| A FEW HOURS EARLIER |**

_A car is flipped onto its side, with tire trails along the road next to it. The tires are leak, the metal is scratched and beat up and the windows are completely shattered. The sobbing gets louder when you finally reach the other side of the car. You find a little boy, around five or six years old, sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in the space between. You crouch down in front of him and carefully place your hands on his. You move his arms to his sides to inspect his features._

_"What happened?" You ask softly. The boy's blue eyes are red and puffy, his black hair hanging slightly over them as the tears keep rolling down his cheeks. His breathing gets even more ragged when he looks back at the car._

_You quickly get up, stride to the wreck and pull the door off. You stumble back a little in disbelief. It can't be. They can't- You reach out for their necks with trembling hands. Dread and grief fills you when you find no heartbeat from either one of the Starks. You close your eyes for a moment and take a deep, lip-trembling breath. You have to keep it together. You can't break down. Not again. Not for your own sake, but for Tony's._

_You turn to the remaining person left alive of the Stark family, who looks up at you and slowly starts to sob again. You pull him in your arms and carry him to your motorcycle. He starts fighting against your actions however and screams to get back to his mom and dad. When he doesn't stop, you set the boy on the ground and turn him to face you._

_"Hey," you say, when he keeps his eyes fixated on the floor, "look at me." He lets out a soft sob, before finally obeying. "I know this is hard," you tell him, "I know what it's like to loose someone you love. It's the most horrible thing that can possibly happen to anyone. But you're going to have to deal with it. You're going to have to be strong, so maybe one day... you can move on. Your parents would've wanted you to be strong, wouldn't they have?" He nods and wipes his tears away in disgust. "And," you keep his hands from continuing his actions, "it's okay to cry." "I thought I had to be strong," he snorts. "Crying is what makes people strong, kid. Don't you always feel a little relieved after crying?" He furrows his brows and nods. "See? Crying is like a superpower. It's your superpower. And you shouldn't hide it, because if you do, you'll only hurt the people you love. Never hide your emotions."_

_He looks back at the car. "I don't have anyone else," he says softly. "You have me and Jarvis. We might not be much, but we'll support you, no matter what. And your parents too. They'll be right in there," you poke a finger on the boy's chest, where his heart is, "and they'll show you what's right and what's wrong." "They never loved me," he replies, looking away, "at least my dad didn't. He never cared." "That's not true. Howard might have had his flaws, but we all have those. He loved you, Tony, even if he didn't say it as much as you would've liked him to," you tell him. He glances back up at you and smiles a little. "You wanna go home?" He nods desperately in response, reaching his arms out for you._

_You pick him up, and walk to your vehicle. Tony takes one last longing glance towards the wreckage, before burying his face in the crook of your neck, trying to hide himself from the rest of the world as you call Jarvis and the S.S.R._

"So..." Tony starts, turning to the crowd in front of him, "I wish that that would have happened. I know it's quite cruel, and messed up and all, but I wish that would have happened. So at least I knew what happened to them. My parents." He walks over to one of the small patches of grass set in flames, and taps his foot on top of it a few times. The hologram takes a few seconds to process the movement, but finally extinguishes the fire. "She did help me though. Lady Pool and me did have that talk. At my house. Only I got to hear from a newspaper article what happened to my beloved mom and dad," Tony continues, as the entire hologram of the scene vanishes.

"This program is to help people accept and get through traumas. Probably no one would have funded it." The crowd of young students stares in awe at the sight of the great billionaire on the stage in front of them. "I know you have some great ideas too," Tony says, "That's why your projects have been approved and fully funded!" The crowd breaks into cheering and clapping, giving Tony a massive applause. "Don't let anything let you down! Rebuild the future!" He yells, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

He pauses however, when he looks at the autocue above the people.

_Now, I'd like to introduce Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, to the stage._

He swallows hard, before turning his gaze back to the crowd. "Go break some eggs!" He yells, before vanishing behind the curtains.

The principal of the school starts talking to him enthusiastically, but honestly, Tony didn't hear a thing of what he is saying. He snaps out of his thoughts however when ... steps up to him and apologizes. "I'm so sorry, mister Stark. We didn't have the time to cut out miss Pott's arrival. We didn't mean to-" "Its okay, it's okay," he interrupts her, as well as the principal's rambling, pointing his finger towards the corridor, "I just have to use the bathroom real quick. This way?" The woman nods, allowing Tony to take his time.

Tony heads into the hallway, glances at the bathroom door once, and instead of entering he heads towards the elevator doors, where he meets a woman, who seems to be waiting for the elevator to arrive as well.

With your hood pulled over your head, you shuffle through the empty hallways, dodging security and students by teleporting and hiding in the shadows from time to time.

Rounding a corner, you finally find the man you're looking for. Only he looks paler than usual. In his hands he holds a picture, and behind him is a woman walking in the other direction, who he supposedly talked to, noting the look on his face. "Stark," you acknowledge. He glances up at you, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Pool? What are you doing here?" He asks. "I assume you haven't seen the news yet. Who's that?" You continue, glancing down at the picture of a young man. "You'll find out soon enough," Tony replies, tucking the paper in the pocket of his jacket, "What's going on?" "Something bad happened," you tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right before Tony walks off the stage, he says something like "Go break some... windows?" I don't remember and it annoys me so damn much. If you do know, please leave a comment. Or just let me know what you think. Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	95. The Safest Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

**| PRESENT TIME |**

"Captain, the Avengers have saved us from many things," general Ross says, folding his hands together behind his back. You're all seated at the conference table, with you at the far end, next to Steve. Tony stays surprisingly quiet in the corner of the room. "But while a great many people see you as a hero, some would prefer the word 'vigilante'," the general continues. "And what word would you use, general?" Natasha asks. "Dangerous," Ross simply replies without hesitation.

He moves a step, revealing a screen behind him. "New York," he describes, showing clips of the Hulk crashing down and wrecking buildings. "D.C," Ross says. You watch the helicarriers crash down all over again, causing you to ball your hand into a fist almost painfully. Steve notices this, and turns his chair a little to slip his fingers into yours and giving a gentle squeeze. You both share a look, before turning back too the screen. "Sokovia." Another building crashes down. Explosions, screaming and clouds of dust arising. "Lagos," Ross finally states. Wanda turns her gaze to the table. "Okay, that's enough," Steve says, who noticed Wanda's discomfort.

"For the past four years you've acted with unlimited power and no supervision. That is something the world can no longer tolerate," he says. Placing a big book-like file on the table, he continues, "Approved by 117 countries, and states the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, operate under supervision by the United Nation's panel. Only if and when that panel deems it necessary." Wanda hands the book entitled "Sokovia Accords" to Rhodey, who of course browses through the pages carefully. "The Avengers were formed to keep the people safe," Steve says, "And that should be done with as a team."

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are?" Ross asks. Steve clenches his jaw, turning his glare to the shining table. "I hope you take these Accords to consideration," the general sighs, turning to leave. "And if we come to a decision you won't like?" You question, causing Ross to stop in his tracks. "You retire," he says harshly, before exciting the room.

You and the Avengers move to the main living area, where Sam and Rhodey already start to bicker.

That's when Vision interrupts. "If I may make an input," he starts. You can't help but smile a bit. Just the way he looks when wearing a plain shirt cheers you up. "Oh, sure, this will clear things up," Rhodey sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a seat on the armrest of a chair.

"Over the years, after mister Stark has presented himself as Iron Man, the number of possible threats has increased," Vision says. "And that's supposed to be our fault?" Steve asks. "That's not what I'm implying here," Vision continues, "What I'm trying to say here is, that we give people a bigger draw to stand up and fight against something most people can agree on."

The room goes quiet after that, most of the people buried in their thoughts. That is, until Natasha notices something. "Tony, you're being uncharacteristically quiet." "That's because he's already made up his mind," Steve replies. "Oh, how you know me so well," Tony sighs, getting up from his seat and walking towards the kitchen area.

"Who threw the coffee grounds in the sink? What are we? A motorcycle gang?" Tony questions, a bit annoyed. He moves to the counter, making himself a cup of the energizing liquid. That's when a hologram pops up from his phone, showing the picture of the young man he had tucked in his pocket a few hours earlier when you met him at the college. "Oh, that's a cool guy by the way," he says, pointing at the picture. "After he finished studying, he decided to see the world a bit, before locking himself up in an office. But instead of going to Mali or Hawaii like I would, or New York or Amsterdam, he went to Sokovia to build houses for the poor."

You sigh, knowing where he's going with this. "A building dropped on top of him while we were too busy kicking ass," Tony snarls.

"Tony," Steve starts, "when someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." "Who said we're giving up?" Tony questions. "We are for not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame," Steve replies. "I'm sorry, Steve, that- that is dangerously arrogant," Rhodey intervenes, "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the Word Security Counsel, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA-" "No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change," Steve argues.

"That's good," Tony says, walking back into the room, "That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." "Tony, you chose to do that," you interrupt, causing everyone, including Steve, to glance at you in curiosity, "If we sign it, we surrender our right to choose." Steve nods in agreement, continuing, "What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us?" Tony sighs, as you gnaw on your lip.

"We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own," Cap finishes. "If we don't do this now," Tony states, "It's gonna be done to us later."

That's when Steve's phone buzzes. You notice his face harden when looking at the screen. "I have to go," he simply says, before getting up. He nods his head towards you to come with him, and you obey silently, following him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I still remember most of this entire thing. I didn't want anyone to get confused who is reading this story and hasn't seen Civil War yet, so this is kinda important. Let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments. Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	96. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

"What's going on?" You ask, when Steve stops at the bottom of the stairs. He hands you his phone, showing a text message on the screen.

_She's gone. In her sleep._

You look up to see Steve, tears threatening to spill in his eyes already. "Oh, Steve," you mumble, wrapping your arms around him, "I'm so sorry." He pulls you closer to him, burying his face in your neck, letting out a quiet sob of pure misery and grief.

**| LONDON |**

The hall is decorated beautifully with white flowers, most of them roses. The church is packed with people, and you're one of the lucky ones to be seated all the way up in the front row. But honestly, you don't care about any of that.

Your eyes follow Steve's form carrying the coffin. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, and it's visible that he seems to be keeping himself from breaking down right then and there.

When he finally takes his seat in between you and Sam, he grabs your hand almost instinctively and doesn't plan on letting go any time soon. Neither do you, but it's good seeing he shows that he needs the comfort from you, instead of pushing you away. "I would now like to invite Sharon Carter to say a few words," the pastor says. Glancing up, you clench your jaw when seeing the familiar blonde woman walk up the stage.

Sam nudges Steve with his shoulder, and when Steve looks up at him, his friend nods towards the platform. You watch Steve notice Sharon too, and the look on his face changes from confusion to slight shock. Sharon Carter was supposed to be Steve and your neighbor from across the hall, named Kate, but actually appeared to be a secret agent working for SHIELD. You never really asked for her last name, so you couldn't have known she was related to Peggy whatsoever.

"Everyone knew agent Carter as a courageous woman. But I mostly knew her as aunt Peggy," Sharon says. Steve sighs, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "She played a big role in both battlefield and espionage. And as awesome as that might seem, it was a lot to live up to. That's why I never really told anyone that we were related." She turned her gaze to Steve when she said those words, and you can't help but feel a little jealous at the sight. But of course you can't comment about it, seeming as you're the one who's talking with the Bucky situation and all.

After the funeral, you and Steve stay inside until everyone else is gone. You just talk for a while, remembering Peggy the way she was during the war and how strong she stayed over all of those years. Later, you're met by Natasha. "Who signed?" Steve asks. "Tony, Rhodey, Vision," she replies. "Clint?" You question. "Says he's retired," Nat tells you. "And Wanda?" You continue. "T.B.D," she says.

"You could come with me. There's still room in the jet," Natasha suggests, Staying together is more important than how we stay together." "What do we give up to do it? I'm sorry, I can't," Steve replies. Nat turns her gaze to you questioningly. "I can't leave this guy," you tell her, wrapping your arm around Steve's shoulder and looking up at him. He smiles back at you gratefully. "I know," she says, before hugging both of you.

You and Steve make your way back to the hotel in a comfortable silence. You meet Sharon there, and Steve asks you if he could have a word with her in private, which after a moment of hesitation, you approve of. The moment is shortly lived however, with Sam showing up again and telling you something bad happened yet again. Great. Things just get worse and worse.

Every single news channel shows the same footage. The conference building in Wakanda exploding, the announcement that the Wakandian king T'Chaka died in the crossfire, and that James Buchanan Barnes did it.

You know Bucky would never do such a thing. Even as The Winter Soldier, he doesn't just randomly take out a building or proceed with a mission such as this without a commander's approval. Someone must have framed him, or done something to him. It couldn't have been Bucky. You and Steve glance at each other, sharing the same, knowing look you usually do. And you can't help but smirk slightly when Sharon notices that look and quickly glances back to the TV screen when you catch her looking.

You and Steve take a seat downstairs at the bar, with Sam. "You're both going after him," Sam acknowledges. "Yep," you reply, popping the 'p' with your lips. "You don't have to come with us," Steve says. "I know," Sam tells you, "I just wanna make sure we consider all our options. 'Cause when people start shooting at you, they usually wind up shooting at me too." You chuckle at that.

After a few minutes, Sharon meets you again, giving you information about Bucky in a file. As Steve and Sam head out of the building, you linger behind, close to Sharon. "Thank you," you tell her quietly. She blinks. "I didn't do it for you," she replies. "I know," you say, "But it's good to know that someone else is looking after him too. We need people we can trust right now." She sighs, and nods in agreement. "You can trust me," she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Sharon Carter. Perhaps it's just cause I'm jealous though. Ah well. I don't want to completely hate on her in this story though. And poor Steve. Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments. Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	97. You Know Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

You and Steve - as awkward as it is - get inside a cab, fully dressed in gear, with Sam already flying towards the scene. He can't really carry the both of you, since it'd just waste energy, draw too much attention and it would go a lot slower. Luckily for you, the cabby is a big fan, so for a picture and an autograph you get a free ride.

"Why did Bucky leave?" Steve asks you all of the sudden in a hushed tone, so the driver doesn't hear. "We got into a fight. I'm pretty sure he said some things he didn't mean to say, as did I. It was a stupid argument," you tell him. He nods in understanding, seemingly looking a little sad. "He's still an asshat though," you add. Steve chuckles, "Always has been. Can't disagree on you with that one."

Arriving at the apartment building, you and Steve sneak inside carefully. "Sam, you on the roof on lookout?" You whisper. " _Yep. Everything seems quiet. For now, at least. I'll tell you when I see something_ ," Sam replies through his com. "Alright, thanks," you mutter, as you quietly turn the doorknob of the apartment door open. You and Steve burst inside, only to find an empty space.

It all seems pretty scarce. A bed in the corner, a small kitchen area with fridge, a glass halfway filled with orange juice on the counter, a few boxes of cereal, along with dirty dishes and some candy bars here an there.

You let out a shaky breath. It couldn't have been easy for Bucky to live all by himself. Steve slips his hand in yours and gives it a gentle squeeze.

" _There are cars outside. I think they've found us. I'll go check it out_ ," Falcon tells you. "Copy that," Steve replies. You both turn when hearing a pair of feet shuffle behind you.

"Buck," you breathe. Relief fills you when seeing him, even though he's not in the best of conditions. He looks tired, most of all. His hair is greasy, partially covered by the cap on his head. His beard has grown majorly. When you had last seen him, he had mostly a stubble. Now, he has a small beard. "Do you remember us?" Steve asks, pulling you a little closer to him. Bucky's eyes glance at your connected hands, before back up at Cap. "You're Steve," he says, "I read about you in a museum." He turns to you. "She took me there." 

"Buck... You know me," you start, reaching your hand out to him. He shakes his head violently, taking a few steps back. "No, I don't," he grumbles, fixating his eyes on the floor.

" _I've been caught_ ," Falcon says, " _They're heading upstairs_." "Buck, we need to get out of here. People are looking for you," Steve insists. "I don't do that anymore," Bucky mutters. "Well the people who think you did are coming right now. And they're not planning on taking you alive," you snap. He sighs, grabbing his backpack and throwing it out off the balcony, onto another roof. "I know," he says, right before the door Bucky had initially closed behind him bursts open.

Teleporting in front of Bucky, you take out the first few soldiers and get quickly aided by Steve, who refuses to let you take them down on your own. Bucky mingles in between you, breaking a few bones here and there and punching people straight in the face. That is, until Steve pushes him against the wall. "Stop. You're gonna kill someone," Cap says. Bucky turns both of them slams him right back, hissing, "I'm not gonna kill anyone," before leaving the room and fighting his way down the stairs.

You follow him quickly, as Steve lingers behind, making sure no soldiers get harmed all too much in Bucky's recklessness.

You run outside, trailing right behind The Soldier, and right before he can jump off the roof of the building, you stop him, catching him by his collar so he's hanging off the side. "Let go of me," he snaps, glaring up at you. "I remember having this conversation with you before," you chuckle, pulling him back up, "We really have to stop jumping off buildings. Ah well, just one last time, perhaps." You reach your hand out to him. "Do you trust me?" You ask.

He hesitates, but you can tell in his eyes that something in his mind just clicks right then and there. "Yes," he says, slipping his hand into yours and jumping off together.

You teleport on top of the other roof, and start running.

Your victorious moment isn't lived long however, for a new figure lands in front of you.

The Black Panther unsheathes his Vibranium claws. In the corner of your eye, you notice Bucky's eyes widen slightly. "Okay, two can play that game," you smirk, getting your Katanas out as well. The Panther's head tilts slightly in curiosity. "Where did you get that?" He asks. A Wakandian accent is clearly heard. "None of your damn business," you snarl, "Now go back to your litter box, kitty cat. Because this is a fight you don't want to get caught up in." "I already got caught up in the fight when _he_ killed my father," he snaps back, before throwing himself at Bucky.

You quickly grab Bucky and teleport the both of you little ends further, right before a machine gun starts shooting at the place you once stood. "Come on," you yell, pulling Buck with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	98. From Royals To Criminals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

You and Bucky jump off the side of the road, landing inside of the underground tunnel. Quickly dodging a few cars, you start running, as fast as you can. Of course since you're both enhanced, you pass vehicles with ease.

But you're not the only ones with an abnormal speed. In a matter of no time, Black Panther is following you and Steve has caught up as well. That's when you hear the police sirens far behind, causing you to groan in annoyance. People just don't know when to stop, do they?

You smirk however upon seeing another vehicle in the distance. Running ahead of Bucky, you pull the guy of the motorcycle, who stumbles back on the concrete with a yelp. Maneuvering onto the vehicle, you reach your hand out towards Bucky. He hesitates yet again. "Come on. You can't run everywhere," you argue. He locks eyes with you for a mere second, before slipping his hand in yours and hopping on the back. He scoots close to you, wrapping his arms around your waist as you let the motorcycle roar and head off.

You quickly dodge the police cars up ahead by slipping through the roadblocks and changing to the opposite road.

You weren't fast enough with your escape route however, having the cars already catching up with you, as well as the Black Panther, who appears to be lifting on the back of one of them. On the back of Steve's car, that is. " _I can't shake him off_ ," Cap tells you through your earpiece. _  
_

The Panther jumps, and his claws sink right into your rear tire, sending you and Bucky tumbling onto the concrete road. Before he can reach you however, Steve throws himself at him.

They both get up quickly, and this time, they both stand down. The cops and War Machine - or Iron Patriot or whatever - surround you, as you try and help Bucky up. You feel a small pang go through you when he shrugs you off in what seems annoyance and anger. You glance at Steve, who has his hands in the air, and gives you a reassuring nod. You do the same. It's no use struggling now anyway. And you can't teleport that far with this many people. All you can do is let yourself, Bucky and Steve get arrested.

" _Congratulations, Captain. You're a criminal_ ," Rhodey says, as they handcuff you and Steve and throw Bucky on his stomach on the floor. "What about me?" You question, slightly amused. " _You already turned into a criminal when you decided help out The Winter Soldier_ ," Rhodey snaps. And then The Black Panther removes his mask, revealing his true identity, which makes even Rhodey frown behind his helmet. " _Your highness_ ," he acknowledges. The now king of Wakanda, son of T'Chaka, stays silent as you get moved into a car.

"Come to join the party?" You ask with a smirk plastered on your face when Sam steps into the vehicle as well and takes a seat next to you, moving you in between him and Steve in the backseat. You don't mind though. More muscle for you. "Wouldn't want to miss it," Sam chuckles. T'Challa is moved into the passenger's seat up front, before the vehicle starts moving.

"Why a cat?" Sam questions, making you laugh and Steve give him a warning look. "What?" Sam continues, "Dude dresses up like a cat and you don't wonder why?"

When arriving at the Avengers base, you're met with Sharon Carter and a not-so happy looking guy who reminds you a lot of Martin Freeman. "Everett Ross," he introduces himself as, and instead of locking you up in a cell, he tells you that he thinks it'd be best to leave you in an office and trusts you won't escape, which you are more than happy about. You take one last longing glance towards Bucky, which he returns, his blue eyes seemingly looking lost.

An irritated Tony Stark awaits you upstairs, heading into a glass-encased office-room while talking to someone over his phone. Steve stops you when you try to follow him inside. "Can I have a moment with him? Alone?" He asks you. You nod in response, and decide to head into the other room with Sam and Sharon.

In the corner of the room is a small TV screen, showing Bucky in an reinforced cell. "Is that really necessary? I mean, you've already handcuffed him with possibly the second most strongest metal on earth, it seems," you say, glancing at Agent 13. "He's taken down god knows how many people over the past 70 years, and when we tried to arrest him, he took down most of our agents. We can't risk him slipping away again," Sharon replies. You sigh deeply, taking a seat at the conference table. It was worth a shot.

When Steve meets you again, he seems pretty restless, clenching his jaw and fixating his gaze to the table. "I take it the chat with Stark went well?" You question. "Fantastic," Steve replies with just as much sarcasm. "What are they planning on doing to him?" You continue, turning back to the TV. "They're going to question him. Try and get as much information out of him as possible," Carter sighs. You watch as a man takes a seat in front of Bucky's cell at a table and opens up a file.

Sharon moves a little closer towards the table and presses a button on the com, causing the sound of the live images to pop up. You nod a small thanks to her, which she smiles at. "So," the 'interviewer' starts. You note the clear German accent. "Mister Barnes, what do you remember?"

It's quiet for a long while. You wait with patience, as the man repeats his line, this time a little more carefully with added words, supposedly to make Bucky feel at ease or something. That's when the prisoner finally speaks up. "Bucky," he mutters, "My name is Bucky."

A smile appears on your face. But it falls as quickly as it's shown when the power cuts off and the lights go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels! Sorry it took me a little longer to write this chapter. It's kinda complicated writing the whole action-scenes and all. Anyway, what did you think? Leave a like and/or comments! Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	99. Move On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

The emergency battery kicks in and the lights pop on again, but that doesn't stop you from freaking out. "What the fuck just happened?" You question angrily, turning to Sharon. "I-I don't know," she stutters, before hastily moving out of the office to talk to her coworkers. 

You share a look with Steve, who seems to be just as panicked. "We'll go to his holding cell. You check all areas around!" He finally says. You obey, running out into the hallway. You honestly wanted to argue with him, but you just don't have the time right now. Bucky is more important than some silly argument. 

You run past an entire horde of people running in the opposite direction of the fight, while you're moving towards it, or at least trying to. You hear people yelling, explosions and overall chaotic open gunfire. That bastard better be okay. You run up the stairs, pass a few hallways and empty rooms until, in your haste, you accidentally bump into a firm chest. "I'm so sorry," you mutter, glancing up at the man, "I didn't mean to-" You stop mid-sentence when you finally realize who the man actually is.

Before you can bring out anything else, he has you hoisted over his shoulder and starts moving up a flight of stairs. "Buck, stop," you command, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. But he refuses to let go. Which surprises you, because usually you can overpower him with a bit of effort. Whatever that guy - who was supposed to be an interviewer, but you suspect that was just an alias - did, must've really had an impact on The Winter Soldier, for he is not listening. "Let go, now," you snap, this time harsher than you'd originally planned.

"No time," you hear him mutter, as he fastens his pace, "We have to get put of here. He's going to wake them." "What? Wake who?" You question. He ignores you, again. Not that you expected an answer, really. Always been the vague type, The Winter Soldier.

A cool breeze surrounds you when you move outdoors, onto the helicopter pad. That's when you hear someone call out your name. Wriggling yourself upright, you see Steve far ends away, at the end of the hall inside of the building. The Soldier pays no attention to him however, setting the both of you inside the chopper, you on his lap to prevent you from escaping, before starting the vehicle up, pressing and flicking all kinds of buttons.

The last things you remember are Bucky punching a hole through the window with his metal arm, holding Steve in a choke hold and the helicopter falling, before the world turns black and you feel like the air gets sucked out of your lungs, which in reality, it actually does happen.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

I gasp for air when reaching the surface again. I pull Bucky with me using my right arm, the left one occupied in making sure (Y/N) doesn't drown either. When I finally reach the side of the small lake and hoist all of us up, I take a moment - just a moment - to catch my breath, resting in the grass field, just looking up at the blue sky and the white, puffy clouds shaped like whales and whatnot.

I take a moment to think.

I glance at my once best friend, before looking at Lady Deadpool. I know I shouldn't love her. It's not meant to be. What she and Bucky have - it's inseparable. They'll always come back to one another, no matter how bad things get. I'm just the guy who is keeping them apart. I'm the guy who's in love with his best friend's girl. I feel happy for Bucky, knowing he's still capable of loving after everything HYDRA did to him. But another part of me feels heartbroken. That the girl I fell in love with and - I'm positive of it now - whom I truly love, can't be in my arms, breaks me. The girl who went out for a run with me every morning, even though she hates mornings. The girl who would support me through adapting to an entire new era, and made me feel like I still belonged in this world. It breaks me, really.

But when I see them together... It's just that much of a chemistry, me and her don't have. I mean, of course there's _something_ between us. There's a whole lot of something between us. But someone's first love with always stay with you. I should know, since I have- I had Peggy.

They belong together, Bucky and (Y/N). They deserve to be happy together. She'll always be my best girl, just like he'll always be my best friend. I just have to move on. No matter how big the temptation is, I need to keep it together. Not only for their - mostly Bucky's - sake, but also for mine. I can't keep doing this to myself either. It's hurting me. It's hurting me more than I'd care to admit.

My eyes are blurry from the tears, and knowing my **_family_** , my best girl and my best friend, will stay out for a bit longer, I let them slide down my cheeks. There. I've made my decision.

I sit up straight, glancing down at Bucky. I still need him on this one. I need to get information out of him fast, because we're on a tight schedule. Stark could be looking for us already right now. I turn back to my dame, and let out a shaky breath, before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She looks so peaceful, not having that look on her face for once which I'm sure carries the most pain in the world, considering everything she's seen and been through. I move lower, and lock my lips with hers. I'll cherish that kiss, for it may be the last. Perhaps the last I'll ever get. I don't even know if I'll make it out of this War alive. "I'm sorry I have to go," I whisper against her lips, "But I don't want you getting caught up in this fight as well. You deserve so much more."

I finally get up, throw Bucky over my shoulder, before taking one last longing look at my- Bucky's girl. I hope they'll be happy together after all of this. "Sam," I mutter into my com, "I need you to pick someone up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is referenced to the David Bowie song, if anyone noticed. But don't worry, this isn't the end of the Steve/Lady Deadpool romance. I'm way too much of a sucker for it to let it go. Anyway, what did you think? Leave comments! Your replies make my day. Stay awesome. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	100. The Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

I pull some of the newspapers from the window and glance outside, seeing a helicopter in the sky not too far away. Sam had found us this abandoned factory-like building to hide in, at least for now.

I hear Sam call out my name, giving me the signal. I stride towards the other room, where we had Bucky, with his metal arm set in between a hydraulic press. If he still turns out to be The Winter Soldier, he will most likely attack us and try to escape. We can't risk it.

"Buck," I start, "Do you remember me?" "Steve," Bucky sighs, almost in relief. "How do we know you're the real Bucky?" I question. "Your mom's name was Sarah... You used to wear newspapers in your shoes," he replies, with a small chuckle at the end. I turn to Sam, who shakes his head in disagreement, like he already knows what I'm thinking. "You can't get that out of a museum," I argue, to which Falcon clenches his jaw. I know he doesn't trust Bucky all that much, but I do. Well, at least the real Bucky. 

"What's really going on? Why are you running?"

**Your P.O.V.**

You slowly come back to consciousness, with an incredible headache. You pinch your eyes open slightly, trying to get used to the bright light shining from the crack in between the curtains. You scrunch your nose when you take in the smell. You smell like lake water and sweat. Disgusting. Probably time for a shower. If you can find a proper hotel, that is. Hang on a second, where are you?

You're in someone's bed. A very _familiar_ bed.

Steve's bed. You're in Captain America's bed. This really shouldn't get you stoked all that much, since you lived with the guy, but this is completely a different scenario. You notice a small note resting on your stomach, which appears to be hastily scribbled on.

_You can thank me later._

_\- Falcon_

Sam and Natasha should exchange tips on matchmaking. Seriously, they'd be a dream team. Not that you're going to tell them that.

You can't stop yourself from grabbing a pillow and smelling it. He even smells good in the morning. Getting up - not before smelling the pillow one last time - you turn to walk to the bathroom. Of course you don't live here anymore, so you're just gonna have to use Steve's shampoo or something. He won't notice. Hopefully.

This is just great. You get involved with government shit, help out Captain America and turn into a criminal - which you apparently already were - and then get ditched by them. You have such great friends. But then again, you did ditch them too when you left with Bucky.

The strange thing is; the government is looking for you, and they haven't searched your apartment? Perhaps they think it's pretty obvious that Steve would never pick an area he'd visit often. Hm. Well, since you don't have anything to do anyway and you're pretty sure you're gonna get locked up soon, you decide to go get dinner. And you guessed it - pizza!

Why not? It's probably gonna be your last proper meal. After this it's just prison food.

But fate seemed to have other plans. Just kidding, it's definitely not fate. It's someone else. Someone who presses a needle in your neck when you round a corner on the street, causing you to get engulfed by darkness in a matter of mere seconds.

**Scott's P.O.V.**

I thank the waitress when she hands me my coffee, before taking a seat at an empty booth in the small cafe. I smile slightly in pure happiness, which quickly disappears from my face when burning my mouth on the hot liquid inside my cup. I think I'm allowed to be happy. Allowed to have a little break. Things are going pretty good. Me and Hank just finished the renewed version of the Ant-Man suit, just to make it a little more futuristic and stable.

I did pass out once in the lab. A bit of an accident happened. Well, let's just call it a _big_ accident. Probably shouldn't do such things in the lab anymore. And stop with your dirty thoughts. It's not what it seems like, I swear.

Isn't coffee supposed to make you feel more energized? Cause I'm definitely not. Maybe it just needs a while to kick in, since Hank only hydrates me with tea now and then when we're working. He says coffee doesn't help me concentrate. Which I laughed at. Out loud. But now, I think he might have been right about it.

My eyelids are starting to feel heavy, and I really feel like falling asleep right on the spot. That is, until I notice something outside, causing me to snap my eyes back open, and hurry outside. "Wait!" I yell at the tow truck, which is currently dragging Luis' van from the parking spot. "You can't just... take my... vaaaan..." I slur, my pace decreasing with every step I take. Luis is gonna kill me. At least, if I don't die now. I fall onto my knees on the sidewalk, my legs giving out on me. I close my eyes in tiredness.

I feel two arms wrap around my torso, starting to drag me along. "Don't worry about your van, bud," I hear a voice murmur, supposedly from the man who's moving me. "I got it covered. It's gonna be right back at your friend's apartment, with a note in it which says not to worry. That you're doing some super secret mission right now. And doctor Pym has already been informed."

I get thrown in the back of a new vehicle, making me groan in pain, before I hear the door slam shut and the engine start up. I lift my eyelids one last time, just for a mere second, since I barely have any energy to stay awake left. "Lady Pool?" I murmur, noting the figure on the floor next to me, before the world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint, you sneaky bastard. Just kidding, I love you anyway, Legolas. What did you think? Let me know in the comments! Your replies really make my day! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	101. Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

**Your P.O.V.**

You hear muffled voices, as well as someone breathing right next to you. You groan when trying to sit up straight. "Pool?" You hear a familiar voice whisper. "Scott?" You reply, glancing to your right. "Hey," he greets awkwardly, "Did you get abducted too?" "Yep. And I'm gonna make the person pay who did it," you reply.

All of the sudden, the door of the van slides open, letting the bright, morning light in and blinding the both of you.

"You know," you murmur, holding a hand above your eyes to clear your unfocused vision, "You could've just asked me to come with you, instead of making an effort in kidnapping me." Your breath hitches when a familiar voice replies.

"Well, usually you're quite stubborn. Didn't want to risk it," Steve says with a smile, holding out his hand. You take it gratefully, pulling yourself up and stepping out of the van. You appear to be in an indoor parking garage. "How's our other recruit?" Steve questions, glancing towards Scott, who slowly straightens up as well. "He's ready to go. Might put a little coffee in him, but we should be good," Clint replies. "Ugh. What time zone is this?" Scott asks the archer, hopping out. "Come on," Clint says, pushing him forward.

You smile upon seeing the shock on Scott's face when he sees Steve. "C-Captain America," he stutters, shaking Steve's hand firmly. "Mister Lang." "It's an honor. I-I'm shaking your hand too long," Scott says, quickly letting go. "Captain America," he continues, turning to Wanda as he points his finger at Steve. "I know you too! You're great." He faces Steve again, letting out a shaky breath. You smirk when he can't help himself and touches Steve's chest in awe. You'd probably have the same reaction if you'd meet your childhood hero in real life too, so you can't blame him.

"Look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, thanks for thanking of me," he says, making a small and amused smile play on Steve's face. Scott awkwardly turns to Falcon. "Hey." "What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam responds, seemingly looking a bit annoyed. "Uh, look... What happened last time-" "-was a great audition," Falcon cuts him off, "But it'll never happen again." "Did they tell you what we're up against?" Steve asks. Scott glances at him unsure. "Something about some psycho assassins." "We're outside the law on this one," Steve tells him, "So if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Scott shrugs, "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

Steve turns to you. "You coming with us?" He asks. "Oh, so I'm not getting left out this time?" you question angrily, crossing your arms over your chest, "I just woke up in your apartment without any clue of where you went or what happened! You could've told me, or taken me with you, at least!" "I'm sorry," Steve replies, "But I had to do something alone. Couldn't have you involved in that one. But I'm here now, and I won't leave again." You sigh, tapping your foot against the floor in pure annoyance. Oh, to hell with it. You wrap your arms around him in a big hug. "It's not that I don't trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have even considered bringing you here," he mutters in your hair. "I know," you tell him, pulling back and smiling.

He signs his head to his left, telling you something. Looking in the direction, you find a figure leaning against a car.

You slowly step towards him, noting how he looks even worse from last time you had seen him. The dark circles beneath his eyes have grown even darker. At least he switched shirts. He looks so tired and hurt, just radiating from the look in his eyes. "Are you the real Bucky?" You ask quietly. He nods after a moment.

You don't hesitate on slapping him across the face. And he just lets it happen, knowing he deserved it. Turning his head back to lock eyes with you again after the blow, he starts, "I am so-" He gets silenced by another slap.

"I thought we took care of each other?!" You yell angrily, "I thought that's how this worked! And what did you do?! You left. You left me, Bucky. Why?" His eyes are turned to the floor, as he tries to find the right words to say. You don't care the others behind you are watching in silence, or that Steve has tensed up.

"I'm sorry," Bucky finally mutters, "I know I shouldn't have left. What I said that night, I didn't mean it. Any of it. I guess I was just frustrated. I remembered having a mission." "A mission?" You question. Bucky nods, continuing, "There are more Winter Soldiers out there, stored away in the ice. Someone is trying to get to them, and supposedly use them for their own purposes." He looks back up at you, with those blue, puppy dog eyes. "I thought it would be better if I did it on my own. You have already done so much for me, I didn't want to drag you into an entirely new drama. I thought that getting into a fight with you was the only way for me to get away. But as soon as I left, I realized my stupidity. I realize that I can't do this on my own." He glances over your shoulder at Steve for a split second, before back at you. "I need you. I missed you. Without you, I feel lost. All over again. Not being with you wrecks me," he says.

You sigh deeply, just letting the words sink in for a moment. "Not... the worst excuse I've ever hear," you tell him, making the corners of his mouth quirk up. "Just promise me you're not leaving again. This is probably the third time you've done it," you mutter quietly. He nods quickly, before pulling you into his arms and pressing his lips against yours.

"This is great," Scott says, "You're breaking down walls, you're healing. It's just great." You and Bucky both stare at him, eyebrows raised, still close in each others embrace. "And I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" Scott asks. Everyone nods. Steve clears his throat, loosening his clenched jaw. "Alright, let's suit up," he finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Scott and his awkward shit. Love the guy though. And yay! We hit 100 chapters! Let me know what you think! Your comments make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	102. Standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

"Want me to come with you?" You ask as Steve opens the door of the car. It's not really a simple, common-looking vehicle, but it'll do. You're in the back seat next to Bucky, Steve being the driver and Sam seated in the passenger's seat. Lucky bastard. He had called shotgun before you could even open your mouth to speak up. "No, I can do this on my own," Steve replies, before stepping out and closing the door behind him. You watch as he walks towards Sharon, who was supposed to bring your equipment with her.

She opens the trunk of her car, revealing the suits and weapons. Not that you expected any less, since she's basically trying to kiss ass to get a good impression from Steve. You don't trust her. Never have, and probably never will. She's working for the C.I.A. now, making her an even bigger danger. Steve doesn't seem to care, which worries you.

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asks. "No," Sam replies dryly, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead of him. Ouch. Bucky sighs, glancing at you and raising his brows questioningly. You nod your head in silent permission. He smiles, moving towards you and pulling you onto his lap, so he doesn't have to uncomfortably sit behind Sam anymore. He starts nipping at your neck. "Get a room," Sam sighs in annoyance. "This is what happens when you don't move your seat up," Bucky mutters, burying his face in the crook of your neck and taking in your scent.

Your stomach turns when you see Steve lean in closer, and pressing his lips against Sharon's. Turning your head away, you start to stroke Bucky's hair to keep yourself occupied. The car ride after that was spent in silence, with something radiating off of Steve you can't quite put your finger on.

**| AN HOUR LATER |**

You and Steve walk over the airport hesitantly, until you start running upon seeing a chopper ready. The moment you glance around in suspicion again, the helicopter gets blasted into pieces.

Iron Man and War Machine land in front of you, flipping their helmets open, as Natasha appears as well from out of nowhere. "Ross gave us 36 hours to find you and bring you in," Tony says, "It's been 24. Help a brother out?" "I'm sorry, Tony, but you know I can't do that," Steve replies. You feel a thick tension in the air. "Steve," Natasha starts, "Think about this. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" "If we have to. You leave us no choice. There are lives at stake here, Nat," you intervene before Steve could do as much as open his mouth to speak.

"Alright. I'm running out of patience here," Tony sighs, before bringing his hands to his mouth and forming a megaphone-like shape, yelling, "Underoos!"

Oh no he didn't.

But he did.

Steve's shield is ripped from his hands, getting replaced by a cobweb trapping them together, as another shot of string does the same to yours. Spider-Man lands on top of a truck, holding the Captain's shield with pride.

"Traitor!" you yell. "You left me all alone with Stark equipment and a dent in my bedroom wall!" Peter yells back, causing Tony to raise his brows. "You know her?!" The billionaire questions in shock. "Uh... Maybe. Hey everyone," Peter says, waving slightly. "Yeah, we're not really here to start a conversation-" Tony starts, before getting cut off again by his new teammate, "Captain," he salutes, making Steve smile, "Big fan." Tony sighs in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Scott, now," Steve mutters.

You glance at Steve's shield, still firmly in Spider-Man's grasp, on which Ant-Man rests in miniature form, unnoticed by the opposite team. He runs off, grabs hold of the Frisbee, tackling down Peter before landing back in his normal size right next to Cap. "What the-" Peter yelps.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," Scott beams, handing Steve his shield. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Rhodey questions. " _I've got eyes on the quinjet_ ," you hear Sam tell you through your earpiece.

You end up - don't ask me how, because it was a lot of drama - making your way towards the vehicle alongside Wanda, Clint, Scott, Sam, Bucky and Steve. That is, until a ray cuts off your path. The Vision floats above you, lowering slowly. The other team strides towards you; Rhodey, Peter, Natasha, T'Challa and Tony.

"What do we do?" Falcon asks. "We fight," Steve replies. You start walking, fast, until you're at the point of running. "They're not stopping!" Peter warns. "Neither are we," Tony growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, I kinda improvised some of these parts, since I forgot what the fuck happened. Sorry it's not accurate. I tried. By the way, I've got some plans for in the future of this story. I wanna do something with Lady Deadpool and turn her maybe or maybe not a bit - okay, a whole lot - darker. But I need a cool new name for the darker part of her, like Bucky was named The Winter Soldier. I was thinking about Lady Labyrinth, but I'd like to hear some suggestions from you too! Not some random name, it has to mean something. Something that has to do with Lady Deadpool's past or something. Let me know! You're all awesome. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	103. Larger Than Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)
> 
> A/N | I'm skipping quite a lot here, I know. But I don't remember most of it in the right order, and I don't want to fuck up so I'm just gonna continue writing from this point and when the movie is released I'll write all of the scenes. Sound good?

"We can't keep fighting," Steve yells, throwing Tony off of him, "We need to go. Now!" "You think I don't realize that?!" You yell back as you block Black Panther's attack, before kicking him in the abdomen, sending him against a container. " _Guys_ ," Scott pants, " _I might have an idea_."

"What?" You question, turning to run alongside Steve and Bucky to the quinjet. " _Well, I tried it in the lab, and I kinda passed out_ ," Scott replies, " _I got something kinda big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me_." "He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asks in disbelief. "Scott, are you sure about this?" Steve continues with worry. " _Yes! Now go!_ " _  
_

You hear him breathing heavily through your earpiece as he picks up his pace, muttering, " _I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss_ ," before a loud zap and a crash. Glancing over your shoulder, your eyes widen upon seeing Scott maximized to giant form. He laughs out loud, as Sam yells, "Way to go, Tic Tac!" "Keep it up, Scott!" You chuckle.

You let out a small sigh of relief when you notice you're getting close to the jet. However, your tiny moment of happiness gets interrupted rudely by Vision, who thought it would be a great idea to burn a line through the base of the watchtower next to the garage the vehicle is set in. Wanda stops it hastily with her scarlet force, but you realize she can't hold it for long. Steve turns to Clint, who was slowing his pace. "Come on!" Steve yells. Clint shakes his head, "As much as I hate to admit it, if we're going to win this fight, some of us might have to lose it." Steve hesitates for a moment. "Steve! We don't have the time!" You growl, pulling him with you right before the watchtower falls.

You hear a gun reloading, causing you to stop dead in your tracks. Natasha sighs. "I'm gonna regret doing this," she says, before aiming her taser gun at Black Panther and shooting him down. "You can thank me later," she continues, with a mere nod.

Bucky and Steve continue striding towards the quinjet. Until they notice you're not next to them anymore. "Doll?" Bucky questions confused, glancing back at you, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not coming with you either," you tell them. Bucky's brows furrow in confusion, moving back towards you, as Natasha shoots T'Challa down again. He cups your cheek gently. "Why not?" He mutters, his blue eyes fixated on yours. "I gotta keep the others back. You won't even take off without my help. Now go," you reply quietly. He presses his lips against yours, for just a moment, before pulling back with his eyes still closed. "I'll come back for you," he whispers. "You better," you chuckle, "We still have to get married." You notice his eyes flicker back and forth for a moment, but decide not to question it.

He runs back to the quinjet and takes a seat up front so he could still see you. You wink at him as Steve starts up the aircraft. T'Challa gets up again, Natasha being out of ammo, and throws himself forward. You cut him off however, lashing out and throwing him on the floor with you. "Stay down," you growl angrily, before teleporting outside.

Watching the quinjet fly away, followed by Iron Man and Iron Patriot, Sam lands next to you. "Need a ride?" He asks. You smirk and nod.

This is just like lying on your stomach on top of a surfboard. Only with a lot more wind. And less water. I guess you could argue about the chilliness.

" _Vision, a little help here!_ " You hear Tony yell after he had glanced behind him, seeing you lifting with Sam.

Another beam lights into the sky. You lean towards your left, and it misses you by inches. But you did not intend on it hitting Rhodey instead. You notice it before Tony. His connection got cut off too. This is not good. He's falling, and he's not stopping. You let go of the Falcon, letting yourself fall. "Pool, NO!" You hear Sam yell, but you ignore him. You aim straight for the man in the suit of armor, and wrap your arms around him.

Yeah, this kinda sucks. You can't teleport, since you kinda used up your energy earlier in the battle. You can't fly, that's for sure. You can't use the fabric wings on your suit, since it's just too heavy. Well, only one option left. You turn the both of you around. "RHODES! (Y/N)!" You hear Tony scream nearby. Iron Man reaches out to you, just barely touching, but it was enough of a push to change your position. "NO!" You yell, but it's already too late.

You hit the ground.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I feel so damn guilty. I should not have left her there. She should be with me right now, sitting on my lap, me holding her close in my arms. "What's gonna happen to them?" I ask Steve, who has his eyes fixated on the clouds in front of us. "I don't know. Probably locked up somewhere remote," he replies.

I think he noticed my discomfort. "We'll get them back," he assures, "I promise. I promise we'll get _her_ back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Feels, right? Leave comments on what you think! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	104. The Raft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

**Your P.O.V.**

You hear a door open and close, before one pair of footsteps. "The futurist is here, gentlemen!" Clint beams mockingly, "He sees all. He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." You shift slightly in your spot on the floor, your back resting against the reinforced wall of your prison. You know who entered the prison.

"I didn't know they were gonna put you here," Tony tells him, "This is a place for maniacs. This is a place for-" "Criminals? _Criminals_ , Tony. I think that's the word you were looking for. That didn't use to mean me. Or Sam. Or Wanda. Or Pool. Yet here we are," Clint snaps. "You broke the law," Tony argues, "I didn't make you. You read it, you broke it. You're all grown up. You got a wife and kids." "Lalalalala," the archer mocks.

"I don't get it," Tony says, "Why didn't you think of them before you chose the wrong side?" Tony moves a cell further, as Clint yells, "You better watch your back with this guy!" He bangs against the window. "Chances he's gonna break it."

"Hank Pym did say to never trust a Stark!" Scott snarls. "Who are you?" Tony questions mockingly. Scott sighs, "Come on, man..."

He moves to Sam's cell. Only this time, he starts muttering inaudible words. Sneaky bastard. How can he even live with himself? How can he not feel any compassion? How can he not put his ego aside for just one damn moment? The man literally just told colonel Ross - who is listening along - that Clint has a family, which he had worked to keep a secret for so long. He ignored Wanda, was mean to Scott and who knows what he's telling Sam.

You can feel Tony's gaze rest upon you. You're moved on the opposite side of the room, just in case you'd try anything, inside an even stronger reinforced cell. They even put you a straitjacket on, as did they on Wanda. For safety measures there are a few empty cells in between you and the rest of the team. Such bullshit. What were you gonna do? Gossip about Ross's ugly mustache? You've kept your eyes fixated on the white wall in front of you stubbornly the entire time, ignoring Ross's lame speeches about safety measures and rules.

"(Y/N)..." Tony starts, fiddling with his hands, "We don't have much time. I need to tell you I made a mistake. I realize the mission Rogers and Barnes are on now. I wanna call a truce." You keep your mouth shut. "Oh, we're gonna start ignoring each other now, huh? That's even more childish than Clint mocking me," Tony snarls. You don't care. This wall is way more interesting than his rambling. "Please, (Y/N), don't ignore me..." he sighs, "I'm here to help."

Okay. That's it.

You teleport and slam against the window, causing Tony to jump back in fear. "Help?! You're trying to help?!" You yell furiously, "All you've done is tear the Avengers apart! You basically just told Ross about Clint's family and about my real name! Which somehow everyone seems to know about now! Look at us, Tony! Your ego brought us into this mess!" " _My_ ego? Excuse me, but Rogers is the one who-" " _Steve_ has done enough for other people! All he's done his entire life is fight for what the mass wants, for freedom! And the one time he chooses to fight for something of his own, you call him selfish and someone who's ego is taking over," you snap, "Well, news flash, playboy; you have the biggest ego out of all of us. Perhaps that's why Pepper left you."

Okay, that was out of line. You see his jaw clench and his eyes turn to the floor. But you couldn't keep it in, when bringing the billionaire down like this. He deserves every bit of it. "You're right," he admits, causing you to raise your brows in surprise, "You're quite right. I let my ego take over and I didn't listen to what they had to say. But our difference in opinion doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Steve and Bucky are most likely going out on a suicide mission." "A suicide mission?" You question. "What? They didn't tell you what they were up against?" Tony asks. You remain quiet, making him chuckle darkly, "Of course they didn't. They were too busy drooling over you. You do realize you're gonna have to chose some day, right? You can't keep both of them."

You swallow hard, and note the flash of guilt cross his features. "I know I can't," you tell him quietly, "I'm marrying Bucky." "And that's it? That's your final decision?" Tony asks in disbelief, "After all of the time Bucky was away, supposedly dead, you've been Steve's support. You've been the solid foundation on which he could lean to try and build up a proper life again. You might have been friends before the war and you might have just been friends, but that didn't stop him from falling for you. He loves you, (Y/N). If you were to marry Bucky, it'll wreck him. He'll break down all over again. I've known him for quite some time now and I can tell what his weaknesses are.

The thing is, Steve doesn't have many weaknesses. He just has _you_." "Since when do you care?" You snap, tears stinging in your eyes. But you refuse to let them fall. "This might surprise you, but they were once my friends too," Tony says. "Well, you don't really show it!" Clint yells. "No one asked you anything, Barton!" "What do you want, Tony?" You ask, "I'm pretty sure you've come here to do more than mock us and give me love advice which you evidently don't know anything about."  
  


Tony sighs, starting to fiddle with his hands again. "We're gonna go help them," he says. "We?" You question. "Yes, _we_. I can't do this on my own, you know." You let out a deep breath. "Alright," you finally state, before teleporting out of your cell. "What the-" "Language," you interrupt him. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" "Nope." "I hate you," he mutters. "Likewise. Now, how are you planning on getting us out of here?" You reply. He smirks, "I might have something for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have something for that yet. But I'll figure something out. Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! I love reading your replies. You're awesome. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	105. Let's Do This Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

Colonel Ross steps inside the circular room, glancing around at all of the Avengers who turned out to be criminals. His eyes land on you. He slowly makes his way towards you, like a predator sneaking up on its prey, but it still doesn't give him the satisfaction of you turning your head and glaring at him. Instead, you keep your eyes fixated on the white wall. 

"You know, we could help you," he says. No response. He never gets a response. "If you'd just tell us where captain Rogers and Barnes are, perhaps we could make a deal. You don't have to stay here. You could come and work for us." Silence. Still that goddamned silence.

"You seriously think we'd want to work for you?" Clint laughs, "That's real low, man." Ross spins around, striding towards the exit, growling, "Nobody asked you anything, Barton." The door slams shut behind him. After a moment, Clint asks, "You think he bought it?"

**| ELSEWHERE |  
**

"We have to hurry," Tony says, taking a seat in the helicopter next to you, "They'll figure out that it's just a hologram on replay sooner or later. Probably when they bring you dinner." "Nah, we'll see. They were already so stupid to try and lock me up in a cell. Which is completely useless," you chuckle. "Yeah, but they didn't know you could teleport. You don't show it all too often," Tony replies. "True," you comment.

"So... How's Rhodes?" You ask hesitantly. Things like these are a touch spot for Tony. He shrugs his shoulders. "Lower half of his body is paralyzed. We don't know if he'll ever move them again. I'm getting the best doctors I can to help him get through it." You nod in understanding.

What you did not expect, is for Tony to hug you all of the sudden. "What the-" "Thank you," he mutters, "You broke part of Rhodey's fall. I know it was part my fault he's paralyzed now. If I hadn't panicked-" "It's not your fault, Tony. I get what it's like. When Bucky fell off that train all I wanted to do is jump after him. I couldn't though. I didn't want you to go through that too," you tell him. He pulls back and smiles slightly. "I wasn't just thanking you for Rhodes," he says, "You helped me through a lot in my younger days. You were like a mother to me, in some ways. That was all I could ask for after I lost my parents." You return his smile. "You're very welcome," you hum.

"So, what's this mission all about?" You question.

Tony tells the entire story, and you listen intently. When he finishes, he leaves you a little confused. "But what does Zemo have against you guys?" "His family died during the battle in Sokovia. He blames us," Tony replies. You nod in understanding. It's always about something like that.

"Alright. Let's do this thing," Tony sighs. He presses a button on the armrest. Keeping his finger on it, a metal suit starts to wrap around him, graduating from out of the armrest to out of the entire chair. "Show-off," you murmur, as Tony stands upright in his Iron Man suit. " _Hop on_ ," his metallic voice echoes. You comply, hopping on his back with ease. Two doors in the floor of the helicopter open, sending you tumbling down before Tony starts up his flight stabilizers and speeds off, with you hanging onto him like your life depends on it.

Of course your life doesn't really depend on it, but falling into an ocean during a storm is far from a joyride. It'd take hours to find you again and you'd go from drowning to gasping for air in the meantime. Not a fun subject. But the strangest of things pop up in your mind when you have to take long travels like these. In the rain. Latching onto Iron Man. It's like it happens every day.

" _You okay there?_ " Tony asks. "Fine. Just a bit wet," you yell back, making him chuckle.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

The door of the quinjet lowers slowly into the snow. Steve turns to me. "You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" He asks. I grin, "Was that the time you used our train money to buy hotdogs?" "You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead," Steve protests. "What was her name again?" "Dolores. You called her Dot," he replies. "She's gotta be a 100 years old right now..." Steve chuckles, clapping my shoulder. "Sp are we pal," he says, "And Pool is even older." "I know. But if it had been her, I would've won that stuffed bear," I tell him. "Yeah, right," Steve replies mockingly, stepping out of the jet. I follow him, protesting, "I would have!" "Sure you would've, bud," Steve chuckles. I know he's still not convinced yet though. Damn punk.

We sneak inside of the building. The long hallways are quiet; the only noise made by the soft breezing draft coming from outside and water dripping from broken pipelines. That is, until we hear a bang, causing us to snap our heads around, Steve holding up his shield in front of us and me aiming my gun towards the possible and unseen threat. The tension is thick in the air, hearing footsteps nearing closer and closer.

That is, until a familiar face rounds the corner. I sigh in relief, lowering my gun and striding towards my dame, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me closely. "Are you okay?" I breathe into her hair. "I'm good. You?" She replies, rubbing my back. "Same. I thought they locked you up?" "Tony got me out," she tells me. "Tony?" Steve asks, "Why would he help you? And where is he now?" She shrugs, "He found out about what is happening over here. And I teleported over here. It got a bit too cold lifting on his back in the rain and through the snow." "On his back?!" I ask in disbelief. I can't help myself but feel a little envious. "I thought you couldn't teleport that far?" Steve questions. "I practice," she merely states, "Now let's go. We don't have all the time in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? As always, leave a like and/or comments! Your replies make my day. You're awesome. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	106. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

**Your P.O.V.**

The three of you move inside of the rather small elevator. Your chest is pressed against Steve's, and your back against Bucky's torso. This is totally not awkward. But it sure feels good. Can't be complaining, sandwiched in between two Super Soldiers. You can basically smell the testosterone hanging in the air, spreading through the small space.

**Bucky's P.O.V.**

I'm way too turned on right now. With her behind pressed against me, I have to involuntarily suppress a moan when she shifts slightly. Steve seems very uncomfortable. I mean, I get it. And I trust Steve. When a beautiful dame such as mine is pressed against you, you can't help but feel yourself harden.   
But I do feel some sort of tension between them; an uncomfortable silence which neither of them tries to break. I've felt it before. Multiple times actually.

Is there something they're not telling me? Is there something I'm missing? I feel like something's wrong, like something happened between them. Did they disagree something? Did they have a fight? Or on the contrary, did they discover feelings for each other while I was-

No. I can't think like that. Steve would never do that to me. He's my best friend.

I snap out of my gaze when the elevator doors open. My dame slides out first, making me suck in a breath. Luckily no one noticed. I step out as well, nodding curtly at Steve before regaining my composure.

We sneak through the hallways, not really finding anything. I do recognize this place though. A bit vaguely, but I remember. I remember the screaming of the other Soldiers at night when they were injected with the serum. As do I remember the screaming of my own when I would wake up from a nightmare. I try not to think about it, but these halls, the smell, the cold, it just clicks something inside of me.

Right as we walk up the stairs, I hear another bang erupting from behind us. We snap around, Steve holding up his shield in front of us, me crouching down behind him and leaning the barrel of my gun on his shoulder, and making sure my dame is safe behind me.

Two metal hands pry the doors open, revealing the red and golden suit of armor. Iron Man steps forward, letting his helmet set back in place inside of his suit. "Captain," Stark starts, slowly stepping forward, as Steve does too, shield still raised, "You seem a little defensive." "Well, it's been a long day," Steve replies. "Ross doesn't know I'm here. I'd rather like to keep it that way, otherwise I gotta arrest myself." "That sounds like a lot of paperwork," Steve chuckles. "It's good seeing you, Captain." Steve shakes his hand firmly. "Likewise," he replies. My dame appears from behind me, moving to the conversation at hand. Stark's eyes turn to her. "And what were you thinking?!" He asks angrily, "We were almost inside! Why'd you teleport?!" "I was freezing. I couldn't hold onto you for much longer," she replies, "You should make handles on the back of your suit. Would be a lot easier to hang onto and to... you know... take you down if I'd ever have to fight you." "Ha ha. Very funny," Stark mocks.

He pulls her in for a hug, which surprises me. I didn't know they were _that_ close. "Don't scare me like that again," he sighs into her hair. "You know I have a healing factor, Tony." _Tony_. I don't like how she calls him _Tony_. It should be Stark. Or Iron Man. Or Asshole. The last one's probably the best. With his arms still wrapped around her, Stark's gaze flickers to me. "Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. We're on a truce. Put the gun down," he says.

"You let go of her first," I growl. He rolls his eyes, before releasing my dame. I lower my weapon, stride towards her and pull her against my chest, all the while glaring at Stark. That's right. _Mine_. "Come on. We should get moving," I mutter, guiding Lady Pool with one arm wrapped around her shoulder with me.

We move into a new room. Well, a room I recognize even more vaguely. There are cyrofreezers. Multiple. With frozen Winter Soldiers inside them, who have been stocked away for God knows how long. I pity them, having known the feeling of the cold, the feeling of losing your own mind, the feeling of emptiness. It's horrifying. From the corner of my eye I see my dame's eyes widen when she inspects one of the Super Soldiers a little closer. I do the same once I finally notice it.

The Soldiers are all shot in the head, leaving a hole in the glass of each cryofreezer, out of which the icy steam escapes.

"Don't worry," a voice says, causing for us all to glance around quickly, until our eyes land on the bunker at the end of the room. "They died in their sleep," Zemo says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the elevator probably isn't that small, but just go with it. Steve and Bucky stood real close to each other in the movie so it just popped up. And I kinda felt like Bucky being jealous and competitive. And quick question; Would you guys think it'd be better if I make a second book or continue the story after Civil War in this one? I've been thinking about writing a second one, a prequel. I feel like the story would go on way too long and it would end quicker. If I make a second book, I can continue for as long as I wish, I feel like. Let me know what you think! Your comments make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	107. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

**Your P.O.V.**

Tensed up, you watch the conversation between the men unfold. "But now up close..." Zemo starts, inside the safety of his bunker. You'd snap his neck if you could. Alas, it's too dangerous to teleport. You could end up in a wall, since you don't know what the room looks like from the inside. "...I see there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw." "What do you want?" Steve snaps. "To watch an empire crumble," Zemo replies.

The screen next to you flips on. 

" _December 16, 1991_ ," it shows.

 _Oh no_.

Steve and Tony step closer, to find a video playing on the screen. Some sort of camera footage, it seems. And you know exactly what of. "I-I know that road..." you hear the billionaire mutter."What is this?" He asks. Zemo doesn't respond, but merely watches with what appears to be an emotion like satisfaction. Tony's eyes flicker back to the screen.

You lock eyes with Bucky's, which hold fear. You move to him, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it slightly. Turning to the two other superheros, you watch their faces fall. Steve's in regret, as Tony's expression turns into pure shock and grief. You can see the tears forming in his eyes, his lips trembling. It's breaking him. From the inside.

He's watching his parents die. The worst thing that could happen to any kid. The worst thing that could happen to Tony.

When the clip ends, it's quiet for a few seconds.

Until Steve has to stop Tony from reaching his best friend. You step protectively in front of Bucky, keeping your warning eyes on Iron Man. "Did you know about this?" Tony asks Steve, with a murderous looks on his face. "I... I didn't know it was him. I didn't know-" "Don't bullshit me, Captain," Tony snarls, "Did you know?!"

You catch Steve's eyes flicker to yours for a moment. Just a moment. A lingering, hesitating moment.

"Yes," he finally replies. Tony's jaw clenches.

You realize what he must be going through right now. An internal battle between himself and something in him that can't be reasoned with. His parents - his _mother_ \- got murdered. By _Steve_ 's best friend. He should take revenge. But he shouldn't. It's worth the satisfaction. But is it worth it in the end? You could imagine a struggle like that. A trauma does something to a man.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight..." Steve says quietly. Tony's eyes look up at him. And you know the choice he's made.

" _You just started a war_."

He hits him right across the face, before blasting you back with his flight stabilizer. You hit the wall, hard, leaving a dent in the metal. You slide down, feeling a warm liquid run down the side of your face. Great, a concussion. Just what you needed. Crawling up quickly, you hear Tony's voice quietly,

"Do you even remember them?" "I remember _all_ of them," Bucky's broken voice replies, his eyes on yours. You know he's been having nightmares ever since you've started your memory-regaining adventure.

Steve kicks Tony aside. "It wasn't him, Tony! HYDRA had control of his mind!" "MOVE!" Tony yells back, ignoring the Captain and instead throwing a punch at him.

Bucky crouches next to you, taking both your hands in his, his eyes panicked. "You have to go," he says. "What?!" You ask in shock, "No! I'm not leaving you! You can't just-" "This isn't your fight. It's _my_ fault. _I_ have to take care of this. You go find Zemo." "But-" "No," he interrupts you again, "If you really love me, and really care about me, you will go. Promise me." You clench your jaw. " _Promise_ me," he repeats.

"Fine," you finally reply, "I promise. Only if you promise to come back to me." "I promise I will," he sobs, before pressing his lips against yours eagerly. Pulling back, he whispers, " _Go_."

You run outside, pure rage running through your veins and pumping up your adrenaline. Zemo stops eventually, and sits down on the snow flooring, to your surprise. Like he's giving up. Moving towards him, this time slower and more hesitantly, you ask, "Is this all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart?"

Zemo merely stares into the distance.

"My father lived outside the city," he tells you, "and I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, "Don't worry. They're fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." And the dust cleared, and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father still holding my wife and son in his arms... And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But if I could get them to kill each other..."

You sigh, taking a seat next to him. "It wasn't the Avengers' fault. If anyone should take the blame, it should be me," you say.

"I know," he admits, causing you to raise your brows in surprise. "But you've been hurt so much by HYDRA already, and still are getting hurt. Another batch would make you kill yourself, and death is something I do not grant you." "How thoughtful. But sorry to break the news to you. HYDRA is gone," you tell him. His eyes turn to you. "Is it?" He asks.

You furrow your brows in confusion. He smirks. "Why do you think The Winter Soldier keeps appearing without any hypnotic words when around your presence?" Zemo questions.

You grab him by the collar of his shirt threateningly. "What did they do?!" You hiss. "They merely reprogrammed his mind. I read about it in his files. When he was unwilling to forget about you, they had to come up with something. This was their idea," he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists and feels. Wowie. By the way, the Eurovision Song Contest was awesome. Even though my country didn't win, I still think Ukraine deserved the prize. Our country's singer, Douwe Bob, did amazing. Anyway, lease do let me know what you think about this chapter, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	108. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

"I'm glad, actually," Zemo says, the corners of his mouth forming a small smile, "That you get to suffer because your loved one is getting torn apart by his own mind. That's even worse than death. I'm glad." "You little-" Someone prevents your Katana from striking Zemo.

Turning your head, you find that the claws keeping your sword from touching the baron belong to the Black Panther. "Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough," he says. "Speak for yourself, kitty cat," you snarl, before kicking his paws out of your way and raising your weapons yet again.

He throws you against the floor. You groan, "I hate you. You ruin all the fun." "Well, you can't have fun all of the time. Otherwise it would get boring. The bad parts are what make us appreciate the little things in life. The fun things," T'Challa says. You hear a gun reload.

Teleporting out of the Panther's grasp, you snatch the gun out of Zemo's hand. The man himself glares at you, as T'Challa's face looks merely surprised. You shrug your shoulders. "If anyone's gonna kill him, it's gonna be me," you tell him, "I'm not letting him do the honors himself." The king smiles, and nods in understanding. "Now go. Your friends need you," he says. You sigh, "I promised to leave. It's their battle. Not mine." "You promised to stay out of the battle, and I'm pretty sure the battle is now over. You can help take care of their wounds, at least."

"You're a really vague person when you're doing the whole 'Black Panther' deal, ya know?" You tell the king, "Wise, but vague." You hear him chuckle as you turn to run back to the base.

You run through the hallways, teleporting from time to time, run up flights of stairs and search everywhere. You find the spot you had left the fighting heroes, and it's partially wrecked.

But it's noting compared to the sight you eventually find.

Bucky's on the floor, his metal arm ripped off, leaving a stump of metal attached to his unconscious body. Steve's on top of Tony, ramming his shield into his metal helmet. One- two rams gets the face lid off. And with the last, he raises his shield high in the air, before bringing it down.

You honestly thought for a moment there that Steve Rogers would kill Tony Stark. That his murderous face would be all over the news and Tony would be memorized as a man who tried to protect the people. But no. Steve would never do that. Steve's the people's man. Steve's usually the people's man. Not today though. Not yesterday or the day before that either. He made his own choices. Fought for what he wanted. But murder? Murder his friend?

The fear is visible on Tony's face. You know he thought Steve would do the same thing you thought he'd do at that particular moment. That is, until the shield crashes into the arc reactor in Tony's chest, shattering it.

They're both panting, and broken, their chests heaving up and down. Steve's eyes finally look up to meet yours, and they tell you something. They tell you that neither of them won this war. He scrambles every bit of energy he still has left, it seems, and gets up, pulling his shield off of the armor with him. You quickly run towards him and let him wrap his arm around you for support. You move towards Bucky, and pick him up as well, setting his weak body in between Steve and yours.

When Tony speaks, you sigh. It's always another issue.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" He yells, "you don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

You glance at Steve, who lets out a shaky breath, and nods slightly. As the honorable man he is, he closes his eyes, before dropping his shield. It's quite a sight, you have to admit. Captain America without his trusty image. But now, you see. You don't see Captain America. You see Steve Rogers. A kid from Brooklyn who fights against bullies.

**| LATER THAT DAY |**

Using the quinjet, you arrive in Wakanda. On the ride you've been patching up both Steve and Bucky, who are pretty damn beat up. It was quiet for most of the journey.

Bucky groans when you set him down on the bed in the room T'Challa had procured for you. Laying back carefully on the pillow, he closes his eyes and sighs tiredly. You move to the other side, sliding beneath the sheets next to him. He pulls you closer with his arm, against his chest. His metal arm was gone, leaving a stump of metal attached to his skin. The scientists here had done their best to patch it up, to make sure there were no sharp ends or electricity wires still latched on.

"Buck..." you start, picking out the words carefully in your head first, "I need to tell you something." "Me first," he says. Glancing up at him, his blue eyes stare down into yours. "Okay," you agree.

He swallows hard. "I... I think I should be back under." Your eyes widen, and you push yourself up in shock. "What?! Why?" You question. "It's not you," he tells you, sitting upright as well and taking your hands in his, "It's definitely not you. It's just... I can't trust my own mind. You've seen what I could do when I'm The Winter Soldier." "So you're just giving up?!" You ask in disbelief, wriggling yourself from his grasp and from the bed. "You're just gonna leave me like that?" "No, I didn't mean to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, you were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	109. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING | Captain America: Civil War scenes ahead (adapted to the story line of this fan fiction, of course)

You let out a shaky breath, leaning your back against Bucky's door you slammed shut only seconds ago. You need some distraction. This is all too much for you to handle in one go.

And you know just the person who can make you feel better.

Opening the door hesitantly, you find Steve seated at his desk, his eyes fixated on a piece of blank paper in front of him, seemingly sunken deep in his thoughts. You teleport to him, hopping on top of the piece of wooden furniture, causing Steve to jump up in surprise. "(Y/N)," he sighs, quite relieved, "Don't scare me like that." "Sorry. What are you up to?" You reply. He rubs his eyes tiredly. "Trying to write a letter," he tells you, "To Tony." You hum, "Need some help?" "That would be very much appreciated, yes," he chuckles.

You end up rereading the letter, just for a final check up.

_Tony,_

_I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't._

_I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand._

_I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us - if you need me - I'll be there._

_\- Steve_

"I think you did a pretty good job," you comment, setting your hand on his shoulder and squeezing it encouragingly. " _We_ did a good job," he corrects, glancing up at you.

"So... Where are the others? I mean, it was pretty fun getting them out of that prison and all, but after that they just disappeared." "They're fine," Steve tells you, "They're doing their own thing. Figuring out some stuff on their own. I take some of them need some time off to sort things out." You smile at that. Always the honorable man.

"But what's really going on?" You furrow your brows in confusion, even though you know where he's going with this. "What do you mean?" You ask. "I know something's up. Bucky's still recovering, which I should actually be too right now. Why aren't you with him?" 

You shrug your shoulders, looking down at the floor. "He wants to go back under. In cryofreeze.," you tell him. He sighs, getting up from his chair and instead taking a seat next to you on the desk. "You know this is Bucky's choice, right? It's what he wants and what he thinks is the best thing to do," Steve says. "I know. But it seems to me like he's just giving up." He nods in understanding.

You glance back up at him. "And... there's something else..." Steve's brows furrow. "What is it?" He asks. "When I went after Zemo... he told me HYDRA programmed it so Bucky would turn into The Winter Soldier from time to time, when in my presence. Without any book or hypnotic words. They programmed him so that he could never be happy with me. That only _he_ could be happy with me." "Did you tell Bucky about this?" Steve continues. "No. When he told me he wanted to go back under, I panicked and left. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him, Steve," you mutter. "I know," he sighs, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, "But you're gonna have to tell him. Before he goes under."

There's a knock on the door, causing you to both jump off the desk. T'Challa peeks in. "It's time," he announces. You nod in acknowledgement. "Shall we?" Steve asks, holding out his hand. You take it gratefully. "Yeah. Let's go," you reply.

T'Challa leads you into a lab, where a few scientists check all of the equipment. On an examination table, sits Bucky, his eyes fixated on the floor. "You have to tell him. Now," Steve whispers, before pushing you forwards gently.

"Bucky..." At the sound of your voice, his head snaps up. "Doll," he sighs in relief, getting up from the table, taking both of your hands in his, "I'm sorry. About all of-" "No. Stop," you interrupt him, "Let me talk. His brows furrow slightly, while he nods hesitantly.

You tell him everything. He deserves to know.

"So... All of this time..." he whispers, "It was my fault The Winter Soldier appeared?" "No, of course not. It was HYDRA who did this to you-" "It doesn't matter," he says, "It's just another reason telling me to go back under." Your jaw clenches, as you slowly take a few steps back. "Doll," he sighs pained, noting your reaction, "Please... I need your support in this one..." You turn your back towards him, crossing your arms over your chest. "I can't do this without you."

Tears are welling up in your eyes. You can't support his decision. You can't tell him you understand.

"Doll, please," you hear him quietly, "Don't ignore me."

You finally turn back to him, seeing a tear roll down his cheek, his blue eyes blurry. "If this is what you want, fine. But I'm not getting you through it," you snap. You stride out of the room, feeling the warm tears run.

**Steve's P.O.V.  
**

We watch her stride through the hallway, until she's out of sight. I think I get what she's going through, and I don't blame her for walking away. Of course she'd be upset with Bucky. She helped him through a lot of shit, from what I've heard. Both mentally and physically. And now he's just giving up.

But on the other hand, Bucky can't control his mind. And the last thing he wants is hurting (Y/N) physically. He'd never be able to forgive himself after that.

Turning back to him, I can tell he's having a hard time dealing with this. Not the fact that he's going to be put on ice, while there's a great possibility of someone finding him, but the fact that his dame doesn't support him. He sighs deeply, running his hand through his hair. "Are you sure about this?" I ask, "You can still change your mind." "No," he replies, shaking his head, "I need to do this. It's better this way for everyone. Even… Even for her."

I nod in understanding, and right on the moment I don't expect it, he grabs me and pulls me in his arms. I hug him right back, not just because he needs the comfort, but because I need it too. "You take care of her, alright?" I hear him mutter in my ear, his voice wavering, "Can you- Can you go with her? And protect her?" "Of course. With my life," I reply.

And I mean it with all my heart.

My stomach clenches upon seeing Bucky getting frozen inside the cryofreezer. But deep down, I know it's for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many updates. But I wrote most of it already beforehand, so yeah. Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	110. Epilogue

**Your P.O.V.**

You run through the Wakandian jungle. You run, and run, and run until you can no longer breathe. You eventually stumble over a fallen tree, making a landing in the damp grass. Your lungs gasp for air, and your eyes sting from all the tears.

You're growing weak. You let yourself get attached to someone who you could never be with. It always ends leaving you hurt, and broken. You're tired of losing people. Sick and tired of all of the pain. Way too many lifetimes spent on earth does something to you.

Finally catching your breath, you force yourself to stand on your tired legs. Glancing around, your eyes land on something you feel like you're not supposed to see.

A crater, the size of a small pool, in the middle of the jungle is a rare thing to see. Any crater is a rare thing to see, really. In the center, lies something that looks like a meteor. Maybe you should touch it. But that's stupid. Touching it would be stupid. When you touch something you don't know, something usually goes wrong.

But somehow, you feel this draw to the rock. Like it belongs to you. A part inside tells you you shouldn't be here, that this is all one big mistake. But another part tells you that being curious is a good thing, that it's not that big of a deal. You have a healing factor after all.

You touch it.

And immediately feel your body get sucked into an oblivion of darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**[| Sequel |](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6859360/chapters/15657181) **


End file.
